Star Fox Outsider
by Spectre47
Summary: (Star Fox/Infinite Warfare crossover) Forced to leave the Solar System due to the Settlement Defence Front onslaught, a Human Boy named Orion must start a new life in a habitable star system near the centre of the galaxy, but with the threat of a new Venomian Rebellion and the Settlement Defence Front after him, who can protect him in his time of need when he needs it most?
1. Chapter 1

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 1: Wonder

This story is a crossover of Star Fox and Call of Duty Infinite Warfare, I was originally going to have Zootopia instead of Star Fox but I thought using Star Fox would add to the Sci-Fi category, however, I you want to see a Call of Duty Infinite Warfare and Zootopia crossover, let me know in PM or in the review below. This story follows a Human Boy who barely survives the Surprise attack on Geneva during a Fleet Week parade by the Settlement Defence Front, forced to evacuate, our protagonist Orion, evacuates to a habitable star system in an advanced Jackal space fighter, but how can he cope with the fact that he is alone and scarred by the horrible things he has seen? Is he safe? Read and find out!

* * *

In the endless void of space, the Lylat system lives peacefully after Andross's influence and the Aparoids. But there is one question on every Cornerians mind.

Are they alone in the universe?

They could only imagine, would any lifeforms outside of the Lylat system be friendly? Or Bad?

While they come into contact with the Aparoids which were hostile, was there any friendly alien civilisations? Waiting to be discovered?

With their advanced technology, they have sent many satellites into the void, waiting to pick up a signal from a distant Star System.

Same goes with the Solar System, but they were not invaded by Aliens.

Right now, Earth's resources have run low and overpopulation has become a major concern.

But there was a way to cope with these problems.

Space, the final frontier.

When oil ran out, fuel could be collected from Jupiter's atmosphere and moons thanks to the gases they carry like hydrogen.

Steelworks producing Taurus Ring Satellites, space jets, massive carrier ships and much more were always being produced thanks to many moons and planets containing the precious metals and minerals needed to produce such massive marvels.

But after the Secession Wars which allowed Mars to break off Earth's Government and form it's own Federation, the Settlement Defence Front, a stalemate is in place and is slowly crippling by the choices that the SDF High Council makes.

But that stalemate is going to break soon...

Geneva, 5:30PM

Hello, my name is Orion, I am 8 years old, I'm originally from America but my Grandfather and his family evacuated after a terrorist attack that left his hometown in ruins.

I have ocean blue eyes, my hair is light brown and short, and when I grow up, I want to be like my Dad.

He's a Pilot, Captain of a S.C.A.R squadron called Orion, that's why he gave me that name, he always told me of the feeling of happiness flying a jet like the Jackal, when you feel unstoppable because of how fast the jets can fly.

My Mother is a Scientist who owns a lab on Triton, one of Neptune's moons.

I'd only get to see her a few times a month and she'd always bring home amazing gifts for me and Dad.

The ship that was taking her home, the Ascension Warship, was the ship I had to watch out for, I knew she'd be looking out the window, looking for me at a birds eye view.

It was Fleet Week, that time of the year again, when the UNSA Capital Geneva turned into a massive airshow.

Dozens of UNSA Warships were flying through the sky, casting massive shadows onto the beautiful city below.

Their massive blue thrusters and engines roared louder than a lion and just to see them up close would make you feel insignificant due to how big they are.

Many Jackals were flying swiftly through the air, leaving trails of coloured smoke behind them.

The many tall skyscrapers were covered in many flags and lights as the celebrations began.

It was also when World Leaders gathered in the city to discuss the future of Humanity on Earth and how to cope with overpopulation and resources running out.

Clapping and cheering could be heard all throughout the entire city, welcoming the massive flying ships after countless missions defending Earth from Space Piracy and making sure the precious resources Earth's population needs to survive.

The air was cleaner since the fuel that the cars, boats, jets and Warships didn't release any pollution into the air thanks to scientists carefully examining and removing any hazardous materials in whatever fuel cells they recieved.

Many fireworks exploded in the sky as the Warships dropped confetti onto the crowds below who cheered and clapped as the Warships roared through the air.

The AATIS guns remained still, they were bigger up close and they always fascinated me, how they kept Earth safe from attacks from Space Terrorists.

My and my Dad were crossing the Lake Geneva estuary on a bridge, my Dad owned a smart car that could drive by itself with no problems.

We both looked out the windows of the cars, watching the massive Warships fly over us, gently shaking the car which made me feel excited.

My Dad Dylan, he was the best Dad ever, while he was a pilot, he was assigned to Geneva and he was going to reveal a new special Jackal prototype at the ceremony today.

But with our great technological advancements, I always wondered to myself, is there life outside the Solar System?

My train of thought stopped when the car we were sitting in came to a sudden halt due to a traffic jam.

"Sigh, traffic is always bad when this day comes, even when we leave early" Dylan said with disappointment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll clear soon" I said to cheer him up.

He was wearing his S.C.A.R uniform, a grey jumpsuit with desert tan straps, black gloves, a steel breastplate and the emblem of the S.C.A.R team.

A black circle with red and orange layers, a skull in the middle with red lines and the initials VI along with the white S.C.A.R initials.

My Dad always told me to never got up on my dreams and goals and to keep pushing foward and I'll achieve anything.

I was also wearing a junior S.C.A.R uniform like my Dad, he made it for me and I was so happy.

"You're right, you look just like me in that uniform, all we need is a Jackal for you and you're good to go!" Dylan said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah!" I said happily as I hopped up and down in my seat.

"It won't be too long son, one day you'll be out there defending our home" Dylan said as he smiled at me again.

"I won't let you down Dad!" I said as I saluted.

"At ease Private" Dylan said.

I just looked out into the estuary, the many boats docked at the piers, the many Warships, Jackals and Ravens that flew through the air, the sun slowly setting over the horizon.

But then something caught my eye.

The AATIS guns were turning and aiming up at the fleet.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes son?"

"Why are the AATIS guns moving? Aren't they supposed to be still?" I asked with fear as i was afraid what would happen next.

"Yeah, must be a mechanical failure or something, probably not much to worry about" Dylan said as he looked out the window at the AATIS gun I was pointing at.

He was dead wrong.

The AATIS guns started firing.

They fired out shells from the cannons, and an orange and grey smoke cloud appeared everytime they fired a shell.

"What?! That's impossible!" Dylan shouted as he saw a Raven dropship get shot down.

Warship Vengeance recieved a hit from the AATIS guns, creating a massive fireball near the bow of the ship and left a big and deep looking hole.

"Dad! Why are the AATIS guns shooting at the Fleet!?" I cried.

"I don't know!" Dylan shouted.

I looked up into the sky, black streaks of smoke filled the sky along with fireballs and shells going off.

Then I noticed strange ships entering the Atmosphere.

"Oh no, Orion, those are Settlement Defence Front ships, we have to get out now!" Dylan shouted as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

I unbuckled mine and we immediately got out of the car.

The sound of explosions, screaming, crashing, car horns, gun shots and alarms going off filled my ears.

There were other people running on the bridge, people were also getting out their cars and started running as fast as they could because we were on a bridge which could collapse if it got attacked.

"Son! Grab this!" Dylan shouted as he opened the boot (trunk) of the car and tossed me a Volk Laser assault rifle.

I studied the gun, held it by the right places and made sure I knew how to use it.

"You point this end at any SDF trooper you see, you push this trigger back, and you shoot them, got it?" Dylan asked as he turned my face to face his.

"What do they look like?" I asked in a panicked tone as all hell broke loose around me.

"You'll know them when you see them! Holy shit!" Dylan shouted as he looked into the air.

I looked up too, it was the Ascension Warship, but it was on fire and plummeting towards the bridge.

"Orion! We need to go now!" Dylan shouted as he grabbed me by my hand and we started running as fast as we could.

I heard a massive explosion and a slight earthquake, I looked down and I saw the concrete cracking beneath my feet.

I looked back and said the Ascension Warship crash right into the bridge I was standing on, creating a massive wave on the estuary, and causing the bridge to break apart, taking cars and people with it.

Me and my Dad started running faster as we heard more explosions behind us.

"Mother..." I thought, she was onboard that ship, there was no way she could've survived.

"Son! C'mon!" Dylan yelled as the bridge was literally falling apart at our feet.

I had to start jumping across holes that opened up on the road, we were almost at the end of the bridge.

The entire city was filling with screams and explosions, skyscrapers were on fire and collapsing.

Dylan made it to the end of the bridge, but I was on the brink of calling to my death.

I had to keep jumping across small chunks that were breaking off the bridge, but I felt like I wasn't going to make it.

I made one final big jump across a large gap, but I knew I wasn't going to make it.

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable, but it didn't come.

I felt a hand grab mine.

"Gotcha!" Dylan said as he grabbed onto my hand and held me tight.

My heart was beating millions of miles per hour, I thought I was going to die.

But I didn't.

"C'mon! We still gotta move!" Dylan yelled as we ran into a street filled with civilians running for their lives.

I looked back at the bridge that was no longer there, the water was covered in white bubbles from where pieces of the bridge splashed into.

There were still people down there, swimming while boats moved in to help them.

The most horrifying thing was the Ascension Warship which was now destroyed.

It lay in the estuary on fire and many holes filled where the ship was shot.

It looked as if no one had survived the crash.

Dylan tried calling my mother, but she wouldn't pick up.

She was dead.

The most horrible thing was that the Ascension Warship exploded when we were walking through the street, there was no way anyone inside would survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 2: City Of Fire

Things will get very tragic in this chapter, viewer discretion is advised, you have been warned.

* * *

What was supposed to be a Fleet Week to show the power of UNSA and SATO, all the Warships, Jackals and Ravens that were flying majestically in the sky, most of them were now smoking and burning wrecks in the water or in the city due to the AATIS guns turning on the fleet..

Buildings were nearly demolished or on fire, the glass panes were smashed, the bricks or the stone that made the building was nothing but rubble on the streets, leaving massive holes in the sides of the buildings.

SDF destroyer ships were flying in the sky, launcing missles down onto the city I call home.

My Mother, I looked at the Warship that was going to bring her safety back to Earth from the moon Triton, but it was filled with holes from the AATIS guns and was nothing but scrap metal in the water, she was dead, there was no way she could've survived.

A ship so majestic and beautiful, a ship that could go to space, travel faster than the speed of light, a ship that was capable of many things, was now nothing but an abandoned relic of the past.

The sounds of the Warships engines were now silenced as they were either on fire in the sky attempting to counter attack or plummeting towards the Earth.

I stood near the edge of what used to be a bridge stretching across the Geneva Estuary, but said bridge was gone after the Ascension Warship crashed right into it, causing it to collapse.

Screaming, fire, gunshots, missles firing into the air, shells firing into the air, ships plummeting towards the city, it was a warzone.

I looked up at the sky which was filled with embers and black smoke as shells fired into the air, air raid alarms and emergency service sirens were going off.

I was holding a Volk Laser assault rifle in my hands, I did have VR training with this gun so I should know how to use it.

If I live through this.

"Son! We have to get moving!" Dylan yelled as he grabbed my hand.

"Dad! What's happening?!" I screamed as I cried.

"We're being invaded by the Settlement Defence Front! They are using our AATIS guns against our fleet! I had prayed this day would never come" Dylan said as we ran down a street filled with people running as fast as they could.

People who were just out for the evening or enjoying the Fleet Week festivities were running for their lives and screaming while they made a hole for me and my Dad to pass through.

The buildings were damaged, glass shattered and electronic signs sparking out sparks.

We then heard a loud metal roar in the air, it was a sound that would make your ears bleed.

Warden engines.

The four engined menace then appeared above the street, it made gusts of wind spread throughout the street with litter and rocks caught in the gusts.

"Warden! Everyone get off the street!" Dylan yelled as he pushed me into an alleyway as the Warden dropship started shooting.

I saw innocent men, women and children get mowed down by bullets as the Warden dropship opened fire on the street, blowing up parked cars and trucks and knocking down lamppost's.

Me and my Dad held our rifles and some at the corner of the alleyway incase anyone came through.

And someone did.

One of them, a little girl holding a die cast model of a Jackal came running into the alleyway with her mother and father who were slightly bleeding.

They saw us and thought we were SDF troops.

"Don't shoot!" the father shouted in fear as he held his young daughter close to him as she cried.

"Don't hurt us!" the mother shouted as she done the same.

"We're SATO forces! We can help you!" Dylan shouted as he holestered his gun as did I.

He took out a small medical packet and took out 3 syringes.

They were nanoshot syringes, a revolutionary break through in medical science.

The aquamarine substance inside the syringe contained millions and millions of nanobots that had one objective.

Seek and heal any injuries once they were injected into the bloodstream.

"Hold still, the three of you will be fine" Dylan said as he injected the nanoshot juice into the arm of the little girl who slightly squirmed but a nanoshot felt like nothing so that was great.

He done the same with the mother and the father and the results were starting to show.

The wounds in their bodies started to disappear as the skin began repairing itself thanks to the acceleration added by the nanoshot.

"Thank you!" the little girl said as she smiled and stayed close to her parents.

"Your welcome, now listen, the three need to get to one of the air raid bunkers, there is one not too far from here if you continue going down this alleyway, do not go out until you hear the all clear siren, understood?" Dylan said as he sounded serious.

"Understood, but what about you two?" the father asked as he looked at me rather confusingly.

"We'll defend this area, don't worry, my son has had VR training with guns, he'll do fine" Dylan said as he looked down at me.

"Okay, thank you two, we won't forget this" the mother said as she and her family made their way down the alleyway.

Meanwhile, car alarms were going off on the street that just got attacked.

"Son, stay here, come to me when I say so, and if any SDF troopers appear, you aim that gun at them, and you shoot them until they die, got it?" Dylan asked me as he grabbed my head and made me look straight at him.

"I got it" I said with a hint of fear.

"Do me proud son, I have faith in you" Dylan said as he made his way to the exit of the alleyway.

He put his back against the wall and peeked out at the street.

When he did, a look of sickness appeared on his face.

Everyone who was running through the street were now dead, riddled with bullet holes, burn marks, shrapnel, glass and other debris.

The vast majority of the solar powered cars and trucks were blown up, black burn marks on their bodies to show what happened to them as glass and pieces of metal lay around them.

All the glass in the buildings in the street were smashed as a result of the Warden dropships high frequency engines shattering the glass like it was nothing.

Some people were still alive however, but crawling as blood poured out of them.

"Dad? What's going on?" I asked with concern as I noticed his face was pale.

"Nothing, do you have anymore of those syringes?" Dylan asked as he walked over to me.

I checked my many pockets and pooches and I managed to find 20 nanoshot syringes thankfully.

"I do" I said as I showed him the amount of syringes in my pockets.

"Good, give me 7 of them please" Dylan said as he held his hand out to me.

I grabbed 7 of the syringes as he asked and I gave them to him.

"Okay son, you can come with me, but try not to look at anything, look at the sky" Dylan said which made me confused.

What was wrong? What was he hiding that he didn't want me to see?

I slowly walked out with him as he held my hand and I looked at the ground, and I immediately regretted it.

There were bodies of civilians in the street, they were covered in blood, bullet holes, shrapnel and burn marks.

They were dead.

I felt my stomach turn and I felt like I was about to puke.

I then looked up to the sky and watched the many Jackals twisting and turning in the sky, releasing flares, firing missles and a very distinct sound.

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

The sound of a 20mm dragonfly turret, while most Jackal pilots chose 30mm Gren turrets, some like to try something new every once in a while.

I watched as they shot down evil Warden dropships from the sky, their burning fuselage's plummeting to Earth.

My Dad meanwhile was injecting survivors with small amounts of nanoshots, while a whole dose will fix you, a tiny amount has the same dosage as a whole dose which is perfect for conservation.

But then we heard voices, and they did not sound friendly.

They sounded robotic and distorted, they were saying things like "Execute any survivors" and "This is too easy"

Dad motioned his hands at the survivors to play dead and they followed his orders and well, played dead.

We took cover behind a slab of concrete that had fallen from one of the buildings, it was thick and wide so we had lots of cover.

"Son, go up to that part of the slab where you are less likely to get shot, when the SDF appear, you shoot them, and do not hesitate, these Humans want nothing but to see you suffer in terrible pain" Dylan said as he held my hand.

I nodded in response and I climbed up to the small and good vantage point my Dad pointed out.

We could hear heavy footsteps and the voices were getting louder.

My heartbeat was increasing rapidly, my hands were starting to shake slightly.

And the source of the voices finally appeared.

6 Settlement Defence Front grunts appeared onto the street we were on, they were each holding forgein weapons I had never seen before, they were dressed in their crimson red uniforms, wore helmets over their heads with glass visors covering their faces, thin metal shoulder pads on their shoulders, grenade pouches and ammo pouch slings across their torsos, black heavy combat pants and boots, grey ballistic material gloves, they were most certainly SDF troops.

They had the iconic SDF logo on their suits, in black or in white.

My Dad looked at me and put up his fingers, he slowly lowered them as if he was counting down.

He then pointed at the grunts and started firing at them.

They began shouting "Targets spotted!" and started firing back at us, the blue laser bolts whistling last my head.

I aimed and I shot, my eyes were slightly blinded by the bright blue plasma bolts that belched out of my Volk Laser assault rifle, the recoil slightly made me step back by how strong it was.

The plasma bolts digged into the grunts bodies and blood shot out from their wounds, either dying instantly or about to die.

Me and my Dad kept firing until the grunts were very dead.

We waited for one of them to move, and none of them moved.

They were dead.

"You need to evacuate now immediately! All of you!" Dylan roared at the top of his which got the attention of the surviving civilians.

Some of them stood up while others needed assistance in getting up, thankfully the survivors were there to help.

Luckily my Volk was fitted with a fusion mag, meaning it could regenerate ammo even when stumped.

"Son, good job, I expect more of that from you and together we'll send these monsters back to Mars" Dylan said as he smiled and patted me on the back.

I was starting to feel so, sad inside.

I knew these people wanted to see us Earthlings suffer, but they are still people, it felt so wrong to just kill them.

I know that they were killing us, but why? What did we do to them?

"Son, we gotta keep moving, this city needs us more than ever" Dylan said, us?

I wasn't a soldier, I wasn't in the marines, sure, I looked like a S.C.A.R pilot, but I really wasn't one.

"Attention Orion Squadron, do you copy?" Dylan said into his wrist microphone.

No answer, just static.

"Damn it, communication is down" Dylan said with slight anger.

More and more SDF destroyer ships started appearing in the sky.

Me and my Dad rushed through rubble filled and on fire streets, crying and screaming was heard everywhere along with gunfire silencing them.

We soon came up to a skyscraper that was used for financial purposes, it was called SSIB or Solar System Intergalactic Bank.

It stood 127 stories tall and was slightly damaged by the invasion occuring but it was still standing as pieces of rock and glass and paper fell from it, leaving the street we were on a big mess.

We had a good view of the city from the street we stood as the skyscraper was built onto a hill.

The entire city was on fire, SDF destroyer ships crowded the skies and Warden dropships were flying in, deploying more troops to kill the city.

More Jackals were moving in, hope was still a concept here.

But then we heard more screaming from the street we were on, and rapid beeping.

We looked left on the war-torn street and saw 20 little spider bots crawling on the street.

They were seeker bots, the worst kind of grenade on the market.

They are strictly forbidden on Earth, but not on Mars.

There were 3 people running as fast as their legs could take them to avoid being turned into chunks of meat and a pool of blood.

I spotted the bots and opened fire at them as did my Dad.

The seeker bots stopped chasing the civilians and focused their optics on us.

And soon they started coming after us.

"Don't let them crawl onto you!" Dylan shouted as he shot at the spider bots, turning them into scrap metal and sparks.

The 3 civilians managed to get indoors so they were out of the picture.

We kept firing at the seeker bots but then my gun clicked, I ran out of ammo.

"Orion! Get to cover!" Dylan yelled as he pushed me away.

But that didn't stop the last seeker bot to set its optics on me, it ran very quickly at me and crawled up my leg.

It started beeping very quickly and I screamed as I struggled to grab it.

When it crawled onto my chest, I grabbed it by one of its legs and threw it as far as I could and as it sailed through the air, it exploded.

"Orion! Are you okay?!" Dylan shouted as he rushed over to me and checked me for injuries.

"I'm fine" I said in a broken and frightened tone.

He handed me a spare magazine, I removed the empty magazine since it was broken and empty by the seeker bot and placed in the new magazine and cocked the bolt.

I could've died right there, and there would be no body to bury.

We then heard a crash on the Geneva Estuary.

We could see it from where we were so we unfortunately could see what happened.

"That's the Endurance..." Dylan said as he fell silent as it crashed into the water, forming a tsunami that crashed onto the roads and piers next to the Estuary.

I had nothing to say, my Dad had friends aboard that ship, and they were probably all dead from the impact of the crash, just like my mother.

But our train of thought stopped when we saw civilians running down the road as if they were trying to escape something other than the SDF.

And we saw what it was they were running from.

A UNSA Warship plummeting towards the SSIB skyscraper.

It was on fire completely on the starboard side, the blue thruster engines beneath it's hull were at max power but wasn't doing anything to stop the ship from crashing into the skyscraper.

"Holy shit, everyone run!" Dylan shouted as he pushed me and we started running downhill as fast as we could with the crowd.

The street we were on had prayer flags hanging from one building to the other across the street and cars that were parked perfectly in line at the side of the road.

We then heard a massive boom behind us, nearly everyone stopped running and looked back to see a horrible sight.

The UNSA Warship known as Neptune crashed right into the middle of the 127 story building, causing the vast majority of the glass panes to instantly shatter as a massive fireball engulfed the ship and the middle of the skyscraper.

Everyone started running the moment this happened as both the Neptune and half the skyscraper started to break off from their supports.

Luckily we were a fair distance away from getting crushed, but that didn't mean we were safe.

I looked back and I saw a massive, thick and grey dust cloud rage it's way through the street, quickly gaining ground on us.

We weren't able to escape, we were going to get engulfed.

"Son! Get behind here!" Dylan shouted as he took cover behind a van and I took cover with him.

He held me close to him and had his back against the van.

Everyone else was either running or taking cover behind the parked cars and vans to avoid the dust cloud.

I closed my eyes as I heard the dust cloud get closer and closer.

And the moment of impact stuck.

I felt then van get slightly pushed but my Dad was still on his feet and held me as close as possible.

I felt my ears ringing and I covered my face as we were now in the dust.

I waited for a few seconds and I slowly opened my eyes and coughed heavily.

Car alarms were going off and the lights of the cars were the only source of light on the street.

I could hear people coughing and spluttering saliva onto the street and I even heard people vomiting.

The entire road was covered in sandy like dust as well as litter and prayer flags.

My Dad let me go and I fell to my knees coughing, and eventually I started vomiting up my dinner.

I felt my Dad rubbing my back to make sure I puked up every bit of food until I was done.

"Jesus Christ, the economy literally dropped down on our heads, these SDF fuckers sure like to fuck up financing" Dylan said as he looked at the SSIB skyscraper.

Half of it was still standing while the other half was nothing but rubble and dust, along with Warship Neptune which was literally hanging by a thread between two buildings, well, half of it to be honest.

"Dad, I can't, I can't breathe!" I yelled as I struggled to breath.

My Dad pulled out a gas mask from one of his pooches and placed it over my head until it was over my face.

A gas mask? But do they protect you against heavy dust?

I guess this one does since I could breathe again.

The heavy breathing was the only thing that seemed to comfort me in this warzone.

My Dad, well, he was a tough guy, he could handle a lot of things.

Most people in the street seemed shelter from everything that was going on right now, the fire, the explosions, this infernal bombardment.

Geneva was practically Hell on Earth now, thanks a lot Settlement Defence Front!

Once I regained my composure, me and my Dad began to march further into the city of fire.

As we marched through the empty and ruined streets, we were forced to continue onwards through an open alleyway.

"Orion, I must say, for a kid, you know how to fight, I know you'll make a great S.C.A.R pilot just like me" Dylan said as he smiled and knelt down to my level and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I know Dad, but all these innocent people..." I said as I shedded some tears.

"We won't let their deaths be in vain son, let's fight for them and win" Dylan said as he removed my gas mask and wiped my tears away.

That is what I loved about my Dad so much, he was always there to cheer me up in my time of need.

In our moment, we heard more voices, but they were coming from both sides.

Through the smoke and dust, me and my Dad immediately realised they were Settlement Defence Front troops heavily armed, but they weren't firing at us.

They were just staring at us, very uneasily.

My Dad and myself aimed our Volks at the troopers, but they didn't seem intimidated by our actions.

My ears slightly moved back at the sound of a shotgun being pumped.

Before I could turn around, I felt a very sharp pain in the back of my right leg.

I dropped my gun and screamed at the top of my voice as I fell onto my left knee and onto my side.

I looked at what had shot me, I saw a Settlement Defence Front soldier a Reaver shotgun.

I looked at the back of my leg, it was riddled with so many holes and I was losing blood fast.

"Orion!" Dylan yelled as he rushed over to me and placed his hands on my body.

My vision was getting blurry and my ears were ringing in pain.

But my ears were able to make out a distinct sound?

Clapping, slow clapping.

"I must say, I am impressed by you two Weaklings" a thick and groggy voice said from within the soldiers.

My Dad turned to the source of the voice and looked at what was a Settlement Defence Front Colonel.

His suit was Martian built battle armour, wearing a metal breastplate and his suit was crimson red, his eyes were brown and cold as ice, his hair was dark brown and slightly spiked, a small scar was on his right cheek.

"Colonel Freta Jeera Hunos, I should've known you'd be here" Dylan said as he stood up and aimed his gun at Freta.

"You've known correctly, and look at you, a proud father of a weak and cowardly son, how can you live with yourself knowing your son is nothing but a fool?" Freta asked as he slowly approached Dylan and looked down at me.

My pride was hurt everytime he insulted me, I was starting to cry due to my shotgun wound.

"Orion is no fool! He's the best son anyone could ask for!" Dylan yelled in defence as he aimed his gun at Freta's face.

"Is he now? Well, I don't see what's so special about him" Freta said which angered my father.

My Dad proceeded to shoot Freta in the face, but he fell victim to the same fate as me.

He recieved a shotgun to his right leg which caused him to scream in pain and collapse onto the ground, he was bleeding fast.

"You have caused me lots of trouble with you and your iconic Orion Squadron in the S.C.A.R branch, taking out my best pilots and men" Freta said as he knelt down at my father's height.

"You bastard!" I yelled which got the Colonel's attention.

"A boy of your age shouldn't say anything like that, now you must be punished" Freta said as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey! Freta! This is between you and me! Leave my boy out of this!" Dylan yelled to get the attention of Freta back at him.

Freta then grabbed me by my throat and hoisted me in the air and looked at me with a look of evil in his eyes.

"You're a brave child, I'm surprised by you, which is why I'm going to set you free, but you have one minute before I send my men after you" Freta said as he dropped me to the ground, causing even more pain in my body.

"Do I look like I can run?!" I yelled as I coughed up blood.

"A Martian boy can do it, I'm sure an Earthen fool can make the strength to do so, but your father..." Freta said as he smirked and walked over to my Dad.

"I'll see him on the other side" Freta said as he pulled out a EM3 pistol.

My Dad looked at me and cried, he then said "Son, go! Get out of this city!"

He then tossed some sort of device at me, I caught it and studied it for a moment.

"I love you son, more than life itself, go, make your father proud" Dylan said as he smiled at me as I finally worked up the strength to stand up.

Freta pulled the trigger.

And my father's life was taken before my very eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 3: This isn't happening

Leave a review if you want to see more and if you're new, don't forget to follow and favourite!

My Dad said his final words to me, and he got shot in the face by Colonel Freta's EMC laser pistol, killing him instantly.

"NOOOOOOO!" I roared at the top my voice and cried.

I aimed my Volk at Colonel Freta and pulled the trigger, I shot him in the shoulder which sadly didn't do anything but I was met with an energy bolt to my stomach which made me bend down on my good knee and groan in pain.

"Dad!" I cried as tears flooded my eyes.

I looked at my Dad's dead corpse, half of his face was burned by the shot he recieved from the EMC pistol, you could nearly see his skull, a puddle of blood was surrounding his head and his lifeless corpse.

"Death is no disgrace child, such a shame it had to come to this, I was hoping to publicly execute Dylan, but things change" Colonel Freta said in a rather calm tone.

"You bastard! You killed my Dad!" I roared at the top of my voice as I stood up and held onto my stomach due to the burn mark that covered it.

No, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening.

My navy blue S.C.A.R suit was slightly burned around my stomach area where I received the shot and it stings like hell.

But it's nothing compared to the amount of shotgun pellets I took to my leg, I was loosing blood fast.

I aimed my Volk at Freta again but I met with another shot to my stomach which made me cry out in pain.

"Search him" Colonel Freta said as 2 Settlement Defence Front soldiers approached me from behind and grabbed me by my shoulders.

They searched my pooches and pockets, and they found my nanoshots.

"No, I could've saved him if I had thought of them!" I thought angrily at myself.

"What are these things? Nanoshots? Another one of Earth's pathetic inventions?" Colonel Freta taunted as he grabbed one of the Nanoshot syringes and waved it in my face.

But they didn't take my Volk.

Why? They knew I would shoot Colonel Freta with it.

"Now listen you weak child, I'm going to give you to the count of 60 to get your sorry corpse out of this place before I send my men and robots after you, and they will kill you, but hey, you get to be reunited with your family, and everyone is happy, you may keep your gun as it will make this chase more, interesting" Colonel Freta said as he dropped the Nanoshot syringe and crushed it with his boot, making a bright glowing puddle of Nanojuice.

"Robots? You have got to be kidding me!" I thought angrily at myself.

How was I supposed to stand up against robots? Who don't have to stop to take a break and can chase you for miles?

The SDF soldiers who were holding me by my shoulders turned me around rather harshly and made me face the end of the alleyway.

"And try shooting me with that Volk on the way, I'll kill you instantly, now run, 1, 2, 3" Colonel Freta said as he threw a death stare at me and started counting.

I trudged my way up the alleyway slowly and I heard the Settlement Defence Front soldiers laughing at me and taunting me.

"He's pathetic!"

"He's so weak!"

"We should kill him now!"

"He'll be dead by the time he reaches the end!"

Those taunts only made me more angry, I wanted to go hot on them so badly, but I knew if I did, I would be killed instantly.

Instead they're using me as their own little play thing and insulting me, hurting my pride.

I could hear Colonel Freta still counting, his voice made me so angry just to even hear him whisper.

"20, 21, 22, 23" Colonel Freta counted as he studied his EMC pistol.

I finally made it to the end of the alleyway and took a left which led me onto a ruined street.

My entire body was sore like hell, how could those monsters laugh at the suffering of a young child like me?

Weak way of showing strength if you ask me.

But they killed my Dad, my role model, the one man who treated me like I was the best son in the Solar System, and they shot him.

"No, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this is a nightmare, I'm going to wake up, and everything will be great as they were before" I said to try and calm myself down as I walked though a street filled with dead bodies, building debris, blown up cars, sparks of electricity and embers flying through the air.

But it wasn't a dream, or a nightmare.

It was reality, terrible and painful reality.

This was my home, this entire city was my home.

And they're destroying it.

I could hear the many screams and gunshots filling the streets, yet no matter how many times I look around, I see nothing but fire.

This wasn't Geneva anymore, this was Hell on Earth.

60 seconds must've passed by now, but I couldn't hear any sign that I was being chased.

My legs were constantly shouting "Stop!" at me but I couldn't, I had to stay alive, for my Dad.

For my mother.

But I immediately remembered something, I had a picture of them in one of my pooches the Settlement Defence Front soldiers missed.

I walked and I unzipped the pooch and I took out the picture.

The picture was taken when I was only 4 years old, me and my parents were on the beach in Barcelona, my Dad was wearing blue Hawaiian flower swimming trunks and my mother wore a black ladies swimsuit, I wore a red shirt and blue shorts.

We were all smiling happily at the floating camera that took pictures, we looked so happy together in the sun.

But they were both dead, and I was never going to see then again.

"Peace to the Fallen" I said as I rubbed the picture with my clean fingers and let out a tear.

A tear of blood that dripped onto the photograph.

I placed the picture back into the pooch, but I felt something else lying in my pooch.

I ruffled through it and my dreams had come true.

A Nanoshot syringe!

"Yes! C'mon!" I said as I took out the syringe and readied it.

I looked around me first to make sure I wasn't being watched and I jabbed the syringe into my arm and pushed the nanobots into my bloodstream.

It didn't really sting that much, you only feel a tiny pinch of your life being saved.

I walked into another alleyway and I noticed the shotgun wound on my leg was starting to disappear.

My stomach wound was healing also, I started to feel better now that the excruciating pain was going away.

I took a deep breath.

And I breathed my pain away.

But I couldn't relax yet.

That device my Dad gave, I decided to take it out and see what it did.

It was square and smooth on all sides, I tapped it and it only let a little beep.

I tapped it again and one of the sides lifted up to reveal some sort of map on a holographic screen.

It was a map of Geneva, and near the alleyway I was in was a yellow dot.

I heard voices behind me along with shooting and heavy footsteps, I better get moving.

What was the significance of the yellow dot on the holographic map? A beacon? A safehouse? Something else?

I would have to run there and find out.

I could hear the voices getting closer, they sounded robotic.

"This area is under Settlement Defence Front control"

"Hostile identified, engaging the target"

I heard energy bolts blast past my head, I turned around and saw 2 C6 service robots with Type 2A assault rifles in their metal hands.

I could move my body more thanks to the nanoshot doing its job, I immediately took cover behind a green dumpster and waited for the C6's to make a mistake.

"Reloading"

"Switching mag"

Now was my time to shine.

I broke out of cover and opened fire at the C6 service robots while shouting "Take that you bucket of bolts!"

I nearly emptied my entire magazine into the robots, thankfully energy weapons were more effective against robots so I made quick work of them.

They were nothing but a mess of metal plating and sparks on the cold cement ground.

"He's over there! Kill him!"

I heard a voice shout from the end of the alleyway and I saw bullets and energy bolts being fired at me by Settlement Defence Front soldiers.

There were too many of them, I couldn't hold them off for long.

I had to run, I had my holomap out to guide me to this yellow dot nearby.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me as I ran through many alleyways where people were hiding in dumpsters or climbing under rubbish to even climbing into the sewers to escape the Settlement Defence Front's onslaught on the city.

I could hear the voices behind me shouting to call for backup, wow, they will call in the entire army to take out one child, very smart.

I then came to a stop as I had reached my destination, the yellow dot was right where I was.

But what was the point of being here?

"Please enter white garage door on right side" a feminine voice said from the cube I was holding.

I got a fright when the cube talked, but I decided to follow its order's and looked to my right where there was, conviently a white garage door.

"Where did that child go?!"

"This is one clever Fox!"

"He won't get away that easily!"

I immediately entered the garage without question and took a deep breath.

Was this meant to be a place where I could be safe? Was this the point of this garage?

I didn't feel safe if that was the case.

"Open messages, new messages have been uploaded, these messages were inputted 2 years ago but Master Dylan insisted for these messages to be broadcasted when an event such as the Settlement Defence Front inspiring occured, since that is the case, first message shall be played" the feminine voiced cube said as a hologram of a figure appeared above it.

"Orion, this is your father speaking, I have decided these messages in such an event that I fear will come soon, sooner than anyone would ever think, the Settlement Defence Front want nothing more than to see Earth perish, by the time you read these messages, I am dead, but I prepared a series of tutorial messages and careful plans I made a while back if the Settlement Defence Front were to invade Earth, in this garage, you will see a black box in the middle of the floor, go to it and touch it" Dylan said, it was a holographic message.

I nearly cried at hearing my Dad's voice again, but he was dead.

There was indeed a black box in the middle of the room, I did what my Dad said in the message and walked over to it and touched it.

But nothing happened.

"Please back away from the box if it is not working" Dylan said.

I did just that and something, strange started to happen.

The black box started to, change, it was spreading out into the floor like a tile, but it started to create something.

I saw big wheels being digitally created first, then I saw an undercarriage of what looked to be some sort of massive vehicle.

I could see a thick armour plating chassis appearing, it was grey with tinted windows and various insignias and letters like SATO forces and UNSA transport.

The black box was digitally creating a real Heavily armoured titanium plated truck, a SATO issue vehicle for that matter.

But why? I didn't know how to drive.

"Orion, I know you may not know how to drive, so I made this digitalised SATO issue vehicle for that very purpose, it is very easy to drive this one in particular due to the modifications I added, it has an automatic gearbox and I made the acceleration and brake pedals feel like the ones you'd have in those electric go-karts we used to go to when you were a toddler, it is very easy to drive, and you don't have to worry about the Settlement Defence Front shooting at you, it's windows and titanium armour plating can withstand a de-atomizer strike, and when you are done with it, you get out, you tap the door three times and it will fold back into a box, pretty cool right?" Dylan's message said.

"Wow, this so so cool!" I said as I looked over the behemoth vehicle.

But where was I going to go? I didn't know anywhere outside Geneva I could stay.

I climbed up the small steps of the truck opened the door of the HATPT SATO issue vehicle and sat inside and shut the door.

I sat down on the driver's seat which was a glossy black colour, in the back was a little room where soldiers would sit down?

But this truck was for me and me only.

I breathed in the new car smell, the smell of rubber and plastic.

The steering wheel was basic, round with a horn and some buttons.

The dashboard was made of hard black plastic and the speedometer was covered in perspex glass and was only visible if you turned the Truck on.

This truck didn't use oil since oil in Earth has run out, so cars use solar power instead, and if the sun won't come out, then it can switch to it's electric motor.

"This trucks GPS system has a destination set outside Geneva where I have yet another surprise waiting for you, good luck son, and stay alive" Dylan's message said as his hologram disappeared.

"I will father, I won't let you down" I said as I placed the metal cube down onto the seat and turned the ignition and the battery silently roared to life.

The speedometer lit up blue and the needles appeared along with the numbers, I put on my seatbelt and messed around with the interior.

I messed around with the pedals until I figured it out.

"Okay, that one is to move forward, that one is to brake, that one is to move this stick and R stands for reverse, okay, I can do this" I said as I readied myself for a life or death situation.

"I can do this" I said as I took a deep breath.

And I slammed my foot onto the accelerator pedal.

* * *

"Where is that stupid child?!"

"I saw him go through this alleyway, and I think he's hiding in that garage"

"Let's pay him a visit and kill him"

"Freta will be glad to hear this news"

"What the heck? There are lights in there"

"Holy shit! Get out of the way!"

2 Settlement Defence Front soldiers were outside the garage, I didn't hesitate and I slammed my foot onto the accelerator pedal and the truck moved foward.

The engine revved and the truck drove straight through the door, crushing it like paper.

The 2 Settlement Defence Front soldiers jumped out of the way to avoid getting crushed.

I paid no attention to them and drove the truck as fast as I could.

It wasn't that hard for me with these kind of controls.

I know, an 8 year old kid driving a SATO issue vehicle, doesn't sound right.

But I'm not dying today.

I would have to make it to this destination on the GPS.

And who knows what happens from there...


	4. Chapter 4

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 4: Discovery and the escape plan

Leave a review if you want to see more and don't forget to follow and favourite if you want to keep in touch with the story!

When you leave a review, it lets me know people are reading and it encourages me to go further!

Corneria Defence Force HQ, Communications room, 1 year after the Aparoid invasion

A year has passed after Star Fox along with some help from Star Wolf defeated the Aparoid queen in the Aparoid Homeworld, Lylat is once again in peace and the planets have bloomed and rebuilt by society.

Corneria city has been fully repaired thanks to an economic boom that took place after the Aparoid queen was defeated by Star Fox and Star Wolf, the city is bustling with life as it did before with cars in the streets, pedestrians bickering and walking about and the Cornerian Air Force flying through the sky.

The tower of the Corneria HQ stood tall and proud, overlooking the great city that stood by it.

General Pepper, in his red uniform with medals stood in the communication room and watched everyone doing their jobs.

But he soon had to go back to his office as he had paperwork to deal with himself.

Many workers walked to and fro from desk to desk with paperwork and other pieces of office utensils and chatter filled the room that had a massive screen and many computer desks.

Corneria had launched a satellite into deep space in search of other new alien life that they could form relationships with and make trade negotiations.

"Sir? The S68 satellite, it's..." a grey vulpine Cornerian scientist said as he stood up from his desk and called the head scientist who was a Leopard, the grey fox's face glowed blue from his computer screen.

"What's wrong Matthew?" the head scientist asked with corncern.

"Our satellite, it's gotten a positive signal within deep space" Matthew said as he tried to catch his breath because he couldn't believe what his screen was showing him.

"P-Positive? You mean-?" the head scientist said as his mouth opened wide with utter surprise.

"Positive signals sir, very positive signals, we found a habitable star system in deep space" George said as he pulled up a screen showing the signal numbers and the confirmation of a habitable planet.

"I thought I would never live to see the day, get General Pepper, he'll be happy to hear this fantastic news!" the head scientist said with glee.

George saluted and shot out the doors and into the white hallways of the CDF Headquarters. The many walking Cornerians stopped and stared at the Tiger wearing a white lab coat running as fast as he could through the halls and nearly bumping into soldiers on his way to General Peppers office.

After running what felt like a marathon, George made it to the door of General Pepper's office.

"General?! General?!" George shouted as he banged on the door.

"Come in!" General Pepper said while trying to remain calm as he opened the door.

General Pepper noticed how Matthew was shaking like as if he was cold and breathing heavily as if he ran a marathon, the fox slowly done a faint salute as he brought up his PDA.

"What's the problem Matthew? This better be important" General Pepper said.

"General, our satellites that we sent into deep space, we got a positive reading" Matthew said while trying to hold his excitement.

General Pepper's eyes opened wide with surprise and delight more than Matthews and said "You mean that..."

"We've tested positive for extra terrestrial life on 2 planets and a handful of moons in a Star System called the Solar System" Matthew said as he nodded.

"Living on moons? I never thought about that before" General Pepper said, confused with the idea of living on a moon.

"The name of the star that the planets orbit is called Sol, and it somewhat appears that this alien civilisation is more advanced in technology than we are" Matthew said with a slight tone of fear.

"Are they? I hope they don't mean any trouble, but can you tell me how they are more advanced than Lylat?" General Pepper asked with the same tone as Matthew.

"This Solar System is heavily defended by a powerful space navy called SATO, one planet named Earth is heavily defended by a powerful anti air system called Anti Air Turret Intercept Systems or AATIS for shortmwhich can make shirt work of any kind of ship, their Warships look a lot bigger than ours, and more powerful and intimidating, and that's all we know so far but luckily they seem very peaceful and content" Matthew said with a sigh of relief.

General Pepper walked over to Matthew and looked him straight in the eye and said "If these readings are true, and if this SATO is as powerful as you say, send more satellites to observe this so called Solar System, and let me know first if you find something Military related since I'm intrigued by what you have said"

"Yes sir! We'll have more satellites launched and we'll have them trace those signals to this Solar System and study this new civilisation, I'll report back if I find anything new on this so called SATO" Matthew said as he saluted.

"Good, get on it" General Pepper said as he walked up to his desk and sat down on his chair, he wondered what he should do.

Should he study this advanced civilisation in silence? Should he establish contact with them? He worried about starting a war with them due to what Matthew said about the AATIS guns which could make short work of a ship, they already had trouble with the Aparoids destroying their fleet, and like Matthew said, their Warships are bigger and more powerful than theirs.

General Pepper decided to ring a old friend of his and tell him the good or bad news that the scientists in Corneria discovered what could be a turning point in history or the end of Lylat.

"General Pepper, Fox McCloud speaking, how can we be of assistance?" the orange vulpine said as he appeared on a computer screen.

It was Fox McCloud himself.

He was wearing his iconic white flight suit with his red scarf, he was currently in the bridge with everyone else.

Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Peppy Hare and ROB 64 were all looking at the screen at their General.

"Star Fox team, I have good news and probably bad news, which do you want to hear first?" General Pepper said sounding professional and slightly smiling.

"Good news first" everyone in the bridge of the Great Fox said in unison.

"Okay, our scientists in the space exploration communications room have discovered a habitable star system called the Solar System in deep space" General Pepper said.

"And what's so bad about that?" Fox McCloud asked with concern.

"The inhabitants of this Solar System appear to be more advanced than us in technology, one of our scientists, Matthew Vulpa said that the Solar System is heavily defended by a powerful space navy called SATO, we do not know what it stands for, this so called SATO have Warships that are bigger and more powerful than ours, and one planet in this Solar System called Earth is heavily defended by an Anti Air battery called Anti Air Turret Intercept Systems or AATIS, whoever these inhabitants are, they mean business" General Pepper said with slight fear.

"Oh, that does sound bad, and Matthew? I haven't seen him in a while, but anyways, you found an alien civilisation that is more advanced than Lylat in deep space, what do you plan on doing?" Fox McCloud asked.

"We will be sending more satellites to this so called Solar System and we are going to study about these aliens lifestyle, culture, technology, medicine, military, economy and business development" General Pepper said.

"And where do we come in?" Fox McCloud asked.

"We want you to be on high alert, we don't know if this so called SATO knows about us and they could launch an attack on Lylat, but if this alien civilisation turns out to be peaceful, we can establish contact with them" General Pepper said.

Fox McCloud and the rest of his team remained silent.

"And if we do establish an alliance, we want you and the rest of Star Fox to escort our representatives to the Solar System" General Pepper said.

"Really? Wow, that's quite a responsibility General Pepper" Fox McCloud said with surprise.

"It is indeed, unless you want the newly turned Star Wolf to do it for you" General Pepper said with slight humour.

"Real funny, I doubt Wolf O'Donnel would want to leave the Lylat System while he and his team are out there escorting ships to help the other planets after the Aparoids" Fox McCloud said as he slightly snickered along with the rest of the crew.

Fox was right, Star Wolf had a change of heart and they decided they would help Lylat instead of damaging it due to the chaos that the Aparoids caused, they earned themselves a good reputation and General Pepper pardoned their bounties.

"I'll have Matthew keep you updated on this discovery, goodbye" General Pepper said as he turned off his computer screen and someone knocked on the door.

"Sir? Can I come in?" a voice called from the other side.

"You can" General Pepper said.

The door opened and it was the head scientist leopard.

"Ah, Spots, what is it?" General Pepper asked, knowing the head scientist had more news about the Solar System.

"One of our satellites just lost connection, it was shot down" Spots said as he showed a satellite camera screen that read "Connection lost" in bold red.

"Shot down? By what?" General Pepper asked with concern.

"Some kind of spacecraft, I have the video of the spacecraft approaching the satellite" Spots said as he swiped the screen and played a video.

The video first showed a small grey and red planet which was Pluto but a moving object is spotted nearby.

"Attention unidentified satellite, this is a UNSA black zone, I have full authorisation to engage" a voice said as a strange looking spacecraft appeared from behind a asteroid.

Blue lights were seen flashing from the spacecraft's cockpit which were lasers which made quick work of the satellite orbiting Pluto.

"Turns out some of the area's in the Solar System are restricted to the general public, so we'll have to be careful where we launch our satellites" Spots said with slight anger.

General Pepper didn't say anything as did Spots.

"They're just doing their jobs, this isn't an act of war, strategize where you place the satellites, but as of now, any SATO aircraft that appear in Lylat are to be shot down immediately, like did you see that aircraft? It's like a death machine!" General Pepper said.

"Are you sure sir? What if they do send a craft here and they only want to establish contact? Now that our tech is in their hands?" Spots asked with slight concern.

"They must state their intentions first then, but if they're hostile, we eliminate their crafts" General Pepper said.

"Yes sir" Spots said as he saluted and left the office.

General Pepper was actually slightly angry at what just happened, a black zone in space? He had never heard of such a term.

But he knew launching an invasion would be stupid, based off what Matthew told him.

He could not start a war because of impulsion.

He would have to wait for more results.

But their hopes would be in vain, their satellites would keep being destroyed not by the UNSA.

But by the Settlement Defence Front.

2 months later...

"Another satellite destroyed? Whoever these aliens are, they do not want us around" General Pepper said as Spots showed him another connection lost screen.

That was the 30th satellite to be destroyed in 2 months, General Pepper was very displeased with the same routine, waste money on a satellite that is only going to get destroyed.

He declared SATO a possible future threat to Lylat and had all Arwing teams on high alert.

"Yeah, but they keep being destroyed by a different aircraft than the one we first saw, a sleek white and red one" Spots said.

"Okay Spots, from now on, send in long range radar satellites, hopefully they can't detect our satellites outside that weird red and grey planet" General Pepper said.

"Yes sir, I'll get it done" Spots said as he exited the office.

General Pepper was going to leave his office, but then his computer started ringing.

"Hm? Who would call me at 10:00PM?" General Pepper said to himself confusingly as he walked over to his desk.

He sat down on his chair and looked at the computer screen, but he didn't recognise the number.

He answered it anyways, but all he could see was the vacuum of space.

It was one of the satellites broadcasting, and there was two astronauts on the satellite looking into the camara.

General Pepper got a surprise when he saw the astronauts looking right into the satellites camera.

They appeared to look like astronaut soldiers, wearing grey suits that shined gold in the sunlight.

A planet that looked similar to Corneria was in the background.

The initials SATO were on their helmets, and they were holding guns, NV4 was written on the sides of their guns.

BEEP.

"Is it broadcasting Carson?" a female voice asked.

BEEP.

"It is, whoever sent this satellite can see us and hear us but we can't see or hear them them Ripley" Carson said as he poked the camera.

BEEP.

"Okay, here we go, hello whoever is watching this broadcast, 2 months ago, your satellites started to appear in our Solar System, and due to rising tensions between the United Nations Space Alliance on Earth and the Settlement Defence Front on Mars, we thought the satellites were Settlement Defence Front spy satellites and we shot them down, but when we recovered the technology and decoded it, we discovered that it wasn't Settlement Defence Front property, but, Cornea? Is that how you say it? However you pronounce it, on behalf of everyone in the United Nations Space Alliance, we just want to say we are truely and genuinely sorry for destroying your satellites, we are on the brink of war here and we weren't thinking straight" Ripley said as she waved at the camera.

BEEP.

"So to whatever alien life forms are watching our broadcast, everyone on Earth hopes you understand our worry and we are sorry, we hope you are willing to forgive us for destroying your property, but you need to stop sending satellites as we are forced to hide them from the public, we'll keep them activated but do not under any circumstances use the satellites to plan an invasion on Earth because A, you won't make any progress and B, well you'd be wasting your time, we will return your satellites when the heat dies down, so whatever 'Cornerian' is watching this video, we're sorry, we hope you understand, maybe in the future we can meet together and form an alliance, the United Nations Space Alliance and the Solar Associated Treaty Organisation along with Special Combat Air Recon would love to meet extra terrestrial life, even everyone on Earth would like to meet you, so we hope you understand our worry right now and you'll forgive us for our reckless actions" Carson said.

BEEP.

"And whoever is watching, tell Corneria that the Solar System is not a threat and we would love to meet you all one day" Ripley said.

BEEP.

"Incase you are wondering, that's planet Earth in the background, beautiful isn't it?" Carson said as he and Ripley moved out of the way so the satellite could get a good view of Earth.

General Pepper looked at amazement at the planet he could see, it did indeed look similar to Corneria but it appeared more water was on the surface.

But he got a fright when a SATO Warship appeared from an FTL jump in the background.

BEEP.

"We hope you haven't been alarmed by our Warships, they look big and scary but they are only used in combating Space Piracy, escorting high value people and protecting our beloved planet from any evil in the known and unknown universe" Ripley said.

BEEP.

"As a matter of fact, we would be sending out FTL crews into deep space was there not a stalemate in the process" Carson said.

BEEP.

"Whoever you Cornerians are, you know your technology, but you're about a generation or two behind us" Ripley said.

BEEP.

"If the time comes, we can show you our technology, and maybe you could show us yours, along with culture, lifestyle, military, cuisine, music, all that good stuff" Carson said.

BEEP.

"I can't believe we are actually speaking to sentient lifeforms outside the Solar System! The possibilities are infinite!" Ripley said as she put up hands with excitement.

BEEP.

"We'll call back when things here are back to normal, we'll return your satellites back into orbit and if you want, we can send them back to you by FTL" Carson said.

BEEP.

"Carson, I think our signals being traced, we need to bug out now" Ripley said as an alarm went off in her suit.

BEEP.

"We have to cut the broadcast now, don't worry, we'll repair your satellites and keep them safe, and when the time comes, we'll return them to you" Carson said.

BEEP.

"And please don't start a war with us, we don't want to fight aliens, we only want to live in peace" Carson said.

BEEP.

"Maybe when we don't have to be afraid, we can settle down and get to know our species more, goodbye to whoever is watching" Ripley said.

BEEP.

"Peace to the Fallen" Carson said as he saluted.

BEEP.

"Peace to the Fallen" Ripley said as she saluted.

Carson moved up to the camera of the satellite and cut the wire.

Connection lost came up on the screen.

Millions of questions flooded General Pepper's mind.

But he was relived to hear that UNSA and SATO were peaceful and looked foward to making contact with them.

The Settlement Defence Front however, he was more cautious about them.

Maybe he wouldn't have to be afraid after all.

He was glad to hear they would keep their satellites hidden and would return them when the stalemate is over.

But General Pepper wondered.

Why was a war imminent in the Solar System?

And why were those aliens saying Peace to the Fallen?

* * *

Geneva, escape plan.

I could hear voices outside the garage I was in, my Dad left some sort of weird box that digitalised any land vehicle you selected, whether it be a normal everyday car, a military vehicle or a motorbike (Motorcycle).

And I was ordered to drive a SATO issue HATPT or Heavily armoured titanium plated truck with modifications that made driving it very simple.

I could see Settlement Defence Front soldiers outside and they looked very determined to kill me, I didn't hesitate and I slammed my foot on the accelerator pedal.

The behemoth truck accelerated foward and I drove through the garage door, the Settlement Defence Front soldiers jumped out of the way in time, lucky idiots.

"Orion, Geneva, Earth and the entire Solar System is no longer safe for you, the Settlement Defence Front have ships orbiting the majority of the planet clusters in the Solar System, go to this checkpoint I have marked out on this trucks GPS and you'll see what awaits you from there" Dylan's next message said over the radio.

A checkpoint appeared on the trucks blue hologram map, it was a red dot 20 miles outside Geneva.

I had to make every moment count here, from in on out, I'm no longer safe on planet Earth.

I had nowhere else to go, so I had to obey my father's orders if I wanted to live.

I still couldn't believe Freta killed my father, in front of my own eyes.

Now he wants me, but I won't let him handle me anytime soon.

I kept my foot on the accelerator pedal and the truck I was driving sped through a ruined alleyway covered in debris, but luckily this truck had big wheels so it could traverse most terrains.

Making my way over some mortar and brick from a building that was blown up by a cruise missle, I accelerated onto a street.

Some people were still running up the street I was now driving on, they made a way for the truck I was driving to get through the crowd running in hopes of escaping the Settlement Defence Front.

How could these people live with themselves knowing they have killed innocent, people with jobs, homes, families.

My train of thought was broken when a Warden dropship dropped in and crashed the party.

The loud roar of the engines would get your attention if it's menacing looks didn't get you.

It started opening fire on the crowd that was running past my truck, the vast majority of them getting gunned down brutally by getting shot in the back.

I couldn't watch, it was too sad for me to watch innocent people getting gunned down.

I started crying, these monsters were destroying my home.

"Orion, this truck is armed with a plasma machine gun, press the green button by the steering wheel to activate it and destroy any hostiles you come across, no matter the situation, it will have the final word in any argument" Dylan's next message said as bullets ricoched off of my truck.

I pressed the green button and a picture of a plasma machine gun turret appeared on the dashboard.

I saw the barrel of the plasma minigun stretching over the windscreen from the roof.

"Eat hot blue plasma you freaks!" I roared as I pulled the trigger and my windscreen started flashing blue as hot blue plasma started firing from a minigun turret on the roof of the truck.

The Warden took its attention off the crowds and directed all its fire at me, but the bullets ricoched off my trucks near impenetrable armour.

The blue plasma bolts melted through the Warden's hull and the engine's started breaking off.

I saw Settlement Defence Front soldiers jumping out and falling onto the ruined street bellow, they had no hopes of survival.

The Warden dropship started spinning and lifted up further into the air and spun and spun like a flaming ballerina until it crashed into an empty apartment building nearby.

I slammed my foot on the accelerator pedal and the HATPT moved foward.

I carefully weaved my way through ruined streets and crowds of people running hoping to escape the Settlement Defence Front onslaught.

But then a sound caught my attention.

A roar of engines.

I looked up through the windscreen and my blood froze.

The Warship Anno Domini was plummeting towards the city, the street I was driving on.

It was on fire on its starboard side and was slowly breaking apart.

I accelerated foward as fast as I could before the Anno Domini crash landed.

Pieces of debris from the Anno Domini started crashing down onto the street I was driving on but I made my way through the wreckage as fast as I could.

I reached a junction with barely functioning traffic lights and wounded people either laying against the walls slowly bleeding or limping across the road.

A massive explosion went off behind me.

I looked at the mirror and into the horizon behind me.

Only, there was no horizon.

Just a massive cloud of dust speeding it's way towards me.

More screaming was heard and the wounded immediately got onto their feet and started running as fast as their legs could take them.

Luckily they managed to get indoors on time, I slammed my foot on the accelerator pedal and I speed up the street at a speed of 65 miles per hour.

Managing to outrun the dust cloud that ravaged the streets, I swerved onto a debris filled street, the building's at the sides were filled with many holes as if a demolition team had failed to demolish the street.

Not many people were on the street and this truck could basically drive through the debris from the building's that were hit by cruise missles from the Settlement Defence Front Destroyer ships.

The holomap on the dashboard still had the red flashing dot beeping, it was just outside the city by 20 miles and the sun is starting to set even with the amount of dust in the air but as long as there is light.

There is hope.

I soon managed to get onto a motorway (Highway) that was suspended on a bridge that went throughout the city.

Little did I know a trap was set...


	5. Chapter 5

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 5: Plan B

I'm sorry if I haven't uploaded in a while, I have typed up this chapter about 10 times and it wouldn't save, then I'd have to type it up again, and again and again, and it wouldn't save, but finally! It saved, so here you go, take it or leave it.

When I looked up into the sky, I saw UNSA warships on fire and attempting to fend off Settlement Defence Front Destroyer ships that were entering Geneva's airspace, some UNSA Warships were plummeting towards the city, either crashing into neighbourhoods or into the Geneva Estuary, causing small tsunamis that flooded the waterfront streets.

The Heavily Armoured Titanium Plated Truck I was driving, it was modified so a child like me could drive it, I was now driving on a motorway (highway) suspended on a bridge that ran throughout the entire city.

I now had a good view at the destruction the Settlement Defence Front caused to my home.

Smokestacks and flaming infernos rose from the charred remains of UNSA and Settlement Defence Front Warships, the vast majority of skyscrapers had their glass exteriors shattered, the sky was filled with orange embers and black smoke, more and more explosions detonated in the sky, it was like a firework show of death.

The motorway I was now driving on didn't have any traffic on it fortunately, but there were charred remains of cars and pieces of Warships littered across the road.

These monsters were destroying my home, and I couldn't stop them, there was too many of them.

I didn't know how to fight, I don't know how to be a proper soldier, I'm a child for Christ's sake!

How was I going to take out an entire army with this truck? Sure, its strong and has lots of firepower, but it won't be enough to stop the entire Settlement Defence Front army, which has 900℅ more soldiers per capita than UNSA.

And my mother and my father, they were both dead.

There was no way my mother could survive the Warship crash, and my Dad.

He was executed right in front of me.

Some of his blood spewed onto my face, and it was still there, along with my own blood and dirt.

I was orphaned, and it was horrible.

Who was going to raise me? Who was going to teach me the things I need to know? How am I going to live by myself?

I don't think I will, I'm probably going to be killed.

No, I have to survive this attack, I promised my father I would live and continue his legacy as an ace pilot.

I had to survive, no matter the cost.

I carefully weaved through what remained of the burning cars, I could just drive straight through the wreckage, were there not burning bodies of innocent people lying inside.

Men, Women, Children, the Settlement Defence Front don't care, they'll kill anyone that grants them a ticket to citizenship.

How can these people live with themselves? Knowing they are killing dozens of innocent people?

Oh wait, they are fed with propaganda on how they are bigger and stronger and how they should be the rulers of the Solar System.

The reality is, that is all false, if they ruled the Solar System, everything would be so terrible that people would leave the Solar System because of the rules.

"Incoming enemy FKV's, take evasive action" the female robotic voice said as alarms blared inside the Armoured Truck.

I looked in the mirror and I saw about 10 Settlement Defence Front FKV's behind me and they were gaining ground very quickly.

To put it into perspective, an FKV or Fortified Killer Vehicles are like Martian land cruisers, their big wheels stretch out like a formula 1 car which meant that it could launch a car into the air or crush it in one fell swoop, it was also covered in a tough Martian Steel plating that was either crimson red or dark brown, but it wasn't as tough as mine.

I heard bullets ricocheting off the back of the Armoured Truck, I looked in the mirror again and I saw that 3 FKV's with 20mm dragonfly turret's on top of them were opening fire on me.

2 other's meanwhile pulled up to both sides of my Armoured Truck, I could see the sides of the FKV's opening up and there were soldiers holding rocket launchers leaning out from the gaps that formed on the sides of the FKV's.

It was like I was being hunted by a pack of wolves, they were trying to surround me and find a weak spot and bite at that weak spot.

But they weren't going to take me out that easily.

I heard a loud boom on the left side of the Armoured Truck which shook the inside of the truck vigorously, luckily I was wearing my safety straps so I didn't go all over the place.

I swerved the Armoured Truck left as hard as I could and I smashed into the side of the Settlement Defence Front FKV, knocking it against the guard rail which made it start creating sparks.

I kept the steering wheel turned left so I could keep scraping the FKV off course.

I pulled out and gave the Settlement Defence Front FKV a taste of its own medicine by giving it one last powerful ram which in turn tossed it over the guard rail and off the road.

I saw it launch onto the other side of the road and explode in a massive fireball as it done multiple barrel roles across the road.

"Take that you Martian scum, 1 down, 9 more to go" I said as I heard more bullets ricocheting off the back of the Armoured Truck.

I heard another explosion but this time it was on the right, the inside shook harder than the last time.

I looked out the window and I saw another Settlement Defence Front FKV shooting bullets and rockets at my Armoured Truck.

"Screw you too!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

I swerved my truck right and I slammed into the Settlement Defence Front FKV which launched it over the guard rail and sent it flying off the road and 10 metres until it would crash onto the street below and explode into a fireball of metal.

2 more Settlement Defence Front FKV's pulled up by the sides of my Armoured Truck, but they started ramming into me along with shooting me.

"Caution, hull breach imminent, evade rough contact" the female robotic voice said as the dashboard started flashing red.

I looked in the back and I saw that the right side was indeed nearly breached, there was a big dent in the back.

I slammed my foot on the brakes which jerked me foward but the rest of the Settlement Defence Front FKV's just sped past me to avoid colliding with me.

They all stopped and took their time trying to rearrange themselves so they could open fire at me again, that's what you get for having poor performance military grade vehicles.

I pressed the green button on the dashboard and the plasma minigun system activated.

The barrel stretched over the windscreen (windshield) so I had a good view of the turret itself.

"This is for my father, my mother and everyone else you have so guiltily killed so unfairly" I said as I pulled the butterfly trigger that appeared on the steering wheel.

The inside of the Armoured Truck flashed bright blue as hot blue plasma bolts fired from the barrel of the minigun, melting their way into the armour plating that covered the Settlement Defence Front FKV's.

After managing to hit a weak spot, one of the Settlement Defence Front FKV's exploded in a blazing inferno and engulfed the other FKV's that were too close to the explosion.

The explosion blast radius was powerful enough to lightly shake the inside of the Armoured Truck but as before, I was wearing my safety straps so I was fine.

What I didn't realise was that the explosion was powerful enough to create a massive hole on the motorway to possibly make it collapse.

As I watched one of the FKV's exploding and the other ones scrambling around the place, I heard a loud cracking noise outside.

I looked down at the road pavement and I saw cracks starting to form, and quickly.

"Uh oh, that's bad" I said with fear as the motorway started to collapse.

"That's really bad!" I yelled at the top of my voice as I watched small parts of the pavement fall onto the streets, along with the Settlement Defence Front FKV's.

I slammed my foot on the accelerator pedal which the gear changed to reverse and the wheels screeched against the pavement as the Armoured Truck started reversing as fast as it could.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon!" I yelled over and over as the collapsing road was quickly gaining ground, literally.

I swerved the steering wheel right and I done a 180° turn, I switched the gears as fast as I could and slammed my foot on the accelerator pedal and this time, I made sure I was going faster.

I looked in the mirror and I could still see the road behind me collapsing before it finally came to a halt.

I was a fair distance away, nearly back to where I started as a matter of fact.

I stopped the Armoured Truck and took a deep breath, forgetting the chaos that was around me.

My attention was caught when the dashboard started beeping again, about the destination that set outside of Geneva.

And the fastest way to get there is destroyed, fantastic.

I could use the streets, oh wait, they are already completely war torn and were practically useless.

How was I meant to get to this destination that was set for me? The motorway has collapsed and the roads are useless.

I had to come up with a Plan B.

"Wait, the waterfront is close by, um, hello? Computerised voice?" I thought to myself as an idea hatched inside my head.

"Yes passenger/driver?" the female robotic voice said suddenly.

"Can this device digitalise into a speedboat? Or a hovercraft?" I asked.

"It can, why do you ask?" the female robotic voice asked curiously.

"The Geneva Estuary is close by, there is a destination set for me outside the city but I can't get there since the motorway has collapsed and the city roads are ruined" I said with a hint of sadness.

"Ah, good idea, but how do you propose to get to the Estuary? As you said, the roads are ruined" the female robotic voice said.

The AI was right? How was I supposed to get to the waterfront?

"I guess I'll be running" I said since I didn't have a choice.

"Running? That plan has an 80℅ chance of failure" the AI voice said.

"What about the other 20℅?" I asked with confidence.

"If you be careful, your plan might be successful, but Settlement Defence Front soldiers will be hiding in the ruins of the buildings" the AI voice said.

"That's not good, how am I meant to sneak past them without getting shot?" I asked.

"This truck has a full arsenal of combat rigs, I suggest using the FTL combat rigs with the Phase Shift payload" the AI voice said.

"Phase shift? But I won't be able to see the Settlement Defence Front soldiers" I said with slight anger.

"That is where you are wrong, the FTL suit waiting in the back is an upgraded version which allows its user to pinpoint where an enemy is located like the vision mode on a portable shield" the AI voice said.

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds cool" I responded.

"It is, in Human terms, cool, I will unlock the holding station in the back for you, it should shrink to your size when the holding station scans you, you know how to make this truck back into a box don't you?" the AI voice said.

"Yeah, tap it 3 times on the door" I responded confidently.

"Good, and try not to die" the AI voice said.

"Not on your, circuitry" I said with a slight tone of fear.

"Hilarious, put on the suit and survive" the AI voice said as it disconnected.

Now I had to put the FTL suit on that was ready in the back in a holding station.

Little did I know I was being watched...


	6. Chapter 6

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 6: The Singing Satellite and setting the plan into motion

4 Months before Fleetweek, Geneva Deep Space Operations, UNSA Headquarters, 3:00PM

Inside the United Nations Space Alliance Headquarters building in Geneva, a secret operation was currently underway to make contact with extra terrestrial life that sent satellites to the Solar System.

The people in charge of the Operation, naming it Operation Deep Space Contact, were currently getting a satellite ready to launch that would perform an FTL jump to a Star System called the Lylat System near the centre of the Milky Way Galaxy.

The satellite itself contained a database of everything an Alien needed to know about the Solar System, the planets, the technology, the lifestyle, the cuisine, the inhabitants of the Solar System and it also had a satellite array dish which was able to pick up Earth's radio signals from a long distance away, whether it is radio talk shows, music channels or all of the above.

In the main control room of the Deep Space Operations Room, 4 men, wearing dark blue Navy uniforms that were decorated with many war medals stood among the amount of people typing at computers and operating the facility.

The main leader of this Operation Deep Space Contact was none other than Admiral Raines, he was shocked to hear that Alien life outside the Solar System wished to establish contact with them and he wanted to be one of the first people to contact them through satellite communications.

"How long until the satellite is in position to perform an FTL jump?" Admiral Raines asked as he walked up to a female operator typing at a computer.

"The satellite should be in position in 2 minutes, with this new FTL jump technology, all we can do is pray that the satellite doesn't break apart when it jumps" the female operator said as she saluted Admiral Raines.

"It'll work, I have faith in all you" Admiral Raines said as he smiled at the operator and walked back to the other high ranked commanders.

"Well Admiral Raines, we're about to make contact with Alien life, let's hope they don't take our messages as offensive" one of the Commander's said which made the bunch laugh.

The Man who said that was Commander Mercury Vesta, his eyes were green as grass, his hair was slightly grey at some parts but it was mostly brown and he had a German accent, he wore a blue Commander uniform with his name badge and other badges that had the UNSA logo on it along with other Earth based Militaries including the Marines.

"Oh, they'll find our songs very pleasing, we had to get our best science nerds to decide what we should plant into this satellite" Admiral Raines said which made the bunch laugh again.

"These radios and documentaries better make them happy, and maybe our music will become popular on their home planet, what's it called again? Corneria?" one of the other Commander's said as he recieved some nods and answers.

The Man who said that was François Martin, his eyes were ocean blue, his hair was nicely combed and it was dark brown in colour and he had a French accent, he wore a blue Commander uniform like everyone else with more badges and logos.

"Yeah, Corneria, why is it called that I wonder?" another Commander said.

That Commander was Vladimir Chekov, his eyes were actually purple due to a genetic modification he recieved when he was a baby, his hair was black and nicely stiff, he was Russian and wore a blue UNSA Commander uniform with all the usual badges and logos.

"Maybe it's because it's in the corner of the Lylat System?" Admiral Raines said as the Commander's laughed again.

"1 minute until FTL jump to Alien Star System" the female operator said as she turned around her seat and saluted the 4 Commanders.

"Outstanding work Operator Miranda" Admiral Raines said with gratitude.

"Just doing my job sir" Miranda said happily as she turned around and typed away at her computer.

"So, the general public have no idea what we are doing today, but whenever we can settle this debacle with the Settlement Defence Front, we will send more FTL crews to this so called Lylat System" Admiral Raines said as he got the rooms attention.

"We Humans have always asked ourselves, are we alone in this galaxy? Based off the satellites that have been arriving here, we are not alone in this infinite vacuum of space, whoever these Cornerians are, we hope they are peaceful and maybe, we can form an alliance with these Aliens" Admiral Raines said as everyone in the room started clapping.

"This satellite we are launching is one of the most expensive we have ever made, it has an FTL jump mechanism that allows it to travel beyond our Solar System, and based off our calculations, the satellite should arrive in this Lylat System in 2 days, let's hope it survives the jump" Admiral Raines said as everyone in the room started clapping.

"30 seconds to jumping position" a voice from the group of people typing at the computers called out.

A big blue screen appeared at the top of the Communications room with the count down clock to FTL jump.

"Raising energy bars"

"Collision alarms up"

"Turning on plasma shields"

"Activating radio signals"

"Activating Planetary documentary radios"

"Sonar spinning, no hostile aircraft detected"

"Course set for Lylat System"

"Hover on entry"

"10 seconds to FTL jump" Miranda said.

Everyone started counting down in the Communications room.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Everyone counted down as the timer counted down to zero and the satellites FTL blue energy posts started to rise from the front of it.

The front of the satellite glowed blue and a boom was heard.

"FTL jump successful!" Miranda said with joy as everyone in the room started clapping as the satellite was now travelling faster than the speed of light.

"Wow, it worked!" Admiral Raines said proudly.

"Error margin 0.0, good jump sir" Miranda said as she turned around on her seat.

"Location arrival is in two days, sonar is spinning, structural integrity is perfect, the satellite will survive the jump" Miranda said.

"Alright, excellent work everybody! Keep monitoring the satellite and make sure it reaches its destination" Admiral Raines said as he got the attention of the Communications room.

"We will sir, we won't take failure as an option" Miranda said.

"That's what I like to hear, stay sharp every one of you" Admiral Raines said as he and the 3 Commander's left the communications room which was filled with applause.

They would have to wait 2 days for the satellite known as Interstellar X1 to reach the Lylat System.

From there, they would have to improvise.

How will Corneria react to these Alien life forms making contact with them?

2 days later, above Corneria, Great Fox, Fox's quarters

The Great Fox hovered above the planet Corneria in all its guts and glory, the Star Fox team managed to get a new one after the Old Great Fox was used to ram into the Aparoid homeworld to make a path for the Star Fox team.

After the Aparoid invasion ended in the Lylat system, everything has been going in harmony.

Not many calls were made to take about space pirate raids, hostile armies forming or a secret organisation plotting against Corneria, things have actually died down quite a bit.

Fox McCloud himself was actually getting very bored since there wasn't really much to do, all he could do was watch videos on his own personal computer in his room or just look out into the black infinite void that is space.

He was rather intrigued when General Pepper called the Star Fox team to tell them that they had discovered life outside the Lylat System, an advanced civilisation of Aliens run by a Intergalactic Affairs Group called the United Nations Space Alliance, and that their military force named SATO or the Solar Associated Treaty Organisation was more powerful than the Cornerian Defense Forces.

Fox wondered what these Aliens were like, if they were peaceful and content, or dangerous and warmongering.

He also wondered what kind of technology they had since General Pepper did say that this so called Solar System was more advanced in technology than the Lylat System.

Since Star Wolf had a change of heart, they now have full access to news they should know about, Wolf O'Donnell was actually very surprised when he heard about life outside the Solar System and looked foward to meeting an Alien lifeform.

Panther Caruso was also surprised when he heard about Alien life outside of Lylat, but he secretly wondered if he would ever find the love of his life in this so called Solar System...

Leon Powalski, well, he didn't really care, he just gave a light grunt when he heard the news and walked off, guess he doesn't care about Aliens.

Wolf O'Donnell even got enough money from Escorting contracts that he was able to get the resources to build his own mothership, which he named the Great Wolf.

It was a behemoth of a ship, it was slightly bigger than the Great Fox, and it had lots of storage space and plenty of room for its crew.

As a matter of fact, since Star Wolf had a change of heart, so did the criminals aboard the Sargasso Station.

In fact, it has become a Mercenary Station where a multitude of jobs are available for anyone willing to take them, with good pay too.

While Fox was letting his thoughts take over to pass the time, a message shouted over the intercom.

"Calling all Star Fox members to the bridge, possible emergency detected" a robotic voice said over the intercom.

It was none other than ROB 64, who would've thunk?

"Emergency? This better be worth my time" Fox said to himself as he left his quarters and started running for the bridge.

As he ran through the hallways, he caught up with the rest of the group who were waiting in the elevator for their leader.

"There he is" Falco said as Fox entered the elevator and gave him a light push.

Falco was wearing a black and red flight suit since he had grown out of his old one, his personality never changed over the time that has passed.

"Hey, I was in the middle of something" Fox protested as he smiled.

"Whatever, this emergency better be worth our time" Falco said.

"Yeah, things have been getting very boring after the Aparoid invasion" Slippy said as he rubbed his head.

Slippy was wearing his orange mechanic suit and smelt like oil and melted metal, he must've been pretty occupied.

"All we can do is hope something comes up" Krystal said.

Krystal was like her old self, mysterious and cheerful, she was wearing her iconic blue flight suit and her hair was nicely combed.

"Well, we're about to find out" Fox said as the elevator doors closed and soon it started to head up to the Bridge of the Great Fox.

Listening to elevator music while going up, it wasn't long until the group finally arrived at the Bridge.

"Message received from General Pepper" ROB 64 said as the group stepped inside the bridge and went to their appointed stations.

"Patch it in through the main computer" Fox said as sat down beside Peppy.

"Well well, if it isn't Fox McCloud himself" Peppy said as he turned around to face Fox.

Peppy was like his good old self, he kept the team together and stayed onboard the Great Fox as usual, but the scars haven't healed after the collision maneuver on the Aparoid homeworld.

"It's me, the scars haven't healed I see" Fox said as he slightly bantered with the old rabbit.

"Well, I don't know what to say to that" Peppy said as he lightly chuckled.

"Message transmission recieved, playing now" ROB 64 said as General Pepper appeared on everyone's computers.

"Fox McCloud, I have just received word about some strange signals emitting above the Cornerian Atmosphere, I need you to investigate as I fear it could be something bad" General Pepper said as his face appeared on the blue computer screens.

"Signal? What kind of signal?" Fox asked, sounding intrigued.

"We don't know, a very odd signal, we are hearing some words from this signal transmission but we don't know its purpose, we need you to check the source of this signal and report back to me immediately, there is some pay involved if you're interested" General Pepper said.

Fox thought over the decision and made his choice.

"We'll check it out, and we'll report back to you immediately" Fox said.

"Thank you, I'll hear from you soon" General Pepper said as he cut the broadcast.

"You heard me team! Let's move out!" Fox said as he stood up from his desk and ran to the elevator along with his team.

They stood in the elevator, listening to the casual elevator music as the elevator took them down to the hangar bay.

The 4 ran to their Arwings and jumped inside them.

"All pilots, check in" Fox said as he turned on his communicator systems inside the Arwing cockpit.

"Falco here, I'm good" Falco said, sounding more casual than he usually does.

"Slippy here! All systems go!" Slippy said happily.

"This is Krystal, everything's in order" Krystal said as she rubbed her head.

"Takeoff in 3, 2, 1!" Fox said as the plasma engines roared and the G-diffuser systems activated.

The 4 Arwings were quickly catapulted into the infinite blackness of space from the Hanger bay of the Dreadnought Mothership known as the Great Fox.

"Check your G-diffuser systems" Fox said, following the usual aerial safety routine.

"Everything is good here" Falco said.

"G-diffuser systems are at 100℅!" Slippy said happily.

"Systems are functioning as they should" Krystal said.

"Okay, this strange signal should be emitting from, 50 clicks south so let's get moving and see what this signal is about!" Fox said as he activated the booster thrusters and the Arwing quickly sped foward.

The Arwings quickly made it to the source of the signal with the Great Fox slowly following them.

"Okay, this is strange alright, there's a signal, but there's no aircraft or satellite" Fox said as he investigated the airspace.

"He's right, there's a signal, but nothing is visual" Falco said as he investigated the airspace.

"I've never encountered something like this, it's kinda scary" Slippy said as he investigated the airspace.

"I don't sense anything, this is most indeed odd" Krystal said as she investigated the airspace.

The Star Fox team kept searching the airspace that the signal was emitting from, but they found nothing.

"Well this is a major bust, let's get back to the Great Fox and report back to-" Fox said before he was interrupted by a loud boom.

A blue shockwave submerged the Arwing and shut down it's Plasma engines.

"What the fuck?!" Fox shouted as his Arwing was now floating helplessly in space.

"What just happened?!" Falco shouted over the comms.

"My engines are down!" Slippy shouted.

"Everything isn't working! I'm only working on reserve power, that's why we can still talk to each other" Krystal said as calm as she could.

"Unidentified signature detected" ROB 64 said which to the team's relief, soothed them in a way.

"Unidentified signature? What is he talking about?" Falco asked stubbornly.

"Uh guys? I can see something definitely Alien" Slippy said which got the attention of everyone.

From where the explosion occured, a strange looking satellite was now in the airspace.

"That wasn't there before, was it?" Falco asked, rather very confused.

"No, it just appeared out of nowhere" Fox said as he looked closely at the satellite.

It was shaped in a ring like fashion, and it spun gracefully like a ballerina, it was made of a tough looking black metal and had the initials UNSA Deeps Space Contact written in bold white, a square box sat in the middle of the ringed satellite which was glowing blue, it looked 2 times bigger than an Arwing.

"Guys, that satellite is emitting a signal, do you want me to patch it into your comms?" Peppy asked, grabbing the attention of the Star Fox team.

"Yeah, let's see what this satellite is saying, what a second? Is that UNSA on the side of those rings?" Fox said as he looked closely at the the Alien satellite.

"It is! That's the name of that Alien space government we've been hearing about! They're trying to contact us!" Slippy said with absolute excitement.

"How do we know that satellite isn't going to start shooting at us?" Falco asked, trying to change the whole happy subject.

"There are no weapon signatures on that satellite, it's neutral" Peppy said, making the team with with relief.

"Okay, that's good, but how did it get here so fast? Like out of nowhere fast?" Fox asked, mentioning the fact that the satellite has disabled the Arwings engines.

"It would have been traveling faster than the speed of light to perform an explosion of that magnitude!" Slippy said excitedly.

"Faster than light? Is that even possible?" Krystal asked.

"We don't have the capabilities to perform something like that, but whoever these Aliens are, they sure know their tech!" Slippy said.

"Satellite transmission has been recieved, patching to your comms" Peppy said as the team started listening in on their comms.

"If any Alien life form can hear this transmission, this satellite has been sent by the Geneva Deeps Space Operations Group of Earth, seeing as how you so called 'Cornerians' have been trying to establish contact with us as you sent a multitude of satellites to our Solar System, we are forced to hide them due to tensions rising between the United Nations Space Alliance on Earth and the Settlement Defence Front on Mars. We have spent day and night working on this satellite program to perform an FTL jump to your star system and seeing and if it is successful, do not open fire on this satellite because Planet Earth wishes to contact you, will you agree to our terms?" a male voice called out in the Arwings comms as the engines came back online.

Admiral Raines back on Earth was waiting for an answer.

"This is Fox McCloud of the Mercenary Group Star Fox, state your purpose" Fox said in a nearly excited tone.

He was actually speaking to Alien life forms, something he thought he would never be doing.

"Fox McCloud of Team Star Fox, I am proud to tell you and your team, whoever they may be are in luck, as you get a full copy of The Aliens guide to the Solar System, it contains everything you need to know about the System we call home, and since you wanted to establish contact with us, we wish to share our knowledge with you" Admiral Raines said as the Star Fox team listened in.

"All I can say, share ahead whoever you are" Fox said proudly.

"The name is Raines, Admiral Raines of the United Nations Space Alliance and the Solar Associated Treaty Organisation" Admiral Raines said.

"Wow, that must be some responsibility" Fox said happily.

"It's really not when you have lots of people working with you, the satellite we have sent you will have all the knowledge you need to know about our species, our lifestyle, our music, our cuisine, you get the gist of it" Admiral Raines said.

"Wow, this is, amazing, we're actually talking to Aliens" Falco Swiss trying to hold in his happiness.

"I feel the same way you do, the satellite is also assigned to let you hear our radio stations so you and the General Public can keep in touch with what is happening in the Solar System" Admiral Raines said.

"Wow, that's a lot to be honest, how can we repay you?" Fox asked.

"The United Nations Space Alliance, until this conflict with the Settlement Defence Front stops, wishes to form an alliance with you Cornerians, would you want to be allied with us?" Admiral Raines asked.

"That's not my decision to make, but I can tell General Pepper" Fox said.

"Pepper? That's a rather odd name" Admiral Raines said in a confused tone.

"Let's not talk about it, it's really annoying, so what else should we know about you Aliens?" Fox said as he stretched inside his Arwing.

"We are called Humans for the record, and the satellites data will tell you more, the least I can say is, we hope you like our music" Admiral Raines said.

"Well Admiral Raines, it's a pleasure, General Pepper will be happy to hear about this" Fox said.

"Same to you, fair winds Star Fox" Admiral Raines said as he cut off his broadcast and left the Star Fox team speechless.

"Wow, that was something else" Falco said in a strangely happy tone.

"Yeah, they are so generous that they will let us listen to their radio stations, how cool is that?!" Slippy said with surprise.

"Hey, the engines are coming back online!" Krystal said as her plasma engines roared back to life.

All the Arwings were now back in working order and flew around the UNSA satellite gracefully.

"General Pepper will be happy about this" Fox said as a smile formed on his face.

Geneva, Present day

Since my only way out of Geneva which was a motorway (highway) bridge that ran throughout the entire city was now collapsed after my encounter with Settlement Defence Front FKV's, I had to find another way out of this city to reach the destination that was set for me.

I then realised that the waterfront was not too far from where I was, so I could get there on foot.

Problem was, there were Settlement Defence Front soldiers wandering the ruined streets of the city I once called home.

To cope with this, the Armoured Truck's AI system told me that an FTL combat rig was in the back of the truck, an FTL rig that actually works.

The Settlement Defence Front wears these kind of suits, but their ones don't work like an UNSA version.

The UNSA version allows the user to perform an FTL jump and a Phase Shift which allowed the user to phase into the 2nd dimension where there is nothing, so you can't be harmed.

I opened the door that was nearly behind my seat which led into the rear of the Armoured Truck.

There were signs of battle damage inside the back, the metal walls had some holes inside them along with a big dent on some sides, not also to mention the fact the back was a complete mess of scrap metal and paper.

"Uh, AI? Where's the suit exactly?" I asked since I couldn't find the FTL rig.

"Sorry, the FTL rig in hidden underneath your feet, please move off the platform you're standing on" the AI voice said.

I did just that, and the floor of the truck started to open, revealing the UNSA version of the FTL rig.

It was a beauty, the helmet of the suit was covered by a mask at the front, the top was made of black super hard plastic and the bottom of the mask glowed aquamarine blue.

The entire layout of the suit was covered by a black ballistic suit covered in large bundles of silver wires that ran from the torso to the arms and to the legs, all the way down to the feet which were toe shoes that allowed the user to run faster, and a dark brown baggy pooch ran all the way down my back. (My logo is the helmet of an FTL rig, look up pictures of the Infinite Warfare FTL combat rig that looks similar to my one)

"This FTL rig is more surperior compared to Settlement Defence Front being uniforms, this one is equipped with early warning systems that make your HUD flash yellow at the corners if you're about to be attacked, it is slow equipped with blackout grenades, hacking modules and gravity vortex projectors which will give you a tactical advantage on the battlefield, do me a favour and try not to die" the AI voice said in a rather humourous tone in the end.

"Saying it like that makes it sound more creepy" I said as the FTL rig waited for me to put it on.

"My apologies, and seeing how this suit too oversized for you as you are a child, let me shrink it down to your size" the AI system said as the FTL rig started to slightly shrink inside the pod it was being held in on the floor.

Once it was done shrinking, the pod lifted out of the floor and the glass canopy opened, now I could put it on.

"Is there a problem?" the AI voice asked seeing as how I was hesitating.

"Um, I don't know how to put this on" I said in an embarrassing tone.

"Well let me help with that, the back of the rig has a tight zipper on the back of it, pull it down and climb into the suit" the AI voice said as the FTL rig inside the pod turned onto its stomach so it's back was facing me.

"Oh, that's, convenient" I said as I pulled the zipper on the back of the suit down to its pelvis region.

"But what if someone pulls the zip down when I'm not looking?" I asked before I prepared to put myself into the suit.

"That won't be possible as the zipper will lock when the user is wearing the suit, the lock will deactivate when you say deactivate lock" the AI voice said.

"Alright, just let me remove my flight suit and I'll put on the FTL rig" I said as I started to remove my bulky flight suit.

"Okay, let's do this" I said as I lifted the rather heavy FTL rig out of the pod, stuck my legs into the leggings and carefully placed the rest of my body into the suit.

And it actually fitted! But it was kinda strange wearing a funny looking suit, I was like a walking computer with all the wires on my body.

My HUD activated and I saw multiple words written in blue appear on the screen before the video showed me the inside of the Armoured Truck, exactly where I was standing.

"Okay, I'm probably going to die or survive a very dangerous task" I said as I walked back to the driver's seat and sat down.

I opened the door of the Armoured Truck and got out, I checked my surroundings and I was clear of any enemies nearby.

I slapped the door 3 times and I watched in fascination as the truck began to digitalise into multiple polygons, until it formed into a tiny black box.

I picked up the cube and placed it into the dark brown pooch that was in my back.

I then looked in the direction of the waterfront, which was behind a block of buildings that were war-torn and filled with Settlement Defence Front soldiers.

How and I supposed to do this?

"I'll do this for you Dad, I'll stay alive, for you and Mother" I said as I started walking.

What would happen next, has yet to happen.

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded lately due to the fact I have exams to get through, but I get a 1 week holiday this week so that's great, I miss writing just for you guys, so I hope you understand the situation that's happening right now, be sure to check out my other stories and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 7: The UNSA Ganymede and sneaking and hacking

Quick notice, the UNSA Ganymede is not an actual warship in Infinite Warfare, I came up with it just to add some effect and more stuff to this story.

Also, if anyone does read this story, please leave a review, don't go off straight away after you're done reading the chapter, please leave a review, it lets me know you are a reading and want to see more, so please, if you want to see this story continue, please leave a review.

Don't forget to follow and favourite as well, but don't forget to leave a review! Please!

I don't want this story to be a dud.

So pretty please? Leave your support down below?

Dublin Sub Orbital Airport, 1 day before Fleet week, onboard the UNSA Ganymede

Commander Seamus O'Rourke locked himself in his Captain's quarters, which was right next to the bridge of his ship. A super carrier class ship UNSA Ganymede had docked itself in Dublin's Sub Orbital Airport in the stratosphere, 25 miles above the city below for its checkup and review from the Devil known as Rear Admiral Connor, whom Seamus thought was no one more than a Human who liked to insult him.

The Ganymede was not recalled that often, either once or twice a year since it was always on a yearly course through the Solar System, making sure the Settlement Defence Front stayed away from Earth and stayed stuck on the inhospitable planet Mars where they belonged.

The Ganymede was not alone in its travel across the Solar System, it was always followed by the Ganymede Assault Division, a collection of Destroyer, Patrol, Frigate, Armoured Assault and Swift Hunter ships. The Ganymede Operation was a classified one, the only people that know about the Operation would be the people who work aboard the many Warships in the Division, the men and women on Earth who repaired the Warships, Rear Admiral Connor and the leader of the Navy Admiral Raines himself.

Unlike most UNSA Warships, the UNSA super carrier Ganymede does not use ballistic weaponry, all of its turrets and defences were Ion based, meaning that it can rip an enemy Warship into pieces since its weaponry was very powerful, and it was the most expensive Warship ever made, coming in at nearly 10 Trillion dollars with other secret modifications.

An invisible energy shield covered the entire body of the Ganymede, meaning that you can shoot it all you want and it could go home like nothing ever happened to it, it also had other secret modifications to it but they'll be revealed another time.

"Do you believe the Ganymede and the Ganymede Assault Division crews are a special, if not dangerous crew who work hard to secretly defend our world?" Rear Admiral Connor asked, reading from a clipboard he held in his hands and flicked through the pages.

"Sorta, Rear Admiral Connor, but Uniqueness has nothing to do with my crews, I don't care whatever fucking country or religion they are from, if they want to be assigned to my crews, then I don't care, as long as they do their jobs as best as they can and no one gets killed or launched into Space through the airlock, I say that with no meaning of offense, sir" Captain Seamus said as he stood in front of Rear Admiral Connor.

Rear Admiral Connor nodded and wrote that sentence down into his clipboard with a blue pen. He finished writing down one of Connors previous answers and Connor then saluted the Rear Admiral before he left the Captain's quarters.

Seamus let out a soft sigh and wiped some cold sweat from his forehead while sitting down on the brown leather couch that was placed against the wall, he later stood up to take off his rather almost too small Navy service uniform that was dark blue in colour with 4 star badges and logos representing SATO and the UNSA.

He looked at his reflection in the glass table in front of him which contained a pot of flowers and some magazines.

His hair was not too long and not too short, it was dark brown, his face was showing signs of beard stubble and nice sideburns were forming at the sides of his head.

He was a strong guy, his tight uniform showed off his muscular build which does catch some eyes around the bridge but no one would dare ask the Captain out on a date. Unlike some of the workers onboard the Ganymede, Seamus doesn't break rules.

He makes them.

Seamus hasn't been on Earth for nearly 11 months, but it's not like he had anyone to meet up with, he had no siblings, no close friends, he did have Parents but they hated him because their son joined the Navy.

Seamus was basically a loner, he didn't care really, he had all the time he would want to himself which makes being a Captain easier.

His train of thoughts was broken when he heard his Monitor ringing.

He stood up from the couch and walked over to his birch wooden desk, sat down on his black wheeled chair and answered the call on his computer.

He was met with the face of Admiral Raines who stood in his office in the UNSA Headquarters in Geneva.

"Commander O'Rourke"

"Admiral Raines, how's things in Geneva?" Commader Seamus said happily as he saluted.

"Fleet week decorations and events have been set up, but that's not what I'm here to talk about Commander Seamus" Admiral Raines said with a slight hint of shame in his voice.

"Is something wrong sir?" Commader Seamus asked.

"Yes, but first and foremost, I recieved the checkup and review from Rear Admiral Connor, and I see no reason to stop you and your Assault Division from travelling another year around the Solar System" Admiral Raines said.

"Well, I knew that already, but what's the main reason of this call? Is the Settlement Defence Front in need of a good arse kicking?" Commader Seamus asked.

"No, I didn't call to discuss that topic, I have bad news" Admiral Raines said.

"With all means Admiral, continue" Commander Seamus said with some respect.

"A SCAR team was sent to Europa less than 24 hours ago after the weapons facility on the ice moon went dark, they were sent to recover a classified weapon that the Settlement Defence Front wanted to get their Red Martian hands on. The Settlement Defence Front got the data and destroyed the weapon, and the SCAR team didn't make it back, as a result, we suffered casualties" Admiral Raines said with no hint of sadness to keep professional.

"What? How many were sent to Europa?" Commander Seamus asked with concern.

"Three men, plus 1 pilot, they were executed, along with the entire weapons facility, as a result, over 200 scientists, 3 soldiers and 1 pilot are KIA" Admiral Raines said.

"So you're saying that the head of the SCAR Division thought it was smart to send a 3 man squad to fight back against a Settlement Defence Front raiding party, on an operation that would require a full strike team to steal the weapon back, only for it to be destroyed and the data from it stolen?" Commander Seamus asked with a slight hint of anger.

"Believe me Commander, the head of SCAR is getting his head mauled off as to why he'd send such a small team" Admiral Raines said.

"Who were the soldiers sent to Europa?" Commander Seamus asked.

"Dan Lyall, James Tee and Adam Sipes"

"Three more names to add to the wall, such a shame, they were good men" Commander Seamus said with sympathy.

"They were Commander, but grieving their deaths won't bring them back" Admiral Raines said.

"Well, we have to engage these Settlement Defence Front Bastards, I'll get the Ganymedes secret weapon ready and we'll blast the Settlement Defence Front to kingdom come!" Commander Seamus nearly shouted as he stood up.

"I know how you feel Commander, but that's not it" Admiral Raines said.

"What else is there Admiral Raines?" Commander Seamus asked as he sat back down, trying to not go ballistic.

"The UNSA Security Council has been discussing the classified information about you and your Assault Division, they have agreed to reveal the knowledge to the general public tomorrow" Admiral Raines said.

"No offense to you sir, but if anyone ever found out about the Ganymede and the Ganymede Assault Division, the Settlement Defence Front would glue themselves to that information and they would respond in a rather serious manner, when they find out about the super carrier class Warship Ganymede and the Ganymede Assault Division, how do you think they are going to fucking react knowing that the UNSA have a secret team patrolling the Solar System?!" Commander Seamus yelled with anger.

The Ganymede Operation was to be kept secret, but now it was to be revealed to the Solar System.

"I tried telling them the same thing you're saying right now, that if the Settlement Defence Front ever found out, they would start to threaten us, and we know whenever they make a threat, they really mean it and they will follow through with action. That decision was a big mistake, and my views on this are indelibly in sync with yours. Take a different tact son" Admiral Raines said.

"Yes sir, but we've had this drilled into our heads, the men and women of the Ganymede and the Ganymede Assault Division are equally minded and everyone in the UNSA would agree that a mistake is a hole in the head. Every Marine, Pilot, Naval Officer, Air boss, Robots, SCAR operatives, Captains, Commanders, Engineers, Armoury keepers, Staff Sergeants, Lieutenants, Black Ops operatives, Army Representatives and Weapon operators would agree that every mistake is a hole in the head, how can this decision be possible?!" Commander Seamus asked with anger at the end.

"They're politicians Seamus, they'll throw anyone, anything and make whatever bad decision that keeps the Devil's Smokestacks burning. Until we have crystal clear and utter confirmation that we are at war with the Settlement Defence Front, the warriors are not in charge, these are the rules of war Seamus" Admiral Raines said.

"Fair enough sir" Commander Seamus said as he calmed down.

"Now, until every single ship in our fleet is cleared for flight and drop travel, you are not cleared for flight, when you are cleared, set a drop course to Geneva and show the World what the UNSA Ganymede and the Ganymede Assault Division is capable of, if the Settlement Defence Front does react, well, deep down, we'll know they're pissing their pants" Admiral Raines said.

As much as Commander Seamus did not agree, he said "Yes sir, over and out"

"Over and out Commander, if we do declare war with the Settlement Defence Front, I'll give you the honours of the first battle" Admiral Raines said as he cut the line and left Commander Seamus to himself.

"I'll hold that to you Admiral" Commander Seamus said as he stood up from his seat.

He walked over to his window and looked out, all he could see below was clouds but he didn't care, he could see some stars starting to appear in the sky and staring right back at the Human.

Commander Seamus heard the news of Extra terrestrial life outside the Solar System, and he also heard about Admiral Raines chatting with an alien called Fox McCloud.

This Fox McCloud was apparently the leader of some mercenary group called Star Fox, but no one had photographic evidence of these aliens.

But it was enough to hear them speaking English.

"Whoever's watching, I hope you're a nice bunch of people" Commander Seamus said as he looked up at the stars and lost himself in their bright glory.

* * *

Geneva, Present Day, Plan: Get to the waterfront, don't die

I have a plan, it's simple and it's foolproof.

Get to the waterfront where I'll escape by boat since the black cube I have can digitalise any vehicle, I would go through the city in an Armoured Truck but that would be nearly impossible.

The streets are completely buried in debris and there are Settlement Defence Front soldiers wandering through the streets, and the Armoured Truck is not invincible.

So that's out of the picture, but the AI system of the truck told me that there was a UNSA FTL combat rig in the back of the truck.

That'll give me a tactical advantage, unlike the FTL rigs the Settlement Defence Front wear, a UNSA FTL rig actually works.

It has an FTL jump option along with a Phase Shift option.

To put it into simple English for you simple minded folk, an FTL jump or Faster than Light jump warps the user over 10 metres foward from where they stand, and a Phase Shift is a device that phases the user into the Second Dimension where there is no lifeforms.

There are buildings, cars, trees, fire, everything that isn't a walking organism is still in the Second Dimension, just no creatures to inhabit the world.

It works for a certain amount of time, so I had to make every shot count as it takes a while to recharge.

I had no weapons since I lost my Volk, but I did have blackout grenades and hacking modules so those would help.

But I need some nanoshots, that's what I could really go for right now.

If I get injured, I'm not gonna super heal like they do in the video games, my arms and legs could get broken by the amount of bullets I could take in since the FTL rig did have some desert tan body armour on it.

But this is the Settlement Defence Front I'm going up against, who are Martian insurgents who want nothing more to see Earth broken and weak.

I walked off the motorway bridge since there was a conveniently placed metal staircase placed on the edge of the road for construction use if the cement on the bottom of the road bridge was cracked or worse.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase, I was met with the sound of fire burning.

I looked at the direction of the sound of fire.

The street I was standing on was covered in debris, but at the end of the street was a whole building that once stood tall was now nothing more than a rocky mess on the street.

Shattered glass covered the exterior of the building and most of it was smashed, some parts of the building was on fire as well.

But that's not the worst of it.

I could hear the sounds of people being burned alive, screaming as the fire ate into their flesh.

And there was nothing I could do to help them.

But I had to keep moving, and fast.

I knew the streets of Geneva well, so I wouldn't have a problem navigating myself around the place.

I kept wandering through many streets until I came up to a small town square.

A small gothic church stood in the centre of the square which was slightly damaged, the tower had some big holes and the stained glass was shattered.

Pennant flags hung from light pole to light pole, but some of them were not hanging anymore.

There was blood puddles on the ground, and there were bodies of innocent people in a pile in front of the church.

"You monsters" I thought to myself, the civilians were shot in the head, their eyes were still open and they were starting to decompose.

And I could hear voices.

My FTL vision mode could identify 5 hostiles.

"No contact so far"

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The son of Dylan Mercury is on the run, thinking he can escape us"

"He won't, and when we catch him, we're taking him to Mars and he'll be publicly executed"

They were Settlement Defence Front soldiers, taking a breather from the warzone that was taking over the entire city.

They were all wearing bulky sets of armour, coloured in red, white and black, the common Martian colours.

They were also holding laser guns like RAW light machine guns, Type-2 A submachine guns, R3K assault rifles and Banshee shotguns.

"I ain't going to Mars anytime soon I'm afraid" I thought to myself as I prepared the Phase Shift payload.

I then turned the Phase Shift on and I felt myself turning into a ghost.

I was now all alone in the second Dimension.

"Whoa, this feels, strange" I thought to myself as I looked at my ghostly hands.

The Settlement Defence Front soldiers that stood near the church were now gone, along with the bodies of innocent people.

I had to get moving as fast as I could, the Phase Shift would only last a certain amount of time.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me on the red brick street that was miraculously still intact even though the entire city was being destroyed.

I watched as the yellow energy bar got smaller and smaller in my HUD, the timer for the Phase Shift was decreasing.

By the time I turned back to the First Dimension, I was already out of the town square, so I was safe for now.

I couldn't stop to take a breather, I had to keep moving because the Settlement Defence Front would track me down and kill me if I don't.

The roars of a Warden dropship roared right above me, it could see me, but it wasn't an assault Warden.

It was a Robot deployment Warden.

I started to run as fast as I could because the C6 service robots would destroy me if I don't.

"Hostile identified, engaging"

"This area is under Settlement Defence Front control"

"Running prolongs the inevitable"

"Death is no disgrace"

I could hear the deep and robotic voices of the C6 service robots behind me, but I managed to get behind cover before they could attack me.

I took cover behind a blue SUV and remained there until the C6 service robots were done firing their bullets and lasers at me.

"Empty, reloading"

"Changing mag"

"Replacing magazine"

That's my cue.

I took off from my cover spot as fast as I could and I ran into an alleyway that would provide as a shortcut to the waterfront.

I could hear the robots running behind me, as well as them shouting at me to stop running.

Do they think I'm stupid? I'm not surrendering ever, I'm not dying on my knees, not today, not any day.

I heard bullets and laser bolts whistling last my body and head, gosh, robots have terrible aim.

I kept running and running but then I heard a sound that gave me hope.

"FTL jump ready for use" came up on my HUD as I heard a beeping sound.

The FTL jump I had did not warp me ahead, I could set my destination from a 100 meter radius and warp to the selected location.

I reached the end of the alleyway and I ran onto a road that seemed untouched by the chaos going on.

I set the FTL course to a café 98 meters ahead of my position.

And I closed my eyes as I saw that I was now travelling faster than the speed of light in a bright white wormhole.

Within less than a second, I reached the front of the café after exiting the warp tunnel and I kept running and running as fast as I could to outrun the robots.

I couldn't hear the metal footsteps of the robots anymore so I must've lost them.

My HUD started flashing yellow, danger was imminent.

I didn't see anything in front of me, so it must be behind.

I was caught by surprise when a blue laser bolt zoomed past my head, I was now in range of multiple Settlement Defence Front soldiers.

"A Phase Shift and an FTL Jump would be super handy right now!" I yelled at myself as I heard the soldiers behind me yelling.

"Don't let him get away!"

"Bad guy straight ahead!"

"Stop that child!"

"Bad guy? If anyone's the bad guy, it's you lot" I thought to myself as I ran rather faster than usual.

It was probably because I was wearing toe shoes, the entire FTL rig was like a glove so I couldn't remove the toe shoes even if I wanted to.

I didn't care, as long as I could outrun those bulky freaks, I can live with that.

After running down a street that was covered in debris and fire from fallen buildings, I had finally managed to loose the Settlement Defence Front soldiers chasing me.

I wasn't really seeing anymore civilians, they must be hiding in some good places.

There were some bodies, but I tried hard to not look at them.

People who had families, friends, lives to live.

But the Settlement Defence Front don't care, they'll kill anyone that gets in their way.

I now walked past a Lunar coffee café that was miraculously still intact, there were some parked police cars and metal bar fences.

I then noticed that there was robots at the other side of the café, trying to get inside the café by bashing at the window.

I could also hear voices inside.

"Sir! Take this!"

"What is it Ethan?"

"A hacking module, you can hijack a bots view!"

I then noticed one of the C6 service robots act strangely, then he started shooting at the other robots before self destructing and obliterating all the other robots.

I felt a slight sting on my shoulder, I noticed that a small chunk of robot metal was lodged into my shoulder but it wasn't too deep.

I was about to pull it out but then I saw a green laser point at my head.

I looked up and I saw 3 people aiming rifles at me, and 1 robot who seemed hesitant.

The robot looked very different to a C6, he had a blue eye that covered his entire head, his metal body was covered in body armour, his metal arms and hands looked very similar to a Humans and he was holding an NV4 assault rifle but he wasn't aiming it at me.

One of the others, a full grown man was wearing a SCAR team flight suit, his face was dirty and he was holding a Volk and he was aiming it at me, he didn't look friendly.

The other man was none other than Admiral Raines, he was wearing his green Admiral uniform and he was aiming a Karma 45 submachine gun and was aiming it at me.

Another person, a woman was wearing a SCAR team flight suit, she looked rather pissed off and was holding an NV4 just like her male counterpart.

"Are you a Set Def?" the robot asked, his accent nearly sounded like a southern farmer.

"No" I said weakly, my voice was distorted to sound like a gentle male robotic voice.

"Wait, are you a child?" Admiral Raines asked with confusion.

"Yes" I said with sadness.

"You need to get back to your parents" the woman said as she pointed her rifle down to stop aiming at me.

I didn't respond to that sentence.

"Uh kid? Is there something wrong?" the robot asked me.

Wait, that robot asked me a question? Is he a sentient mechanism?

"My, my parents are dead" I said as I tried to hold back my tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know" the woman said with sympathy.

"Look, there's a place I need to get too and as soon as possible, Set Def are searching the streets for people to kill" I said as I tried to remain calm.

"Why are you wearing that suit?" Admiral Raines asked.

I couldn't tell him about the vehicle escaped attempt, he'd think I was lying.

"My Dad, he'd always dress me up for Fleet Week" I said as I lightly chuckled.

"Your Dad must've been a great guy, may he rest in piece" Admiral Raines said.

"Look, it's not safe out here, find a place to hide and we'll send someone to find you" the robot said.

"Do you any place in mind?" I asked as I pulled out the small piece of metal.

"Underground or in a building, and you look like you could use some of these" the robot said as he took some nanoshots out of his small arm compartment.

He had 4 of them and he gently jabbed one into my arm.

"What's your name kid?" the robot asked as his eye flaps rised slightly.

"Mercury, Orion Mercury"I said nervously as I felt the nanoshot syringe dig into my arm, touching my bone.

"My name's Ethan, Enhanced tactical humanoid, third revision" Ethan said, to be honest, I liked him already.

He was a robot with a personality, I never thought that was possible.

"You know how to use these?" Ethan said as he placed the nanoshots on my hand.

"Yeah" I responded happily as I felt my shoulder wound disappear.

"Good, stay safe" Ethan said as he walked back to stand beside the lady who's name I still didn't know.

"My name is Lieutenant Reyes, SCAR ace pilot for UNSA Retribution" the man in the blue flight suit said as he smiled at me.

"And my name is Lieutenant Salter, Reyes' female counterpart" the woman in the blue flight suit said as she too smiled at me.

"Listen Orion, get yourself to safety, we have to try and take back the AATIS guns" Admiral Raines said.

"I wish you luck, show those monsters who's in charge around here" I said with a motivational tone.

"Whoa, aggressive" Salter said with surprise.

"We will kid, stay safe" Ethan said as the group ran off into the city that was ruined.

The AATIS control tower wasn't far from here, I hope they take back control of the AATIS guns and send those Settlement Defence Front monsters back to Mars.

Ethan, oh my god, I really wanted one!

But I guess that time will have to wait, the waterfront was only a few streets away, and based off my vision mode, there was no enemies in the vicinity.

I walked and walked and I could see the waterfront from the street I was now standing on.

Many sailboats were still floating, the pier was still intact and sea bells were ringing.

My HUD started to flash yellow and my vision mode now identified over 200 Settlement Defence Front soldiers on the street that ran along the waterfront.

I snuck over to some debris and looked at what was stopping me from reaching the waterfront.

It was practically an outpost I was going up against, there were FKV's currently being repaired or restocked, there were lots of soldiers patrolling the area and there were plenty of robots.

I could try sneaking past them, or I could try hacking one of their robots.

There was no way I could sneak past them, their robots would detect me behind cover instantly.

I was then taken by surprise when I saw a Hunter robot appear in the picture.

A Hunter robot or a RC-8 is a tall and powerful robot, with expandable shields, a powerful laser gun, a tough armour that covered their body, and they also had an F-Spar torch heavy laser gun that fired a steady beam of heat that could burn hotter than the surface of the sun.

I could hack it, but I'd have to be careful.

I took a deep breath and I aimed a hacking module at the RC-8 from behind cover.

BEEP.

The hacking module has found its target.

BEEP.

In the now blue HUD, the RC-8 is now yellow, it's halfway to being hacked.

BEEP.

Fully locked, the hacking module has done its job.

It took around 10 seconds to breach the firewalls and now the RC-8 was now on my side.

I noticed that it was wasn't moving for a short amount of time, and it was drawing attention.

"Hey, what's wrong with this machine?"

"They don't deactivate out of turn like that"

"C'mon you rust bucket, work!"

The RC-8 recieved a kick to it's metal leg by an angry Settlement Defence Front soldier, a reactivation beep roared through the air and the Settlement Defence Front soldier that kicked the RC-8 was sent flying as the robot bashed him with its expandable shields.

"What the hell?!"

"Shoot it!"

"Kill that bot!"

The Set Def soldiers began opening fire on the RC-8 robot but most of the their shots either missed or they were blocked by the RC-8's expandable shields.

The RC-8 started shooting from behind its shields and mowed down nearly half of the Settlement Defence Front soldiers in the outpost.

It was doing a great job to honest, it was very good at killing them.

As long as I didn't have to kill anyone, that's fine with me.

I know that they are still people, but they have killed hundreds of innocent men, women and children.

That is unacceptable.

"Shit! Fall back!"

The Set Def soldiers started running to my position, my HUD started flashing yellow.

"Phase Shift ready for use" appeared on the HUD, and just in the nick of time.

I quickly activated the Phase Shift and I turned into a ghost.

I jumped over the debris I was hiding behind and I ran as fast as I could to the waterfront.

"Thanks for sorting them out Mister robot" I said to myself as I ran past I predicted the RC-8 was standing.

Well, I hacked an RC-8 which has killed over 200 Set Def soldiers who could've killed thousands of innocent people, so I'm basically contributing to help fight back against the invading forces.

It wasn't long before I finally managed to get the pier that sat on the waterfront.

I took out my black cube and I prepared to digitalise it into a speedboat that I would use to escape.

Just as I selected the option, I felt a sharp burn in the back of my left leg...

I haven't been able to upload in a while due to school and my life getting in the way, so I made a big enough chapter to last you for the day.

Please leave a review, when I use up my time to make these chapters, I expect feedback from my audience.

I'll see you in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before** **I** **start the next chapter, please remember to leave your reviews as well as leaving constructive criticism to let me know if** **I** **made any mistakes in their chapter.**

 **Also, I would suggest looking up Infinite Warfare Jackal Takeoff scenes on YouTube just to get the feeling of being in the pilot's seat, along with knowing what a Jackal looks like and so on so forth.**

 **With that said, let's** **get on with it shall we?**

* * *

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 8: Learning about the Solar System, Fight and Evacuation

 **Cornerian Defense Forces Headquarters, 2 months before Fleet Week**

Fox McCloud was making his way to the large white stone building that was the Cornerian Defense Forces Headquarters since Matthew called him about something that he wanted to talk about in person.

Fox pulled up to the security checkpoint and rolled down the window where he was greeted by a Doberman pinscher guard wearing a casual blue and white Cornerian Security Uniform.

"Please show me your.. Oh, sorry, I didn't realise it was you Fox" he chuckled in an embarrassed tone.

"That's alright" Fox said as he smiled at the guard.

"What may you be doing here anyways may I ask?" the Doberman pinscher asked.

"Matthew said he had something he wanted to talk about, I think it's about the discover of this Solar System and the Satellite that the UNSA sent us" Fox said.

"Really? Well, to be honest with you, I prefer the Solar Systems music over ours" the Doberman pinscher said.

"A lot of people here love their music, they sure know how to write good songs" Fox said as he agreed with the guard.

As a matter of fact, the Lylat System became engrossed by the music that the Solar System produced, it put all singers and musicians in the Lylat System to shame.

"Anyways, how long will you be here?" the guard asked.

"Not far too long hopefully, but this could be important" Fox said as he chuckled.

"Alright, I'll let you in" the guard said as he deactivated the red energy gates of the checkpoint and Fox drove his car into the Cornerian Defense Forces Headquarters car park (parking lot).

He found a spot near the entrance thankfully and he turned off the engine of his car and slowly stepped out of the car.

He was wearing his iconic white jacket with the Star Fox emblem on it, a green shirt with his red scarf and green pants with his metal flight boots, nothing new there.

As Fox made his way to the entrance of the Headquarters, he noticed a car that looked familiar.

It was dark blue in colour and it had a little SW sticker on the left and right doors.

"Wolf? What's he doing here? He better not be talking with Matthew" Fox said in a slightly agitated tone.

He knew Wolf turned upon a new leaf, but he was cautious when around the grey Lupine.

The reception for the Cornerian Defense Forces Headquarters looked like an airport, but it was Cornerian scientists and heavily armed soldiers that wandered the massive building's interior, a male Lion sat behind the reception desk wearing a white overcoat and headphones in his ears as he typed away at his computer.

"Ah, do I see an ace pilot standing in front of my desk?" the Lion asked in a rather excited tone.

"That you do" Fox said as he slightly chuckled.

"How may I help you today Mr McCloud?" the Lion asked as he began typing at his computer.

"I'm meeting someone here, Matthew Vulpa" Fox said.

"Okay, Matthew is currently in the New Alien Technological observation area with someone else but he won't mind your company" the Lion said as he gave Fox a little key card.

"Who else would be with him?" Fox asked.

"Wolf O'Donnell" the Lion said.

"Of course he is" Fox said in a slightly angry tone as the Lion nodded in response.

Fox walked through multiple hallways until he reached a new part of the building he had never been to before.

Apparently, the Alien Technological observation area was made to observe technology made by the Alien lifeforms they wish to make contact with, and the technology observed sometimes has no words to describe it.

Fox arrived at the blue glazed door and swiped his key card over the scanner beside the door and the doors opened.

Matthew was an old friend of Fox's Dad James, he considered Matthew an uncle and he was always so nice to him.

The room he first stepped into was filled with desks and computers, all with series of codding on their monitors.

Fox set foot into the air and heard a series of beeping from another part of the room and then loud bang that slightly shook some equipment, he had thought that they were under attack.

"Whoa, that's deadly" a deep familiar voice said.

"Yeah, apparently, these Humans call this a Seeker Grenade, they are forbidden on Planet Earth if they are explosive but they are also used for finding missing people in collapsed buildings or if a natural disaster takes place" another familiar voice said.

"I can see why they are forbidden, and rightly so" the deep voice said.

Fox walked through the computer room and he eventually arrived at a little observation deck enclosed by glass that overlooked a large testing area set indoors.

A grey fox stood near the window observing some pieces of Alien technology that came within the UNSA Satellite that arrived over Corneria 2 months ago, he was wearing a white lab coat and he was also holding a clipboard, his tail swished slightly from side to side with excitement like he was a little kid.

The other figure on the right of Matthew however, was an old enemy.

He was taller than Matthew, just above his nose, a white mohawk ran from the front of his forehead to the back, his ears stood tall in the air, a grey metal strap ran over the right side of his head, he wore a dark blue jacket with spiked shoulder pads, he wore black gloves that hid his dangerously clawed hands, he wore a belt with some good buckles that held up his black pants with tough metal kneepads and he wore a pair of black hard boots, his tail slowly swished from side to side like Matthews, it was grey at the start of the tail but the fur at the end was now white.

It was none other than Wolf O'Donnell, Fox's past enemy, now turned ally.

Fox was slightly distrustful of Wolf, but Wolf didn't want to 'tan his hide' anymore, so that's one thing to be relieved of.

"Ah Fox! I'm glad you could join us!" Matthew said as he heard Fox behind him and greeted him with open arms.

Wolf turned around as well and just smirked at Fox which made the orange Vulpine feel uneasy.

His cybernetic blue eye stared right into Fox's soul, and Fox couldn't help but feel nervous around the Grey Lupine that was once his sworn enemy.

"You didn't say we would company" Fox said as he walked up to Matthew.

"I didn't ask him to come here, he came here by himself, believe it or not, Wolf here is actually very interested in these Aliens called Humans" Matthew said as he pointed to Wolf with his pen.

"Okay, but why am I here?" Fox asked.

"Right now, we are observing Human Military technology that was packed inside the satellite they sent us, we are currently keeping the satellite in this very building but we are letting it broadcast Human radio stations and everything else you'd hear on a radio" Matthew said as he began writing down stuff on his clipboard.

"I heard an explosion when I came in, care to explain?" Fox asked as he pointed out to the test area where there was some debris of a ruined car that looked to have been blown up.

"A Human Grenade called a Seeker Grenade, it's like a little spider bot, but it has 4 legs instead of 8, and according to SATO documents, Seeker Grenades will seek you out and they will not stop until they catch you, then they start crawling all over your body and a timer goes off which counts down the explosion imminent and you are then reduced to nothing but a few pieces of flesh and a pool of blood" Matthew said as he cringed at the last part.

"Jesus that's horrible" Fox said as he slightly gagged from that statement.

"It is I'm afraid, but thankfully, they are strictly forbidden on the Human Planet called Earth, and as a matter of fact from the satellite they sent us, we're getting so much knowledge and information we can't keep up with it but it fascinates me that these Aliens are just giving us their knowledge with no questions asked" Matthew said.

"What does Earth look like may I ask?" Wolf asked.

"It actually looks very similar to Corneria, there is liquid water on its surface but the surface of the Earth is 75℅ water, so there is lots of water on Earth, due to that, these Humans have or had, I don't know if they still use them or not since they have Destroyers that can fly, a military branch called the Navy, a branch of the military mainly focused on Aquatic warfare and defence" Matthew said as he read over notes he took down from the UNSA Satellite.

"So, wars have been fought on the water? Sounds pretty interesting" Wolf said as he rubbed his chin.

"Well what do they look like? Or did that Satellite they sent us conveniently have pictures of Humans?" Fox asked in a near humourous tone.

"Conveniently, the Satellite does have pictures of Humans, and they look rather, weird, that coming from me" Matthew said as he looked at the two canines with a sheepish smile.

"Care to tell us about what Humans look like then?" Wolf said as he leaned against the concrete wall.

"Well, they barely have any fur, they have lots of it on their heads but it is sometimes greasy and straight, but the males have more fur than the females" Matthew said as he carefully described what he had seen in the pictures.

"Continue" Fox said and Matthew followed suit.

"They appear to have flat faces, they don't have these" Matthew said as he hovered his paw over Fox's muzzle which made the Orange Vulpine chuckle a bit.

"That's weird but go ahead" Wolf said in an intrigued manner.

"What else was there? Ah yes, their ears, they are located on the side of their heads and not on the top of their heads, they are also pretty small" Matthew said as he rubbed his ears and found it hard to imagine what having ears on the side of his head was like.

"Side ears? How does that work?" Fox asked.

"I would guess their ear canals go sideways instead of straight up, I hope that they send a real breathing Human here soon since they are giving us vast amounts of knowledge" Matthew said with slight excitement.

"Yeah, this coming from me of course, but I'm very curious to see what Humans can do" Wolf said in an intriguing tone.

"Since when were you interested in Aliens?" Fox asked the Grey Lupine.

"When we found out that we are not alone in this universe" Wolf answered back, and it was a very good reason too.

"Oh, another thing, Humans have no tails" Matthew said as he remembered the body features of a Human.

"Really? I couldn't imagine myself without this beauty" Wolf said as he grabbed his own tail and swished it around.

"Yeah, biology aside, they appear to very advanced in technology but they still use kinetic weaponry" Matthew said to change the topic.

"Kinetic weapons? What are they?" Fox asked curiously.

"A primal form of weaponry, guns that fire high velocity brass bullets instead of blue plasma, they do have laser guns and their bolts bounce off the walls unlike ours" Matthew said.

"So why don't they use laser guns altogether?" Wolf asked sounding like he was smart.

"Oh they did, once, but according to SATO documents, a Secession War that took place 30 years ago rised the prices of plasma by a lot, so plasma weaponry is very expensive to make as a result, so these Humans were forced to resort back to kinetic weaponry until the costs can be cut" Matthew said as he read through his clipboard.

"Well that's unfair, what was the war about?" Fox asked.

"Apparently, when Humans colonised on a inhospitable Planet called Mars, the people, well, the leaders should I say, wanted nothing to do with Earth, so they went to war to break off from Earth and they succeeded, and as a result, Earth took notice to a huge amount of Human Rights Violations on Mars and imposed trade sanctions and certain restrictions on Mars as a result" Matthew said as he gave the two canines a small hint of the history of the Solar System.

"Sounds like these so called Mars leaders deserved it, so Humans have the technology to colonize on other planets? I mean, Venom was made livable by Andross but I honestly hated Venom, just a bunch of rocks and hard to breathe air" Wolf said as he remembered some bad memories.

"Apparently so, Humans invented some sort of Atmospheric projecters that filled the Atmosphere of a planet with clean air, something we aren't capable of" Matthew said with a hint of jealousy.

"Whoa, that's impressive indeed" Fox said with fascination.

"Yeah yeah, other than that, do you want to know the Planets of the Solar System?" Matthew said with a hint of excitement.

"Why not? If we establish contact with these so called Humans, we'll need to know the planets that surround them" Wolf said, granting Matthews idea to tell them about the Planets of the Solar System.

"The first planet is called Mercury, it is the closest Planet to their sun which is called Sol, while it is the closest, it is not the hottest for some reason" Matthew said with a hint of confusion.

"They named a Planet after a liquid metal? And what do you mean it isn't the hottest?" Fox asked confused by the fact.

"Surface temperatures on Mercury can go as low as -173° Celsius to over 400° Celsius, but the hottest Planet will come up shortly, your weight on Mercury would be 38℅ that of yours on Corneria, it is the smallest Planet in the Solar System and it covered in multiple craters, there is very little Human settlement on Mercury but there is a whole Skeleton Crew on the Planet who test classified technology and mine the metals hidden beneath the hot surface" Matthew said as he flipped the pages of his clipboard.

"Okay, pretty straightforward Planet to me anyways, what's next?" Wolf asked as he rubbed his ears gently as to not scratch it with his sheathed claws underneath his gloves.

"The second Planet orbiting Sol is called Venus, it is called Earth's sister since it nearly has the same land mass as Earth, and the surface of the planet is covered in a opague layer of clouds containing Sulfuric Acid, which is very dangerous" Matthew said, highlighting the Sulfuric Acid part.

"Sounds like another Venom, but I'll give it a chance" Fox said as he fiddled with his fingers.

"It is the hottest Planet in the Solar System with a whopping 462° Celsius on its surface, a day on its surface would be 117 Cornerian days and with its lack of a magnetic field, it has attracted many Human High Tech companies to the Planet for powerful equipment" Matthew said with yet another hint of jealousy.

"Mercury, Venus, who's next on the list?" Wolf asked rather very interested.

"Thirdly and most importantly, Planet Earth, or the Blue Planet or the Miracle Planet since it is the only Planet in the Solar System that can properly support life, and also the seat of the UNSA, Earth as of now faces an overpopulation problem and the UNSA has considered People living on other Planets and Moons as a result" Matthew said with a worried tone.

"Maybe we could help them with that problem when we establish physical contact, what else should we know about Earth?" Fox asked.

"Earth also has some very weird climate zones, Fertile Farmland covers most of the surface, there are countless mountain ranges across the Planet and the Southern Pole is a massive Ice cap completely devoid of Human life, while some Humans do live there, they don't call it home" Matthew said.

"Any other climates?" Wolf asked.

"Oh yes, the widest part of the Planet or the Equator which is closest to the sun is mainly tropical rainforest, once you start going North from there towards the Polar Regions, it becomes a cool climate filled with lots of forests, go North or South and you end up in a Frozen Tundra like Fichina, there are also Deserts, Salt Flats, Plains, Highlands, Volcanic regions and coastal rocky areas, there is so much more but we don't know much about them yet" Matthew said with disappointment at the end.

"And what's their Military like? In terms of tech and manpower?" Fox asked.

"Their Military is actually more powerful than ours, they have robot battle tanks called C12's which can do a lot of damage in the battlefield, their soldiers are specialised in many services, but the most skilled are a group called the Marines who specialise in Land, Air and Aquatic warfare, all the soldiers use jetpacks to assist them in the battlefield and they are a force to be reckoned with, I done the math, we wouldn't be able to invade Earth should we be given the opportunity because their soldiers are far well equipped and more trained than ours" Matthew said with yet another hint of jealousy.

"Interesting, what about their air combat?" Wolf asked to change the topic on warfare.

"They beat us in aerial warfare too, while their so called Jets don't use G-diffuser systems like our Arwings, they can go a lot faster than an Arwing, able to reach speeds of over 50,000 miles per hour, which would deem a Arwing fucked if you were under attack by their so called Jackals" Matthew said, highlighting the part when he said fucked as he showed them a picture of a Jackal fighter Jet.

"That's looks very deadly, I wouldn't mind getting my paws on one of those" Wolf said as he admired the shape and design of the Jackal fighter Jet.

"Some name for an aircraft, what else should we know about Jackals? The Jet, not the dog" Fox said to make sure he was on the same topic.

"They are not easy to shoot down since they can go very fast thanks to their rocket boosters and they can perform impossible flight maneuvers, they use tri-positonal wings to determine their flight paths, their armour is very tough and can self repair itself and the weapon payloads use a retinal tracking pivot on the pilot's helmet which means that the cannons on a Jackal follow the pilot's line of sight" Matthew said with yet another hint of jealousy.

"Okay, I'll admit it, I'm kinda jealous right now" Wolf said as he chuckled with embarrassment.

"If we meet these Humans, I have to know how they make such great technology, if they help us, we could fend off another Aparoid invasion with ease!" Matthew said as he got jumpy.

"Calm down Matthew, I'm sure we'll meet them soon" Fox said as he lifted his paws slightly up in the air to signal Matthew to relax.

"Sorry, I really want to meet these Humans so badly, another thing about Earth, these Humans are split into Nations called Countries, all of them are allied together under one world order, the UNSA of course and eah country contributes to the UNSA, say for example, a country gets attacked and many cities are destroyed, they will be assisted by a fast emergency response unit from countries all across the Earth, so if we launched an invasion, we wouldn't be able to make any progress for this reason" Matthew said as he sheepishly smiled.

"Fair enough, but I don't see a point of invading this Solar System, they are sharing their knowledge with us and that's not what we would expect Alien life to do the moment we make contact with them in satellites" Fox said.

"Back on the topic of Planets, what's the fourth planet?" Wolf asked as he stood off from the wall and stood tall.

"The fourth Planet is the dreaded Red Planet known as Mars, sorry but, Mars isn't the nicest out of the bunch, they are run by an Insurgent Group called the Settlement Defence Front who are nothing more than a bunch of warmongering people who want destruction and war, one of their infamous quotes is 'The days of individual happiness has passed away', bullshit if you ask me" Matthew said trying to hold in his anger.

"What kind of quote is that? These guys sound very strict for my taste" Fox said uneasily.

"They are, but Mars itself is pretty fascinating, it is home to the tallest mountain in the Solar System called Olympus Mons which is also a dormant volcano, it has the largest sandstorms I have ever seen since the surface is covered in red sand, people who live on Mars have to wear masks when they go outside since Carbon Dioxide is very common in the atmosphere, even though oxygen was once very plentiful in its atmosphere when Humans first began colonising it, it also has the largest canyons in the Solar System, called the Valles Marineris which is over 4,000 Kilometers in length" Matthew said as the eyes of the two canines opened wide.

"I have to go to the Solar System one of these days and see that for myself" Wolf said with absolute shock.

"That won't be possible, Mars is heavily blocked off by a big no fly zone so you won't get to Mars anytime soon" Matthew said with no emotion.

"How could a civilisation live under such bad circumstances? Anyways, what's the next bunch of Planets?" Fox asked.

"The next 4 Planets are a bunch I have never heard of before, Gas Giants" Matthew said with slight confusion.

"Gas Giant? Is that just a big ball of gas?" Wolf asked in a smart tone.

"Yes, and the UNSA use these Gas Giants for unlimited fuel sources like Hydrogen, must be handy having your fuel just right next to you in a big ball" Matthew said as he imagined the possibilities.

"What's the name of the first Gas Giant?" Fox asked.

"The first Gas Giant is called Jupiter, or as some call it, Earth's Gas Shield because it stops asteroids from hitting Earth because Jupiter has a very powerful gravity field that shreds asteroids, it is made of many gases like Hydrogen, ammonia crystals, sulfur and many more, it is covered in very beautiful looking storm clouds such are covered in a tint of red, orange, white and beige, it is very popular for its 'red spot' which looks like a massive red eye which is actually a raging storm that is very big that 3 Cornerias could fit into it" Matthew said with an slight uneasy tone at the end.

"3 Cornerias? Good God, it must be a massive Gas Giant" Wolf said.

"It's the biggest Planet in the Solar System, and it has 67 known moons, that's a lot of moons" Matthew said with fascination.

"Imagine the night sky having 67 moons, that would be very weird" Fox said as he thought about that very sentence.

"The biggest moon is called Ganymede and it would be considered a Planet if it orbited the sun rather than Jupiter, it's bigger than Mercury" Matthew said, unaware that the Ganymede was a massive UNSA Carrier Assault Vessel.

"Okay, all of these Planets are actually more interesting than ours, what's the next one?" Wolf asked.

"The next Gas Giant Planet is called Saturn, and it is notorious for its rings, it almost looks like Titania in a fashion but it's a Gas Giant while Titania is not, it is yellow in colour and it contains gases like Hydrogen, Helium and Methane just like Jupiter, it contains a nuclear material that the UNSA use for a weapon called an F-Spar torch which we will witness in a moment, it is also very light, if it was placed in a massive bowl of water, it would float" Matthew said with disbelief and surprise.

"Is that even possible? And nuclear material, isn't that dangerous?" Fox asked.

"It's Human logic, not mine, and yes, nuclear material is dangerous but the Humans developed a special shielding tech that prevents radiation from getting into the atmosphere, pretty clever if you ask me, Saturn has, drum role please, 150 moons, the biggest of which is Titan which is notorious for its liquid methane lakes" Matthew said as Fox's eyes looked to have fallen out of their sockets.

"150? I'm speechless, also, liquid Methane lakes?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, apparently, Earth uses the Liquid Methane Lakes as an alternative fuel source until they can afford Plasma at a cheaper price, pretty handy if you ask me" Matthew said in an interested tone.

"Yeah, these Humans have more stuff than we do, what's the next Planet?" Wolf asked.

"George, no, just kidding, its name is inappropriate if you say it slowly, Uranus" Matthew said as he said it the slow way.

"Ugh, that's stupid" Fox said as he cringed.

"That's why most people pronounce it quickly which doesn't sound as bad, Uranus is a Gas Giant and it roles sideways on its axis instead of horizontally, it is often referred as an ice gas giant because of its icy mantle, it has the coldest temperature of any Planet in the Solar System which is at -224° Celsius, it has very thin dark coloured rings, a diamond sea surrounds the core of the Gas Giant and-" Matthew said before Wolf interrupted him.

"Hold on just a second, liquid diamond?" Wolf asked in disbelief.

"Yes Wolf, diamonds are not always solid, the vast majority of the wealth of the Solar System is because of liquid diamonds which are very valuable" Matthew said in a near greedy tone.

"Okay, liquid diamonds, that's pretty Alien, what's the next Gas Giant?" Fox asked curiously.

"The next one is called Neptune, now we do have pictures of these Planets but they are to be highly confidential by orders of the UNSA so we can't show you two just yet, I saw them and I consider Neptune to be the most beautiful out of the 4 Gas Giants, it is a lovely blue colour because of the gas that absorbs red light, its near supersonic winds can reach a speed of up to 700 Miles per hour, it is surrounded by a thin set of rings, like Uranus, it has a liquid diamond sea surrounding its core, and it spins on its axis very quickly, in about 18 hours or so" Matthew said as he continued his genius like tone.

"Confidential huh? I guess I can only guess what these Planets look like in my thoughts, but I'm very interested in these Aliens" Wolf said.

"What for? For a secret Alien trafficking movement?" Fox nearly bantered.

"That's a low blow Fox, you know I've moved on from that time" Wolf said in a near serious tone.

"Well Leon sure didn't" Fox said.

"I don't care, he was annoying and he thought he was the one in charge but he was dead wrong, I don't care what he does now that he simply chose to disappear" Wolf said, remembering the night that Leon left Star Wolf unexpectedly.

It was aboard the Great Wolf, it was hovering above Corneria and Wolf was fast asleep in his quarters, but then he heard that an unexpected take-off was imminent and he rushed to the hangar bay, only to see that instead of 3 Wolfens.

There was only 2 left.

A message was left for Wolf, it was from Leon, and it said that he missed being the bad guy and he was leaving Wolf and Panther, and he was never coming back.

"The final Planet, well, Humans don't consider it a Planet anymore, a dwarf Planet called Pluto, its surface is one third water in ice form, it is smaller than a significant number of moons, it has an eccentric and inclined orbit, sometimes it can have an atmosphere and there is no settlement on the dwarf planet due to its lack of resources" Matthew said as he heard a beep in the testing chamber.

"Ah! It's ready!" Matthew said as he took out a small device and pressed a blue button on it.

"What's ready?" Fox asked curiously.

"Another Human weapon test, this one is called the F-Spar torch and I'm really curious to see what it can do!" Matthew said in an excited tone as the floor in the testing chamber began to open, showing a series of targets and the F-Spar torch itself.

It was a large weapon, it was snow white in colour and the middle of it looked like a fan since it spun slowly with an ominous orange glow, some wires hung from the bottom of it and there was some handles in place for the user to hold it, but this one was suspended upon a robotic trigger finger than an organic life form holding it.

"Uh, anything we should know about that weapon?" Fox asked with a fearful tone.

"It's a heavy beam based weapon with multiple tracking capabilities, the beam that comes out of it burns hotter than the sun and can reduce you to nothing but ash" Matthew said.

"Oh, that's nice" Fox said in a sarcastic tone.

They heard a loud whirring sound emitting from the F-Spar torch as the front of it started glowing an ominous orange colour.

And a loud boom was heard followed by a droning sound as a orange hot beam of heat shot straight out of the F-Spar torch, they could nearly feel the window getting hotter by how powerful the beam was.

They watched with fascination as the orange beam turned the targets planted for it into nothing but either metal puddles or ash, all while splitting into multiple beams as it melted its targets.

"Whoa, that's absolutely, dangerous" Matthew said as he started taking notes.

"Yeah, how haven't we made a weapon like that before?" Wolf asked.

"We just don't have the capabilities they have, but rest assured, messages in the Satellite they sent said that they only use these weapons when absolutely necessary, and they don't want us to fear them, they only seek peace and friendship with us" Matthew said to calm Wolf and Fox's nerves.

"Let's hope they are right" Fox said as the three canines continued to observe multiple Human weapons, with fascinating results.

* * *

 **Dublin Sub Orbital Airport, moments before the Settlement Defence Front Surprise attack on Geneva**

Commander Seamus now stood in the Bridge of the Gargantuan UNSA Carrier Assault Vessel known as the Ganymede, the steel walls, the steel floor, the many blue and green screened computer screens and people that operated them, monitoring the Ship's fuel levels, weapons capabilities, engine operational levels and much more.

Seamus stood at the top of the Bridge, observing everyone typing away at their computers as he stood behind his own table which had the map that showed the Solar System and the positions of the other ships of the Ganymede Assault Division.

He was saluted by his workers and officers as they walked by him and he happily eased them in response.

He was ashamed to hear that Dan Lyall and his team died on Europa, he was good friends with Dan but Seamus could relax knowing Dan was in a better place.

Everyone aboard the Ganymede heard about the operation on Europa, and everyone was on high alert as a result just to be safe.

His train of thought was broken when he heard one of his operatives call his name.

"Captain, what are our orders for today?" a female voice called out behind him.

If anyone was good friends with the Captain of the Ganymede, it was none other than Gunnery Chief Miranda Kelly, most of the crew onboard the Ganymede were Irish since the Ganymede was made by an Irish Military Force who set camp on the Jupiter Moon.

No one onboard the Ganymede would dare think that Seamus and Miranda were either Boyfriend or Girlfriend or friends with benefits, unless they wanted to launched out of the airlock.

She wore a green Marine uniform with a NV4 Assault Rifle on her back and an Oni laser pistol on her belt buckle, she wore a full body armour suit and she looked ready for combat, an Irish flag emblem sat on the top her left arm along with other badges like SATO badges or UNSA badges, her eyes were ocean blue yet Seamus's were bloodshot from the lack of sleep he's had.

"Miranda, as of now since it now Fleet week, Admiral Raines, ordered me until were given an all clear, we're going to drop into the Geneva Fleet Week parade and everyone on Earth is going to know about the Ganymede and the Ganymede Assault Division fleet that secretly defends the Solar System, this is just asking the Settlement Defence Front to start attacking us for Christ sake, us screaming 'hey, we've a massive Carrier Ship, now come fuck is in the fucking arsehole" Seamus said while trying to not the sound angry.

"You like to make anything a sexual innuendo don't you sir?" Miranda asked as she placed her hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"That's what you get for having parents that don't like you I suppose" Seamus said as he shook Miranda's gloved hand off.

Miranda was about to speak up again but she was rudely interrupted by a mechanical voice in the bridge.

Hyperion, the Ganymedes AI system began to make an announcement at a very convenient time, or at least in Seamus's opinion.

"Commander Seamus, I have a call coming from Top Cat AKA Admiral Raines, shall I patch him through the bridge?" Hyperion asked.

"Patch him in Hyperion"

The large screen on the left of the bridge breathed to life as the once black screen turned into a picture that contained beige, grey, yellow, red and brown, the picture that appeared showed what looked a wine basement in Geneva, Admiral Raines finally appeared in the picture with an NV4 assault rifle in his hands, along with an unknown figure who wore the blue digital patterned SCAR fatigues. There were Marines running back and forth in the background carrying wounded soldiers or black bags that showed signs of blood as they started placing them down on the floor behind Admiral Raines.

"Commander O'Rourke, this is Admiral Raines reporting from Geneva, we have a code black emergency in Geneva, we need immediate assistance"

"Admiral Raines, what the hell is going on?"

Admiral Raines looked rather traumatised by what was happening around him, the man in the SCAR fatigues was pointing the Marines left right and centre, and they began disappearing out of sight, Admiral Raines soon disappeared from the picture and the man in the SCAR fatigues stood in front of the camera recording, he looked just as traumatised as the Admiral but he seemed to be in more control of the situation, his face was covered in dirt and blood and his hair was messy and was darkened with age.

"Listen, the AATIS guns have been hacked and they've nearly taken down all the UNSA forces, we have major casualties and we require reinforcements" the man said as he tried to remain calm.

"State your name and rank for the accord soldier" Seamus said as he became the famous feared UNSA Commander again.

"Lieutenant Reyes of the SCAR teams aboard the UNSA Retribution sir"

"Give me a list of ship losses Lieutenant" Seamus ordered.

"We've lost Endurance, Neptune, Anno Domini, Nova, Seeker and God knows how many more, if we don't get reinforcements, there won't be a Fleet!"

"My ships will arrive on sight ASAP, make a strong attempt to retake the AATIS guns, I don't want my ship to be raped by shells" Seamus ordered.

"Affirmative, Fair Winds Commander O'Rourke"

The call was called off and Seamus was left there to make his decision as Miranda stood beside him.

"Hyperion, set a course to Geneva now!" Seamus barked.

"Affirmative, releasing moorings" Hyperion said the magnetic moorings holding the gargantuan ship in place started to let go.

"Everyone! I'm giving you whatever it takes to get to Geneva as fast as possible!" Seamus barked as everyone started typing at their computers.

"Yes sir!" some voices shouted out everyone started swimming holographic screens past them, quickly pressing buttons and announcing reports to one another, the engines of the Ganymede started to grumble angrily as the giant ship began to ascend higher into the air, energy rods began to rise out of the steel structure of the Ganymede and they began to gather energy as the ship prepared for an FTL jump.

"Alert all other ships of the Ganymede Assault Division that we're moving out!" Seamus ordered as he recieved a "Yes sir!" from the crowd of workers.

The energy rods began to turn blue before they started glowing an eerie amethyst purple.

Seamus began swiping holographic screens away from his desk as he called the many captains of the other ships in the Ganymede Assault Division.

"UNSA Oberon, Umbriel, Triton, Luna, Amor, Aten, you will offer fire support for the UNSA in Geneva, UNSA Sycorax, Janus, Werewolf and Assassin, you're in the atmosphere to defend Earth incase the SDF gets any ideas, UNSA Callisto, Thebe, Elara, Thyone, Angel and Knight, you will be on evacuation duty for both the UNSA and civilians you can find, UNSA Oblivion, you stay here incase the SDF decide to invade Dublin, am I clear?"

"Clear!"

"Good, fair winds to each and every one of you!" Seamus said to each and every one of his captains.

The Ganymede rose high into the sky above Dublin as did all the other ships in the Ganymede Assault Division and they prepared to set drop courses to Geneva, each one glowing blue before disappearing instantly as a stream of blue dust was left behind them.

"Pilots! Give me drop accuracy!"

"Accuracy point nine eight Captain!"

Seamus grabbed the microphone on his desk and raised it up to his mouth to give his orders.

"All hands to drop stations!" Seamus shouted into the microphone before setting it back into its slot and the Ganymede entered the FTL light tunnel that glowed a dark purple rather than the regular blue colour you would think.

* * *

 **Geneva waterfront**

I heard a loud gunshot from behind me, and I felt something sharp penetrate through my back.

"Torso damage, critical, nanoshot advised" appeared on my HUD in red when the bullet penetrated through my back.

I quickly grabbed a nanoshot syringe I had placed in one of the FTL rigs hidden pockets and jabbed it into my arm, and I felt the wound that was on my back disappear.

But I didn't turn around fast enough to counter a punch from none other than Colonel Freta.

He was wearing the wretched Martian colours Settlement Defence Front Colonel Uniform with 4 stars on his sleeves.

He punched me in the face so powerful enough it broke off my faceplate and nearly sent me flying into the water.

"I must say Orion, for an Earth born child, you're not bad!" Colonel Freta said as he walked up to me and grabbed me by my chest and hoisted me in the air for the world to see.

I tried to pry myself free but it was no use, he had an iron grip on me.

I saw him grab something from my suit, the small black box that digitalised any vehicle you chose.

"You've managed to sneak around the chaos that is destroying your home, heck, you can even drive a SATO Armoured Truck? I'm almost tempted to let you enroll as a Settlement Defence Front soldier, but you're an Earth born child, a weak and insignificant being!" Colonel Freta shouted as he harshly placed me back on my feet and punched me in the face very quickly and painfully.

I saw some blood spew out of my mouth and into the water that I nearly had my head in.

I watched in horror as he dropped the small black cube and crushed it with his heavy boot, the remnants of the black cube let out a few dying sparks and Colonel Freta started angrily walking towards me.

"You know how much trouble your pathetic father caused me in the past?" Colonel Freta said angrily as he grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me into a pile of wooden boxes that broke the moment I crashed into them.

"He caused me so much trouble that I faced so many demotions in my career! He deserved to die quickly, but you, as his pathetic son, you're going to die slowly" Colonel Freta said as he grabbed me by my chest again and looked at me dead in the eye.

"And painfully" Colonel Freta said as he threw me to the ground and held me down with his black boot.

My heartbeat was increasing so quickly I felt like I was going to die before Colonel Freta could do anything.

He slammed me back first onto the wooden pier we were both standing on and punched me hard in the face again, nearly knocking me out cold.

The sounds all around me, the sirens, the gunshots, the screaming, the explosions, the AATIS guns firing, I couldn't hear them anymore, they were all replaced by a painful ringing noise in my ears.

He knelt down next to me with a murderous look in his eyes, I watched in horror as he took out a sharp combat knife from its belt.

I couldn't fight back against him, I was too weak.

"30 years ago, I lost everything I had built because of your father!" Colonel Freta roared as he brought down the sharp knife into my chest, just missing my heart as I screamed in pure and horrible pain.

"You, monster!" I could barely say as blood started jutting out of my chest and launching a few feet into the air and leaking out of my mouth.

He walked away for a moment and I saw him take out his black EMC laser pistol.

They say that when you are dying, you see your life flash past you, well, that was happening to me.

My mind was filling with so many memories, memories from back when I was a baby, when my Mother and Father showed me Planet Earth from space when I was two years old, when my mother took me to her research lab on Triton when I was 4 years old and all the robots that greeted me with kindness, when I was 5 years old and I rode on the back of a Neutral C12 Battle Tank, the air that was blowing through my hair at being such a high height above the ground, and when my Dad took me on a Jackal flight with him when I was 6 years old.

I was practically crying now, I was going to die in pain by the very man who killer my father.

"When I'm finished with you, there will be no Orion Squadron, there will be no Mercury Family, you will be all alone when you're dead" Colonel Freta said as he reloaded his EMC, walked up to me and pointed it down at me.

"Time to join your dead family" Colonel Freta said as he prepared to pull the trigger.

I closed my eyes and let out one last breath, I was going to die, I waited for the inevitable.

I heard a loud bang, but I wasn't dead.

"What?!" Colonel Freta shouted as he looked up into the sky with shock.

There was a great series of booms in the sky, and a fleet of over 20 UNSA Warships appeared, but they didn't look like the normal ones. The cannons that were firing from those ships were not ballistic, but ion based, and they were battering the Settlement Defence Front Warships that were obliterating Geneva and stopping the UNSA from taking back the AATIS guns. But then another boom followed, but this time, it literally sounded like as if the sky had literally cracked open like an egg.

An eerie purple light glowed in the once dusty and cloudy skies, making the sky look rather beautiful, but the purple glow unveiled probably the biggest Warship I had ever seen in my life.

It was sleek in design, like the Retribution, but it was bigger and longer than the UNSA Carrier ship, the roars of its engines filled my ears as it slowly hovered above the city.

It overshadowed the city below and it literally blocked out what remained of the sun, multiple Raven dropships and Jackal Space Jets started launching out from the many launch bays of the massive hulking beast of a ship.

"What the fuck is that thing?! Oh I bet you had something to do with this!" Colonel Freta yelled as he walked over to me angrily as I quickly bleeded.

He knelt down and started punching me in the face, I tried to hold my arms up to defend myself but the knife that was jabbed in my chest hurt even more when I moved my body.

"Call in your friends and think you're saved? Nowhere is safe for you when the Settlement Defence Front take over your pathetic world!" Colonel Freta yelled as he continued punching me in the face.

How was I not dead? A puddle of blood surrounded me and I felt like I was about die but I wasn't, and it felt absolutely horrible.

"Why? Won't you? Just? Die?!" Colonel Freta yelled over and over as he kept punching me and punching me.

I then heard an angry metal roar, Colonel Freta stopped punching me and froze with fear.

He turned around and he saw what had made the metal roar.

It was the RC-8 that I hacked! It's still alive?

I didn't have its guns or its shields but that doesn't mean it can't hurt you, it could grab you and send you flying a long distance away.

It leaped up into the air with its little jetpack on its back and grabbed Freta by his chest.

He slammed Colonel Freta into the wooden planks that was the floor of the pier and the planks split in half on impact, but Colonel Freta wasn't done just yet.

He took out his EMC and started shooting at the RC-8s chest, which made it even more angrier.

I used this moment of distraction to try and pull the knife out of my chest because it was hurting me real bad.

I placed my hands on the handle of the knife even though my arms were stinging like hell because of the knife cutting my blood veins, I got my lip so Freta didn't know what I was doing, my vision was starting to turn blood red and blurry.

"Nmph!" I yelled as silently as I could, my vision turned even worse when I suddenly managed to pull the knife out of my chest, I felt like I could the voice of God and the Devil at the same time.

I flopped my arms onto the pier and I dropped the knife with pain.

It was completely covered in my own blood, my gloves were bloody, my arms, my chest which had a stab wound on it was bleeding fast, my head was hurting a lot as I started to get a god awful headache, my ears were ringing louder than the bells at midnight and all I could do was look up at the purple glowing sky.

I felt something in one of my pockets that was starting to annoy me like hell.

I reached for it and my life was saved.

A nanoshot!

I slowly pointed it towards my body jabbed it into my shoulder and let the nano fluids flow into me.

I felt my stab wound on my chest healing up and my vision slightly cleared up but the pain wasn't gone.

All I could hear now was the fight between Freta and the RC-8, the RC-8 had the upper hand since it was a combat robot and it was programmed to know all kinds of self defence moves if it lost its guns and its expandable shields.

But Colonel Freta had a gun, and it was an ion based gun which were very effective against robots.

I thought the RC-8 that I hacked would've been able to hold off Freta, but it unfortunately wasn't.

I watched in horror as Freta shot the RC-8 multiple times in the neck and the blue hot plasma burned into the metal and circuitry of the RC-8, I heard the RC-8 give out one last robotic roar and threw Freta over me and near the edge of the pier, before the poor robot dropped dead.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the robot, he aimed his head at me and I was the last thing it saw before it died.

I tried to get up from the broken wooden pier I was lying on, but I couldn't, I couldn't move my legs or my arms, I couldn't even think properly.

I started to hear my heartbeat increasing, and I started to panic, which contributed to the heartbeat increasing.

I then began to hear footsteps making their way towards me, I gathered all the strength I could but I was met with a black steel toe boot to my face.

My ears began ringing heavily as I slammed my eyes shut by feeling the intense pain on my face, I felt like my nose was broken, and I was practically crying.

"Out, of all the kids I've come across, you, are the most annoying, hacking an RC-8 and used it to try and kill me? And you healed yourself with your pathetic nanoshots!" Colonel Freta shouted as he slammed me against some wooden crates and held my up by my throat.

I tried to pry his hands off, but he just laughed at my effortless attempt.

"You, call yourself, a man?" I grunted as I struggled to breathe.

"Me? A man? Of course I am, unlike you, you're a pathetic coward, an Earth born fool, a weak soul" Colonel Freta mocked at me, hurting my pride.

I tried to fight it, but he was right, I am a coward and a fool.

I felt blood dripping down my head and onto my face, my entire body felt like I had just ran a marathon across the entire planet.

"30 years ago, I lost so many men because of your Dad, and the Set Def High Council just fucking watched!" Colonel Freta roared in my face as he boxed me in the stomachs knocking the wind out of me.

"When I kill you, I will finally have my vengeance!" Colonel Freta shouted as he threw me a matter of meters away across the pier.

I felt as if though death just wouldn't take me, why was I not dying?

Colonel Freta picked up the bloody knife from the broken wooden planks and walked up to me.

He pointed it directly in my face and said "Any last words?"

I grunted and said "Yeah, go to Hell" as strongly as I could.

"Now watch your language, children shouldn't say stuff like that, waste of words, goodbye, Orion Mercury" Colonel Freta said as he pointed the knife up in the air and prepared to stab me.

I closed my eyes, I was going to die for real this time.

In the city I once called home, which was now ruined.

At least I'd be reunited with my parents who so unfairly died.

"Dad, I'm sorry" I thought to myself as I waited for the moment of truth.

But instead of feeling a knife ripping through my guts, I heard yet another boom in the sky as if something exited an FTL jump.

"Oh what now? Holy shit!" Colonel Freta as I heard a very loud jet engine roar, a laser cannon firing and a series of loud explosions.

I quickly opened my eyes and I was immediately flung 20 meters into air by an explosion that nearly hit me head on.

I felt my face slightly stinging from the wooden splinters I recieved from the explosions on the pier, but what caused them?

Everything around me felt like nothing as I flew through the air, but what comes up.

Must come down.

I fell legs first into the cold water below, and I immediately sank.

I felt myself go under water, and blood was coming off my face, leaving an eerie streak of bloody water from where I was sinking.

I tried to swim up, but my legs and arms were completely paralyzed.

I started to panic as I couldn't breathe, I felt my lungs burning as no oxygen was being transmitted through them.

My heartbeat was increasing quickly that it was about to burst.

I was about to give up all hope of living another day, but then I saw 2 bright lights from the surface staring directly down at me.

I saw a steel rope sink into the water and right next to me, it started to be pulled back up by something.

I immediately grabbed the steel rope and I zoomed through the water and back up to the surface.

The moment I made it back out of the water, I breathed heavily and I coughed like crazy, I didn't even pay attention to what was pulling me out of the water.

I heard loud jet engines roaring above me, and I immediately realised I was being pulled into the air.

I heard something in my pocket beeping, it was the cube my Dad gave me.

And the yellow dotted coordinates were directly above my head.

"What?" I spluttered confusingly.

The coordinates were to a jet? I looked up and I saw a snow white fuselage of a Jackal, they would usually be night black but this one wasn't.

Its hover engines and its rear engines were flaming green instead of blue, so this Jackal must use an alternative fuel source of sorts.

The steel rope hung off the wing of the Jackal that was hovering above me like an angel, it pulled me up and I immediately jumped onto the wing.

The hover fans on top were active and the flaps were up, so I'd have to be careful were I placed my feet.

The entire Jackal was snow white instead of the iconic night black, it had the hexagonal pattern on its body as the other Jackals have and it actually looked more beautiful.

It was a sleek design like all Jackals, but this one looked like it could pretty fast, but was I supposed to be flying?

The wings that could fold into the fuselage for different flight modes had SCAR emblems at the end of them, some holes were visible in the sides of the Jackal and that's where the flares would come out of if they are activated.

The cockpit glass canopy of the strange Jackal immediately opened the moment I set foot upon the body of the jet, I crawled to it as quickly as I could and I got into the pilot's seat.

The glass canopy closed but the jet stayed in hover mode.

The interior of this Jackal was like every other Jackals, 3 computer screens, one with a keyboard, 2 joysticks, 2 small computers on top of the 3 computers with the flares system and the warning system, a whole bunch of buttons between my legs and my sides in all sorts of colours and the yellow ejection lever, let's hope I don't have to use that.

"Caution, pilot not wearing suitable suit and helmet not worn, please put on flight uniform and helmet to prevent suffocation" the Jackals inbuilt AI computer said, it was a robotic female voice that always got your attention.

"Um, I don't have a flight suit" I said as I coughed up some phlegm.

"A SATO flight suit will be provided once I scan your body size, once I am done, a SATO flight suit should be in the back of your seat, please wait while I scan you" the Jackal AI said as blue beams of light started saving over my body.

I looked out of the glass and I noticed that the AATIS guns had stopped firing, and the Settlement Defence Front Warships were taking off into the atmosphere along with the UNSA ships.

"Scan completed, thank you for you patience, a flight suit should be available in the back of your seat, please wait while I make room in the back for you to put on your flight suit" the Jackal AI said as I heard some opening sounds behind me.

I got scared at first but I relaxed afterwards, the seat I was sitting in automatically rotated and there was a little room in the back that contained a pod which had my real SATO flight suit in it.

The suit itself was navy blue with a slight camouflage pattern, desert tan straps ran over the shoulders, the thighs and the left leg, wrist computers were placed on each arm on the wrist regions, black gloves with metal covers over the joints sat at the end of each arm, the arms also had SATO badges, UNSA badges and SCAR badges, a metal plate of armour covered the front and back of the torso with SATO on it in bold white along with other small pieces of writing, black metal kneepads with SATO also inscribed onto them sat on the knees, black steel toe boots with magnetic charges were also part of the flight suit, and it was perfectly sized for a child like me.

But would I have to fly the Jackal? Because I don't know how to fly.

"Please put on your SATO issue flight suit and you'll begin flight" the Jackal AI said suddenly which gave me a slight scare.

"Okay, just give me time" I said as I stood up and limped my way to the pod containing my flight suit.

I pressed a red button beside the glass pod that contained my suit and the glass canopy of the pod lifted up, allowing me to grab my flight suit.

"Deactivate zip" I said and the FTL rig I was wearing loosened as I felt the zip on my back unzip.

The black wirey body glove suit I once wore was now a heap on the metal floor, I kicked it aside and took out the flight uniform I had to wear whether I liked it or not.

Struggling at some parts when putting the flight suit on, I was now wearing a real SATO Jackal Pilot Flight suit.

It actually felt kinda cool, but I don't know how to fly.

"Please take your seat, strap yourself in, put in your helmet and we'll start through some messages and diagnostics checks" the Jackal AI said as it knew I was now wearing a flight suit.

I limped to my seat and sat down, I strapped myself in and I put on the helmet that was placed on top of the head rest of the seat.

A new HUD began to appear, which showed a compass system at the top, hover and flight mode on the top right with a blue line highlighting which mode was active, a flare heads up system at the bottom left of the compass system, an ECM system underneath the compass system, the amount of heat seeking missles that were available on the bottom right of the compass system, which was none and an autopilot display on the left of the HUD.

"New message detected, from Dylan Mercury, father of Orion Mercury" the Jackal said as the computer screens activated and showed the face of my father.

"Orion, if you have reached the coordinates, or if the coordinates reached you, this Jackal is part of a Top Secret UNSA First Contact Operation, months ago, UNSA soldiers discovered Alien satellites beginning to appear in our Solar System, and when we analyzed these Alien Satellites, we discovered a habitable star system near the centre of the Milky Way Galaxy, the satellites belong to an Alien race called Cornerians, the UNSA sent a satellite in response to these Aliens and these Aliens are rather intrigued by our way of life, and since I may be dead, you are not, I programmed this Jackal to take you to the Lylat system which is the name of this Alien Star System so you can be safe from the Settlement Defence Front onslaught, and maybe, it any Cornerian takes enough pity on you, they'll adopt you as their own child, Orion, I love you, and I know that these Aliens will help you in any way they can, strive to stay alive, make me and your mother proud, the next message will play when you go upstairs" Dylan said as I watched and listened carefully.

It was like a message from the dead, but that message was recorded a while ago.

An Alien Star System? There's Aliens out there? Are they nice? I hope they are.

But what if they are not? What if they try to kill me?

I hope that these "Cornerians" are nice aliens, but what do they look like is my question.

So my Dad sent me this Jackal, which can go to another Star System so I can be safe?

I didn't ask for this, but I have no purpose to stay on Earth anymore.

Colonel Freta is hunting me down, even though he's probably dead from the pier blowing up because of this Jackal, and the Settlement Defence Front killed both my parents and they destroyed my home.

"I hope these Cornerians are nice aliens" I said nervously as I leaned my back against the seat and took a deep breath and let the Jackal AI speak up.

"Welcome SATO pilot, you have been selected out of dozens of other pilots to take part in our Interstellar Project where you can be taken to another galaxy thanks to this Jackals advanced FTL systems! Please state your full name" the Jackal AI said happily as my helmet HUD loaded up.

"Orion Mercury" I said as I coughed slightly.

"Congratulations Orion Mercury, you have been selected to become the first Human in history to make visible contact with Alien life outside our Solar System! This Jackal has been modified with an FTL jump and the amount of time to get to this so called Lylat System is 2 days when travelling faster than the speed of light! You will be placed under hyper sleep during those two days and you will wake up when the Jackal exits out of the FTL light tunnel, if you do not know how to fly, do not worry as this Jackal has an autopilot option if you're not an ace pilot, so if you leave it to autopilot, let it do the work, should we encounter any hostile Aliens, this Jackal contains GAMP .O18 Microlite turrets and GAMP 385 Anvil cannons which will be used in a moment of sudden attack, this Jackal, going under the name, Comet, is the first Jackal prototype to use a specially synthetically advanced metal that can block off most forms of offensive weaponry, so lasers will bounce off the Jackal like a ball bouncing against the ground! To begin Operation First Contact, there is a yellow and black flip switch in middle of the two computer screens on the left side of the cockpit, flip it up and down to activate the autopilot system" the Jackal AI said as I listened with astonishment.

I was actually going to be the first Human in history to make contact with Alien lifeforms! I know my parents are dead, but maybe an Alien will adopt me and take care of me.

I flipped the yellow and black flip switch and the computer screens activated, the screens turned blue and showed the Jackal diagnostics, the radar was spinning and the weapons systems were up and running.

The weapons are placed upon a modular articulation ballistic system with retinal tracking pivots, meaning that the cannons will aim with the pilot's line of sight when active.

"Excellent, there are two flip switches between your legs, activate them to turn on the Jackals weapons systems" the Jackal AI said as I looked for said switches.

I found them and I flipped them as the Jackal AI asked.

I heard some beeping to confirm that the weapons and the autopilot were now activated.

The Jackal began to fly foward and was slowly turning around and ascending into the air.

I now had a great view of the destruction the Settlement Defence Front caused to Geneva.

The charred remains of UNSA Warships scattered the city, some were still flying and were preparing to go up into Atmospheric launch.

Some buildings were missing, either they collapsed or the smoke blocked them out.

The city itself was in fire, but the Settlement Defence Front were starting to run away

"Excellent, pull the small lever to your right to activate the launch sequence" the Jackal AI said as I looked to my right.

A small red lever was there and I pulled it back and I heard the booster engines activate.

"Pull back both joysticks to prime the Jackal into Atmospheric launch" the Jackal AI said as I pulled back both joysticks and the engines of the Jackal roared louder than a lion as they charged up to maximum power.

The cockpit began to shake violently but I was strapped to my seat so I only felt a little dizzy, even if I was a bit sore from the fight with Colonel Freta.

I heard a little beeping noise and the Jackal AI said "Press the red buttons on the sides of the joysticks to launch"

I pressed the red buttons on the both joysticks.

And I was thrown back into my seat as a loud boom exploded and the engines roared from the back of the Jackal as its booster engines launched the Jackal straight through the atmosphere.

"Goodbye Earth, I'll miss you" I said as I shook violently in my seat as I quickly gained altitude.

 **This is my longest Chapter yet! Leave your reviews down below as it motivates me to keep going and don't forget to follow and favourite to keeping in touch!**


	9. Chapter 9

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 9: A Beautiful Planet, sending a message and setting course

 **Here is yet another Chapter of Star Fox Outsider, be sure to leave your reviews as it lets me know that you are reading and enjoying my story!**

 **Pretty please? If you value reading this story?**

 **Geneva, Atmospheric launch process initiating...**

The autopiloted Jackal I was sitting was now quickly gaining altitude as it launched vertically through the atmosphere, the cockpit shook violently and I felt my body beginning to hurt as a result of the shaking.

"Launch mode engaging, booster fuel levels at 95℅" the Jackal AI system said as my HUD indicated that I was 13 kilometers in the atmosphere.

I was literally at the edge of my seat due to the intense speed, I was quickly gaining altitude as the booster engines at the back of the Jackal roared so loud it could be heard from 100 miles away from where I was now.

I could see other crafts in Atmospheric launch, UNSA Jackals and Warships to my left and Settlement Defence Front Skelters and Destroyers to my right, all in Atmospheric launch as they left long trails of white smoke behind them.

The Settlement Defence Front was on the run, and so they should, I mean, a massive UNSA Carrier ship appeared out of nowhere along with other UNSA Warships which battered the Settlement Defence Front invading the UNSA capital that was Geneva.

My heartbeat began to gradually increase due to the fact that I was completely paralyzed to my seat, I was so scared that I was going to explode due to my body constantly shaking.

"Please work please work please work" I thought to myself constantly as I prayed that I would survive the violent Atmospheric launch.

The Jackal was now climbing through the dark grey clouds that floated in the slight purple sky, the sky became purple as a result of that massive UNSA Carrier appearing in the Geneva airspace out of Faster than light travel, booster fuel was at 80%, the altitude was at 40 kilometers and I was breaking beyond 10,000 kilometers per hour as the powerful booster engines shot the Jackal straight through the atmosphere.

"Good throttle" the Jackal AI system said as we were now 80 kilometers in the air and doing 15,000 kilometers per hour, a 2D diagram of the Jackal diagnostics appeared on the right of my HUD showing that the tri-positonal wings had now folded into the fuselage.

"Nominal gains" the Jackal AI system said, reaching 100 kilometers in the atmosphere and doing 20,000 kilometers per hour.

The engines kept roaring in my ears, the few occasional loud booms and roars making my head go crazy since I couldn't close my ears.

Reaching 140 kilometers in the atmosphere, I could see the infinite black void of space beginning to appear right in front of me as I broke through 30,000 kilometers per hour as the booster fuel drained to 40℅.

I watched the altitude meter quickly change numbers as the booster engines continued roaring and I could see the white stars of space beginning to appear.

Thankfully I was wearing a SATO Jackal pilots suit which contains every insulation material needed to survive in the infinite vacuum of space, so I wouldn't suffocate from decompression if I was all of a sudden launched out of the cockpit, but I would have limited oxygen, so I'd have to be extremely careful should the occasion arise, but let's hope it doesn't come to that.

"Atmosphere drag acceptable, engines deactivating" the Jackal AI said as we reached 245 kilometers into the atmosphere at 40,000 kilometers per hour, my head was hurting due to the stiffness of it since I couldn't move as the Atmospheric launch speed kept me to my seat, I let out a gasp of shock when I heard a loud clunk in the back as the booster engines deactivated and the Jackal repositioned itself to face horizontally while the metal began creaking after exiting the violent vertical Atmospheric launch.

When the Jackal repositioned itself horizontally and started to hover gently, I now had a beautiful sight of the Planet Humanity calls home.

Planet Earth, the only Planet in the Solar System able to properly sustain life, the beautiful Planet itself was glowing blue from the vast amount of water on its surface and multiple clouds were visible in many shapes and sizes, all gracefully and slowly making their way through the vast skies of the Planet, I could see, Earth, my home.

The green landscape, the white snowy tundras, the yellow hot deserts, the humid rainforests, the many countries that covered the landscape of Earth, there were no words to describe how beautiful the Planet looked.

I could also see Earth's moon, Luna, it glowed white wherever the sunlight shined and half of it was dark as a result of the Earth casting a shadow on it, it looked so beautiful.

I looked down at the blue surface of Planet Earth, and I said to myself "Who would want to fight, on such a beautiful Planet like this one?"

Why couldn't we just live in peace and prosper? Wouldn't we accomplish more if we stood together than fight each other?

I looked around at the infinite void of space, and all I could see was stars.

Just, stars, twinkling stars, neutron stars, dwarf stars, yellow stars, red dwarf stars, white dwarf stars, brown dwarf stars, pulsar stars, red giant stars, blue giant stars, double stars, binary stars and eclipsing binary stars, all of them dancing through the dark, cold and merciless void of space, I felt as if though I was in Limbo, I hadn't a clue what to do now.

But my train of thought was broken when I heard a loud boom to my left, and I immediately noticed a space battle was taking place.

There were Settlement Defence Front Destroyers in the Earth's upper atmosphere, and one of them exploded into a massive fireball as it attempted to escape using an FTL jump, causing it to collapse in on itself and explode, sending out a massive shockwave that gently rocked my Jackal.

There were multiple UNSA Warships beginning to engage the Settlement Defence Front Destroyers, even the huge one that made me feel so tiny.

I could only watch the scene unfold as I did not want to get caught in the middle of a fight, even though the Jackal AI told me this Jackal was impenetrable and it had powerful weapons, I didn't want to get into a fight.

"UNSA Comet defensive systems activating, do not be alarmed, chances of engaging in that combat zone are at 23.8℅ as long as you don't get spotted by Settlement Defence Front forces, so I would suggest keeping your distance" the Jackal AI system said as the cockpit activated a special warning system to counter any means of offensive attack.

What was I to do now? Help the UNSA fend off the Settlement Defence Front? Or stay where I am and avoid potential death?

 **Aboard the UNSA Ganymede moments after it arrived in Geneva**

Captain/Commander O'Rourke was relieved to hear that the AATIS guns in Geneva had been retaken by the brave SATO forces fighting in the streets of Geneva against the Settlement Defence Front, and the AATIS guns were now shooting down the Settlement Defence Front troop carriers and Destroyers that had their tails tucked between their legs as they panicked to get out of the airspace due to the invasion now failing, the bridge of the UNSA Ganymede was filled with howling and cheering as the proud crew insulted their cowardly enemy, the UNSA dropships known as "Ravens" had begun carrying marines and civilians back to the many Ganymede Assault Division Warships and the Ganymede itself.

There were only ten ships left in the official UNSA fleet, as the AI system Hyperion and the many pilots of the Ganymede were handing orders from side to side to the other Assault Division Warships, captains of the official UNSA fleet had begun hailing the UNSA Ganymede and the Ganymede Assault Division, an older man and woman appeared on the holographic screen in front of Seamus, both of them representing the official UNSA fleet.

"Unknown ship, this is Captain Ferran of the UNSA Destroyer Tigris, identify yourselves or be shot be down" the older woman ordered rather coldly.

"Captain Ferran, this is Captain O'Rourke of the UNSA Supercarrier Vessel Ganymede, my fleet us here to assist the UNSA fleet in whatever way possible, we are on the same side Captain Ferran" Seamus said as he kept his cool and stood tall.

"We have clarification from Admiral Raines, Ferran, he's with us, my apologies, I am Captain Alder of the UNSA Retribution" the old man spoke up as he cleared his throat.

Seamus nodded in response and noticed the UNSA Werewolf and Assassin had begun to hover over the massive UNSA Ganymede, Admiral Raines suddenly appeared on the holographic screens in the Ganymede bridge and started giving out orders, he and other UNSA soldiers along with help from the SCAR teams had taken back control of the AATIS control tower and had began issuing orders to all UNSA forces in Geneva.

"All ships, we have confirmed sightings of Set Def ships in Earth's Atmosphere, all boats are ordered to the deep black" Admiral Raines said with no hesitation.

The moment everyone onboard the UNSA Ganymede heard the term "Deep Black", they started strapping themselves into their seats as tightly as they could while others made sure their magnetic boots were fully charged, Seamus had begun strapping himself into his seat as the gigantic ship began to slowly move upwards into the atmosphere.

The pilots of the Ganymede had confirmed that everything was in place, and Hyperion spoke up with "We're go for launch Captain O'Rourke"

"Take us upstairs" Seamus said as he and his crew braced themselves for Atmospheric launch.

The Ganymede was at a completely vertical angle and the engines thundered louder than ever and soon the Ganymede began to push forward, breaking through major air resistance until it finally managed to reach full speed. The smaller ships of the Ganymede Assault Division made their way through the atmosphere faster than the massive Supercarrier that was their flagship, Seamus later noticed that the UNSA Retribution along with the UNSA Eclipse were accompanied by 3 SCAR Jackals flying alongside them.

But Seamus took more notice to a strange white Jackal in the distance as it too launched through the atmosphere with everyone else, leaving a long white trail of smoke behind it.

Seamus and the entire crew aboard the bridge had fallen dead silent, only the updates from the hull integrity from the computers, the sound of the moaning and creaking off the metal on the UNSA Ganymede made its way through the atmosphere, the vertical ship stood vertical and slowly repositioned itself back to its horizontal state.

"Holy shit..." was all Seamus could say when he saw the vast amount of Set Def Destroyer ships above Earth's atmosphere, either evacuating or moving in to destroy the remaining UNSA Warships.

"All Ships, fire at will!" Seamus ordered.

The many laser cannons and turrets began to release their destructive and powerful payloads, hot blue plasma bolts and EMP missles flying towards the unsuspecting SDF Destroyers, suddenly, one of the bigger Destroyers exploded in a massive fireball, sending out a shockwave that gently rocked the ships nearby, it attempted to escape using an FTL jump but the drop-flight engine collapsed in on it, destroying it in a matter of seconds.

"All SCARs, report to the flight deck for immediate deployment! I repeat, all SCARs report to the flight deck for immediate deployment immediately!" Seamus shouted as he gathered a microphone beside his seat and began giving out orders to the crews of his ship.

After the UNSA Warships unleashed their first payload, the Settlement Defence Front Destroyers were already beginning to explode in massive fireballs, and the amount of enemy Skelter space jets started to quickly disappear off the radar as the SCAR pilots on their Jackals ripped through the opposition like paper.

"Captain, one enemy ship is still out there, do we engage it?" Miranda asked as she stood up from her assigned post.

"Fire the IDC, let's send these Martian Bastards a message" Seamus ordered with no mercy as he thought of those back in Geneva who had lost their lives to the Settlement Defence Front attack.

Men, Women, Children, the Settlement Defence Front don't care, they'll kill anyone that gets in their way of life.

The IDC, short for Ion Diffusion Cannon, was the most powerful weapon the UNSA ever invented, the cannon fired a concentrated beam of hot blue energy that could rip any ship even if it had powerful shields into pieces in less than 3 seconds, the gun itself was so powerful, it was even considered Alien due to its immense power.

Seamus watched as the Cannon itself started to rise up from the middle of the Ganymede, and everyone watched as the barrel of the cannon started to glow blue and a light droning sound emitted from it as it prepared to unleash its deadly payload on the last Settlement Defence Front Destroyer.

A loud boom was heard, louder than thunder by hundreds of times, and the loud boom was followed by a loud screech as the Ion Diffusion Cannon launched a bright blue powerful beam of energy towards the last Settlement Defence Front Destroyer.

The moment the straight blue beam of energy hit the Set Def Destroyer, there was a big boom as the Destroyer was ripped to pieces instantly and the bridge was filled with the roaring and the cheering of the crew as the inside of the bridge glowed orange from the fireball that once consumed the Destroyer before the flames died due to lack of oxygen in space.

The crew of the Ganymede looked at their Captain with the biggest smiles on their faces, to be met with a rather dead looking face, no one would dare ask the Captain why he was so glum looking.

The reason for his glumness appeared right before them.

Appearing out of drop-flight, a humongous, but smaller ship flew right over the Ganymede, almost colliding with it as if it was a blind pilot flying the ship itself, the holo-screens started to crackle into a different station and glow orange, showing the picture of a young man with jet black and spiky hair. The colour of his eyes couldn't be identified due to the bad imagery of the screen crackling constantly, a long and deep looking scar ran down his face and based of the uniform he was wearing, the man looked and acted like he was the High Commander of the Settlement Defence Front.

A large cannon appeared from the middle of the large ship, and it charged up with an ominous blue glow before it fired out a powerful red beam of energy, ripping the UNSA Eclipse into pieces like it was paper.

"This is Admiral Salen Kotch of the Olympus Mons, you are defeated, Death is no disgrace!" the man in the video said with no sign of mercy as yet another UNSA Warship was destroyed by the Olympus Mons' powerful cannon.

2 Jackals began to fly around the Olympus Mons, attempting to disable the Bridge and the cannon in hopes of saving the fleet, but their attempts would be in vain.

Seamus began to panic as the chaos enveloped around him, the UNSA Ganymede managed to turn around and they could see the Olympus Mons laying waste to the Official UNSA fleet, the UNSA Retribution looked to start retreating in hopes of escaping the Olympus Mons, but it suddenly began to turn around and fly towards the Olympus Mons, the UNSA Tigris was attempting to draw the attention of the Olympus Mons so the other ships could engage, the wreckage of other UNSA Warships littered the void of space, floating around with the now many dead crews that once operated them, and the UNSA Ganymede began to charge up the Ion Diffusion Cannon to destroy the Olympus Mons.

"Retribution is moving to intercept course for tactical collision!" a radio in the Ganymede bridge spoke up, revealing the Retribution's plans.

"This is Captain O'Rourke, do not execute collision! Evacuate the area now!" Seamus shouted into the radio in hopes of reducing casualties.

"Captain's orders Ganymede!" the radio said back as the event took fold.

The Focused Spectral Array Cannon on the Olympus Mons looked to start targeting the UNSA Tigris but then the UNSA Retribution at full speed rammed the side of the Supercarrier that was the Olympus Mons, it seemed as if though the only thing that could damage the Olympus Mons badly was by hitting it straight on, literally, once the Retribution stopped making contact with the Olympus Mons, the Tigris and the Ganymede Assault Division began to open fire on the Olympus Mons before it managed to perform an FTL jump and quickly dropped out of the area.

Seamus, along with the rest of his crew could only stare in silence at the carnage that the Olympus Mons had caused and he watched as 2 Official UNSA Warships floated around confusingly in what was now the graveyard of the vast majority of the Official UNSA fleet.

The Ganymede, the Ganymede Assault Division, the UNSA Retribution and the UNSA Tigris were frozen in place, still shocked by the evil brutality Salen Kotch had caused.

 **UNSA Comet, Orion's point of view**

I watched in horror as I saw a massive red Settlement Defence Front Ship appeared out of nowhere, nearly colliding with the huge UNSA Warship and it began ripping through the official UNSA fleet like wet paper.

I was nearly blinded by the bright red laser that it fired from its cannon that practically reduced a UNSA Warship to shreds, killing everyone on it, they didn't have a chance of surviving such a catastrophic weapon.

My HUD started to crackle and a video started playing, the background was orange and a young man with jet black hair, a long scar going down his face and his eyes showed how emotion, he wore a high ranking uniform and acted like he was the Commander of the Settlement Defence Front.

"This is Admiral Salen Kotch of the Olympus Mons, you are defeated, Death is no disgrace!"

"Death is no disgrace? It kinda is, it means you done badly and it cost you your life" I thought to myself confusingly at that strange quote.

I couldn't do anything, I couldn't risk trying to stop that monstrosity of a ship destroying the fleet, I didn't know how to fight.

I couldn't look at the scene anymore, I was too traumatised by what was unfolding.

But then I heard a very loud crashing sound a few seconds later.

I looked back at the chaotic scene and I saw that the UNSA Retribution rammed the side of the Olympus Mons, looking to have damaged the Olympus Mons pretty badly.

"Yes!" I said with happiness as I saw that the Olympus Mons had finally gotten a taste of its own medicine after destroying 8 Official UNSA fleet Warships.

I watched as the other ships in the area begin to open fire on the now damaged Olympus Mons, I watched the monstrosity of a ship glow a blue colour before it performed an FTL jump, leaving the combat zone like the coward it was.

But I was completely frozen as I saw what was now the graveyard for most of the Official UNSA fleet, all those people onboard, people who had families, all whom had their lives taken instantly by these...

Monsters, they took my parents, they took my home and they took away what my Dad stood for, everything I had, everything I stood up for.

Was reduced to nothing, all because of these Martians who want to see us suffer.

"New message found by Dylan Mercury" the Jackal AI system said which broke me out of my frozen state.

I hesitated at first but then I said "Play it"

"Message playing, recorded 3 days before Fleet Week" the Jackal AI said as it loaded up the message.

"Wait, he knew we were going to be attacked? Why didn't he tell us?" I thought to myself confusingly.

A video of my Dad appeared on the 3 computers in front of me, he looked so real in the video, but he was dead.

And I was never going to see him again.

"Orion, by the time you read this message, me and your mother are probably dead, but I want you to know, I love you son, you are the most valuable thing in my life, when your mother gave birth to you, I felt a feeling of great happiness and joy, holding you in my arms, my anger and sadness was instantly gone, because of your little laughs and giggles, everyone says that you're always a happy little boy, and you are, I'm sorry if what you have gone through was traumatising, but I wanted you to do something that would go down in history, months ago, Alien lifeforms known as 'Cornerians' wanted to establish contact with us and they kept sending satellites to our Solar System, but we were careless and we kept destroying the satellites as we thought they belonged to the Settlement Defence Front, but they weren't Set Def, they were Alien, the UNSA Comet was built as an Interstellar spacecraft and it can perform an FTL Jump and it can reach this so called 'Lylat System' in less than 2 days, you will be in hypersleep during this time, you will be the first Human to make first contact with Alien lifeforms outside of the Solar System, and I am proud of you son, I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow up, but forever, I will be in your heart, and perhaps, if one of these Cornerians take enough pity on you, one of them could perhaps adopt you and take care of you" Dylan said as my eyes started to fill with tears, listening to his words.

"Attention, 2 messages remain, both of which are death messages, do you wish for me to play them?" the Jackal AI asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Okay..." I said as my voice broke and I continued sniffling.

"First message, Death message of Dylan Mercury, Father of Orion Mercury" the Jackal AI system said as I heard crackling in the background until words started to be spoken.

"Since this message is to be used in the moment of my death, I have a lot of things to say to the most important thing to me, my son Orion. If I die, I hope I did so doing the thing I loved and that I went down with dignity and bravery, my beloved son Orion, I'm sorry I broke my promise, I promised you when you were 5 years old that i would always be with you, that I would protect you, but i cannot anymore, if there is a Heaven, I'll be sure to keep a spot reserved for you right next to me, my hopes are for your future, I know you will do something that will put your name in the history books when you grow up to be a strong, brave and intelligent man. Orion, promise me that you'll be a good boy, be an honest man, keep your word, only use violence as a last resort, you're the man of the house now. Don't let my death haunt you forever, strive to live a happy life, my death may be sorrowful Orion, but I don't want you to see it that way, our time on Earth called 'Life' is a temporary gift, death comes to all of us, it is not to be feared. Orion, do not cry for me, cry for a world that could not find peace, I know that Planet Earth will find peace in the future, and I know you'll be around to witness that event"

"Keep me in your heart, your loving Daddy, Dylan"

That was the end of the message, that was the last time I would ever hear my dad's beloved voice.

"Second and last message, Death message of Maria Mercury, Mother of Orion Mercury" the Jackal AI system said which caught my attention, I had stopped crying almost instantly.

"Orion..." Maria's voice called out from the computer, I remembered her heavenly voice, her gentle and sweet personality.

"This message has been recorded should my life be cut short, but I have so much to say to the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Orion, I know you love me very much and we don't get to see each other very much, the position in my job cost me a family, and whenever I was depressed or angry, I'd think of, you, and I'd instantly be happy again, I loved to do my job, working as the head scientist on Triton, but I hated war, no one should deserve to suffer the pain and loss of a loved one so soon, war itself is something I wish we could just, stop. But the thing I regret most in my life, is that I never got to spend a lot of time with you, I was as upset as you were when we missed each other, but whenever we were reunited again, I felt an emotion I don't know what to call, a big mixture of happiness, excitement and, every happy word you can think of, don't let my death discourage you from living, I want you to live a life where you do something fantastic, and I'll always be by your side when I'm gone, I'll always watch over you, but know this, the secret mission I took every day of my life, was to protect you against the things that threatened you and your well being, promise me that you'll move on from my death and grow up to be a great man, I'll always have faith in you, my little star" Maria's voice said gently which soothed my tears.

She was right, everything she said in that message, was true, we didn't see each other a lot and she regrets it, which makes it even more sad.

"Keep me in your heart, and promise me you'll be a good boy, your loving Mother, Maria" Maria said as the message ended and I put my head down in shame.

"Do you, need time to yourself?" the Jackal AI system asked me in a sorrowful tone, at least I had an AI to keep me company.

"No, it's fine" I said trying not to sound sad but failed miserably.

"Whatever you say, but you have a mission remember?" the Jackal AI system said as its tone became more serious.

"You're right, but how do I perform an FTL jump?" I asked as I looked over the many buttons in the cockpit.

"I will take care of that, but, there's a, problem" the Jackal AI system said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a scared tone, awaiting the answer.

"The FTL system in this Jackal is very powerful and very expensive, and due to us being in close proximity to Earth which has a lot of radio communication, the confusion caused by the radios on Earth, it could warp the Jackal into a place you didn't set course too" the Jackal AI system said as i listened closely.

"Like?" I asked nervously.

"Uh, black holes and probably a sun" the Jackal AI system said which immediately made me frightened.

"But, there is another way right?" I asked with hope, hoping there was another way.

"Yes, there is, but it's risky"

"What do you mean risky?" I asked concerned.

"To perform an FTL jump with no problem, we would have to fly far away from Earth and this Jackal can go very fast, but we have to be very far away from Earth"

"How far away?" I asked as I feared the answer.

"Beyond the Martian no fly zone far"

"Martian no fly zone? Are you serious?" I asked trying not to sound angry.

"Unfortunately I am, unless you have a better suggestion"

The Jackal AI system was right, I didn't have a better suggestion, but I couldn't risk light jumping into a black hole or a sun.

"*Sigh*, okay, anymore catches?" I asked annoyed.

"No, that is all, what will it be?" the Jackal AI system asked.

What was I meant to do? Blind jump? Or fly through a very dangerous zone?

"I've got no other choice, set course for the Martian no fly zone" I said as I took long enough to make my decision.

"Let's hope we can get out of there alive"

 **Wow, that was rather emotional wouldn't you say? So, Orion must make a dangerous journey through the Martian no fly zone which covers a lot of space, literally, it covers a lot of 'space', can he make it out of there alive and make his way to the Lylat System? Tune in next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 10: Testing UNSA weaponry, Aftermath and the Silent Flight

 **Here is yet another Chapter of Star Fox Outsider, things might get intense in this chapter so get a pillow to hold onto as the events unfold before your eyes...**

 **While you're at it, do feel free to leave a review on this chapter as it lets me know you're reading and you want to see more!**

* * *

 **Corneria Defence Forces Headquarters, Alien Technological Observation Area, 2:00PM**

"Well, that was something else" Matthew said as he began scribbling more notes into his clipboard.

He, Fox and Wolf just witnessed an F-SPAR Torch in action, the hot orange concentrated laser beam died down and the barrel glowed an ominous dark orange colour and was extremely hot to the touch, the targets Matthew left out for the F-SPAR Torch were now reduced to nothing but puddles of melted metal with steam emitting off them, meaning they were very hot, the 3 of them were standing in a glass observation area so they would not be affected by the intense heat caused by the F-SPAR Torch.

"And you said that they only use this sort of weapon when absolutely necessary?" Fox asked as he looked at the hot metal puddles in the testing area.

"Yes, it isn't used commonly nowadays since it is a very dangerous and powerful weapon, but when it is used, whoever is handling, must have some courage to incinerate people like that" Matthew said as he continued scribbling at his notes, he had to make sure he had each and every detail down because General Pepper was very intrigued by the technology made by the UNSA, some of it was far more powerful and deadlier than Cornerian technology which actually made some of the scientists studying the Human race very jealous of them.

"That's deadly and all but can we see some normal Human weaponry? I'm genuinely curious to see whatever conventional weaponry they use" Wolf said as his tone grew lowered, he did enjoy the previous observations, but he was getting tired of it.

"Very well, Fox, do you want to come with us or watch some more heavy weaponry in action?" Matthew asked as he turned around to face Fox who still had his face frozen at the sight of the molten metal puddles.

"I'll go with you guys, I can save the heavy weaponry for later" Fox said as Matthew and Wolf left the observation area and made their way to the shooting range the Cornerian Military made to test the guns and grenades the Humans used in their military force which was named SATO.

"What's the difference anyways?" Fox asked as the blue glazed door that led into the shooting range opened automatically as it detected motion heading towards it and the trio walked inside.

"Difference between what Fox?" Matthew asked as he stopped Wolf and Fox at an armoured door that read "Warning, weapons contained inside are extremely dangerous, do not enter unless under high supervision with an Officer" in bold red.

"The UNSA and SATO, what's the difference between them?" Fox asked as Matthew scanned his identity card over the armoured door's card scanner to unlock it.

"The UNSA or the United Nations Space Alliance is the Solar Systems international political organisation who handle matters like trade, travel, land claims and all efforts related to Human Space Colonisation, SATO or the Solar Associated Treaty Organisation is their Military force and they represent the UNSA, will that suffice?" Matthew said as he opened the heavy metal door which led them into a hallway filled with glass cabinets containing many weapons used by SATO.

The floors were made of glowing blue metal panels and the walls were night black, Fox had never been in a place like this one before, he felt like he was in some sort of fictional museum.

"There are a lot of guns in here, surely the satellite that was sent to us didn't contain them all" Wolf said as he highlighted 'a' and looked around and peeked into some of the glass cabinets, eyeing an NV4 Assault Rifle.

"Oh no, the satellite had a 3D printer inside it and it had all the options automatically selected to print the weapons you see right now" Matthew said as he led Fox and Wolf through the hallway as they both eyed the many Alien weapons held inside glass cabinets with stickers saying "Do not touch the glass as it is alarmed and do not use these weapons unless under supervision by an Officer".

"These weapons are, Alien that's for sure, they look nothing like the laser guns I have" Wolf said as he kept his eyes locked onto one big gun.

"Ah, that gun there is called the Mauler, it is a light machine gun, it is a Full-auto heavy ballistic weaponry that uses an experimental gaussian delinker which channels ultra-rapid fire into a tight hip spread, it can hold 80 bullets in one magazine, quite a massive gun if you ask me" Matthew said as he noticed Wolf had his eyes glued to the cabinet that contained the big gun.

"I have no idea what you just said but I'd like to have one of these in my paws" Wolf said as he looked over the many features of the Mauler, a drum magazine, a bulky build, a fearsome barrel, Wolf could picture himself with that gun in his paws, mowing down his opponents.

"And what about this gun here? What is it called?" Fox asked as he looked at what was a Submachine gun.

"That one there is called an Erad, it is a Mashimo energy Submachine gun, it is a full-auto energy firearm with a wide dispersion muzzle which dampens recoil, providing it with the best accuracy in its class, it also has an underbarrel shotgun attachment which can do lots of damage to an enemy target, it can hold up to 30 bolts before the gun has to perform a fusion recharge unless you decide to reload it, one of the best innovations in energy weaponry for the SATO forces if you ask me because it's a very well made gun" Matthew said as he gave a very accurate description of the Dead Submachine gun.

"I'll admit it, that's actually pretty cool, but how do you know all of this?" Fox asked as he took his eyes off the Erad inside the glass cabinet.

"The 3D printer gave out those exact details when you selected whatever gun you wanted to print, some of these guys are pretty powerful and pretty weird but they are something else" Matthew said as he peeked into one of the glass cabinets which contained a very old wooden rifle with polished wood and shiny iron parts.

"What is that? A gun cane?" Wolf asked sarcastically as he peeked into the glass cabinet and insulted the gun that was being kept inside.

"Wolf, that gun is over 300 years old, show some respect" Matthew nearly barked at Wolf which made the grey Lupine step back in defense.

"Jeez sorry, I didn't know, what's it called then if it's 300 years old?" Wolf asked in an apologetic tone which surprised Fox.

"Why is he so curious about these Aliens? I am too but he seems more, inquisitive..." Fox thought to himself as he grew suspicious of Wolf's recent behaviour, most of the time, he'd act all strong and scary which he was iconic for, but now, he was acting like a child in a toy store.

"It is called an M1 Garand and it is a semi-automatic rifle, even though it is long decommissioned, it is still popular to use in shooting competitions because it shoots powerful and very accurate bullets, there is one drawback though, it cannot be conveniently reloaded in the middle of a used up clip, so you must shoot out all the bullets before reloading it" Matthew said as once again, he gave a very accurate description of the gun.

"It certainly looks primitive, being made out of wood, but it looks like a decent gun" Fox said as he looked over how clean the polished wood on the M1 Garand was.

"It's very powerful, based off some of my shooters who used it, though they find the pinging noise when you reload it very annoying" Matthew said as he began walking back towards one of the glass cabinets which contained an NV4 Assault Rifle.

"We already saw that gun, but what is it called may I ask?" Wolf asked as Matthew took out a card and swiped it through the card scanner, opening the glass box which made Fox and Wolf back in up slight fright.

"This one is one of my favourites, it is called an NV4, it is a Assault Rifle and it is a Full-auto Kendall ballistic rifle and with its moderate fire rate, it yields increased stability and therefore it has the best accuracy in its class, ideal for mid-to-long range engagements, it can hold 30 bullets in one magazine before you have to reload and it is the default weapon for SATO soldiers and rightly so, it's so easy to use once you master it" Matthew said as he carefully grabbed the gun and held it on his paws as gently as he could.

"Okay, but why did you take it out?" Wolf asked as he backed up with caution incase the gun went off.

"Because I am going to do some rounds at the shooting range, and so are the 2 of you" Matthew said as he gave the 2 canines a smile of generosity.

"What? Are you actually serious?" Fox asked with sudden surprise, he actually really wanted to try these Alien weapons but he was afraid he would be denied to use them and Wolf showed a look of surprise too.

"I'm dead serious, so, take your pick and I'll unlock the cabinets for you but be careful with these guns, make sure your safetys are on because if you pick a energy gun, the bolts they fire will bounce off the walls" Matthew said as he gave a very clear and distinct warning to the 2 canines.

"Alright, I want that big gun right there, the Mauler" Wolf said as Matthew nodded and walked over to the gun cabinet containing the massive machine gun and unlocked it with his card.

The glass cabinet opened and Matthew stopped Wolf from grabbing it to tell him something.

"Just a heads up Wolf, that gun is very heavy" Matthew said.

"I'm sure I'll be able to hold it, come to papa" Wolf said as Matthew moved out of his way and he went to grab the Mauler, grabbing it by a foregrip that stretched out of the gun and held his right paw under the magazine which had a small metal rod to help you get a grip on holding the big gun.

"Whoa, little bit of weight but I can handle, this actually makes me badass, right?" Wolf said as he looked Fox and Matthew who just gave him funny looks.

"Yeah, whatever, you can hold it at least so that's good, so Fox, which one do you want to use?" Matthew asked he took out his card and slowly walked toward looking at the glass cabinets, waiting for Fox to take his pick.

"I'll take my chances with the Erad, I'm curious to see what it can do" Fox said as he pointed at the glass cabinet that contained the Erad he wanted.

Matthew walked over to the glass cabinet as did Fox and swiped his card over the card scanner, opening the cabinet.

"Anything I should be aware of when using this?" Fox asked before he grabbed the Erad.

"Watch your fingers, unless you wanna get them blown off" Matthew said with a sheepish smile which made Fox cringe.

Fox reached his padded hands (paws?) into the glass cabinet and grabbed the Erad at the bottom since the foregrip was there with some small finger space, he got the hang of it and the 3 canines were now holding Human weaponry.

And Wolf seemed to be the most excited, holding the Mauler with a rather disturbing smile on his muzzle.

"Alright, let's make our way to the shooting range, and try not to shoot anything before we get there, I'm speaking to you trigger finger" Matthew said as he directed that comment at Wolf who just threw a dirty look back at Matthew.

The 3 canines walked out of the Alien armoury and made their way to the specially made shooting range in which these Alien weapons were tested and observed.

"Now, since I know how to use these weapons unlike the two of you, I'm going first, Wolf will go second and Fox will go third, got it?" Matthew said as he halted the Vulpine and the Lupine to make the rules clear for them as he did not want any accidents/casualties.

"Okay, we got it Matthew" Fox said in a bored tone as he really wanted to test out the Erad he selected from the armoury.

"Good, now that we are here, you will be watching, and don't interfere with my shooting, else I might shoot you by accident and bullets can cause a lot of harm to your body" Matthew said, being very precise with his sentence and gave Fox and Wolf a stare of warning.

"Alright, we get it already, just shoot so I can have a turn" Wolf said impatiently as he tapped his claws against the heavy metal barrel of the Mauler with impatience.

"Before we begin, this is not a metal target appears from the ceiling kind of thing, no, you need to shoot actual moving targets and make sure none reach where you are standing else you'll lose" Matthew said with certainty.

"Blah blah just get started already" Wolf said impatiently, he really wanted to try out his Mauler.

Matthew just grunted in response and walked over to his assigned cubicle in the shooting range, it was very odd looking shooting range, the entire range itself was night black metal with blue glowing hollow squares all over it, there were some obstacles like covering walls in the shooting range itself but Matthew was only going to be standing for the duration of his session.

He clicked off the safety, pointed the barrel towards the cover walls and aimed down the sights as he waited for the targets to appear.

And they did.

But they weren't the ones Wolf and Fox were expecting.

Instead of metal plates hanging from the ceiling, they watched with surprise as orange humanoids digitalised in the shooting range and started running towards Matthew who stood behind the guard rail.

Matthew aimed at one of the digitalised figures and placed his finger on the trigger.

And pressed it back.

Fox and Wolf's ears were met with the sound of bullets screaming through the air and bullet cases hitting the metal floor and the orange digitalised figures disintegrated into tiny orange pixelated squares that disappeared completely.

Once Matthew heard the clicking which meant the magazine was empty, he removed it and placed another one in, their were magazines being kept in small yellow ammunition boxes beside him so he didn't have to worry running low on ammo.

"New best time, Matthew Vulpa, 15.78 seconds" a robotic computer voice said as Matthew smiled at himself and walked out of his cubicle.

"That's my new best time with my favourite SATO weapon, Wolf, you're up, let's see if you can or cannot beat my time" Matthew said in a cocky manner as Wolf walked into the selected cubicle with his Mauler waiting for action.

"Heh, just watch me" Wolf said as he carefully walked since the Mauler was a very heavy gun and he didn't want to drop it incase it would go off.

"Alright, how do I fire this thing?" Wolf asked as he couldn't find the safety switch or the trigger.

"The grip you're holding that juts out of the gun has the trigger on it, and the safety is a little flip switch on the metal rod that holds the outward trigger in place, it's easy to spot" Matthew said as he tried his best to give an accurate description of the trigger and the safety switch.

"Ah! I got it now, alright, let's see what you can do baby" Wolf said as he aimed his gun at whatever targets were about to start running towards him.

The many orange pixelated figures soon appeared in the shooting range and Wolf aimed down the iron sights on the Mauler and pulled the trigger.

And his ears were filled with the sound of death coming out of his hands as bullets ravaged through the air at a fast pace and the orange digitalised figures disintegrated into tiny orange squares once again, once Wolf heard the clicking, he had run out of ammo.

But he neutralised every target!

"New best time, Wolf O'Donnell, 12.64 seconds" the robotic computer voice said as Wolf let out a laugh of victory and looked down at his Mauler.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, I'm glad I chose you" Wolf said as he looked down at the Mauler with pride.

"I'll admit it, you done well, but let's see if Fox can beat your time with the Erad" Matthew said as he slowly clapped, the NV4 was on his back and was held by a sling that went over his body.

"Yeah, let's see if the Great Fox McCloud can beat an Alien light machine gun with an Alien Submachine gun" Wolf said as he left the cubicle and pointed his hands for Fox to make his way to the cubicle.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Fox said as he examined his Erad and made his way to the cubicle.

"I know, and I don't give a shit, so, let's see what you can do" Wolf said as Fox aimed his Erad into the shooting range and waited for the targets to appear.

"I'm sure I'll beat your time with a Submachine gun Wolf" Fox said confidently as he walked up to the cubicle and aimed the Erad into the shooting range and waited for the orange figures to appear in the shooting range.

"Save the cute banter for later you two!" Matthew yelled which got the attention of Fox and Wolf who responded by quickly turning their heads towards Matthew who showed a look of anger.

"Geez sorry, I didn't think you were such a grouch" Wolf said in apology.

"That's what I want you to think at first, but then you get the real me" Matthew said as he fiddled with his NV4.

Fox ignored them and focused his eyes on the shooting range, aiming down the iron sights of the Erad and waited for the targets to appear as he gently set his clawed finger on the trigger.

"Let's see if this thing is good or not" Fox thought to himself as he had mixed thoughts about the Alien gun he was holding.

Either he would succeed and beat Wolf's time, or the gun backfires and takes off one of his fingers, Fox hoped for the best and within a moment's notice, the orange digitalised figures appeared in the shooting range and they ran straight for Fox.

Fox gulped nervously and pulled the trigger of the Erad.

And his hands were met with steady recoil as the sound of Alien laser bolts flew through the air, burning through the orange digitalised figures and disintegrated them into tiny orange squares.

Fox kept shooting until he realised there were no targets left, and blew the hot barrel of the Erad, blowing some steam off it.

"New best time, Fox McCloud, 10.65 seconds" the robotic voice said and Fox let out a cheer of victory.

"Wow! I thought this gun would be pathetic but it proved me wrong!" Fox said happily to himself as he studied the Erad over and back with fascination.

"Fine pup, I'll admit it, you're not bad with Alien guns, especially laser ones" Wolf mumbled in a clear tone with disappointment since he was bested by him once great nemesis.

"Yeah Fox, no one else could use the Erad properly and yet you could use it properly" Matthew said with fascination as he wrote down the specific times and guns each of them used in their round at the shooting range.

"Guess this type of gun was made for me, these Humans know their tech, heck, this is so much cooler than our standard issue laser pistols" Fox said as his ears picked up the sound of a slight droning sound inside the Erad.

"Uh, don't tell me this is going to explode?" Fox asked nervously as he held the Erad away from his face incase it did.

"No, it's recharging its plasma ammunition, its practically unlimited if you use it correctly, based off careful research I done, Human weapons are far more superior to ours, so the NV4 I'm holding, the Mauler Wolf is holding and the Erad Fox is holding, they are all more powerful than our standard issue weapons, despite 2 of them being primitive" Matthew said with astonishment as Fox and Wolf done the same facial expressions.

"Really? Well, this gun is something I'll tell you that, I've always liked big guns" Wolf said with pride in his voice.

"And well, this gun is so much cooler than my own laser pistol" Fox said as he couldn't take his eye off his Erad.

"Which is why I'm letting you two keep those guns, promise me you'll only use them for necessary reasons?" Matthew said as Fox's and Wolf's eyes opened with surprise that they would fall out if their eyes would allow it.

"Really? You're actually going to make us keep these Alien weapons? For ourselves?" Wolf asked with disbelief as he looked down at his Mauler with a protective look.

"Yeah, unless you want me to take it back..." Matthew said as he reached his hand for the Mauler to which Wolf pulled back and barked at the Grey Vulpine.

Matthew jumped back with fright in response and was surprised by Wolf's behaviour as was Fox who backed up in fright too.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Wolf shouted as he growled under his breath and became very protective of his gun.

"Yikes, you like your gun, we get it, no need to get snappy" Fox said with surprise as Wolf just shows him a look of death.

Wolf eventually stopped growling and calmed down, Matthew then decided to speak up.

"Right, since you want to keep your weapons, use them for necessary reasons only, if you don't, then they will be confiscated off of you, understand?" Matthew said as he made his sentence very clear as he did not want to hear any "accidents" occuring from the two canines.

"I understand" Wolf said as he made sure to remain vigilant.

"Shouldn't be much trouble for me" Fox said in a slight happy tone.

"Good, you two are free to go, thank you for watching Alien weapons in action and testing them out with me" Matthew said as Fox and Wolf made their way to the exit with their new guns on their backs which were held by gunstraps placed at the edges of the guns.

They had tested Human weapons for themselves, and Wolf seemed more fascinated than Fox, Wolf envied to meet a Human in person, but due to the sheer distance between the Lylat System and the Solar System, he wouldn't be meeting Aliens anytime soon.

Would it be a case of "Do we go to them first? Or do they come to us first?"

Only time will tell...

 **Earth's orbit, UNSA Ganymede, moments after the wrath of** **the Olympus Mons**

Everyone onboard the UNSA Retribution, Tigris, Ganymede and the rest of the Ganymede Assault Division were frozen in place after witnessing the wrath of the Olympus Mons, which used a reverse engineered Frontal Spectrum Array Cannon to hammer 8 Official UNSA Warships into nothing but space debris, all of those people aboard those ships, had no chance of surviving.

Some of the bodies from what remained of the burning bodies of the UNSA Warships could be seen floating around the wreckages, slowly being reduced to nothing as the vacuum of space broke down their exposed bodies because in a vacuum, everything must be equal, and so your body will be broken down, piece by piece, cell by cell, until you become a vacuum .

Seamus could not believe what he had just saw, just when he thought victory was in their grasp after destroying the last Settlement Defence Front Destroyer with the Ion Diffusion Cannon, a titanic Warship appears out of nowhere and destroyed 8 out of the 10 remaining UNSA Warships with a powerful laser cannon.

Only the sound of the radars, computers, sonar beeps, light breathing and the sound of small metal pieces in the vacuum of space clicking off the glass of the bridge of the Ganymede filled the bridge with background ambience, no one cared to speak after what they had just witnessed before them.

"Captain O'Rourke, the UNSA Retribution and Tigris are calling for a briefing, shall I put them through the feed?" Hyperion asked which broke Seamus and everyone else onboard the Ganymede out of their mannequin state.

"Patch them through Hyperion, the Retribution must be in shambles right now after performing that collision maneuver into the Olympus Mons" Seamus said as the feed patched into the screens in front of him and his ears were meet with the sound of alarms going off and yelling in the background from the crew.

"All stations, be advised, enemy has withdrawn, AO is clear" Captain Ferran said as a picture of her appeared on the computer screen to the left of Seamus.

"This is Captain O'Rourke, what the hell happened Gator?" Seamus asked in a respectable manner as he knew the crew of the Retribution needed time to reorganise themselves after what happened.

"Multiple casualties from the crash maneuver sir, I need a stretcher over here! Lieutenant Reyes is on his way up to the bridge, bridge out" Gator yelled as a camera feed showed him panicking in the bridge of the UNSA Retribution.

"Captain Ferran, is everything okay aboard the Tigris?" Seamus asked as he grew worried that the Tigris had befallen the same problems as the Retribution did.

"Thankfully yes, but the rest of the fleet got battered, your ships are still operational, but they are not Official UNSA Warships, I'm taking a shuttle to Retribution since the shit has hit the fan over there" Captain Ferran said as she walked out of the view of the camera and the video was cut off.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is going on?" Seamus thought to himself as madness enveloped him.

The portside of Retribution was on fire from the crash maneuver, but Seamus noticed Jackals landing on its runway despite the Retribution is in deep shit.

The video feed appeared back on the computer screen after waiting a few minutes with silence as everyone in the bridge sat at their posts and typed at their computers, keeping the Ganymede operational, the video now showed Lieutenant Reyes, Lieutenant Salter and Captain Ferran in the feed, all of whom looked very shocked from the events unfolding.

"Retribution, where's Captain Alder?" Seamus asked as he noticed Alder was nowhere to be seen.

"Dead, he twisted his neck after falling into some computers from the crash maneuver" Lieutenant Reyes said with a hint of disturbance, gagging inside at the thought.

"Good God, that's a very grotesque way to go, may he rest in peace" Seamus said as he tried to not let his own voice break from the sudden news.

"Reyes as the highest ranking Officer on board is now the Captain of the Retribution, so get used to calling him that" Lieutenant Salter said with defense in her tone.

"Very well, Captain Reyes, is the Retribution still able to fight?" Seamus asked, hoping that the new Captain of the Retribution would say yes.

"Thankfully, yes, our engineers are on sight now and are repairing the ship, but it'll take time so we'll have to keep the Retribution out of combat for a while" Captain Reyes said with a rather light tone.

"Sir, Admiral Raines is on the line" the Retribution Comms Officer said in the background.

"Patch him through to us and to the bridge of the Ganymede" Captain Reyes said as a second computer screen breathed to life on Seamus's desk showing a video of Admiral Raines back in his office in Headquarters in wartorn Geneva.

"Captain Ferran, O'Rourke, Ladies, Gentlemen, it's good to see you" Admiral Raines said sounding professional after the chaos that occured back in Geneva.

"Sir" Captain Ferran and O'Rourke said simultaneously as they made eye contact with the video showing Admiral Raines.

"Let me make our situation absolutely clear, we are now at war with the Settlement Defence Front" Admiral Raines said making that statement very clear.

"Due to Captain Alder's use of force, the enemy was driven into retreat. At this time, Tigris and Retribution are the only Official operable ships we have"

"Our course of action is to buy Earth time, while we rebuild our fleet"

"Understood Admiral, Tigris is prepared for tasking" Captain Ferran said proudly.

"Ditto with Ferran sir, the Ganymede awaits its orders" Seamus said.

"Today's attack was not limited to Geneva. SetDef launched a concurrent stood on the Moon Gateway Port, and those cargo terminals receive freight critical to rebuilding our fleet, so your mission is to retake that port, Captain O'Rourke, we need your Assault Division Warships to stay in Earth's orbit to protect us from any surprise attacks made by the Settlement Defence Front, the Ganymede, Retribution and Tigris will move to retake that Gateway Port" Admiral Raines ordered.

"I'll inform the Captains of each ship I have awaiting orders immediately" Seamus said almost instantly but thankfully he didn't interrupt Admiral Raines.

"Lieutenant Reyes- I'm promoting you to the rank of Commander. You are now the acting Captain of Retribution" Admiral Raines said with a large pause at the start.

"Roger that Admiral" Captain Reyes said as he accepted the title.

"Keep the enemy away from home. Godspeed Captains, Top Cat out" Admiral Raines said as the feed cut and the video stopped.

"What are our orders Captain O'Rourke?" Miranda asked as she stood behind Seamus who was sitting down on his seat.

"Get our Warwolves ready for combat, we're retaking that port" Seamus said with no emotion in his voice.

"The Warwolves? But weren't they just experiments made by SATO?" Miranda asked with confusion.

"Yeah, but they were so successful that more people began volunteering to become a part of the special ops team, and they've dozens of soldiers onboard this ship waiting for their orders" Seamus said as he carefully described what Miranda needed to know.

The Warwolves were part of a SATO experimental programme in which highly trained soldiers were given genetic enhancements to make them nearly unstoppable killing machines, but the tests were so successful that they began mass producing the programme and powerful experimental technology, despite protests from politicians, the Warwolves are very effective in combat and leave almost or no evidence of their operations.

"Well, I've seen them in action, and they'll show no mercy, but the Settlement Defence Front killed lots of civilians back in Geneva, so we'll need every able bodied man and woman ready for action to put these Martian's back into the red sand where they belong" Miranda said as she found a good reason to agree with Seamus's idea.

"Yeah, besides, they're very good at search and rescue missions which they'll probably have to do when they reach the Gateway Port" Seamus said, he was right, thanks to their heightened senses, a single Warwolf soldier could find a buried alive civilian in less than 4 minutes, which is some feat for a Human.

"Fair enough I guess, so, shall we set course for our only natural satellite?" Miranda asked as she smiled at Seamus.

"Let's, everyone, set course for the Lunar Gateway Port, soften up the SetDef attacking the port and leave Tigris and Retribution to do their objectives" Seamus said as everyone started passing reports to each other as they prepared the Ganymede for an FTL jump.

The UNSA Tigris and Retribution aimed at the Moon and prepared to set course for an FTL jump.

"Alright, here's the plan, Tigris will provide overwatch and make sure the Settlement Defence Front doesn't pull any tricks up their red sleeves, the Retribution will insert a ground assault team to help retake the port, we'll be sending in our Marines and the Warwolves to assist them and help evacuation efforts, any questions?" Seamus said as he looked around the bridge and no-one seemed to have any questions at all.

"Excellent, everyone to drop stations" Seamus said as he grabbed a microphone and gave out his orders.

"Tigris, you set?" Seamus asked as he patched a video in of the Tigris bridge and Captain Ferran stood ready for action.

"We're ready over here, we'll be waiting for you" Captain Ferran said as the UNSA Tigris became enveloped in a blue energy bubble and jumped faster than light towards the Moon with a loud bang, leaving a blue trail of dust from the jump behind it that quickly disappeared.

Energy rods began to rise out of the structure of the Ganymede and they glowed blue while collecting energy as they prepared to take the gigantic ship through an FTL jump straight for the Moon as the titanic Warship aimed its structure towards the Earth's Natural Satellite.

The Ganymede then entered the ominous dark purple FTL light tunnel with a loud bang and the ship was quickly making its way to the Moon faster than the speed of light.

"Pilots! Give us drop accuracy!" Seamus barked since the bridge was filled with sound of faster than light speed.

"Accuracy point nine nine sir!"

"Good job, let's take back our moon and make sure the UNSA has time to rebuild their fleet!"

"Influx in 3, 2, 1!" the pilots shouted as the Ganymede exited the FTL jump and everyone was rocked foward on the bridge by the force of the exit.

They were just above the moon, and they could already see the chaos happening on the surface of the white Moon.

Fire and explosions could be seen far above the surface of the Moon, meaning that the Moon Gateway Port was heavily under attack by the Settlement Defence Front, and everyone caught in their sights would be executed instantly...

"Holy shit, get every available Marine boots on the ground now!" Seamus barked as everyone started running around the bridge giving out announcements on their microphones calling upon the Marines and the Warwolves.

"Let's hope we can retake this port and show the Settlement Defence Front who's in charge of the Solar System" Seamus whispered to himself, he could not imagine working for the Settlement Defence Front.

Filled with propaganda as a child, forced to enlist in the army at the age of 12, suffer extreme weather conditions to prove your worthy, not supposed to care about your fellow soldiers, not supposed to hesitate in killing the Earth born when you get the opportunity, immediate execution to you if you don't follow orders, sounds way to strict for a military for Seamus's taste.

In his train of thought, Seamus could see 4 SUV's launch out of the UNSA Retribution's well deck, one of them got shot out of the sky before it could hit the ground...

 **UNSA Comet, entering the large Martian no fly zone...**

"Caution, entering hostile space, transmission beacon deactivating" the Jackal AI system said as I just faced foward to the infinite blackness of space.

"This part of the no fly zone has no signatures on the sonar, so no one must be patrolling this part right now, hopefully it stays that way" I said as I prayed over and over that I would make it past the no fly zone.

The gentle roaring of the engines was the only sound I could hear, everything in the cockpit except the joystick control was deactivated to prevent the Jackal from appearing on a Settlement Defence Front sonar.

And I did not want to deal with them anymore, that was the UNSA's job along with SATO, they are qualified to do this kind of stuff, I'm not, I'm just a child.

With a dangerous mission, and I hope I can succeed.

If I did manage to make it out of this alive, well, I'm actually curious to see what these 'Cornerians' look like.

The one thing I do hope, is that they are friendly and that they won't attack me the moment I appear in their Lylat System.

Right now, all I could do was sit back and let the AI handle the rest, but I couldn't sleep.

Knowing that I'm flying in heavily restricted space, sleep wouldn't be a thing here, I have to stay awake at all costs because I had to make sure I could get out of this place alive and continue the mission my dead father gave me.

I kept my eyes and my ears peeled, flying around in the silent vacuum, slowly making my way through the no fly zone, I have the engines at low power, it'll just be enough to push the Jackal foward but I have it low so I don't get detected.

It was actually very nerve racking, flying in the Martian no fly zone, I felt like as if though death itself was waiting for me right at the end of this restricted space filled with nothing but a bunch of space debris.

I could hear small metal particles clicking off the glass canopy of the Jackal, it was the only sound that accompanied the gentle roaring of the engines.

It was only myself now, despite the heavy burden I carry upon my shoulders, I know I will be successful in the end.

But deep down, I am afraid.

I fear that I may fail in my objectives and either get launched into space by the Settlement Defence Front, or maybe I make it to the Lylat System and I get attacked by its inhabitants, if that happens, I'll be all alone.

How was such an innocent child like me supposed to survive the unmerciful vacuum of space?

No, I cannot let fear decide my future, I am my own person now, I promised my father I would live to see another day.

But no child should have to watch their own parents die.

When I reach the Lylat System, I'll have such a sad story to tell.

I hope that they'll show sympathy for me, I'm a lost child leaving his home to escape the people that took his life from him.

By the light of the new sun, I will survive.

I must get ready for the nap I'll take when the FTL jump goes into effect.

And from there, I would have to search for an Alien Civilisation who wish to make contact with us.

And the first Alien to be sent to their Star System-

Is a young, scared and desperate Human boy.

"Warning, threat signatures detected, SDF Skelters approaching"

I'm not dying today.

 **This is the only question that remains...**

 **Can Orion make it to the Lylat System?**


	11. Chapter 11

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 11: Alien Parade, Preparing to fight and facing the Olympus Mons

 **I have just returned from my trip to Paris and I had so much fun! I went to Disneyland, I conquered the Eiffel Tower, took a river cruise on the Seine, I had such a great time!**

 **But my break is over, for I must return to my duties of making stories for the world to see.**

 **If this Chapter gets more than 10 reviews, it'll make my day because I have to research a lot of stuff on the internet because I want to be very careful with details and it takes me a long time to do so.**

 **And please write more than 10 words, not the simple small pieces of encouragement, be honest with yourself, let everything out, like what you feel when you read the story, the picture you get, what you think could happen next etc.**

 **It is such a simple request, I don't want this story to become a dud because I see so much potential in it.**

 **And I know all you readers do too.**

 **If you have any ideas for the future, let me know in PM or your reviews and I might consider using whatever idea you may have.**

 **Corneria Defence Forces Headquarters, General Pepper's office, Present day of Fleet Week**

Thanks to private and very confidential conversations General Pepper had with the head of the UNSA known as Admiral Raines in the past, hidden Cornerian satellites in the Solar System were allowed to broadcast this year's Fleet Week Parade to the citizens of the Lylat System.

Human music had also become very popular in the Lylat System after their secret satellites began broadcasting Human radio stations, be it pop music, rock, classical, electronic, jazz, any kind of music that Lylat would listen to, songs written by Humans took over the music market and everyone listened to Alien songs constantly.

As a matter of fact, most of Lylat was actually pretty excited to form an alliance with the UNSA, but others were rather hesitant, thinking that the UNSA and the lethal weaponry they can create could be used to destroy Lylat.

But why would they want to do that? Wage war against an Alien Galaxy that done nothing to them?

Most just hope the UNSA will make contact peacefully and form a bigger and powerful Galactic Alliance and perhaps prevent another war in the Lylat System, especially after the War with Andross and the Aparoid Invasion.

Heck, based off studies from Cornerian Universities, it was discovered that UNSA technology could easily repel another Aparoid Invasion, let alone another Civil War in the Lylat System.

In other words, the UNSA was more advanced in certain terms of technology, such as robotics, advanced aeronautics, plasma weaponry, planetary defence systems, surveillance etc.

In Corneria City, everyone at home was watching TV in their living rooms and they were awaiting a special channel to appear on their channel list.

In the Solar System, today marked the start of the annual yearly Fleet Week, when every single UNSA Warship dry docked in the Geneva skyline after a year filled with missions defending Earth from Space Piracy and Space Terrorism.

But what baffled Cornerians the most, was that the Humans of Earth spoke the same language as them, only they called it English, while Cornerians simply called it Cornerian or the Common language.

General Pepper, who had given the orders for the Alien Fleet Week Parade to be broadcasted to the Lylat System (except Venom) sat in his office and he patiently waited for the video to appear on his holographic TV that sat against his red and white marble wall above a polished oak table that held pictures of the General and his family together along with some lots of exotic plants and a surprise he received from Matthew Vulpa.

Matthew, who had access to a 3D laser printer that printed UNSA weapons of all kinds, could also print luxery goods, clothes etc. One day, Matthew decided to surprise General Pepper by giving him a large scale model of a UNSA Carrier ship called the Retribution.

The model of the Admiral Class Carrier UNSA Retribution was held by two metal poles on the polished oak table, it was a meter long and took up a quarter of the table, it looked exactly like the Retribution in reality, with 4 ion engines on both sides at the back of the ship, a 4 lane runway on the left side of the ship where Jackals would land from a successful mission after being launched from the launch bay built into the hull of the ship, the bridge sat at the back of the ship with polarised glass and you could see the inside of the bridge which had light up computers inside it which General Pepper found pretty amazing for a model of the ship, the front of the ship stretched out from the bridge and was completely flat to support the FTL energy rods, SWC-141 was engraved in white paint on the side of the ship and General Pepper considered the Retribution a marvel despite it being a primitive Warship but he thought it was fascinating none the less.

In reality, the Retribution was 637 meters in length, 75 meters in height, could travel at a casual speed of 1500 miles per hour and could also travel faster than the speed of light thanks to its FTL engine and could support a crew of over 1400 people, it also had its own SCAR company which was run by Lieutenant Nick Reyes, callsign, Raider.

While normal Cornerian Armada Ships were capable of faster than light travel, it wasn't very effective compared to the UNSA which could take any ship to a Planet in mere minutes while it would take an hour or more for the Cornerians, General Pepper hoped the UNSA would help Corneria with this problem when they make physical contact with them.

General Pepper had seen pictures of the Human race before, he was very baffled by how they looked since they lacked animalistic characteristics like a tail, muzzle and a lack of claws, but he didn't care, they were Aliens after all so they would look very different compared to usual Animal Society in Lylat.

The light of Solar shined through the clean and clear wall of glass behind General Pepper which had an excellent view of the surrounding base which contained many hangar bays, launching pads for Arwings and plenty of workers and soldiers on site and repairing Arwings or fueling them for their usual flight patrols across the city and the Lylat System.

The sunlight warmed the hound's back as he sat down on his royal red office chair with gold buttons holding in the fabric of the chair and he rested his arms smooth metal arms that stretched out far enough for his arms to cover them completely.

General Pepper's ears twitched at the sound of someone knocking on the polished wooden door which shined a near amber orange as the sun continued shining through the glass.

"Its open!" General Pepper said loud enough for the person knocking on the door to hear him.

The copper doorknob twisted and the door opened, the figure that walked in was none other than Matthew Vulpa himself, he was in his usual white lab coat with some pens and other utensils in his pockets, his grey fur shined against the sunlight which made look a lot less dull than he usually was, he was holding a clipboard in his paws and looked rather excited for some reason.

"Matthew? What brings you here?" General Pepper asked in a professional manner as he straightened his back to look even more professional.

"Why, to watch the Fleet Week Parade with you sir of course, I wanna watch these Aliens in action with you because I'd rather have some company while observing this event" Matthew said as he sat down on the polished wooden red cushioned seat in front of General Pepper's desk.

"Well, fair enough I guess, it's supposed to start in a few minutes so let's talk" General Pepper said as he positioned his chair and made proper eye contact with Matthew.

"Well, a few days ago, I heard that Wolf finally made enough money to get his eye back" Matthew said which made General Pepper open his eyes open wide that they'd fall out of their sockets if they could.

"He has? I thought he liked his cybernetic eye as a war mark, how did he lose his eye in the first place may I ask because I never get enough time to look at his file" General Pepper said in a rather intrigued tone.

"He lost his eye when he was in the Academy, he volunteered to test out a new Cornerian aircraft that was capable of outspeeding light, it backfired when he began to launch into the atmosphere and the shrapnel from the explosion cut out his eye in the process, his Dad went through many missions to get the money to be able to afford the surgery to get Wolf his eye back, but Wolf refused because he didn't want to bestow his burden upon his father, so, he lived with one eye, until now" Matthew said in a respectful tone since it was a bad way to lose your eye.

"I heard about that, yet I never heard what happened to the pilot, and he was the pilot of that experimental aircraft, I know he has a bad history with us, but he didn't deserve that, I'm glad he's on our side now, especially after the Aparoid Invasion" General Pepper said as he sighed in the end at the thought of such a horrific accident.

"Yeah, right now, he is sleeping at his house since the surgery because of the medicine he took, he'll be fine in a few days and he'll have to get used to having two eyes again, and since he'll be missing the Fleet Week Parade, I'll record a copy for him so that he can watch it later" Matthew said as he stood up and placed a little recording device beside General Pepper's holo TV and sat back down.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that, especially since he seems more intrigued by these Humans more than we are, he's been constantly snooping about the Human technology wing, asking the workers questions about the Human race, he knows more than we do now about these Aliens" General Pepper said as he tapped his fingers on the wooden desk in front of him.

"So I've heard, he's been telling me things I didn't know about Humans, like how they have the same reproduction system as we do, the same digestive system, how they have lots of different languages compared to us, the many festivals they celebrate on Earth, there's lots but I can't process them all, what I said was only a fragment of what he's been telling me" Matthew said as General Pepper listened very closely.

"Is that so? Maybe he knows way too much for his own good now, maybe now with all the knowledge he has, we could let him be the first one to meet a Human in person when we establish contact with them, and how is Star Fox doing to change the topic?"General Pepper said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Well, the Great Fox is docked at our airbase since there is practically no contracts left for them to take, Slippy joined the engineering corp of the Army since he is a fantastic mechanic, Falco is taking place in some aerial races to make some money ever since he is an ace pilot, Krystal, she's just exploring Corneria City since she has never been in a city before so she's practically a tourist at this point, Fox, Fox is spending time at his old house, getting it renovated so he can start living in it and get used to the city life since they have no more contracts to do, they'll take any contract that comes up if they want to" Matthew said while he showed a tone of respect when he spoke about Fox.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be able to cope with the loss of his Dad, he's gotten this far" General Pepper said to make that topic not sound so bad.

"Aye, but when he was fighting the Aparoid Queen, it used the knowledge recieved from us and it used James McCloud's voice to try and catch Fox off guard, but he kept himself under control because he knew his Dad would never tell him to give up" Matthew said with an admirable tone for Fox's defiance.

"Yes, he told me of that, such a nasty space hag, using someone valuable to him to as a means of manipulating him" General Pepper said with a slight tone of anger, he wondered what James McCloud would be like if he knew they were making contact with an Alien race and perhaps forming an alliance with them.

"If we form an alliance with the UNSA and if there are any Aparoids out there, they'll think twice before attacking us when they face the wrath of a Jackal fighter Jet" Matthew said as sound started to emit from the holo TV and a picture began to appear.

"Ah! It's starting finally, looks like it has just begun, would you look at that!" Matthew said as a spectacular image of multiple UNSA Warships appearing out of the clouds appeared on the holo TV with the sound of clapping and cheering in the background along with fireworks and jet engines roaring.

"And now, please give a warm welcome to the UNSA's 3rd Orbital Fleet!" an announcement shouted through loudspeakers in the video as even more people clapped as the camera zoomed out and the UNSA capital of Geneva could be seen, the cameras were practically shaking due to the immensity of the engines.

General Pepper and Matthew observed the many Warships flying above the clapping city below, the skyscrapers of the city stood tall with blue UNSA flags hanging off them with the UNSA emblem in the middle of it, fireworks went off and left trails of smoke and light after they exploded in the air in a majestic fashion in the sky, confetti was being released from the many Warships as they flew over the crowds below, their powerful blue ion engines roaring as they pushed the ships forward through the air, the city itself sat on an estuary beside a lake and the estuary was filled with many AATIS guns that looked inactive.

It appeared that the sun was starting to set on Planer Earth as it was in Corneria, is that a coincidence? I don't think so!

Raven dropships were flying in V-formation beside the many UNSA Warships along with Jackals that were spraying lines of coloured smoke behind them as they zoomed through the sky, block and you'd miss them, the UNSA Warships had many names, Kennedy, Victory, Europa, Archer, Omega, Bravo, Whiskey, Zeta, Atlas, Offence and Conquerer, all painted in white on the sides of the Warships.

"Each Warship of the 3rd Orbital Fleet are capable of performing amazing feats of speed, thanks to their modified engines they are capable of going faster than 100,000 miles per hour! Sounds hard to believe but once you see it, you'll believe it, it's because of their amazing feats of speed that the 3rd Orbital Fleet have earned the nickname Speed Demons, no space pirate will outrun any of these ships, give a round of applause everybody!" the loudspeakers of the Parade shouted as the crowds of people clapped and cheered as the UNSA Bravo began to pick up speed, outspeeding the other Warships which made the crowds cheer even louder.

"100,000? They don't play around when it comes to engineering" Matthew said with surprise as he took notes at what the announcements said about the 3rd Orbital Fleet.

General Pepper was absolutely amazed, he had seen pictures of the UNSA Warships, but to see them in action, it was something else.

More and more ships kept appearing out of the clouds, Matthew had lost count at how many ships the UNSA had but he got as far as 143 before he eventually lost count.

"After spending a year protecting the Jackal Production Facilities on the Jupiter Moon Ganymede, please welcome one of the most famous Jackal squadrons that the world has ever known, Orion Squadron!" the loudspeakers shouted as the crowds done as it told and applauded the Jackals that hovered above them.

"Orion Squadron Jackals are very unique as they are one of few Jackal Squadrons to still use Ion based weaponry instead of old fashioned ballistic weaponry, please observe as Orion Leader Dylan Mercury tests his weaponry against the targets placed for him on the Geneva Estuary, you may want to cover your ears if you're too close!" the loudspeakers shouted as one night black Jackal started hovering over the water and Microlite cannons could be spotted appearing out of the sides of the Jackal, near the glass canopy of the jet.

Blue flashes could be seen at first, but blue bolts of energy could be seen smashing the wooden targets placed out for it, reducing them into dust as the water splashed around and launched into the air, even soaking some of the crowds close to the waterfront which erupted in laughter and clapping and cheering.

"Wow, now that was pretty impressive, good to know the UNSA fight against the costs of Ion based weaponry, those cannons looked more powerful than an Arwing's, maybe we should upgrade our Arwings with those cannons when we make contact with the UNSA, won't that make more of a force to be reckoned with?" General Pepper said as he admired the series of events happening on the holo TV.

"Not wrong there General Pepper, we should hold something like this every year like the UNSA do, more people enlist into the UNSA thanks to this event, maybe the same could be said for us if we done it" Matthew said as he could only imagine the results.

"Not a bad idea, not sure why we stopped doing it before, I guess it was because of Lylat plundering into chaos but since we don't have to worry about that anymore, we could hold our very own Fleet Week Parade on Corneria just like the UNSA does" General Pepper said as he agreed with Matthew's idea.

"I'm glad we're on the same book sir, oh, here comes your favourite ship General Pepper" Matthew said as he finished taking notes down and soon the ship Matthew mentioned came into view.

"And now, say hello to the UNSA Retribution!" the loudspeakers shouted as the behemoth ship slowly flew past a skyscraper as its engines cracked the air around due to the power of its engines, General Pepper smiled when he saw it, it looked a lot bigger in real life just like Matthew had said.

"The UNSA Retribution is the UNSA's first Admiral Class Carrier Ship and more prototypes are to be made in the future if the Retribution project turns out successful, it is one of the biggest ships the UNSA has ever constructed, coming it at 637 meters long, that's taller than the Empire State Building in New York! It is capable of FTL travel thanks to its special drop engine like most UNSA ships and can support a crew of over 1400 people, it is sleeker in design which means it can go faster than most UNSA ships, except the 3rd Orbital Squadron in a normal speed race of course! The crew inside the bridge of the Retribution can see all of you folks below so wave at them and give them a round of applause!" the loudspeakers shouted as the Retribution roared over the crowds and the crowds responded with waving, clapping and even more cheering as the carrier flew over them.

"I'm almost tempted to cheer, but we're not there to witness such an event" Matthew said with a light tone of sadness.

"Maybe next time Matthew, and there she goes, into the sunset, I wouldn't mind a tour of that ship, or even have us reverse engineer one and have it as my flagship!" General Pepper said with humour at the end of his sentence.

"Maybe with Cornerian enhancements? Since the UNSA have sorta fallen behind in ship building thanks to the Settlement Defence Front making things hard for them" Matthew said with disgust at having to mention that name.

"I wouldn't call them a Defence Front, based off what you told me, they are like a dictatorship, I hope the UNSA takes action against them soon" General Pepper said in agreement, what he didn't know was that his wish was about to come true.

After a bunch more UNSA Warships, Ravens and Jackals flew in the skyline of Geneva and Matthew taking notes based off what the loudspeakers at the Parade said along with admiring live weapon tests which were quite fascinating, Matthew immediately spotted a problem.

The AATIS guns were moving.

And they were aiming towards the fleet.

"What? I thought the AATIS guns were deactivated, must be some sort of glitch in the system" Matthew said as General Pepper took notice at what he said and noticed that the AATIS were in fact moving.

Then the first shot was fired from the cannons and pierced the hull of the UNSA Vengeance like it was paper as it became engulfed in fire.

"What the?! What's happening?!" General Pepper yelled as he stood out of his seat and stepped closer to the holo TV as he showed a look of disbelief.

"The AATIS guns! They've been hacked sir! Settlement Defence Front Destroyers are moving in!" Matthew shouted as he too stood out of his seat and stood beside General Pepper before the screen turned into an emergency announcement screen.

"Attention, this is an international emergency. Settlement Defence Front Destroyer ships have been spotted in Earth's orbit and are quickly descending towards targeted cities, all citizens are ordered to evacuate from their homes immediately, only take food and resources with you, do not burden yourselves with treasures or other materials, please evacuate to selected bunkers outside your location and await further notice from local SATO forces" a male robotic voice said as the screen turned black and the word "Alert!" appeared in bold red and the two canines were frozen in place at what they had just witnessed.

Matthew muted the holo TV as it began speaking in different Human languages he did not understand and he looked back at General Pepper who looked absolutely traumatised by what he had just witnessed.

"Sir, are you alright?" Matthew asked with worry as he helped General Pepper sit back down as he gasped with shock.

"Matthew, tell our engineers to speed up the Intergalactic Orbital Gateway projects" General Pepper said as he wiped sweat from his forehead and looked at Matthew straight in the eye.

"We are going to make contact with the UNSA, and we will help them fight against the Settlement Defence Front" General Pepper said as he stood up from his seat and gave his order in a rather cold manner.

Matthew hesitated at first but eventually said "I was hoping you'd say that, I'll inform the base" and he walked out the door and left General Pepper alone in his office with only the holo TV to give him some company...

 **UNSA Ganymede, Mission: Take back the Lunar Gateway Port...**

The Ganymede sat in the Moon's orbit, it casted a dark shadow on the Gateway Port below because of its massive size and its massive ion engines pushed it foward until it was above the Gateway Port, making it really dark on the surface below which would give them an advantage since the Settlement Defence Front couldn't fight in the dark.

The Settlement Defence Front A-jack Cutter VTOL Attack Ships hovering around the Lunar Gateway Port had to turn on their search lights so they could continue destroying the cargo shuttles as a means of preventing the UNSA from getting the resources they need to rebuild their fleet and resources that the people of Earth would need to continue living, but turning on the search lights would be their undoing as it gave away their positions and the turbolaser cannons of the Ganymede knew where to fire.

Fireballs could be seen as the Ganymede's turrets found their marks and reduced the Set Def A-jacks into nothing but scrap metal, but they would have to be careful where they fired because there were still civilians inside the Gateway Port, either hiding from the chaos caused by the Settlement Defence Front, or lying dead in a pool of their own blood after being unfairly executed by SDF death squads.

Captain Seamus had ordered the Ganymede's Elite combat force, the Warwolves be a part of the mission, they used the most elite technology and weaponry that the UNSA has to offer and thanks to their genetic enhancements, they are nearly unstoppable and there could still be civilians alive inside the Gateway Port so the Warwolves would be able to rescue them thanks to having enhanced senses.

But he was going with them.

You may be thinking "A Captain going on a search and rescue mission? But the Captain's place is on the bridge!"

Yeah? Well the UNSA has lost a lot of men after the Geneva attack and the wrath of the Olympus Mons so he has no other options but to assist the Warwolves in this mission.

Seamus did have lots of experience with weapons, he was even the most professional shooter of his class in the Academy, but he became a Captain so he barely used guns to defend himself since he had a Goliath ship to protect him instead.

"Miranda, I'm going with them" Seamus said as he stood up from his seat and faced the Gunnery Chief who had a look of surprise on her face when Seamus said that.

"With the Warwolves? Are you sure Captain? They've been known to be, aggressive" Miranda said nervously in hopes of changing the mind of her Captain.

"I don't care about their personalities, I don't want to be sitting on my ass up here while innocent lives are lost, get our Armourer Liam on the phone, the Captain's coming for a visit" Seamus said as he unlocked the door that led out of the bridge and made his way to an elevator that would take him down to the Ganymede's Armoury where the Marines would get their guns for their missions, whatever it may be of course.

As Seamus walked down a corridor full of engineers fixing some lights and making sure everything was in place, they all turned around to face their Captain and saluted as he walked down the hallway.

"At ease men, you keep this ship running you hear?" Seamus said as he stopped and looked around him.

"Sir yes sir!" every engineer shouted proudly as they rushed back to what they were doing and Seamus continued making his way to the elevator.

The glass doors of the elevator opened automatically when the motion sensors detected Seamus's movement, he walked inside and pressed the Armoury button.

Listening to the casual beeping that counted the floors he was going down as the elevator went down, Seamus remembered a strange aircraft he had seen blasting through Earth's atmosphere as every other UNSA Warship blasted off up into space.

To him, it looked like a Jackal, but this Jackal looked bigger than a normal Jackal, and it looked way more advanced and it was snow white instead of the iconic night black, was he just seeing things?

Or did he witness a potential breakthrough for Humanity?

His train of thought stopped when the elevator reached the floor he had selected, and he walked out of the elevator and into the Armoury where he would get the guns he would need to complete his mission.

The Ganymede's Armoury had lots and lots of weaponry, it had so many guns and equipment that it could stop practically stop any potential war from spinning out of control, there were individual sections of the gun retrieval that had the names of the people who would be going on the mission, and conveniently, Seamus's was the first one.

He walked into the small section marked out for him and from there, he could make out a figure printing a weapon from the 3D laser printer.

The figure was Liam Johnson, he was around average in height, his hair was a rather very dark brown that looked very weird, he was wearing his navy blue overalls with a black bulletproof vest covering his torso, just to be safe incase any of the guns he printed went off, but the most eye catching detail about Liam, was that he had 2 cybernetic arms.

They were made out of a special black robotic mold and the arms themselves worked perfectly, according to Liam, he got involved in a near death experience that costed him both his arms during the Secession War on Mars, he was with a special ops team and they were wandering a red canyon trying to find a way out, he got lost and a boulder fell down and Liam got his arms pinned because of it, after waiting 4 days for help to arrive, he had no other choice but to amputate his arms because he couldn't bare the hunger and the thirst and he was nearly going insane while he waited for help to arrive, he was very lucky to be alive despite having no arms.

"Liam, turn around and face your Captain" Seamus said which caught the attention of Liam and he done as Seamus said and turned around to face his Captain.

Liam's eyes were as grey as steel, after his accident on Mars, all the emotion inside him disappeared due to the immense pain he was unfairly put through, his face had 3 scars on it, one going over his right eye, one over his left and one underneath his right eye, Liam claimed that he got them from a knife fight back in the Secession Wars with a Set Def grunt.

"Captain Seamus, been tidying the place up considering I would getting a visit from the Captain of this behemoth ship" Liam said as he walked up to the window that separated him from Seamus and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Yeah? Some would think of this as some Super Star Destroyer from Star Wars, but the Ganymede is bigger than the Executor, just by a bit, but that doesn't mean it can completely cover Manhattan" Seamus said as he nearly connected his thumb with his finger just to show the small amount of size he was aiming for.

"And there's no Darth Vader, if there was, it'd be you, now, you're going off with the Warwolves aren't you? When you get cosy with them, you what? Ride on their backs into battle like you're in the Calvary?" Liam asked in a rather cold tone but Seamus knew he didn't mean it so he wouldn't scold him for that.

"Hey, fuck you too, and they're not actual Wolves, they'd have to be horse sized Wolves if I was to ride them, but back on the topic at hand, do you have my weapons ready?" Seamus asked as he lightly laughed at what Liam said.

"Don't you worry Captain, I've got you're weapons ready, in fact, I'm giving you a special gun, the Warwolves are using it too since they get early access to all the new cool shit" Liam said as he walked over to the 3D printer and opened it, releasing a cloud of steam as he reached in and grabbed a very strange looking gun.

"Liam, that looks like the guns we use for simulation training, and this isn't a simulation battle" Seamus said coldly as Liam checked over the gun to make sure no mistakes or deformities were on it.

"Ah now that's where you are wrong Captain, yes, it looks like the training rifle, but if you look closer, it actually isn't, this is a new experimental weapon made by the best of the SATO forces arms producers, they call it the X-Eon, a Full-auto energy rifle with Advanced recoil compensators to provide focused hip fire and intergrated optics provide enhanced detection capabilities, in other words, it has dead eye accuracy, even when firing from the hip, deadly weapon if you ask me, and trust me, the Settlement Defence Front will run away screaming once they see you with it" Liam said as he loaded the X-Eon along with a Kendal 44 pistol into the gun retrieval box so that Seamus could get his weapons.

Placing his hand on the box scanner, Seamus's overalls turned from navy blue to light urban grey to suit the environment he would be going into and the gun rack lifted out of the box, holding his new X-Eon and the Kendall 44 pistol along with some seeker grenades and anti gravity grenades.

"I'd say you're shape shape and ready to kick some Martian ass, give them hell Captain" Liam said as he waved Seamus goodbye.

"Don't worry Liam, I'll give them what's coming to them" Seamus said as he walked out of the Armoury and made his way back to the elevator that would take him down to the Hangar which was built under the hull of the Ganymede near the middle of the gigantic ship, due to it being built in the middle, a large blue force field covered where Jackals and Ravens would enter through as they flew through a large space big enough for them to fit into, basically it would be like the underbelly of a Star Wars Imperial Star Destroyer.

Once again listening to the casual beeping of the floors being passed, the small red screen inside the elevator read "Launch bay" so Seamus knew he was on the right floor and made his way to the Hangar through yet another hallway.

"I swear to God, it would take a week to walk from one side of this ship to another, why did they have to build so fucking long? I mean, it's intimidating but still, why? Good thing we have automatic people movers in most parts of the ship, else you'd get lost in this monstrosity" Seamus thought to himself as he heard someone behind and felt a hand grabbing his shoulder.

He turned around and he was surprised to see that it was Gunnery Chief Miranda Kelly who had herself ready for combat with an NV4 Assault Rifle and an EMC energy pistol.

"Miranda?" Seamus asked with confusion as he took her hand off his shoulder and stared at her with confusion.

"If you're going down there, I'm going with you, and you're not stopping me either" Miranda said a little rather too quick for Seamus to catch but he could make out what she had just said.

"Alright, come with me then" Seamus said which surprised Miranda as she expected Seamus to protest against her going with him.

"That's it? No go back to the bridge or you'd most likely die shit?" Miranda asked as Seamus kept walking to the Hangar bay as she caught up with him.

"Nope, you wanna come, just say the word, I know you can handle yourself in combat, but don't expect me to drag your dead body back onto my ship if you do!" Seamus said as he began running down the hallway to get to the Hangar bay fast enough as Miranda began running too.

"Don't expect me to do the same for you!" Miranda shouted as Seamus practically outran her since he could run faster than her.

Miranda eventually caught up to Seamus who was patiently waiting for her at a door that led into the Hangar bay, he didn't even have a break of sweat on him after running nearly 500 meters.

"You're, you're not a person if you can run that kind of distance without a problem!" Miranda panted as she struggled to speak as her mouth felt dry after running.

"You're not the one who went through constant running courses to outrun combat robots in the Academy, and I'm pretty sure I'm a Human being, unless you think I'm some sort of unnatural spawn?" Seamus said as he fiddled with his fingers and showed no sign of exhaustion at all.

"I think you're a monster, perhaps a Werewolf?" Miranda asked in a banterous tone.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being a Werewolf but unfortunately I'm not, and if I was, I'd probably scare the shit out of everyone here" Seamus said as he went to open the door that led into the Hangar bay but Miranda stopped him.

"I wouldn't be scared of you if you were, you wouldn't hurt me now, would you?" Miranda asked in a rather light serious tone.

"Can we save mythology for another time? Lives are at stake" Seamus said as he brushed Miranda's hand off him and opened the door into the Hangar bay where they'd soon make their way to recapture the Gateway Port...

 **Martian no fly zone, UNSA Comet, Pilot: Orion Mercury, objective: Make FTL jump to Alien Star System known as the Lylat System**

It was rather very scary being in the no fly zone made by the Settlement Defence Front, I felt as if though I was being watched at every angle and it was very unnerving.

The sonar radar was still spinning and my attention was caught when it started beeping.

There was only one beacon on it.

Then another appeared.

After that, another one appeared.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Many others just kept appearing that I lost count, whatever was coming, they were close and they were approaching very quickly.

"Warning, threat signatures detected, incoming SDF Skelters" the Jackal AI system said as I heard a light whirring sound inside the cockpit and the Jackal turned around.

"What are you doing?! Shouldn't we be flying away?!" I shouted with panic as I could see the Skelters quickly approaching the Jackal that I was sitting in.

"Those Skelters could send a signal out to the rest of the Settlement Defence Front and you could face something far more dangerous than a Skelter fighter squadron and it is my objective to protect you, so please do not make any attempts to resist else I will be forced to subdue you" the Jackal AI system said in a rather harsh tone and I sighed with annoyance.

"Fine, do what you must, do I have to do anything?" I asked nervously as the Skelter beacons were now within 500 meters from where I am now and the Jackal was stuck in hover mode thanks to the risky AI system.

"I will need you to launch flares if the missle warning system goes off, do not panic as it is very simple, just press the red button on the left joystick and an appropriate amount of flares will be released to counter whatever number of missles there may be homing in on us, be aware that there is a small timer before you can use the flares again, I will handle the flying and the shooting so you may want to brace yourself as I may have to perform rather very stomach twisting moves but if you fall unconscious, I'll be sure to make you conscious again" the Jackal AI system said as I listened closely and the Skelters were within 200 meters away from where I was.

"Okay, sounds great!" I said sarcastically as I braced myself for the coming battle.

"Are you or are you not being sarcastic?" the Jackal AI system asked as if it was offended by me.

"That doesn't matter, here they come!" I shouted as I heard the Skelters zoom past me and flew behind me.

"Attention unidentified aircraft, you are flying in heavily restricted space, comply or we will engage" a female voice said through my helmet radio, no doubt one of the Skelter pilots.

"Even if I do comply, I'm still going to die, if I'm going to die, I'm dying up here!" I shouted as grasped the left joystick and braced myself for the coming Skelter attack.

"Prepare to die Earthling!"

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

My ears began ringing as each and every bullet fired from the Skelters 20mm dragonfly cannons ricoched off the fuselage of the Comet, as the Skelters began flying past me, I counted 15 of them and one of them was an ace based off what my HUD was telling me.

"It didn't even take any damage! How is that possible?!" a series of angry voices roared through the earpiece of my helmet which made me want to mute it due to how silly they sounded.

"Incoming missles" the Jackal AI system said as red alarms began blaring and the computer screens turned red with the warning signature on them, I was quick to react and pressed the flares button which in turn released 7 flares to combat the heat seekers that were fired at me.

"Locking onto 5 targets, plasma torpedoes launching" the Jackal AI system said, wait, plasma torpedoes?

Does this Jackal contain more advanced UNSA weaponry than laser cannons? I guess it does, better to be safe than sorry I guess.

A diagram of the Jackal was displayed on one of the computer screens and it showed that two hatches had opened up on the back of the Jackal, just above the wings which revealed missle silos.

A series of weird blooping sounds filled my ears as blue orbs of Ion energy flew past the canopy and towards the selected targets targets ahead, I watched as each and every ion torpedo chased their target and 5 Skelters exploded into fireballs and they were reduced into scrap metal, I could hear small junks of metal clicking off the canopy as the Jackal began to gradually gain speed, I'd have to start trusting the Jackal AI system to protect me now.

"Warning, enemy locking on" the Jackal AI system said as a yellow circle appeared with a cone in the middle of it that was flashing red in my HUD with the words "Enemy locking on" appeared.

"Hold on!" the Jackal AI system shouted as the Jackal booster engines activated and I was launched back into my seat and the Jackal then performed a very hard u-turn that made the insides of my body twist and I felt like I was about to puke, but the lock was broken so that was good.

10 Skelters remained, so we had to be quick before one of them could send an S.O.S transmission and reinforcements would be called in.

"Locking onto Skelter, please brace for potential extreme speed levels" the Jackal AI system said as I sucked my body in as hard as I could and the booster engines kicked in again as the targeting systems locked onto one of the Skelters and we took chase.

The Skelter pulled a hard left turn as did we which made me tuck my head into my legs due to the sheer force of the turn, I was wearing my safety harness but that didn't mean you were completely safe, the Skelter then performed an inside loop which made the Jackal do it too and I felt the blood inside me rush to my head as we went upside down for a few seconds before realigning after the loop was complete, the O.18 Microlite cannons took aim and began firing at the Skelter as we managed to finally get a good angle to fire at, fireballs emerged as each bolt found its mark and soon the Skelter began to spin out of control before exploding into a fireball.

"Locking onto 4 targets, plasma torpedoes ready for use" the Jackal AI system said said as we came into the perfect angle to aim onto 4 Skelters who were trying to circle me in but it wouldn't work and more blooping sounds were heard in the back as blue balls of plasma flew past the canopy and chased the 4 Skelters that were painted, each Skelter pulled off every evasion move they could but they didn't work and it wasn't long before the R7 Skelters exploded into fireballs and small pieces of scrap metal emerged from them.

"We're getting pummeled by some kid! Call in reinforcements! You hear me you bastard?! You're dead!" the same female voice shouted through my helmet, must've managed to deactivate the muting system, great.

Putting the mute system back on, the booster engines kicked in again without warning as "Incoming missles" filled my ears again as alarms starting blaring in the canopy, I did the only thing that I could and pressed the flares button to launch flares and the heat seekers went for the flares instead of me.

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

A warning sign appeared in my HUD and it pointed out to one of the Skelters that just attacked me, it was transmitting an emergency signal to call in reinforcements, not on my watch.

"Locking onto transmitting Skelter, booster engines engaging" the Jackal AI system said as I was once again pulled back further into my seat as we took chase after the Skelter attempting to call in reinforcements, it started performing aileron rolls as we began firing at it but the bolts of burning plasma burned through the rolls and sent the Skelter into a series of rolls before exploding.

"4 Skelters remaining, locking, plasma torpedoes ready for use" the Jackal AI system said as all Skelters, including the yellow diamond labelled ace came into view and the plasma torpedoes were launched, the Skelters accelerated in speed as a hopes of evading the plasma torpedoes, but their attempts would be in vain as each and very Skelter was reduced to scrap metal as the plasma torpedoes could not be evaded.

"AO is clear, I suggest we make a quick escape and make our way out of this no fly zone" the Jackal AI system said as the Jackal realigned itself and began to gently accelerate foward as we were now 10 kilometers from leaving the other end of the no fly zone.

"*Deep sigh*, that was a close one! I hope we can make it without further interference" I said as I tried to gather my thoughts and my head gently rocked back and forth due to the intense aerial moves that were pulled to take out each Skelter, that was crazy!

"Nothing is coming up on the sonar, we're in the dark, I turned off our transmission beacon to avoid getting detected the moment we went in, we should have a clean run through this part" the Jackal AI system said as I sighed with relief and let my thoughts take over.

"Well Dad, I hope you're proud, I'm going to finish what you asked me to do, I miss you, maybe if the Cornerians hear your death message, they'll send help to the Solar System" I thought to myself as the gentle roaring of the engines filled my ears which was rather soothing.

"9 kilometers and counting" the Jackal AI system said as I turned on a counter to count how many meters we had left until the FTL jump could be performed.

"Mom, where ever you go when you die, I hope you can see me now and you can see just how dangerous my mission is, but I'm doing it for you, I'm doing it for Dad, I'm doing it for the UNSA, I hope you protect me along the way and I will keep you in my heart" I thought to myself as tears nearly formed in my eyes.

"Caution, strange readings detected" the Jackal AI system said which broke my train of thoughts and I started to slowly panic.

"Strange readings? No, it must be some glitch, they didn't send a-" I said as a blue flash enveloped the canopy and I screamed with fright as a very loud boom went off.

"Caution, SDF signature identified, Super Carrier identified as Olympus Mons, evasive maneuvers" the Jackal AI system as the Jackal pulled away and began to accelerate foward quickly as static began to appear on my HUD and the same man who destroyed most of the UNSA Fleet appeared.

"This is Admiral Salen Kotch of the Olympus Mons, the pilot known as Orion Mercury is ordered to surrender for immediate execution" Kotch said in a rather casual manner but it was still scary.

"Kotch, I'm not dying on my knees, not today, not any day, fire everything you want at me, but you'll not stop me from accomplishing my goals!" I said back in retaliation for what he did to all those people onboard the UNSA Warships, reducing them into nothing.

"Have it your way child, but know this, how do you know that these Aliens won't attack you on sight? You know nothing, you will die in the cold vacuum of space should you accomplish your goals" Kotch said in the same casual manner but I hated the way he talked.

"Liar! You're a liar! You're a monster! You're a killer! You're evil!" I shouted back in defence as I held onto my pride.

"Am I? Then what does that make you? I saw what you did to those Skelters, a child should never perform acts of that magnitude, in reality, it's you who's the bad guy here, surrender and I'll give you a quick death" Kotch said which made me feel very uneasy, because he was right.

I did destroy those Skelters, but it was mainly the AI but I had no choice, and what if these Cornerians were hostile? No, they've been trying to establish contact with us, they wouldn't hurt me, right?

The Olympus Mons was visible on a camera behind the Comet, it was a lot bigger up close, the orange glowing circle at the front of it was scary and all of its turrets were firing at me, but each shot ricoched off the fuselage.

"I may have killed, but you're most certainly not the good guy you space hag" I said and I'd play a "Oooohhhh!" sound effect if I could.

"Attention, FTL jump region reached, coordinates transmitting to UNSA database, FTL jump ready for use" the Jackal AI system said which made some weight drop off my heart as I sighed with relief, that was quick.

"Insults will get you nowhere, Earth's survivors will live at gunpoint and will breathe by permission of the Front, you will be ripped from the history books, every trace of you will be gone, you will suffer of loss and loneliness, Mars Aeturnum" Kotch said as a blue orb began to envelope the Canopy and the rest of the Jackal.

"You can kill us all, but some of us will survive, and I'll be one of them Kotch, Peace to the Fallen, and God curse you" I said as my body began to feel weird as the FTL tunnel became more and more visible.

"I, think, I think I'm going to sleep now" was the last thing I thought as a loud bang was heard.

To Lylat!

* * *

 **So, Lylat knows that the UNSA is under attack, Seamus is going into combat with the Warwolves and our main character Orion is now on his way to the Lylat System, but as Admiral Salen Kotch said, "You know nothing". Can Orion survive Lylat despite his lack of knowing? Can he find peace? But most importantly, can he find a new home and someone willing to take him in? Tune in for the next chapter and don't you dare forget to leave a review, else the Olympus Mons will hunt you down!**


	12. Chapter 12

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 12: Gruesome sights and Hypersleeping to an Alien Galaxy

 **Before we begin this chapter, I have to say that I'm very disappointed. My previous chapter didn't get as much support reviewwise as I had hoped and I was discouraged from typing another chapter because of this. C'mon! Trying to type up a Science Fiction Fanfiction is no walk in the park! It's so much harder than it looks and over 200 people read my previous chapter (thank you for looking!) and only 5 of them left a review! That's absolutely disgraceful and heartbreaking for me because that chapter had over 8000 words! 8000! It takes me days or even a week or two to type up a chapter off this story and very little reviews is what I get for my hard work! That's absolutely disgraceful! Do me a favour and try to get this chapter more than 10 reviews or I will stop uploading this story until I get my summer holidays which is at the end of May and that's over 3 weeks without seeing this story being uploaded! So please, don't make me do something I'll regret and leave a review on this chapter, if this chapter can get over 10 reviews then you can count on me that another chapter will be in the making afterwards.**

 **Pretty please? How long do I have to keep begging? Leave a review, it's as simple as that.**

* * *

 **Ganymede Hangar bay, Operation Port Armour is a go...**

The Hangar bay of the UNSA Ganymede was big enough to hold 20 UNSA Warships inside of it and it was so big that it was considered an indoor city while most of the Ganymede crew would say the same thing about the engine room, armoury, bridge, crew quarters, recreational area, weapons testing area and many of its Jackal launch bays outside the Hangar bay.

The massive slightly triangular Super Carrier Commander Class Ships hovered above the Lunar Gateway Port and it casted a long and dark shadow over the Port and the surrounding white Lunar landscape because of how massive the ship was.

There was over 8 Settlement Defence Front Destroyers floating above and near the Lunar Gateway Port but the Ganymede was going to let the UNSA Tigris and Retribution take care of them so they can have some fun while the Ganymede destroyed Skelters, Ajax and FKVs on the ground.

The Ganymede came in at over 27 kilometres long with over 7000 turbolaser ion cannons and 1 Ion Diffusion Cannon and the Ganymede is so big that it is even considered to be its own country, it has its own Army, Air Force, Financial services, Flag, Currency, Leader who is Captain Seamus O'Rourke and everything else you would need in order to have land considered a country. It could support a crew of over 400,000 people and had a fleet of 3 smaller new and improved UNSA Warships, 10000 Raven Dropships, 20000 Jackal Space Fighters and 40000 Armoured Land Transports. Now that the Settlement Defence Front know that the UNSA has a massive ship of their own, they'll know fighting against the UNSA won't be a walk in the park.

The Ganymede itself was in the shape of a narrow triangle with over 20 powerful ion engines on the back of it that pushed the gigantic forward through space and the bridge was at the top of an acute triangle section of the Ganymede that sat at the back of the ship itself and ran down 6 kilometres before coming to a stop, the acute triangular section did not take up the entire back of the ship but only took up the middle part of the back of the ship's massive ship's hull. At the front of the Ganymede was a flat and open space that served as a runway for Jackals landing back onto the Ganymede after a successful mission, there were 45 lanes in total going across the front hull of the ship and each one led straight into the bow Hangar bay of the Ganymede, there were 3 Hangar bays in total on the Ganymede, one under the bow of the Ganymede, one underneath the middle of the Ganymede and one underneath the stern of the Ganymede at a reasonable distance away from the massive ion engines.

Why have I not mentioned this before? It's classified information of course, but I feel like now is the time to let out some of the information about the gigantic UNSA Carrier ship.

Seamus and Miranda who were both now wearing urban black and blue Kevlar body armour with every insulation material needed for space walking that covered their entire torso and the UNSA emblem was on each sleeve along with the Ganymede's emblem which was a big silver narrow triangle in a blue background with the initials "GY" inscribed in bold white in the middle of the silver triangle, black and blue cargo pants with ballistic kneepads, black and blue Kevlar gloves with titanium coverings on the joints of the fingers for extra protection, black combat boots with magnetic plates inside them for an advantage in zero gravity combat, a black combat belt with cluster grenades, blackout grenades, seeker grenades and nanoshots just to be safe and they would get their helmets when they reached the transport they were assigned too.

Flight crew members wearing either pink, blue, green or lots of other colour overalls with orange or black helmets with black tinted visors ran from place to place or hitching a ride on some maintenance forklifts or cargo transports to get from place to place because of how big the middle Hangar bay was, hundreds of Jackals, Ravens, Armoured Land Transports, C12 battle tanks and APC's waited in place waiting to receive orders while the pilots checked their diagnostics and made sure all weapons were operational along with engines and other technological pieces of equipment.

It wasn't long until Seamus and Miranda started seeing soldiers marching about that belonged to the Warwolf Experimental Super Soldier Programme. They were very easy to distinguish between the normal soldiers and the flight crew, they were a lot taller than the other soldiers and each of them wore night black plate armour with black belts that contained grenade pouches and ammunition pouches. A black shoulder pad stretched over their left shoulders and you couldn't see their faces because of the helmets they were wearing. Their helmets covered their heads completely and were night black like the rest of their armoured suits which were made from synthetically modified black titanium. Their helmets had blue polarising filters that covered the soldiers eyes not only to hide his eyes but to help see in foggy conditions, a small speaker was placed where their mouth would be and their voice would be distorted into radio chatter in order to confuse the enemy when in combat, two blue induction charges sat at the chin of their helmets and exhaust filters ran down over the middle of their faces while slightly stretching out from their faces, they were holding forgein long black rifles that had VMC sights placed onto them along with foregrips and laser sights. Their lower arms had wrist computers covering them so they could mark targets out for other soldiers or call in support drones should a gunfight turn out to be unfair. Essentially, they were very distinguishable and they looked pretty terrifying.

With their genetic enhancements, the Warwolves were taller in height, stronger and faster than a normal Human being, had more stamina and endurance which made them deadly in chasing scenarios, their eyes were capable of night vision so they could see in the dark and all of their senses are enhanced, they are able to hear more than a Bunny, smell more than an American Brown Bear, see more than a bird of prey and they could sense you way before you could sneak up on them.

In other words, the Warwolves are genetically modified to be killing machines but also to serve as powerful bodyguards too. At least that's what they are proposed to do.

Searching for the dropship they were assigned too by Ganymede Middle Hangar Flight Boss Jennifer Luna, Seamus and Miranda wandered around the massive Hangar bay like lost tourists as they searched for the aircraft that they were told to go too.

They would not be using the renowned Raven transports for this mission, instead they would be using a new Military prototype that was secretly enhanced with top secret SATO technology (which was actually Cornerian technology recovered from destroying their satellites when they first began appearing in the Solar System) and if they were successful in a real mission, they would begin mass production of the aircraft.

Calling this new dropship the 'Centauri', it was a new support/infantry transport/bomber made by the best engineers in the SATO forces. It was 35 meters in length and stood 5 meters tall and its body was sleek in design. It could reach up to speeds of over 4000 miles per hour with its four powerful ion fusion thrust engines placed on the back of the aircraft and it was capable of FTL travel thanks to its inbuilt drop engine. Placed on the two side doors were Auger minigun turrets fitted with explosive bullets to truly rain hell on anyone unfortunate enough to come into range of the Centauri. The cockpit of the dropship had two viewpoints, one in front (obviously) and one down below so the two pilots piloting the aircraft can get a good look at where they are landing. It could hold a crew of 2 pilots, 2 gunners and 40 soldiers inside the fuselage of the dropship. 2 laser cannons were built into the front of the cockpit and were a new improved version of O18 Microlite cannons that Jackals would've used in the past before being forced to resort back to 30MM Grens. The most iconic feature of the Centauri was its wings, they were 20 meters long and they were retractable and could be foward-facing stretching out in front of the cockpit for faster planetary travel or they could be backward-facing for improved maneuverability. With this feature, it has earned the nickname 'U-Folder'. Since it is proposed to be used for carpet bombing runs, it can carry up to 70 Ion Diffusion bombs at once and while the Ion bombs were small, they could demolish an entire block of houses with just one bomb.

For now, they were specifically reserved for the Warwolves but as said before if they turn out to be very successful, they will be mass produced and could possibly replace the big and clunky Raven transports which were very expensive to make and Centauris costed a lot less to make thanks to the usage of cheap but tough metals used in making the aircraft.

The intercoms were constantly going off, giving out orders to specific groups and Jackal Squadrons in the Middle Hangar bay and as Seamus and Miranda were looking for their assigned transport, they were confronted by one Warwolf soldier.

Like every other soldier, his entire body was covered in black bulletproof and laserproof synthetically modified titanium plated armour and his face was hidden by the same black helmet that made you think the person underneath was giving you a death stare. He was holding a very forgein long black rifle like every other Warwolf soldier and he was a force to be reckoned with. The armour on his arms had the Warwolf emblem on it which was a Black Wolf (obviously) with blood red eyes, fangs bared and two Warwolf soldiers standing behind him holding the same long black rifles from before. Seamus wondered what those rifles were called since he had never seen them before. A black shoulder pad ran over his right shoulder which showed that he was a high ranking Warwolf Sergeant and he even looked the part.

"Captain Seamus O'Rourke? Gunnery Chief Miranda Kelly?" the Warwolf soldier asked, his voice was not distorted by radio chatter but his voice was deep and threatening along with the fact that it was slightly distorted to sound so terrifying that you would do your best not to piss him off.

"That's us, who are you?" Seamus asked as he kept his cool and acted like he wasn't phased by the Warwolf soldier talking to him since fear was one of their greatest weapons.

"I'm Sergeant Alexander Deimos of the Ganymede's Warwolf Experimental Super Soldier Programme company, I was notified that the Captain of the Ganymede and the top Gunnery Chief of the Ganymede are coming with us to help take back the Lunar Gateway Port by my Commanding Officer and I have orders to escort you to your assigned transport from my Commanding Officer so if you would care to follow me, please" Sergeant Alexander said as his voice was still slightly distorted and he spoke to Seamus and Miranda with a rather cold tone.

With a name like Deimos, you would assume that Alexander was a Martian Human. You would be correct in that assumption because he was in fact Martian, but he defected to Earth after the Settlement Defence Front took over Mars and he wanted to make his own life choices and not have them made for him. The other SATO soldiers were cautious when around Alexander but while he was scary, he was a nice man but he didn't show it very much because of the horrible things had seen during the Secession Wars.

"Jeez, you weren't kidding about them being aggresive" Seamus whispered into Miranda's ear as they began following Sergeant Alexander since he coldly ordered them to do so.

"I can hear you whisper you know, and thanks for the compliment" Sergeant Deimos said as he turned around and stared straight into Seamus's soul with his blue polarising filter while he spoke in a disgruntled tone.

"You're welcome?" Seamus said in a confused tone while Alexander simply turned around and ignore what Seamus said to him and he began walking them again.

It didn't matter to Alexander if Seamus was the Captain, he was in charge of the safety of Captain O'Rourke on this mission and ranks don't matter to him, all he cared about was that Seamus and Miranda were soldiers who wished to help them fight them the Settlement Defence Front destroying the Lunar Gateway Port.

More and more Warwolf soldiers became visible as the trio delved deeper into the Middle Hangar bay, the Warwolf soldiers were either sitting on crates and waiting for orders, cleaning their long black rifles, talking to each other, arm wrestling, doing crunches or push-ups or just simply standing about. Seamus felt lots of stares piercing him from the other Warwolf soldiers, he didn't want to say it and he didn't show it either but the Warwolves weapon of fear was working on him since he felt very insignificant among genetically enhanced soldiers.

"Quite a noble and perhaps dumb act Captain O'Rourke, wanting to get out onto the battlefield when your place is aboard the bridge but I admire your desire to fight, just don't expect me to carry you through the battlefield either dead, alive or injured" Sergeant Deimos coldly said as he kept walking and eventually the trio finally arrived at the Centauri dropship that they were assigned too.

It was quite a beautiful aircraft, its wings were currently foward facing and black tubes with glowing blue bars were being loaded into the back of the Centauri which were the Ion Diffusion bombs that would be used on any remaining Settlement Defence Front infantry divisions outside of the Lunar Gateway Port. The bullets were being loaded to the Auger minigun turrets fitted into the sliding metal doors on both sides of the fuselage and 37 Warwolf soldiers armed to the teeth with the same long black rifles and some of them were holding a strange thin box like gun that looked too silly to be even called a gun. One of the Warwolf soldiers had a blue shoulder pad running over his right shoulder which showed that he was the Commander of this Warwolf Division which was nicknamed 'Howler Squadron' and he looked to have been waiting for Alexander, Seamus and Miranda to arrive along with every other Warwolf soldier.

"Let's load up!" the Commander shouted as every Warwolf soldier grabbed their rifles and stood tall while saluting their commanding and obeying their orders while they watched Sergeant Deimos, Captain O'Rourke and Gunnery Chief Kelly made their way to the Centauri dropship they stood beside.

"Sergeant Deimos, I see you have brought our special guests that are coming with us into battle" the Commander said with his voice slightly distorted and he spoke in a cold and professional manner.

"I have Commander Harrison, shall we give everyone the brief of our mission and provide our VIPs with helmets?" Sergeant Deimos said while he looked at Seamus and Miranda who just nervously shrugged while they being stared at by a masked man.

"Yes. Alright! Now that we are all acquainted and accounted for, eyes on your HUDs! Be briefed other sorry!" Commander Harrison spoke loudly as Alexander opened a small crate and took out two SATO bulletproof helmets, the entire front was covered in bulletproof glass while the rest of helmet was covered in a blue and white armour plating that shined from the big indoor lights of the hangars. Seamus and Miranda quickly put on their helmets and paid attention to their HUDs as a video briefing began playing.

"Commander!" every Warwolf soldier shouted in response as the brief played in their HUDs which showed a satellite image of the Lunar Gateway Port.

"Earth's Lunar Gateway Port is currently under siege by the Settlement Defence Front. To take it back from the SDF, the Ganymede will be deploying ten Centauri dropships onto the sight, Alpha's and Omega's, ones to fives to perform either search and rescue for any surviving civilians down there or cleaning out the Settlement Defence Front. While helping any injured civilian is optional, our primary objective is to take back that Gateway Port. Oorah?!" Commander Harrison said while shouting the famous Army battle cry.

"Oorah!" the entire group shouted as loud as they could while they saluted once again and the sliding doors on the sides of the Centauri dropship opened with the pilot appearing behind it.

"We're good to go Commander! Get your men and women into their aisle seats and prepare for a bumpy ride to our natural satellite!" the Centauri pilot said proudly, he was wearing the same navy blue SATO pilot overalls with a reinforced glass helmet just to be safe incase the life support inside the Centauri suddenly fails.

"You hear that everyone? Be nice and do what the pilot says! Let's get moving!" Commander Harrison ordered as the group of soldiers along with Alexander, Seamus and Miranda made their way into the Centauri dropship and locked themselves to their assigned aisle seats so that they wouldn't be tossed around the interior like ragdolls when they would begin descending through the moon's atmosphere (the moon actually has one) and make their way through anti air flak fire from the Settlement Defence Front but the Centauri was covered in a special shielding material to help reduce the amount of damage inflicted onto it by whatever hits it, be it a shell or a person.

Everyone was now inside and locked themselves into their assigned aisle seats and prepared for takeoff while the gunners stood with the Auger minigun turrets built into the door with their safety's on for now until they start getting shot at and the pilots checked over their diagnostics systems and prepared the Centauri for takeoff.

Other Centauri dropships could be seen taking off already using the VTOL function and their wings folded backward-facing as their blue fusion thrust engines roared throughout the Middle Hangar bay and they flew through the blue force field wall that prevented everything inside the Hangar bay from being sucked out into the cold and heartless vacuum of space and they quickly began descending towards the Lunar Gateway Port.

"You ever get airsick Captain?" Commander Harrison asked, he was assigned into the aisle that was placed right next to Seamus's which was nearer to the sliding doors of the Centauri so if there was ever a hull breach then Seamus would be sucked out first.

"Never" Seamus said confidently as everyone felt the Centauri's engines vibrate the interior of the dropships and they felt themselves rising up into the air which felt exhilarating to everyone inside but Seamus was a tough guy so he'd brace himself for the very bumpy ride.

"Everyone this is your Pilot Avery speaking, we are going to be making a quick descent through the Moon's atmosphere as a means of catching the Settlement Defence Front off guard and getting our men down there as quick as possible so I suggest that you make sure you are firmly locked into your seats and if not then you will be tossed around the interior when we hit zero gravity conditions because we will be going very fast as we descend, thank you for listening and we hope you have a pleasant flight" Avery said over the intercoms since the cockpit was hidden by a reinforced metal wall and door and everyone laughed at what Avery just said.

Other Centauri dropships could be seen lifting into the air and flying through the blue transparent force field and the Centauri that carrier Alpha 1 squadron which was the same company that Seamus and Miranda were in along with everyone else and everyone inside lightly hopped up and down in their aisle seats as the engines began to really affect the interior of the Centauri since it was shaking violently now that the Centauri flew through the force field and quickly entered dive mode through the Moon's atmosphere.

"Here it comes everyone! Hold on!" Avery shouted through the intercoms as the Centauri pointed its nose down towards the Lunar surface and quickly dove down the invisible atmosphere of the Natural Satellite.

"Alright everyone! Today, we have special guests with us today! We have our beloved Captain Seamus O'Rourke and our fierce Gunnery Chief Miranda Kelly riding with us into battle today! You are to provide whatever assistance you can to them should they raise they hand and if they take a hit, it's up to you to help them immediately! Deimos! What's the Navy's official policy for a gunfight?!" Commander Harrison shouted as he shook up and down in his aisle seat but he acted like as if he wasn't affected at all.

"Send in the Marines!" Sergeant Deimos shouted while everyone began laughing again at the joke Commander Harrison made, including Seamus and Miranda who were placed beside each other conveniently but no Warwolf soldier would dare joke about them being in a relationship, unless they wanted to be launched out of the airlock.

"Enough of that! Listen up! These Settlement Defence Front assholes have massacred hundreds of thousands of innocent people back home and left our beloved cities protected by the AATIS system badly damaged as a result! Our objective is to drive the Settlement Defence Front away from sweet Mother Earth so that we can buy Earth time to rebuild their fleet, but before they can do that, we need to take back our Lunar Gateway Port because those warehouses recieve freight critical to rebuilding our fleet so we can take the fight to the Settlement fucking Defence Front! Don't spare any SDF soldiers down there because they wouldn't spare the lives of hundreds of thousands of innocent men, women and children. May God be with us on this horrible day!" Commander Harrison shouted as the Centauri repositioned itself horizontally and the Lunar Gateway Port became visible through the side windows.

Everyone inside started making sounds that would be equivalent to barking and howling which made them sound more animal than Human, Seamus and Miranda ignored those noises and looked ahead.

STRATCOM wasn't kidding when they said that the Settlement Defence Front was launching a concurrent strike on the Gateway Port, while the Ganymede was quickly eliminating SDF Ajax cutters with its powerful turbolaser cannons, it would have to prevent firing on the Lunar Gateway Port because innocent people were still inside along with the local Lunar Coastguard Defence Force. Atatis passengers shuttles parked on the runways were nothing more but ruined fuselages or scrap metal and SDF FKVs were driving around the place like hungry predators looking for prey to eat and their prey was UNSA property that they would destroy.

"FKVs at three and six o'clock! Pump them full of lead!" Avery shouted over the intercom as the gunners turned off the safety switches on their Auger miniguns and began firing 3000 explosive rounds a minute at the multiple SDF FKVs and some could be spotted flying off the white rocky and dusty surface as they exploded in a fireball that quickly disappeared since there was no oxygen and they slowly floater before crashing down onto the surface bringing up lots of Moon dust as a result.

The interior started to shake even more with loud banging outside, the Centauri was being attacked by SDF anti air flak turrets but the special shielding material was doing its job and blocked off each and every shot without leaving a scratch on the blue and white paint of the Centauri.

"You feeling alright Miranda?" Seamus asked as the shaking became even more violent inside the Centauri that you could probably end up vomiting or fainting as a result and some of the Warwolf soldiers looked rather dizzy but they were trying their best not to show it.

"A little dizzy Captain" Miranda said as her head wobbled from side to side like she was a bobblehead and Seamus placed his shaky hand on her shoulder to give her some confidence that they would make it.

"We'll be alright, we just gotta hang in there" Seamus said confidently as the Lunar Gateway Port Hangars became more and more visible, thankfully the blue force filers covering them were still active and the other Centauri dropships were landing in that very Hangar bay with ease. Every Centauri dropship had made it to the Lunar Gateway Port and over 400 Warwolf soldiers were now active inside the Lunar Gateway Port.

Seamus sighed a breath of relief as he watched the wings through a small window behind him fold back into foward-facing position and the Centauri began to gradually slow down and descend as it flew through the miraculously intact force field that covered the entrance of the Gateway Hanger Bay.

"Everyone get moving! We are to take back Terminal 3 and rescue and help any civilians we find and kill any SDF soldiers you see, do not spare any of them because they wouldn't spare us back in Geneva and God knows how many other cities got attacked by the SDF!" Commander Harrison shouted like he meant it and everyone lifted off the bars that held them into their aisle seats, grabbing their guns from the side of the aisle seats and jumping out of the sliding doors that were conveniently opened by their Pilot Avery.

The Gateway Hanger Bay was filled with burning and charred remains of Atatis cargo and passenger shuttles and the shiny black metal floors were either covered in oil, small pieces of scrap metal, blood puddles and burned corpses of Spaceport workers and civilians. Warwolf soldiers ran from place to place to see if anyone was still alive and luckily somehow some were actually still alive but they looked like they were very traumatised because of what happened to them. Their faces were burned slightly and they looked to have been tortured by sharp utensils because of long and thin marks that were visible on their arms and skin underneath their ruined clothes.

"Jesus Christ, these Set Def guys are fucking sick" Seamus thought to himself as he crouched down to a barely alive man who's clothes which consisted of a blue hoodie and black jeans were completely ripped and his skin was either burned or covered in dried blood. Thankfully medics were brought along for the mission and some civilians could be saved and were placed on stretchers and safely placed into the Centauri dropships where they could be treated without the fear of being getting shot at.

"He's going to be alright Captain, death will have to come through me first if it wants to get to him. I'll take it from here, you show these Martian assholes who's in charge of the Solar System" a Warwolf medic said as he placed his black armoured covered hand on Seamus's shoulder and adjusted his helmet speakers to talk in English and he carefully placed the burned civilian onto a stretcher without somehow miraculously hurting him in the process.

"Seamus? You okay? You're looking a bit pale underneath your helmet" Miranda said with concern while Seamus looked like he was about to get sick.

"We need to stop the Set Def immediately" Seamus said as he pointed his attention to Commander Harrison who was giving out orders to the other Alpha and Omega squadrons who were standing around in a semicircle around their Commander.

"Alpha 4! You'll be taking the warehouses back with Omega 4! Alpha 5! You will provide support and medical assistance to anyone you find in the fourth terminal! That's your orders now get moving!" Commander Harrison barked as everyone started to scramble to the locations they were appointed too and Alpha 1 squadron was making their way to the maintenance doors that led to Terminal 3 of the Lunar Gateway Port.

Seamus and Miranda quickly caught up with them and they made their way past a heavy security door which led them into a small showcase hallway with black marble floors, white painted walls filled with smashed glass cabinets that contained rocks from other planets and moons along with models of old fashioned shuttles, jets, rockets and satellites that were knocked off their stands inside the glass cabinets and some of the die cast models were even split in half as a result.

"No respect for History the Set Def, like they would anyways like the gruesome bastards they are" Sergeant Deimos said as he picked up a die cast model of a Lunar Rover that was used in the very first moon landing a very long time ago.

The Lunar Gateway Port logo sat atop a reception desk that was missing its receptionist, no doubt dead because of the Settlement Defence Front so the Warwolves wouldn't be held back with lectures and all that stuff.

"Let's take the fight to them shall we? Let's get through this next security door and I'll take point Commander" Seamus said as he turned off the safety on his X-Eon and the sight of the strange white assault rifle was getting him stares from the other Warwolf soldiers.

Every soldier walked into the re-oxigenation chamber that had the security door inside it, the chamber was made just incase the walls suddenly burst and everything would get sucked out into space including oxygen and air filters could be seen near the roof of the many sections of the Lunar Gateway Port.

"As you wish Captain" Commander Harrison said as he turned and began speaking to the other Warwolf soldiers in their distorted radio chatter that was not understandable at all.

"This next door leads into the museum, everyone be quiet so I can listen in" Sergeant Deimos said as everyone immediately shut their lips and let Alexander do his thing, he leaned his helmet covered ear against the metal security sealant door and listened for any activity on the other side.

"Oh yeah, he's genetically modified so he has more sensitive hearing now" Seamus thought to himself as he remembered the genetic modifications that Warwolf soldiers were infamous for.

"There's nothing on the other side, Captain Seamus, the door is yours" Sergeant Deimos said as he bowed and moved out of the way as if Seamus was his king which got some laughs from the other Warwolf soldiers for his act of royalty.

Seamus pushed down the handle bar that served as a door handle and slowly pushed the door open because he didn't trust Sergeant Deimos's words but when he opened the door slightly, he was met with a horrifying sight.

There was blood splattered against the white metal walls and a bin was knocked over with rubbish littering the floor, Seamus opened the door slightly ajar and what he saw next was absolutely horrible.

There were bodies lain out across the floor, some were leaning their backs against the walls with blood puddles around every body, man, woman and child. More glass cabinets were smashed and glass shards littered the floor but what shocked Seamus and everyone else the most was that among the dead bodies of innocent people.

There was one dead baby wrapped up in bloody cloth.

"Oh no" Sergeant Deimos said as he knelt down to one of the bodies to check his symptoms but there were none, he was dead, everyone in this part of the museum was dead, no one was moving a muscle at the sight of dead innocent people.

"Fucking hell, firing squadron" Miranda said with anger in her tone as she too checked the symptoms of the bodies but none were found.

"Shot in the back" a Warwolf soldier called Baker said as he readjusted the modulaters on his helmet to make his voice speak English, like I said before, every Warwolf soldier looked the same so he looked the same as everyone else.

"Not shot, executed. Set Def don't take prisoners" Commander Harrison said with slight sympathy in his voice as he took photos with his helmets inbuilt camera so he could send them to the UNSA just to show how twisted the Settlement Defence Front really was.

"I'll kill everyone one of those bastards, they kill babies and children for fucks sake" a Warwolf soldier named Jennifer said as she tried to keep her cool but she was failing very badly.

"There is nothing we can do for them other than avenge them by killing those who killed them, they execute our people, they execute our hearts" Sergeant Deimos said as he began moving up through the museum which was filled with small fire, smashed glass cabinets containing space rocks and a blue moving wall screen that showcased the history of aviation from World War 1 to now.

"Sections cut off, we can make up there by using our boost rigs. You two mightn't have felt it but you two have them on you now since the aisle seats we reserved for you had them attached to them so when you stood in your aisle seats the boost rigs magnetically attached themselves to your body since your body armour had magnets in the back of them for that very occasion, they are very easy to use and let's get moving" Commander Harrison said as he noticed that fire and debris was covering the only way to get to the third terminal and gave Seamus and Miranda a small lecture on using boost rigs.

"Oh, that's convenient but let's get a move on" Seamus said as he, Miranda and everyone else boost jumped up onto the second platform while a few Warwolf soldiers stayed behind incase any civilians came along or Set Def soldiers that they'd shoot on sight immediately.

Alarms were blaring due to fire in the museum and sprinklers were going off in hopes of extinguishing the fires and a wall holding many giant flatscreen TV's playing the Infinite World News channel (cheesy name I know) with the headlines "Fleet in ruins, AATIS defense system to blame?" while playing videos of Geneva and other cities getting obliterated with other headlines like "Terror in Geneva" and "Gateway under attack, SDF Drives have seized control of Gateway Docks, Civilian casualties unknown, hundreds feared dead" and it was playing in different languages while other TV's were on standby and playing the message "Please proceed to the nearest Coast guard checkpoint and stay there until help arrives, thank you for your cooperation" in a female voice while it also played in other languages.

There were windows that looked out to the chaos that was going on outside, it was very dark because of the Ganymede's shadow and every Set Def Skelter, Ajax and FKV were getting destroyed by the Ganymede raining hell from above.

Everyone began making their way past the TV wall and they began marching through a ruined hallway littered with dried blood, a few bodies, limbs and empty guns. The walls were splattered in blood and everyone was horrified by what the Settlement Defence Front had done to these innocent people but they had to move on.

"Quiet! Hear that?" Sergeant Deimos whispered loudly as he heard voices ahead of their position.

"We must make sure that this sector is clear! Make sure no one is left alive!" a Russian like accent shouted as multiple Set Def grunts holding R3Ks and R. appeared from around the corner but they were still walking foward so they wouldn't see the Warwolf soldiers that were now hiding behind some pushed over metal tables in a hallway beside them.

"Captain, we fire on your shot" Commander Harrison whispered as Seamus aimed his X-Eon at one of the Set Def soldiers and placed his finger on the trigger.

The X-Eon started to quickly fire blue energy bolts at dead eye accuracy at the Set Def soldiers, killing some of them and the rest of the Warwolf soldiers and Miranda began firing on the Set Def soldiers, the black rifles that the Warwolves were using didn't fire blue bolts of energy but instead it was red energy that their rifles were shooting.

"Contact! Kill them!"

The Set Def soldiers failed to realise that some of the bolts hit the glass behind them and alarms started blaring as the glass was about to break.

"Everyone stay away from the glass!" Commander Harrison yelled as loud as he could as Seamus, Miranda and every Warwolf soldier got down on their stomachs behind cover as the glass shattered and the Set Def soldiers were sucked out along with wooden benches, plants and rubbish and everyone waited until the metal emergency shutters activated and the air was no longer being sucked out.

"Everyone okay?" Sergeant Deimos said and everyone responded with frightened grunts and the word "Yes".

"We better be careful when around glass" Seamus said as everyone broke out of cover and made their way up to the recently sucked out area that had blood on the floor from the Set Def soldiers but their bodies weren't there anymore.

"We can get to the third terminal through these hallways, Coast guard checkpoints have been set up here so they could use the assistance in fighting back against the Settlement Defence Front while protecting civilians at the same time. Let's move!" Commander Harrison barked and everyone made their way through more hallways until they eventually arrived at the gates that led to the third terminal.

As they made their way, more dead bodies of innocent people were found...

 **UNSA Comet, 2 days until destination is reached...**

I watched the stars warp all around me before a big bang went off that meant I was now in FTL travel. I've never seen anything like the FTL light tunnel up close and dead center before, it looked very scary but it was actually kinda pretty too.

"This is not the last time we meet Orion Mercury, the Aliens of Lylat will not assist you, they will see you as their enemy and they will shoot you on sight, Mars Aeternum" I heard Admiral Salen Kotch say before the horrid video of his scarred face began to pixel away and the picture completely disappeared from my HUD.

"It's alright, breathe, he can't get us now, nothing can hurt us when travelling faster than light" I whispered to myself as I leaned my head back and took multiple deep breaths.

"He's lying, even if there are Aliens out there, they're going to help me and hopefully everyone back on Earth because they sure need it" I thought to myself as I continued taking deep breath after that confrontation with Admiral Salen Kotch of the Olympus Mons.

Salem Kotch was famous for his rather cold and dark tone, now I know why people say that about him. He sure is a scary guy but I hope that massive ship I saw back in Geneva destroys him and his pathetic Olympus Mons.

I got lucky, Salen Kotch wouldn't have enough time to activate the Frontal Spectrum Array Cannon that obliterated the Official UNSA fleet back in Earth's orbit and use it against me and potentially kill me as a result and I would fall my mission.

"Wherever you are after death, I hope you can see me Mom and Dad" I said as my eyes started to slowly close.

"Hypersleep mode engaged, hull sealed and weapons disarmed, 2 days until destination is reached, number of miles travelling faster than light uncountable, other systems going into sleep mode and autopilot system engaged, the Jackal is now under robotic control and orders are to protect one named Orion Mercury from any and all dangers of space, may God be with you on this dangerous journey" the Jackal AI system said as I felt my seat lower until it was like a bed and I felt the interior become slightly colder but not enough to make me shiver, either that or my flight suit was keeping me warm.

The AI did say that other systems were going into sleep mode so it must've turned off the temperature, it probably won't matter since I'll be in hypersleep soon.

I hope that we prevail in this journey to an Alien Galaxy, maybe I could convince them to help the UNSA with relief efforts! I hope I can anyways if they are nice.

I've so many questions, what do these Aliens look like? Are they as advanced as us or are they more advanced than us? Most important of all, will they let me seek refuge on their home planet?

My eyes continued to slowly close and close until they eventually shut completely, the sound of travelling faster than light which is like a droning sound filled my ears as I soon fell into a hypersleep state.

No one can attack me when travelling faster than light, travelling at this speed means I technically can't be spotted by anyone or anything so I should be okay.

I tried opening my eyes, but I could not open my eyes, I was now in hypersleep.

Wait, I could see something, I could see a white light in the darkness, should I walk to it?

I guess I don't have a choice, I 'walked' to what was the light in the hypersleep darkness but it felt as if every step I was taking wasn't even getting me closer to this light. Was I frozen in one spot or something? Wait, I can see someone.

I can see a silhouette in this instance, it looked Human in shape, who was it?

No, it wasn't a person, its ears were sitting on top of its head and it had what looked like a tail, was it some kind of animal? No animal that I know of walks on two legs.

I felt myself suddenly move toward without even moving my muscles and I was moving closer and closer to the strange silhouette who wasn't moving at all.

I got closer and closer until everything turned white and the silhouette disappeared and I felt myself fly through air for a few seconds before I felt myself hit the 'ground' and I opened my eyes and I immediately thought I was dreaming because I was suddenly flung into a field of grass and sent lying onto my back.

But something felt very off, it didn't feel like I was on Earth anymore but I wasn't on Earth because I'm no longer on Earth. Is this the world of my imagination? If it is, then it's very beautiful and majestic because I've never seen a sight like this back on Earth.

The air was so clean, the skies were so perfectly blue and no clouds were visible, a warm breeze blew in the clear and clean air, I decided to get up from the grass and the land that I saw next.

I was literally overwhelming by amazement by what I saw next.

I stood atop a small green hill that overlooked a great forest that sat near what was a vast and beautiful ocean, many beautiful and colourful flowers covered what was a flat and lush meadow and the petals gently blew through the air which added a wave like effect to the flowers, this creation of nature was absolutely beautiful and so soothing. I had completely forgotten sadness and other negative emotions because of how beautiful this place looked.

If I'm dreaming, then my subconscious chose the perfect place for me to calm down.

When I thought everything was happy and safe, I was suddenly proved wrong.

The yellow sunlight that shine in the grass suddenly turned a blood red colour that took the colour out of everything and I immediately became scared from the sudden event, what was happening?

I heard a loud rumbling in the skies that sounded like thunder but it sounded like very angry thunder and I saw a red dot appear in the once sapphire blue sky and I was frozen in place by what I was seeing.

"What's that? What's happening?" I said to myself in a fearful tone as I tried to back up but I was too afraid to do so.

I started to hear screaming, screaming? There were other people here? Where were they? Why were they screaming?

The red light got closer and closer and my body started to heat up so quickly I immediately started sweating and my throat went dry instantly.

The thundering sound got louder and louder and the big red light got closer and closer until hit the horizon and destroyed the land I was standing on and I screamed out in pure terror as everything around me broke away and darkness took over me again...

* * *

 **And that's that. I'm sorry if this chapter follows Seamus more than Orion but I'll make sure Orion gets more time to himself in the next chapter! What was that strange event Orion just witnessed? Can Seamus and Miranda along with the Warwolves take back the Lunar Gateway Port from the Settlement Defence Front? But most of all... If Orion arrives in Lylat, will he be safe? And will you readers leave your reviews after reading over 8000 words I endeavoured to type? Leave your reviews! Please! If you don't, I'll do something I'll probably regret and that's not uploading this story until I get my summer holidays. So if you like this story and want to see more, leave a review, it's super easy!**

 **Sincerly,**

 **S47**


	13. Chapter 13

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 13: Kotch's plans, Strange Visions, the Rotten Flesh Walkers and Protectors of the Weak

 **I apologize for not uploading this story recently, my exams got in the way and I killed the days studying but now I'm on my summer holidays so I'll have all the time I need to type up more chapters just for you guys!**

 **Sorry for my threatening message at the end of the last chapter, things were getting to me back then with my exams and lack of encouragement on this story but I'm more mature now! (More reviews would be appreciated though...)**

 **In the last chapter, Seamus and the Warwolves are attempting to take back the Lunar Gateway Port on Earth's moon in hopes of taking back the supplies held in the warehouses which are vital to rebuilding their fleet to continue fighting against the Settlement Defence Front.**

 **Orion finally made the Faster-than-light jump after a close call with Skelters, the Olympus Mons and Admiral Salen Kotch in the Martian No Fly Zone, it will take 2 days for him to reach the Lylat System where he hopes he will find refuge.**

 **But he is afraid that if there is Aliens in the Lylat System, will they welcome him with open arms? Or will they think he is a possible danger, lock him up and experiment on him?**

 **In 2 days time, he will soon find that answer...**

 **Leave your reviews after you're finished reading, follow and favourite to keep up with the story and if you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know! If they are good enough, I just might use them and give whoever left the idea a shoutout!**

 **Pretty please? I'll try my best to upload as fast as possible but I have a habit of making very long chapters, is it okay with you guys having chapters this long? Because they take longer to upload. Let me know down below!**

 **Anyways, let us begin...**

* * *

 **Olympus Mons Bridge, Martian No Fly Zone, Moments after the UNSA Comet jumped through FTL...**

A long streak of blue and white light and dust floated throughout the vacuum of space until they disappeared into nothing, the snow white Jackal containing the son of Dylan Mercury was far beyond the reach of Admiral Salen Kotch's hands now. He would not be happy about that.

The bridge of the Olympus Mons was silent, with only the sound of computer monitors analyzing the ship's power systems, weapons and engines as background ambience as every man, woman and C6 in the bridge fell completely silent after Orion Mercury had escaped their grasp, they knew that even uttering a breath would make Salen Kotch shout out in anger.

Kotch, standing out of his seat and standing in front of his ship's control panel, looked out at where the UNSA Comet once was before it jumped and he made his hands into fists with anger because he was more than determined to grab Orion by his neck and choke him to death.

"Vice Admiral Caleb Thies, contact the Settlement Defence Front High Council to tell them that Orion Mercury has escaped but we have a backup plan to get him" Kotch said while p!acing his hands on his metal computer desk while letting out a heavy sigh as he spoke to the bald and serious looking man dressed in brown overalls.

"Yes Admiral, it shall be done" Thies said in his deep and gruff voice as he saluted Kotch and walked off to the communications area in the bridge to inform the Set Def High Council about the bad news they had.

Kotch and Thies were and still are rivals with each other when they were in Naval school together, but they knew that by working together they would take over Earth and convert everyone on Earth to follow the Set Def's ideologies, those who fought back would be publicly executed but it would be one less Earth-born for them.

"Everyone else on this bridge, find out where that Jackal is going and when you find it, send our best Skelter pilots after him so he doesn't escape, he cannot be allowed to survive" Kotch said as everyone including the C6 service robots saluted in response to their Admiral's orders and they all began typing at their computers in hopes of finding out where Orion was going.

"If that brat thinks he can escape the Settlement Defence Front, he is dead wrong and foolish to think otherwise" Kotch thought to himself as he sat down on his seat and looked out into space, watching the few occasional asteroids float by the Olympus Mons and the many Skelters that flew around that were deployed to attack Orion's Jackal before it performed an FTL jump.

Kotch was not a patient man, he wanted to find Orion as quick as possible to end him so he does not inherit his father's fighter squadron and fight against the Settlement Defence Front as Orion Squadron is one of the most deadliest and skilled Jackal fighter squadrons that the Solar System ever knew. It did not bother him that he was hunting down a child, the only good Earth-born to him was a dead one.

"Sir, we managed to discover where Orion is heading for and it's, unusual" a man spoke from the crowd of people typing at their computers who didn't dare look at Kotch.

"Unusual? Elaborate" Kotch said as the man sent the data from his computer to Kotch's computer desk so he could see for himself.

The orange and yellow glowing screen switched to a different window that was blue and showed a map of an unfamiliar Star System that had 3 minor nebulae sectors and at least 12 planets orbiting around one star. Kotch was confused by this as he had never seen a Star System like this one before.

"A Star System far away from ours? He thinks he can hide there? Foolish. Those Lylatians won't assist him" Kotch said as the man sent more data to his computer and lots of bold white words appeared on the blue screen.

Kotch saw that the name of this Star System was called the Lylat System (which he already knew) and that it was trillions and trillions of light years away from the Solar System. No Human being has gone that far beyond the Solar System, not even the UNSA or even the Settlement Defence Front has gone beyond the borders of the Solar System because they were more focused on what happened in the Solar System than outside it.

He knew about the Lylat System thanks to some Alien Satellites that were unfortunate enough to fly into Martian Territory and were destroyed on sight. The technology however had the initials 'Cornerian Deep Space Operations' written all over it and Corneria was discovered to be in an Alien System called the Lylat System.

"That Jackal must have some advanced FTL drop engine, no aircraft has been known to be able to travel that distance of light years. Our drop engine is not powerful enough so unfortunately, he's lucky" Kotch thought to himself as he stood up from his seat and looked at the man who sent him the data and prepared to give him orders.

"You, inform the Settlement Defence Front Engineering Corporation to engage Operation Red Stream, we cannot allow Orion to find refuge" Kotch said as he pointed at the man who nodded and went back to typing at his computer to make contact back to Mars.

"Let's see how he handles against the Red Streamers" Kotch said as he sat back down on his chair and focused more about learning about the other planets and affiliations of the Lylat System while also focusing on killing Orion once and for all.

"Set course for Luna, we have one ship that we must put out of commission to ensure the Settlement Defence Front's ultimate victory" Kotch said as the Olympus Mons moved into jump position and the bridge glowed blue before a loud bang was heard and the massive sand red ship disappeared in light and dust...

* * *

 **UNSA Comet, Orion's point of view, moments after the red blast in his hypersleep dreams...**

What just happened? I saw some red light appearing in the sky and it destroyed the land that I woke up in. It was such a beautiful place and it actually felt very Alien to me because I had never seen such a beautiful mixture of foliage and water like that before, it was just so perfect but then it got destroyed by something that I can't describe. The best I can say is that it was something red, hot and it looked like a massive laser beam of some sort.

My big question is what was that event? Is it my subconscious trying to scare me? Did this actually happen somewhere in real life? Millions of questions are flowing through my head and all of them can't be answered at this point.

But it felt so real. The chunks of rocks being flung into the air by the force of the blast, the trees being either flattened or thrown up into the air just like the rocks, the blinding flash of white light that exploded when the red light crashed into the land and the burning red hot heat that burned through the wind and it made you think you were standing on the surface of the sun.

Everything went black again, it like I was in space but you couldn't see any stars and it made me feel very lonely. I was still wearing my navy blue SCAR uniform and my flight helmet with the bulletproof glass visor down but I couldn't move my body even if I wanted too. My vision started to slowly go white and I felt myself moving again.

My eyes forcefully opened themselves and I found myself back in the seat of the UNSA Comet, wait, has it been two days already? Did we successfully complete the jump? Are we in this Lylat System?

I couldn't see any planets, there were none on the system maps on my computers, there were no other aircraft detected nearby and all that I could see were stars again, along with the few occasional asteroids floating by which made me feel uneasy if they ended crashing into the Comet.

"Hello? Computer? AI? Are you there? Female robotic voice? Can you hear me?" I said hoping for the AI to respond to me but I was only met with silence at every attempt I tried.

The Jackal AI system wasn't responding for some reason. That fact alone made me feel scared because it was the one thing that was keeping this Jackal functional. Oh no, does this mean that I have to pilot the Jackal myself? I better not be put in jail for this, then again, I'm technically working for the UNSA doing this mission to meet the Aliens of the Lylat System so maybe I've nothing to worry about.

"Okay, breathe, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. Just grab the sticks and lean them forward to move the Jackal forward, put your foot on the rudder pedals to make a quick turn and press the red buttons on the joysticks to shoot, simple" I said to myself with confidence to encourage myself and I wrapped my fingers around the joysticks and leaned them forward.

The Jackal then began to slowly move forward which was great but my heart was beating millions of miles per hour because I was so scared that I would actually screw up and end up killing myself, then again, I'm technically not alive at this point since my heart has stopped beating and I'm in hypersleep.

"Okay, I can get used to this. Would be nice to have the AI system back though but I guess this was going to happen sooner or later" I said to myself as the sound of gentle roaring from the engines filled my ears and I kept the Jackal moving forward.

I thought everything was peaceful at this point, I was dreaming so perhaps this dream is to show that I can actually pilot the Comet should the AI system fail? I can sigh with relief that I'll be able to fly the Comet should the occasion arise but let's hope that it does not.

So what now? I can pilot the Jackal if manual control is permanent all of a sudden but I'm practically in the middle of nowhere in space, nothing on the maps, nothing at all.

Am I stuck here until the FTL jump is complete? Or am I going to black out again and wake up somewhere else on my dreams? I'm getting very bored here so it better happen soon!

Then I felt my vision black out again, oh goodie. My eyes kept slowly closing until everything was black and I was left completely still again in darkness, waiting for what would happen next if next ever does happen.

I started to hear something now, something clicking against my helmet repeatedly. It sounded like, rain? I could also hear thunder in the skies so where ever I am now there is clearly a thunderstorm so I better get indoors fast. I could also hear, heavy stomping? The ground slightly shook as if though a giant was walking nearby.

Finally gathering up enough strength, I opened my eyes and I immediately realised that I was lying on my back so I was looking up at the sky. The weather was very bad, the clouds were very dark grey but I could still see around me so I wouldn't have to be afraid of walking in the dark, there was also lighting in the sky and bi-planes dogfighting. Biplanes dogfighting?

"What the? Are those bi-planes attacking each other? But the only war that had that happen was, oh no" I thought to myself as the grey bi-plane started firing bullets at the red one in front of it which resulted in it being shot down, crashing down in a fireball of burned metal and wood.

I finally managed to get the laziness out of my legs and stand up, I looked all around me and I was standing in wet mud. The landscape around me was filled with destroyed standing or fallen over trees, rusty charred remains of what looked like tanks, holes made by artillery fire and many deep looking puddles of water.

I knew where I was.

I was in No Man's Land, the unoccupied piece of land between the two trenches on the Western Front during World War 1, but why was I here? World War 1 took place over 600 years ago and still remains one of the most bloodiest and life costly wars in Human History.

I better keep my head down then to avoid getting sniped by either side, but something did not feel right in this dream if it even is one. I just don't know how I knew but something felt very off about this place.

Where was everybody? There were no corpses, limbs, blood and intestines anywhere on the ground, there were no clothes, helmets, guns or bullet cases anywhere either. There were planes and even a Zeppelin up in the sky but wouldn't they have a clear sight of me? If they did then they would be shooting at !e but they weren't.

I felt the ground shake again, was there an earthquake? It feels to light to be an earthquake. The water in the puddles shook so whatever was coming was clearly huge.

I then heard stomping behind me and the dirt around me launched up in the air because the stomping was so powerful. I slowly looked behind me and I immediately saw the source of the stomping.

An absolutely giant robot.

And there was three of them!

And they were coming straight for me!

Each of them were dark green in colour and almost humanoid in shape, they were extremely tall, like a thousand foot tall! Each one had an iron cross on their metal chests so I assumed that they were part of Axis powers but they didn't make massive robots back then, did they? They had one rectangular glowing yellow eye on their heads and their arms stretched out very far, they only had three fingers on their metal hands and lights were also on their feet.

They were slowly stomping their way towards me and I had to hide somewhere before I get squished!

I took off running as fast as I could, hoping that I would find somewhere to hide from the massive robots on the path that I was running on. The wet mud squelched under my boots everytime I stepped on the mud, the rain kept bouncing off my helmet and it was soaking the fabric of my flight suit, making it stick to my body which made me feel very cold and uncomfortable.

"C'mon! Why am I imagining giant robots?! Is this about the robots I killed back in Geneva?! Is that what this is about brain?! I had to kill them to save myself! It was either me or them!" I yelled angrily at myself as I kept running through the storm. The giant robots kept stomping behind me and they were gaining more ground than I was with every step that they took. This isn't fair!

They were getting way too close now, finding a place to hide would be nice!

I kept running and running until I finally found a good place to hide in.

A concrete bunker! It looked out of use and it looked very battle damaged but it was a perfect place to hide! I started to run faster and faster so that I could reach it as fast as possible! I could also see a line of trenches behind it, if there is anyone there then I hope that they can help me or I could get shot. If no one is in the trenches then that's either good or bad for me.

A loud noise that sounded like an electronic roar roared behind me and I saw that the giant robot in the middle of the two other giant robots looked very angry that I was about to hide and it began to stomp slightly quicker, this made me run even faster, faster than I ever ran before.

A very dark shadow appeared over me, I looked up and I saw that the giant robot was about to step on me but I managed to jump into the bunker at the last second just before it managed to stomp onto the ground that I was standing on.

The giant robot roared in anger as it failed to crush me and for some reason, decided to keep walking ahead with the other giant robots. I was able to relax now after that very unfair and strange chase.

I don't really think about World War 1 or giant robots so why would my subconscious make something like this? Is it trying to play with me because I'm a child and that I'm defenceless? If so, so be it.

I lay down on my side on broken wooden floorboards. My legs were very tired and sore after having to run that fast, I think I pushed myself beyond my limits because my legs were practically numb at this point. My heart was beating very because I thought I was going to get crushed from how fast those robots could walk but thankfully I didn't actually get flattened into a pancake.

Wherever this dream is going, I sure don't like it one bit. After taking a quick rest, I got up and looked around to see exactly where I was because I think there is more to this bunker than meets the eye.

Rusty pipes ran along the ceiling along with some small lights hanging which were still working thankfully, a small enough hole was in the middle of the roof of the bunker which allowed rain to our in and stone chunks covered the floor below the hole, there were some holes in the walls too and I could see through the holes what looked like tall sharp logs with, bodies jabbed through them?

Ew! I'm going to look away from that! If there were people here, then where are they now? Maybe this place is out of commission or something but I'm still wondering why there were giant robots chasing me, I'm no historian but I'm pretty sure that Humans did not the technological capabilities to actually make robots that big.

There were some rusty bullet riddled sheet metal plates leaning against the walls, the walls actually had bullet holes in them too now that I mention it. Some tables were lain out by the walls with metal cans, bottles of alcohol, bulletproof helmets, cups, knives, candles, small boxes and some bullet casings, there were wooden boxes placed beside the tables with some sort of weird icon on them in black paint.

I walked up closer to the smaller boxes and picked one of them, the icon was a black circle with bullet shaped spikes sticking out of it and the numbers 935 were in the middle of it, is that some sort of code or something else? The box was slightly heavy and I let my curiosity get the best of me so I decided to open the box.

Lifting the top of the box off, a glowing blue rock lay inside the box and it looked like stars were gathered from space and placed on the glowing blue rock since white dots were moving all around the skin of the rock. I was rather hypnotised by the glowing rock because it looked so beautiful and scary at the same time because I've never seen anything like this before.

"Why would anyone leave this behind? This looks very important to leave behind but I shouldn't take this with me, it'll be hard to carry it around the place plus it's be stealing and I have no use for it" I said to myself as I placed the small box back with the other boxes with the 935 icons on them and walked away.

What was the point of this dream anyways? This was some sort of distorted reality if you ask me because all of this looks very out of place, giant robots stomping about, weird blue glowing rocks and nobody walking about this entire place except for me.

"Could I fade into another dream please? This is starting to turn into a nightmare" I said as I looked around still and I spotted a pair of stairs that led somewhere else in this bunker,being the curious little boy that I was, I decided to walk up the stairs and see where they led me.

I was led into another room that mainly consisted of a strange green metal device, a pipe sticking out of the middle of the floor with some other pipes that had glass tubes attached to them which had the same blue rocks inside them only this time they were actually liquid this time, steam was pumping out of the pipes and parts of the pipe were actually moving so I was led to assume that this was some sort of generator.

"Kinda cool and creepy, this definitely wasn't made in real life so why would it be here? Am I being tricked or something? If I am, it isn't working!" I said to myself, yelling at the end of my sentence. Talking to myself, that's the first sign of crazy isn't it.

Well, my life is ruined. My parents are now dead, my home has been destroyed, the Settlement Defence Front want me dead and now I'm having strange dreams, or were they visions? I don't know at all. I'm excited and scared to meet these Aliens but can I have peaceful dreams please? I'd like that.

I could not wake up since I was stuck in hypersleep, I was stuck here. Might as well get used to my surroundings even though I'm not liking this place at all.

Looking around, I eventually heard something that caught my attention.

It sounded like a very groggy groan of pain and wet boots slowly steeping onto the ground, it did not sound Human at all so I decided to keep my guard up just incase.

At a doorway near the strange generator, I saw a shadow appear on the floor, it had the look of a soldier with a bowl shaped helmet and a gasmask along with the clothing but it looked like spikes were sticking out of his body, I really hope I'm just seeing things.

"Uh? Hello? Are you there?" I said with slight fear as I saw a rather strange looking figure appear in the doorway.

It looked like something just crawled out of the grave, it was a soldier but he did not look okay, his skin was as pale as snow, blood and some holes filled his body, his dark green uniform was ruined and he was wearing a ruined gas mask. His upper body had sharp sticks sticking out of him, how was he even still alive?

"Are you okay? *Gasps with fright*" I asked and the strange man turned his head around to face me and I jumped and gasped with fright when I realised that his eyes were glowing blue just like the strange blue material I saw, he saw me and he started running towards me with his arms stretched out in front of him quicker than I could scream.

I grabbed a box from the floor and I threw it at his head, knocking it clean off it's shoulders and killing it instantly. Its grotesque body kept standing for a few more seconds before it fell backwards and blood started pouring out of its now exposed neck.

I wanted to puke at how disgusting that thing was, it smelt absolutely rotten and yet it can still walk despite its many wounds. What was that thing?

Is there more of them? I certainly hope not.

"Okay, if this is some sick joke, it's going a bit beyond the laughing stage so can I fade away please? I'm getting scared" I said to myself hoping that my subconscious would listen to me but to no avail.

And I couldn't walk up either! That is so unfair!

I jumped with fright again at the groggy groaning from those rotten flesh walkers outside the bunker, there's more of them? Oh no.

I turned around, walked to a hole in the wall and looked to see an awful lot of those rotten flesh walkers running, crawling, trudging and screaming their way towards me with their glowing blue eyes piercing my soul...

* * *

 **Seamus' point of view, Lunar Gateway Port, Mission: Liberate Terminal 3 from the Settlement Defence Front insurgency**

"Do not allow the enemy to get past this area!"

"All soldiers! Move in and don't leave any Set Def soldiers alive!"

Seamus and the entire group of Warwolves had made their way to the Security checkpoint where multiple metal detectors were being dismantled or destroyed by Set Def grunts, the checkpoint was the only safe way to get into Terminal 3 but the Settlement Defence Front was the only thing that stood in their way.

Quickly knocking over metal tables to use as cover, Seamus and Miranda stuck together and threw frag grenades to make the Set Def soldiers hiding in cover run out so that the Warwolves would take them out with lethal and precise precision with their long black rifles. Seamus was glad to have activated the Warwolves for this mission, taking back the Lunar Gateway Port would've a lot more difficult if he had not.

"Shit! These guys don't give up easily!" Seamus shouted as he threw another frag grenade towards the enemy to make them scramble out of cover only to be killed by hot plasma bolts fired by the Warwolves. More Set Def soldiers were being called for backup because if they lost this checkpoint then they would quickly lose hold on Terminal 3 which contains freight critical to rebuilding the UNSA Fleet.

"We have to jam their comms! Everyone take cover!" Miranda yelled as loud as she could as she threw an EMP grenade which landed in a spot filled with lots of Set Def soldiers and it exploded on impact, releasing an electric shock that stunned the enemy and destroyed their comms, backup would not be coming to rescue them.

The Set Def soldiers were forced to move out of cover due to the electrical shocks which gave Seamus, Miranda and the Warwolves the perfect opportunity to gun them down with no trouble, shooting plasma bolts at the now unprotected soldiers, there were only a handful left.

"Move up! See any of them move, you shoot them!" Commander Harrison barked as everyone moved up through the metal detectors. None of them were working anymore so they didn't have to worry about making a lot of noise, a few Set Def soldiers tried to fight their last by using EMC energy pistols but they were quickly shot in the head before they kill anyone.

"You five! You stay here and make sure no one tries to surprise attack us!" Commander Harrison ordered as he pointed at five of his men who saluted in response and moved to strategic positions in the area to make sure no Set Def soldiers snuck up on them, everyone else made their way through the metal detectors and made it out to a large Lunar Coffee café.

Set Def soldiers could be seen trying to break down a titanium lockdown door with laser cutters but they weren't making any progress, whatever was behind the door was clearly important to them.

"Damn it! That door is more annoying than talking to a C6! Try something else to break it down! We cannot let those Earth-born weaklings survive!" a Set Def soldier barked as the others struggled to break down the door with guns and power tools, the group had the opportunity of surprise and could quickly take out the soldiers since they were distracted.

"I count six of them, they don't know we're here, let's use that to our advantage. On you Captain" Commander Harrison whispered as he pointed at the Set Def soldiers and aimed his rifle at one of their heads.

Seamus, Miranda and three other Warwolf soldiers aimed their guns at their enemy's heads, Seamus took a deep breath and he pulled the trigger, everyone fired the moment he did and the Set Def soldiers were immediately dropped.

"Move up! Secure that door and use the security panel hidden in the wall! I'll send you the password!" Commander Harrison barked as everyone jumped down and into the café dining area.

What was once a place filled with people waiting for their flights to Earth or beyond, getting a coffee or some pastries, chatting with friends, relaxing, was now a place of dead bodies and rubbish, Seamus swore he'd avenge every dead civilian he saw.

"Get back or we'll fucking shoot you! I said get back!" a female Coast Guard member shouted at Seamus and his team while aiming her Volk at them, there were eight Coast Guard members and they were each wearing orange uniforms with blue Kevlar vests and black metal boots, they all aimed Volk assault rifles at Seamus and his team and put on fierce primal looks on their faces.

"SATO! Blue! We're here to assist you!" Commander Harrison barked but the Coast Guard wasn't convinced and they still aimed their guns at everyone.

"My name is Captain Seamus O'Rourke, we're here to take back this Terminal from Settlement Defence Front control and rescue anyone we can" Seamus said as he stood forward and placed his X-Eon on the floor to shoe he meant no harm, everyone else pointed their guns downwards to follow suit.

"Oh thank God. My name is Sergeant Fiona of Terminal three's Coast Guard unit. We've been holding up in here since the Settlement Defence Front attacked us by surprise and they're destroying the place. We've over seventy civilians here with us and there is only eight of us to protect them against God knows how many Martian bastards" Sergeant Fiona said as she led Seamus and Miranda to a nearby computer monitor which showed current time videos of Set Def soldiers vandalizing the Terminal and killing civilians.

"I'll get Commander Harrison to order some of his men to assist you with protecting these people, Set Def will think twice before attacking you" Miranda said with a light tone of anger at the fact that the Set Def were killing dozens of innocent people right now on camera, she walked over to Commander Harrison and began talking with him.

"We could use all the help we can get right now in a time like this, patch your comms to ours and we'll warn you if any Set Def troops are in the areas that you are in. Teach those red assholes who's the boss of our beloved Luna" Sergeant Fiona said with a tone of sentinel at the end of her sentence.

"That's what we intend on doing Sarge. We'll keep you updated and make sure you do the same" Seamus said as Fiona saluted him and walked back to her men to assist any injured civilians they had while getting one of her men to watch over the cameras.

"Captain, ten of my men will stay here and defend these guys because they sure as hell need it. We'll close the door sure but Set Def might try something funny and bust the door but they'll be met with death. Are we off then?" Commander Harrison said while ten of said Warwolf soldiers moved to their assigned positions and stood guard.

"We are Commander, get your men ready and-" Seamus said before he was unexpectedly interrupted by one of the Coast Guard soldiers.

"Set Def! Up those stairs!" one of them shouted as he rushed down the stairs like it was the end of the world, some of the civilians began to gasp or shriek with fear as they cowered against the corners or played dead incase the Set Def actually came in with guns blazing.

"You heard him men! Move up and do not let them pass!" Commander Harrison barked as Seamus and everyone else began rushing up the stairs and taking cover positions to get the drop on the Set Def soldiers that were approaching.

Everyone waited in anticipation as they listened to each and every word that the Set Def soldiers were saying.

"Leave no one alive down there, they have a squad of Coast Guards with them but we can handle them" a voice said as "affirmative" and "no problem" were the only responses.

"Miranda, there's twelve of them, use your frag grenades to scatter them" a Warwolf soldier in cover beside Miranda whispered which she thought was a very smart idea, that coming from someone she knew nothing about.

"Good idea" Miranda whispered back as she gave a grenade signal to Seamus who nodded in response.

Seamus grabbed his last frag grenade and pulled the pin, he then threw the grenade and Miranda threw hers in the direction of the Set Def soldiers who shouted and ran for cover, but the Warwolves were quick to react and opened fire on the soldiers who didn't have a chance to take cover.

"I'll go up ahead and see if anymore of them await us, Miranda, you come with me" Seamus ordered as he and Miranda broke from cover while everyone else remained in cover and waited for an all clear from Seamus.

They both ran into a hallway that had a glass view of the runways and warehouses of the Lunar Gateway Port, chaos was still erupting outside with Skelters being shot out of the sky and FKV's being blown up as they accelerated forward.

As they both marched on, Seamus spotted a small barricade ahead consisting of metal crates and barriers. A loud thud was heard behind them and they noticed that another security door had locked in the section that they were in. They then heard voices ahead of them.

"Eliminate them now!" a voice shouted from around the corner behind the barricade and Seamus looked out the glass to see that a Skelter fighter Jet made a quick stop and was now hovering right in front of the glass.

"Shit, Miranda! Run!" Seamus barked as the Skelter began firing at the glass, cracking it instantly and alarms began blaring as air started to get sucked out into space through the small cracks. The glass couldn't handle anymore bullets and broke away, sucking Seamus and Miranda out but Miranda managed to grab onto a metal pole still intact from the glass and grabbed Seamus at the last moment. They didn't have to worry about suffocating from the lack of air thanks to their helmets having glass covers that they had closed throughout their mission to avoid being killed instantly by a headshot.

"Seamus! Hold on!" Miranda shouted as air kept being sucked out of the space view hallway and the crates from the barricade began to get sucked out too, one of them hitting the pole that Seamus and Miranda were holding onto.

"Seamus!" Miranda shouted as she and Seamus floated away onto the cargo platform underneath them. Miranda had a soft landing but Seamus didn't get lucky, he hit a small truck carrying crates which caused the glass on his helmet to crack and alarms started blaring in his helmet as air started to slowly disappear through the cracks in helmet...

* * *

 **Oh the cliffhangers! But they'll make you come back for more...**

 **Will Orion escape from his nightmares of giant robots and zombies? Did any of you get the zombies reference part? Let me know in your reviews! If you're bothered enough to do so.**

 **Leave your reviews! Let's see if we can hit over 10 reviews because if we do then that would be fantastic!**

 **Orion can make it the Lylat system can't he? Will he be welcomed with open arms? Will he be welcomed with a gun to his head? He hopes he can arrive by peaceful means, can't he? Who'll take care of him if he ever arrives in Lylat? Who'll pity him more and be more than happy to take care of him?**

 **Only time will tell!**

 **Reviews! If you've forgotten already...**

 **Sincerely,**

 **S47.**


	14. Chapter 14

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 14: Collapsing the Nightmare, Ensure the Comet Gets There Safe, Attack on Ganymede and The Frozen Forest

 **Hello everyone! I'm not dead as you can see! Just a lot of things have been keeping preoccupied at the moment and they've been keeping me away from typing up new chapters for you guys!**

 **But I'm managing to sneak in a few paragraphs here and there so I'm getting something done at least.**

 **Besides, making such long chapters doesn't take a day, it can take days or even weeks of planning and coming up with ideas.**

 **I put a lot of meaning and hidden secrets behind my chapters, it seems you guys don't realise them, they aren't that obvious? They are to me.**

 **I'm also starting something new, responding to your reviews at the beginning of every new chapter! Just leave your reviews down below and watch the magic happen in the next chapter!**

 **Before we do that, I just want to let you guys know something.**

 **I am currently making plans for a new story, a story I'm kinda nervous of discussing since people may find it original or not interesting enough to be read.**

 **I'll talk about at the end of this chapter, right now I must focus on entertainment for you guys!**

 **Reviews and all other means of support are appreciated! And don't leave such tiny reviews, they aren't really motivating anymore.**

 **Anyways, let us start with review responses from Chapter 13!**

 **Star** **\- Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous one!**

 **Mr White** **\- I'm sorry, but business is business. Glad you like this story, the SDF don't win in Infinite Warfare anyways so you've nothing to worry about, I'll do my best to update and Orion will meet the 'Aliens' soon...**

 **E.C.C** **\- Glad you realised the reference!**

 **TauntSup3rs3t24** **\- I'm glad I could help!**

 **Guest** **\- You'd be surprised by how many people love Call of Duty Zombies good sir.**

 **Gernand** **\- May have been some typos I missed, please notify me if you see any! Thank you!**

 **C.** **Campbell** **\- Thank you!**

 **Wolfclaw117** **\- I've already answered your silly questions in PM, how dare you question the plot of the story?! I'm not angry, just wondering.**

 **That is out of the way, I expect to see more reviews in this chapter, if not, then I won't update until Christmas! Let's see if we can reach over 20 reviews!**

 **And Guest Reviews won't count in the record, it isn't hard to make an account guys and its completely free!**

 **So if you value this story, leave your darn reviews! Is that so much to ask for?**

 **Enough of that, let the events unfold...**

* * *

 **No Man's Land, Date Unknown, Time Unknown**

The moment I saw an entire horde of those rotten flesh walkers just outside the cement bunker I was in, I started running as fast as my legs could take me because they clearly wanted to kill me, I never turned my head back because I was too scared to even care what was happening behind me.

My black combat boots squelched in the very wet mud and the rain battered itself against my helmet and glass visor, SATO flight suits are waterproof so I don't have to worry about the rain soaking into my skin. I was running through a long and untidy trench and no one else was in sight, there were no other people in sight and I could still hear the groans and screaming from the walkers that were slowly catching up to me.

What would they even do to me if they caught me anyways? Would they rip me to pieces? Eat me? Take me to their leader? Something else I probably can't think of? I pushed those thoughts out of my head and focused on staying alive.

What was I even going to fight them with? I don't know how to use a gun even though my Dad showed me how to use a Volk before he was killed but I doubt I'm going to find any of those in a place like this, I couldn't risk punching or kicking them since they were all sticking together and they'd easily overpower me if I got too close to them, there weren't many things I could use as a weapon that weren't too heavy for me to hold like metal pipes and pallets, I guess all I could do was run away from them as fast as I could.

Continuing running through what felt like a maze to me, I eventually found another ruined cement bunker and I decided to catch my breath and rest myself, I couldn't hear those rotten monsters anymore so hopefully I lost them, all I could hear was the sound of those funny generator like contraptions with blue liquid inside them along with heavy rain and loud thunder.

At least those Giant Robots weren't after me anymore, I hope I don't see them again for the rest of my life!

Resting myself and slowly breathing in and out to catch my breath, I decided to get a move on and find somewhere a lot safer than this place to hide out from whatever was going on here, everything seemed peaceful and quiet when I was leaving but then I was dead wrong when I heard the deep and groggy groaning of those trudging rotten corpses.

Before I could make it to the exit, I jumped back with fright and screamed as an arm nearly grabbed me from around the corner, there was a boarded up window and the rotten flesh walkers were quickly ripping the wooden planks off the frame so they could start making their way in here.

I started backing away with fear and a bunch of black metal crates stopped me from going back any further, there was nowhere to run since I was now boxed into one room and those monsters were now just trudging their way towards me, I closed my eyes and waited for them to just finish me off.

I then heard a strange noise behind me, I opened my eyes and I saw that every single corpse had stopped walking towards me and they were just standing there, they were staring at something behind me and they seemed mesmerised like they were watching a magician perform magic tricks with their glowing beady eyes.

Having no choice but to turn around, I looked behind me and there was a box behind me.

It wasn't a normal box, it was a wooden gun box with two glowing yellow question marks on it and it was glowing baby blue inside like the same strange blue materials I found in those wooden crates in the bunker I hid in to hide from those giant robots, a baby blue beam of light was shining high into the sky from the middle of it and I couldn't help myself to open the box for some reason.

Flipping the top of the crate open, a musical box began playing for some time as guns of all kinds appeared one after one as they rose up from the bottom of the box, there were so many guns I have never even seen before and there was even, cymbal monkeys? Okay that's just strange.

The guns stopped appearing one after one and it froze to a single weapon, I had absolutely no idea what was I looking at now.

How would I describe it? There was a golden steam punk staff floating slightly in the air and it was glowing purple at the top, two claws stretched out from underneath a strange glowing purple crystal and it looked like something you'd see out of a fairytale.

Taking no chances, I grabbed the staff with both my hands and aimed it at the rotten flesh walkers who began trudging their way towards me again, I pressed my left hand on a funny looking piece of thin metal underneath the staff and a very loud bolt of purple lightning shot out of the staff, the lightning arced to every single rotten flesh walkers and eventually the entire horde of them were now dead, their bodies were sizzling on the ground and small bolts of electricity shot up slightly into the air as smoke rose from their rotten flesh.

"Okay, that, was awesome" I said to myself as I looked over the mysterious weapon I was holding in my hands, this felt so cool but strange at the same time, this staff was very Alien to me because I'm no expert historian but I'm pretty sure that none of this ever happened in World War 1.

This was like as if this was some sort of twisted reality, why would this even be in my head anyways? I never think about massive robots or monsters or anything related to World War 1, why couldn't I dream about being on a luxury space station orbiting Neptune or Uranus? Or imagining what this Lylat System looked like and what the Aliens looked like? I'd prefer that a million times over this!

"That probably won't be the end of those freaks, at least I got this thing to defend myself with" I said to myself as I smiled underneath my glass visor, I was glad to find a weapon that I could use and it works perfectly at eliminating those rotting sacks of flesh. I wonder if it could be used as a source of electricity now that I think of it.

Although how would I know my way around? This entire place was a maze full of messy and muddy trenches, concrete bunkers and who knows what else? Should I stay here and hold my ground? Should I start moving and make myself a harder target by moving all the time?

Deciding not to take any risks, I decided to leave the bunker and get lost in this eternal maze.

"Surrender, to the shadows" a mysterious voice said inside my head, I looked around me and I saw no one else in sight, there was no one to be seen so who would've said that? And how is his voice so clear if he isn't in sight? He sounds like a man so I'm led to assume he's a man.

"What? Who said that? And why should I surrender?" I asked, waiting for a response by whomever was 'talking' to me, my Dad always taught me that strong men never surrender to their enemies and I'm not going to just give up when I'm already ahead of the competition.

"Our Overlords cannot allow you to continue on this path" the mysterious voice echoed in my head, what was this mysterious man talking about? I must be hearing things, probably a side effect from hypersleep starting to take affect of me in my dreams.

"Overlords? What Overlords? And what path? Why can't I continue on this path? All I'm doing is staying alive" I answered back to the mysterious voice, he'd have to be on Mars if he thought I was going to surrender that easily, maybe he's a secret Settlement Defence Front Agent who can share his thoughts with others? I'm going to guess that.

"You will be, overwhelmed" the mysterious voice said in a rather creepy manner, was I really going to be overwhelmed? I think that this staff will overwhelm the enemy before they can do so to me.

"Will I? Do your worst" I challenged, I awaited in the trenches to be 'overwhelmed' by whatever was going to happen, only for them to be overwhelmed by me and my lightning staff!

"I will show you the true meaning of suffering" the mysterious voice said, okay that's pretty scary but I'm up for it! Show me what you got!

The sounds of an alarm filled my ears and the sound of what sounded like a jetpack filled my ears, I heard and felt a very heavy thud behind me and I instantly turned around to see what it was.

It was one of those monsters wearing a full bulky suit of armour, you heard me right, a rotten walker inside a suit of armour, he looked like someone who wanted to become an astronaut and failed miserably but this guy looked like he meant serious business, a bronze pipe ran down his right metal arm and his left hand was clawed like my staff, I started to feel a little scared at the appearance of him but the staff should easily do him over, right? Because it's electricity and metal? I hope he isn't that powerful.

"The Panzersoldat will fight to the death!" the mysterious voice said with faith that this metal monstrosity would finish me, metal versus electricity? I think we know who's going to win in that fight.

Pressing the trigger, I fired a bolt of lightning straight at his head which I assumed was his weak spot, he stumbled over to his side for a bit and the armour plating fell off his helmet, leaving his head fully exposed to further damage, he let out a metal roar of anger and began charging his way towards me very quickly.

Startled by this unexpected move, I decided to run and get as far away from him to get a chance to fire at him again, I heard the sound of flames behind me and I felt my flight suit starting to burn up, the temperature alarms started blaring in my helmet and I ran as fast as I could, the suit was fireproof but the heat could still get inside and it was hurting a lot!

Thinking that I got away, I felt myself getting grabbed by two big metal fingers, that thing can shoot its hand at me?! I turned around its clawed hand started making its way back towards him with me in its grasp, left with no other option, I shot a bolt of lightning into the armoured walker's face and he fell onto his back, motionless, his clawed hand broke apart and let me go.

"That wasn't fair you cheater, cheaters never prosper! What's that?" I said to myself with relief but then I saw something else to fuel my curiosity in this twisted dream of mine, a golden lightning bolt surrounded by a glowing green aura floated above the dead body of that metal monster, I couldn't help but feel drawn to it because of how strange and beautiful it looked.

I began walking cautiously over to the strange floating bolt of lightning and looked around and listened around for any of those rotten flesh walkers, making sure none of them sneaked up on me or no more of those metal monsters appeared out of the sky, once I reached it, I reached my hand out and I touched it, it disappeared into thin air the moment I touched it.

"Kimat's Bite" the same mysterious man's voice echoed in my head, okay is he on my side or is he against me? If he's trying to manipulate me then he's doing a great job at it but I'm not falling for it.

Before I could react, my staff began glowing blue and white for a few seconds which frightened me at first, I couldn't even let go of the staff even if I wanted too, the staff stopped glowing and it looked like as if I had gotten some kind of upgrade for the staff since there were spikes coming out of the claws at the top and the purple crystals were glowing brighter, which I assumed it meant it could now pack more of a punch.

The sounds of the rotten flesh walkers screaming and running their way towards me made me turn around quickly, there was an entire horde in the trench that I was in and they were practically stampeding over each other which looked pretty terrifying, I shot a bolt of lightning at them all and the sound of thunder roared throughout the land that I was in as each and every walker got fried to death.

"Oh, this'll certainly hold them back now!" I said to myself as more of them appeared from the muddy ground above the trenches and they started filling the trench I was in, I was about to fire at them again but I then realised that they were also behind me, and they were moving pretty fast towards me on both sides.

"Crap! I gotta get out of here!" I shouted as I jumped onto some wooden 935 crates and climbed out of the trench as fast as I could, I started running on the muddy ground but my feet sank with every step that I took, slowing me down and I immediately realised that the rotten walkers were jumping out of the trench and they weren't being slowed down by the mud, they were going to get me if I didn't react.

"That's not fair! Back off you monsters!" I shouted as I fired three bolts of lightning at them and they screamed out as the electricity fried them and arced to those who were close to them, effectively slowing them down and giving me enough time to run.

I don't know how far I have ran, but I eventually spotted a structure in the distance, it looked like a ruined church of sorts and I thought maybe I could climb on top of what remains of the church to avoid the stampeding walkers, I hope the can't climb because that will be more problems to add to the mix.

"C'mon Orion, we've gotten this far, we can't stop now" I said to myself over and over again, my legs were getting very tired from all the running and I had to keep firing bolts of lighting behind me to slow the walkers down, I eventually made it back to harder ground and I could start running faster again.

I entered the ruins of the church but then I felt something strange, as if time itself was slowing down because I could see that the drops of rain falling from the sky were falling very slowly and the rotten flesh walkers froze in place like statues, what is going on?

"Orion Mercury, do you ever question yourself about how strange you are as a young boy? The way you talk so strangely? The way you adapt quickly in any kind of situation in a calm manner? What is it inside you that fuels your persistence to continue fighting for something that is not there? Why do you prolong the inevitable? Do you think that by persistently moving forward that you'll accomplish something? You're not even supposed to be here, do you not even realise the futility? You know so little about this place, about everything that is going on. Only through me, the Shadowman, will you find your redemption. Allow yourself to embrace the chaos! Accept defeat" the mysterious voice which identified itself to be this so called Shadowman said inside my head as time itself appeared to stop, to be honest, he was right.

About everything, I am unusual, I seem to talk strangely for a child and I seem calm whenever I'm put in sticky situations, I fight because to me.

It's better than doing nothing.

Why was I here then? He said I'm not supposed to be here but I am, why? If so, couldn't he just kick me out of this place if he's so clever?

I wasn't able to talk, I could open my mouth but I couldn't hear myself speak, why can't I hear myself speak? Have I lost my voice? Has this Shadowman taken away my voice?

"Do you even know what you are doing? In your reality, I'm always watching you. As I speak, you move faster than light in a white metal machine built for war in the dark and heartless vacuum of space, do you even know where you are going? Where your destination is? To meet with Alien lifeforms? How do you know they'll not hurt you? How do you know they won't manipulate you? Do you not even realise the real reason why you do what you do? It is already over, you have followed a path filled with lies and deceit, you just now pay the price" the Shadowman said as I started to feel my body burn up a bit, I started sweating and my legs wouldn't move, I was stuck.

"Perhaps a fate suffered by a man long ago will enlighten you? A fate that'll drive you mad?" the Shadowman said as I fell to my knees on the broken wooden floor, I dropped my lightning staff and placed my hands on the floor, I thought those walkers were going to come get me now but I couldn't hear any of them moving or groaning.

"What are you doing to me?!" I yelled out in pure pain and agony, my vision started to blur as I fell onto my side and I felt my entire body freeze like ice.

"You've proven yourself to be quite a nuisance, but an admirable one, I'm just simply removing you from this place, but I must leave something with you to remember me by of course, a code, a code you'll need sometime in the future" the Shadowman said as my ears started to ring with pain, a code? What code? What is even anything anymore?

I started to hear something in my head, the voice of a woman, she was saying something but I couldn't make it out, it started to become clearer everytime she said something.

"14, 7, 18, 13, 6, 22, 16, 6, 1, 21, 21, 15, 21, 24, 11, 1, 12, 8, 20, 21, 22, 21, 4, 0, 14, 3, 1, 17, 14, 19, 8" the female voice said in my head as red numbers started to appear in my blurred vision, I felt the world around me shake and break apart as numbers started repeating themselves in my head.

"What? Numbers? Out of all things to torture me with, you chose numbers? Are you an idiot?" I said in a frustrated manner, I'm not even going to ask why this happening to me.

"You have your fate sealed by your reckless actions, do not say that I didn't warn you! I offered you redemption! But you refused! Your torture will be, unimaginable" the Shadowman said in a sinister tone, he thinks I'm scared of him? This is all but a nightmare, a nightmare that I can't wait up from, none of this is real.

"Torture me all you want, this is all a figment of my mind, it will all simply vanish when I eventually wake up in an Alien Galaxy" I said with hope inside me, the numbers kept repeating themselves in my head but I knew I could resist them if I just tried my best to fight back.

"Will it? Do you really believe that? Those who have crossed my path will never forget what happened to them, why would you be any different?" the Shadowman asked, he thinks he can manipulate me? I don't think so, but I just have to distract him for what I plan on doing, I remember something my father told me to do in a nightmare I can't wake up from.

"Did those people have parents who worked for the UNSA? If not, too bad, if they did, you should know they'll be tough nuts to crack since you're so smart" I said as I stretched my arm in front of me and struggled to crawl forward.

My Dad always told me that whenever I had nightmares and couldn't wake up from them, think of something that'll scare the monsters away or think of something happier and delightful and eventually it would appear, that's what I'm going to do now.

"What?! What are you doing?! How can you resist me?!" the Shadowman yelled out in anger, boy oh boy he'd hate the answer he was going to get.

"I don't know who you are, but this is no vision, this is a nightmare in my mind, if I can't wake up, then I must make this dream collapse" I said as I stood onto my legs and closed my eyes, this was my dream, you can do whatever you want in your dream? I'm making this one come crashing down!

"Impossible! My minions, get him! Destroy his body! Destroy his soul!" the Shadowman yelled out as the rotten flesh walkers began charging at me again, they weren't going to be able to touch if I just think of being invulnerable.

I felt them hitting me, clawing me, biting me, kicking me, grabbing me, but I felt nothing, I felt no pain, there is no pain here.

"I know the barriers between real life and dreams, dreams are worlds of anyone's design, real life is a world it made itself, you are not incharge of what I dream about, I am" I said as I thought of something to make this dream collapse and erase everything in this nightmare, what would do that? Oh I know something that'll do the job just nicely!

"What?! What have you done?! What do you think you're doing?!" the Shadowman yelled out in frustration as he appeared out of thin air, he looked like an old man with white hair and white beard, he was wearing a fancy suit and hat with a cane and a weird purple aura glowed at his feet.

"It's over Shadowman, you lost" I said as I thought about one of the most destructive weapons I was taught about in history class, I could hear the whistling in the distance and I awaited for the moment of impact.

I kept my eyes closed and I shut down all volume in my helmet so I wouldn't hurt my ears from the big boom, I felt the ground lightly shake as what I imagined exploded the moment it hit the ground, I could feel the intense heat from the blast but my suit could block off the intense heat unlike fire, I bet this Shadowman would think twice about intruding someone's dreams when I erase him from this one.

The Shadowman could only watch as he saw a massive and bright mushroom cloud in the distance followed by a large blast wave of dust that destroyed everything in its annihilating path, I felt myself and everything get launched into the air but I knew I couldn't die.

I didn't feel myself hit against the ground painfully, I wasn't turned into ash because I knew I couldn't be hurt, I didn't open my eyes at all but I knew that everything had gone dark, strange I know since a nuke went off but it's my dream, anything can happen.

I still heard the numbers in my head, but I will resist against that.

I did it, I destroyed my dream by imagining a nuclear bomb exploding in the distance, good choice of a weapon wasn't it? I just hope I don't have to imagine it again.

Now all I have to do is think of a dream that doesn't have giant robots.

Or No Man's Land.

Or blue glowing rocks.

Or those rotten monsters.

Or that Shadowman character.

Or magical staff's.

What dream would help me relax and calm down after all of that nonsense?

Why did I even have that dream at all? Who was this Shadowman? If this some Set Def mind trick.

It clearly didn't work.

I guess the Shadowman was right about one thing.

I am a very strange boy.

* * *

 **Geneva, UNSA Headquarters, Deep Space Operations Control Room, 1 hour after the Surprise Set Def Attack...**

Despite extensive casualties of both military personnel and civilians, most of the Official UNSA Fleet now burning carcasses spread across Geneva and other cities across Earth, the Settlement Defence Front were forced to evacuate from Earth after SATO forces led an offensive assault on the AATIS Control Tower and successfully liberated the AATIS control system and ordered the guns to fire upon Settlement Defence Front Destroyers, it was in the AATIS Control Tower that SCAR Team-1 captured Commander Akeel Min Riah of the Settlement Defence Front who posed as a mechanical engineer to gain privileged access to the AATIS Control Tower and intended on destroying the entire AATIS system by overloading their payloads, resulting in catastrophic explosions that would leave Earth unguarded from aerial attack.

The city itself was still miraculously still standing since most skyscrapers and other buildings were made out of tougher materials than nowaday concrete, most buildings were damaged with small fires but they were still standing and dominated the skyline, fires still burned from the charred remains of the Warships destroyed by the AATIS guns but this was not enough to stop the UNSA in its tracks.

Evacuation efforts were currently underway as SATO forces assisted civilians evacuating the city and helped them get to emergency shelters built into the Alps, these shelters were practically nuclear fallout shelters but they were built by the UNSA to house hundreds of thousands or even millions of civilians from an invasion.

People inside the UNSA Headquarters were not so lucky as everyone else, they were forced to stay inside and continue with their operations and guide the remaining Warships along with guiding the Ganymede Assault Division as they either patrolled around the Earth or undertook missions in the Solar System to repel the Settlement Defence Front's onslaught.

Not also to mention the fact that there were still some pockets of Set Def militants hiding amongst the debris of ruined buildings and Warships, SATO forces would have to be cautious when patrolling the ruined streets under threat of being sniped or surprise attacked by small cells of Set Def militants.

"Those red bastards will pay for what they done to us, we should out there taking the fight to them, not guarding these people over some Alien crap" a rather disgruntled SATO soldier said as he stood guard beside the entrance/exit to the Deep Space Operations Control Room which was blocked off by an emergency shutdown titanium shield wall.

"Let the Retribution and Tigris take care of that along with that humongous ship and its whole squadron of those secret ships do all of that good stuff until we're called in, and this Alien stuff is serious, if they are peaceful we could form a galactic order and maintain the peace more efficiently" another SATO soldier guarding the door said to combat what his friend said.

"Whatever, we have to stop the Set Def before any of that happens" the disgruntled SATO soldier said as he continued standing up with pure boredom as he held his NV4 close and looked around at the many computer stations since it was the only thing he could do.

The entire UNSA HQ was under complete lockdown, not even Admiral Raines could leave since he had to give out his orders to SCAR Team-1 and other SATO branches that were still operational.

The people responsible for sending the satellite Interstellar X1 to the Lylat System sat still in their seats and tried their best to act like as if nothing had happened outside oh not so long ago, Operator Maria and her team were these very people and they still had jobs to do despite the ensuing chaos erupting.

"Boss, everything that was being broadcasted to the Lylat System have been suspended" a nearby worker said, he seemed rather panicked by what he was seeing since the Lylat System would be wondering why they can't watch SolarFlix on their TV's and listen to music broadcasted from Earth.

"That'll probably be because of the emergency evacuation announcements, every TV program and radio station will just be repeating the same orders over and over again because of the Set Def, they'll either ignore these messages and move on or stay tuned in and listen to the orders for a bit, nothing to worry about Private David" Operator Maria said in a calm manner as she walked over to David's operations desk and looked over his information, she placed her hand in his shoulder and walked back to her operations desk.

"Yeah, that makes sense, surely the Aliens will understand, maybe they'll send help to us but with them being so far away from us, that would take a long time" Private David said to himself as he continued monitoring over different stations and kept an eye on his information documents to make sure they didn't disappear off of his screen and he would be forced to open the documents page, ruffle through it which could take ages and get the documents back up and running again.

"In your dreams for now, I wouldn't be surprised if they showed even a tiny bit of concern for what's happening now" Operator Maria said as she walked away from David's operations desk and back to her own desk, she just hoped that her family weren't one of the many victims of the surprise attack.

Even though the Settlement Defence Front Fleet was pushed out of Earth's atmosphere, that didn't mean that they still weren't a threat, all over the Solar System, colonies on moons and asteroids would fall victim to the Set Def's hunger for power and conquest, either they give in to the demands of the Set Def.

Or die.

"I don't understand how this could've happened, the AATIS guns can't be hacked by anyone because of their powerful firewalls so someone working with the Settlement Defence Front must've been in the Control Tower at the time" the same grumpy SATO soldier guarding the door said as he fiddled with his wrist computer, hoping to find something to distract him from his boredom.

"You're correct Private Ajay, turns out this Martian bastard smuggled himself onto Earth, took on a fake identity and somehow got assigned to the AATIS Control Tower, right now the UNSA aren't treating him with the happiest of greetings and rightly so" another worker said as she pulled up a picture of Akeel Min Riah onto the main control screen for everyone to see, the Cydonian male wasn't the nicest of faces but what do people expect from a Martian?

"Fucking asshole, so many innocent people and many good men died because of him, I hope they launch him out of an airlock and let him suffocate in space" Private Ajay said as casual responses and nods were seen or heard in the control room but Operator Miranda focused more on her operations desk than conversing with the others.

Based off information off the bridge from the UNSA Ganymede, the Lunar Gateway Port was nearly completely liberated from the Settlement Defence Front, SCAR Team-1 were currently initiating a boarding party onto a Settlement Defence Front Airship with fire support from the UNSA Tigris, it wouldn't be long until the enemy would be forced to evacuate from the Earth's natural satellite.

While the Ganymede could just destroy the SDF Airship Ares in one fell swoop with its powerful turbolaser cannons, the crew did not want to risk bombarding the Lunar Gateway Port with ammunition a whole lot worse than ballistic weaponry, it was best that SCAR Team-1 and the UNSA Tigris took care of that part of the mission.

It was vital that the Settlement Defence Front was completely eliminated from the Lunar Gateway Port since the Gateway Port is the Earth's main source of commerce with the amount of cargo that is delivered on the site, cargo that would be used to build a new generation of UNSA Warships to ensure a Set Def victory was impossible.

Most UNSA research facilities and observation satellites across the Solar System have currently gone under lockdown after what happened in Geneva, it was imperative that the UNSA had everything they needed to gather their strength with new experimental technologies and weaponry and repel the onslaught of the Settlement Defence Front, Operator Miranda would ensure that each and every facility was under the radar and safe from intrusion.

However, she would not be expecting to hear this notification from her glass screen desk in a long time since the notification is from a mission that was deemed too dangerous by most UNSA Officials, but was deemed necessary for the future should the event of possible Alien life in the Galaxy arise.

Operation First Contact.

"Huh? What's this? I thought all operations were currently suspended" Operator Maria thought to herself with confusion as she pressed the flashing notification icon on her desk and a red hologram of the UNSA Comet hovered over her desk, a few seconds later it turned blue, meaning that it was active.

"What? Impossible, the UNSA Comet hasn't even been in a test flight yet, why is it in flight? This has to be a glitch" Operator Maria thought to herself with panic taking over her body, the UNSA Comet was not supposed to be in flight due to no test flights being done to see how it acts in the air and doing so without testing is a very risky thing to do.

"Uh Boss? We didn't schedule any FTL jumps outside the Martian No Fly Zone did we? We're all getting alerts that the UNSA Comet is entering an FTL jump" a voice from within the many workers said as everyone began conversing with confusion and worry since they had no idea what was happening and what would happen next.

"We didn't, everyone! Keep your eyes on what's happening and share any important updates, I have to inform Admiral Raines" Operator Maria said as a video from outside the cockpit of the comet began playing on the main control screen for everyone to see, it was now clear to say that this wasn't a glitch.

Everyone froze in place and all they could do was watch as the UNSA Comet easily took out multiple R-7 Skelters making futile attempts to shoot it down, the coast seemed clear at first before the Olympus Mons suddenly appeared out of FTL travel and shook the aircraft but it didn't disable it thanks to its advanced EMP shielding technology.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"That's the Olympus Mons!"

"That's the same ship that nearly destroyed the whole fleet!"

Everyone in the control room began to panic at the sight of the Olympus Mons, fearing that it would destroy the Comet and years of advanced research and money spent would go down the drain, all for nothing.

"Can any of you establish who's inside the Comet?" Operator Maria said as she heard a few people shout "Yes!" and they immediately began attempting to see if they could establish who was piloting the interstellar aircraft.

The Olympus Mons was not using its F-Spar Cannon to attack the UNSA Comet much to the relief to everyone watching, but that didn't mean that the Olympus Mons was using its multitude of Missle Banks and Rapid Fire High Velocity Ballistic Turrets to attack the Comet, each and every bullet or rocket simply ricoched off the hull of the snow white Jackal.

"Boss, the Comet's firewalls won't allow us to identify who is inside the cockpit, we can hear whatever someone says from the bridge of the Olympus Mons however" Private David said as he turned around on his chair and looked back Operator Maria who gave him the nod of confirmation to proceed.

"This is Admiral Salen Kotch of the Olympus Mons, the pilot known as Orion Mercury is ordered to surrender for immediate, execution" Admiral Salen Kotch's disturbing voice said through the communications database of the Comet, they could not hear whoever was inside the Comet but they now have a name to investigate.

"Orion Mercury? Isn't he Dylan Mercury's son? How did he get the Comet? It was being kept in a very secure facility" Operator Maria said as she became very puzzled by everything, child was inside the Comet, it somehow managed to get out of a secure facility and now it's being attacked by the Olympus Mons near the edge of the Martian No Fly Zone, Kotch kept speaking in the background but Maria had people listening and taking down what he was saying.

"Boss, we just recieved a message from the same base that the Comet was being kept in, it activated by itself, hacked the doors that was keeping it inside and flew out of the base, it was last spotted in Geneva before it took off into space along with every other UNSA Warship" a female voice from within the crowd of workers said with disbelief in her tone, they all knew that the UNSA Comet was very advanced, but not advanced to actually hack doors and activate by itself.

"Ask them if someone took control of the Comet or if the First Contact mission was activated by mistake, if that jet performs an FTL jump, we'll have a lot more trouble to deal with than the amount of chaos going on right now, keep the communications database open and keep listening to what's going on" Operator Maria said as the many thoughts of trouble came within her mind, the fact that the UNSA Comet could reach the Lylat System in two days and making an unexpected arrival could make the Aliens of the Lylat System perhaps worry or even afraid.

"Insults will get you nowhere, Earth's survivors will live at gunpoint and will breathe by permission of the Front, you will be ripped from the History books, every trace of you will be gone, you will suffer from loss and loneliness, Mars Aeternum" Admiral Kotch said as the cockpit of the Comet started to glow blue.

"Boss! It's jumping!"

Everyone in the Control Room stood out of their seats and watched as the Comet prepared for an FTL jump, the moment the bang went off, the camera deactivated immediately and the words 'Camera disabled' appeared in bold white on a red background.

"Dammit! We're all in deep shit now, fuck! I have to tell Admiral Raines now!" Operator Maria thought to herself with anger as she banged her fist on her desk as hard as she could, making the glass screen turn off for a few second before rebooting, Miranda could feel cold sweat on her face and she could imagine that everyone in the room was now filled with great worry, she began to dial in the secret passcode she was given to call Admiral Raines if there was a great emergency to report, and now that certainly is the time.

Launching a top secret mission when the Settlement Defence Front attempted to invade Earth and the entire Fleet has become almost expendable? Not a good mix, especially when that top secret mission is a First Contact Operation that would be a great turning point in the History of Mankind.

"Boss, the Comet will arrive in the Alien System known as the Lylat System in two days, should we go ahead with Operation First Contact? Or will we suspend it despite the fact that it is now going on right now?" a male voice in the group of many workers asked as everyone awaited a response from their boss, it was Avery hard decision to make, one of the hardest Miranda would have to think about.

"Everyone listen up, this was supposed to be a turning point in Humanity, despite the major events that have occured, we are going to make sure that Operation First Contact is successful and make sure that Orion Mercury stays safe, I'll report this to Admiral Raines" Operator Maria said as she dialed in the secret passcode and awaited for her call to be answered.

"C'mon pick up pick up pick up" Maria repeated in her head over and over again, she just really hoped that Admiral Raines wasn't in the middle of something important so that he would pick up her call, it was urgent that she told him the good/bad news immediately.

"This is Admiral Raines, Operator Maria, anything important to report?" Admiral Raines eventually asked professionally as Maria's desk screen now showed a video of Admiral Raines after waiting God knows how long, Maria sighed with relief that he actually picked up her call but now she was rather nervous about telling him about what just happened moments ago.

"Admiral Raines, do you remember the Secret Operation that we had in the event of making first contact with possible Alien life beyond the Solar System?" Maria asked as she tried to sound casual, it was very hard to focus with the thoughts of workers eyeing her behind her back and perhaps a few listening in on what she was saying.

"I do Operator Maria, unfortunately it cannot be initiated due to what has occured today an-" Admiral Raines said before he was unexpectedly interrupted by Maria, no one ever interrupted the Admiral when he was speaking, not unless they were High Level Government Agents or Politicians.

"The UNSA Comet has disappeared from Hangar Forty Six in the Alps and was last spotted in Geneva blasting off into space sir, we just witnessed the Comet enter an FTL jump outside the Martian No Fly Zone while it was under attack by the Olympus Mons and it's on its way to the Lylat System" Maria said in a quick and panicked manner but Admiral Raines could hear everything she said just fine despite her being panicked, Admiral Raines didn't respond for a few seconds but he eventually spoke up.

"Well, that just adds more problems to the list but hopefully we can make sure the Settlement Defence Front stay away from home with the introduction of the UNSA Ganymede and the Ganymede Assault Division to the Fleet, have you managed to identify the pilot of the Comet?" Admiral Raines spoke in a calm manner, Maria expected him to bust out with anger but he kept himself cool header and decided to face the problem head on.

"Yes, the pilot is identified as Orion Mercury, Dylan 'Firebird' Mercury's son, it's just a kid in that jet and he probably doesn't know the amount of danger he put himself into" Maria said with worry in her voice at the end, she didn't know that Dylan was actually dead and thought that something else was bigger at play.

"I met Orion wandering the streets when me, Lieutenant Reyes, Lieutenant Salter and E3N were clearing our way to the AATIS Control Tower, his father was always very watchful of him but unfortunately I learned later that Dylan Mercury was shot in the head by the Set Def invaders, losing your father at such a young age, Orion must absolutely be devastated, how the UNSA Comet got out of Hanger Forty Six is for you to find out but once the Comet arrives in the Lylat System, do everything that you can to ensure it a safe flight in the Alien Galaxy" Admiral Raines said with sadness in the middle of his sentence, Maria felt like a dagger punctured her heart when she learned that Dylan was dead, she was great friends with him from Military school and she felt all those memories come back to her to bite her where it hurts.

"Dylan is dead? Those Martian cunts, they've just ruined the life of a child but they wouldn't care by how stone cold their hearts are" Maria said with a tearless angry tone, she didn't feel like she could cry, the anger inside her was simply stopping her tearducts from leaking.

"I feel your sadness Operator Maria but you must remain vigilant, despite how odd this may sound, you must ensure that Orion gets to the Lylat System safely, keep monitoring the activities of the Comet and see if you can establish contact with Orion while you're at it, he may be in hypersleep right now but in two days he should be able to communicate with you assuming you establish a signal with the Jackal, a heavy burden lies on your shoulders Operator Maria but I know you are more than capable of doing your given task" Admiral Raines said in a fashion which immediately made Miranda realise that anger wouldn't get her anywhere and that she had something bigger to handle than the death of her friend.

"Yes sir" Operator Maria said after taking a deep breath, she saluted her Admiral as she spoke.

"Keep that innocent kid safe from all forms of harm, Top Cat out" Admiral Raines said as he ended the video call and went back to his duties, Operator Maria knew she too would have to do the same.

"This day keeps getting interesting, Orion, when you wake up, everyone on Earth will cheer you on" Maria though to herself as she began to see if she was able to contact the UNSA Comet, she knew she would not get a response now, but she knew in two days time.

A response from deep space would be heard...

* * *

 **Lunar Gateway Port, Terminal 3, Moments after being sucked out of Terminal 3...**

Seamus felt himself roll over the the concrete ground and eventually slided to a stop after he and Miranda were sucked out of a hallway that overlooked the many runways of the Gateway Port after having a rough date with a small truck carrying metal crates, that rough date cracked the glass on his breather mask and he was leaking oxygen quickly, if he didn't get back indoors fast enough, he would suffocate.

"Seamus! On your feet! C'mon!" Miranda yelled as she jumped over to Seamus and quickly pulled him back onto his feet, Seamus didn't talk to her to save his oxygen and instead he just done what he was told, he and Miranda began jumping in the zero gravity environment to an emergency airlock located underneath the terminal, it was very dark due to the shadow of the Ganymede but thankfully the emergency airlock was highlighted with a red and green light.

To add more problems to the list, they were being shot at by Settlement Defence Front soldiers that were still roaming about the runways and destroying every bit of cargo and property, they were blind firing since it was very dark so their shots would practically always miss their mark.

Seamus could hear his heart beating and his entire body panicking as he felt the air in his lunch practically being sucked out like a vacuum cleaner, he was constantly praying over and over that none of the bullets or ion bolts being fired at him and Miranda would hit them and make even more oxygen leak out of them to make problems worse.

Seamus could see his vision starting to black out as his oxygen counter went underneath 30%, he could feel himself getting a really bad sickness from the lack of oxygen feeding his brain and he couldn't even thick straight anymore, he didn't even know what thinking was at this stage.

"Oxygen almost depleted, potential oxygen sickness detected" the female robotic voice inside Seamus's helmet said as the oxygen counter went underneath 10%, he could practically feel himself dying at this point,even if he did survive this, he wouldn't feel like himself ever again.

"Seamus! Hustle now! We have to force it open!" Miranda yelled as she shot back at the Settlement Defence Front soldiers, hitting a few in the process, she knocked over some crates that began floating in zero gravity that would offer her and Seamus a bit of cover to try and force the emergency airlock open.

"C'mon Seamus! I need you here!" Miranda shouted as Seamus eventually reached the emergency airlock, oxygen was now under 5% and Seamus would have to hold his breath for as long as he could, he felt his magnet boots activated on the metal floor under him and he could apply some force to make the big unlocked titanium door open.

"C'mon for fucks sake arms! I'm going to die if you don't open this fucking door fast enough!" Seamus thought to himself angrily despite his head becoming extremely sore from the lack of oxygen, the emergency airlock eventually opened and he and Miranda fell into the airlock room, the door behind them automatically closer and oxygen began to pump into the room, just in time.

Seamus tore his cracked helmet off and began coughing, struggling to take in the air he so desperately needed, he would need immediate medical assistance to get his breathing back into working order or else he would eventually suffocate.

"Seamus! Look at me! Look at me! How many fingers am I holding?" Miranda asked as she held four fingers in front of Seamus's face, Seamus could barely see right with his vision blacking out and becoming very blurry from the lack of oxygen he had, he wobbled his head a bit and eventually spoke up.

"Eight? Why do you sound so manly all of a sudden? I thought you were a lady Miranda, am I losing my mind?" Seamus mumbled as he tried to stand up but fell back onto his knees again, Miranda would have to help him walk now since he couldn't think straight and she would also have to find help for him immediately.

"Well it's clear to say you are not okay. Right now we are in the emergency airlock that leads to the cargo bay of this Terminal and no doubt it's full of Set Def militants and not also to mention you're kinda brain dead at the moment, my wrist computer is still working thankfully so I should be able to contact Commander Harrison and get him and his squad down here, they have medics with them so you'll be fine if they get here fast enough" Miranda said as she placed put Seamus in a seating position against the wall and made sure he wouldn't fall over to his side, it was deemed too risky to leave the airlock due to the massive Set Def presence but Miranda felt like she didn't have a choice, she just hoped she could find an oxygen mask for Seamus to get his respiration back into working order.

"What are you talking about? I'm just fine! I didn't get shot by anyone so why can't I continue?" Seamus asked in a very stupid and childish manner, Miranda was glad that she was the only person to see Seamus like this because if the entire crew of the Ganymede saw Seamus like this, they'd laugh their pants off at how stupid their Captain looked and sounded.

"You can't think straight Seamus, you'll be a laughing stock if anyone sees you like this. Okay, here is what I am going to do, I'm going to leave you by yourself for a few minutes and I'm going to see if there is any sort of medical equipment outside this airlock that can make you feel better, understand?" Miranda said as she knelt down and made sure that Seamus was looking and listening to her, she decided not to tell him to leave the airlock while she was gone because then he would, reverse phycology much?

"Um, okay, don't get yourself hurt" Seamus said as he began fiddling with his fingers since he had nothing else to do, it hurt Miranda to see her Captain acting like this and she swore to herself that she would never tell anyone about this, ever.

Miranda was amused by what Seamus said and trusted he wouldn't leave after her, she opened the airlock door that lead into a hallway junction and slowly opened the big door with her NV4 aimed out incase there were any Set Def soldiers nearby.

Thankfully there was no one in sight, just the lights of the hallways and the crates and forklifts occupying them although the place was slightly vandalised, a few red pipes hanging from the ceiling and a few lights smashed open along with a few small fires that were being extinguished by the sprinklers going off in the specific areas.

"That saves me a lot of time, now I just have to find an oxygen mask" Miranda thought to herself as she began looking for the required medical equipment, usually there would be red boxes on the walls with a white cross but those would mainly be defibrillators and James heart didn't have to be defibrillated, if Miranda took too long then she would have to use them.

"Crates, crates, crates, wait a minute, this one looks promising" Miranda thought after wandering around the halls for a bit and she eventually came across a few red metal crates with a white cross on them, they were clearly medical supplies that were to be delivered to a nearby Space Station but they won't be delivered anytime soon unfortunately.

"I hope Seamus is alright by himself, I just hope no one finds him. I don't hear anyone so hopefully it stays that way" Miranda thought to herself constantly as she kept listening out for any sounds of activity, all she could hear was the gentle buzzing of the air circulation vents and the lights, along with the light explosions that may or may not have been nearby.

She was now digging through the contents of the individual crates looking for an oxygen mask, peeling through bandages, morphine, syringes, medicines, antibiotics, ice packs and disinfectant sprays, not what she was looking for at all.

"I have to hurry up before Seamus ends up falling unconscious, wait, yes! I have to hurry back to him!" Miranda nearly shouted to herself as she finally found the transparent mask and the oxygen storage tank, she grabbed them as quickly as she could and began running back to the airlock Seamus was being safely kept in.

Miranda eventually made it back to the airlock door but she immediately realised that there was company in front of it, 5 Set Def soldiers were aiming their guns at the airlock door, waiting for it to open at any moment, Miranda had the element of surprise on her side so she had an advantage.

"I'll make you bastards remember this in death" Miranda whispered under her breath as she unveiled a shock grenade from one of her pouches and held it in her hand, she pressed the safety button on the grenade which made it start flashing light blue and she threw it well within the proximity of the Set Def soldiers.

The Set Def soldiers began screaming out in pain after a floating orb of electricity arced bolts of electric currents onto the nearby conductors, which were the Set Def soldiers, the orb died off into the air and the soldiers collapsed dead, smoke rising off of their dead bodies which showed how hot being electrocuted was.

"I'm glad we can use these against the Set Def, put them in their place" Miranda thought to herself as she walked past a steaming dead body of a Set Def soldier and picked up his gun, it was an R3K Burst Fire Assault Rifle with an ELO sight, a foregrip and a fusion magazine, it would suit Seamus since he lost his X-Eon.

Miranda typed in the code required to open the airlock door and the lock disengaged, she pulled down the lever handle and opened the door to see Seamus sleeping like as if nothing ever happened, or so Miranda thought.

"Shit!" Miranda yelled as she threw the oxygen mask and storage tank onto the floor and placed Seamus flat on the floor, he had fallen unconscious because she had taken too long to find the required medical equipment needed to help, she would have to perform CPR and hope for the best.

"C'mon! You can't die Seamus! You're one of Earth's last hopes! You can't die now!" Miranda yelled as she placed both her hands on Seamus's chest and began pushing up and down to try and get his heart beating properly, she was taught how to tell if someone was unconscious without having to place her ear down on their chest so she knew Seamus was unconscious the moment she saw her.

She kept pressing up and down, up and down, placing her ear on his chest over and over again hoping that she would hear a heartbeat, her hopes would be crushed everytime that she placed her ear down and she felt her own heart drop whenever she couldn't hear the sound of Seamus's heartbeat.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this" Miranda said as she prepared herself to put her lips onto Seamus's, she could feel herself blushing in embarrassment as she leaned in closer to Seamus's face but there was a war going on, she couldn't allow hesitation to be a hole in the head.

She placed her lips on Seamus's while closing his nose with her fingers and began delivering a couple of rescue breath and hoped for the best, she felt Seamus's chest rise slightly and she immediately felt herself relieved that he was still alive.

"Yes! C'mon! Mask! C'mon! Breathe!" Miranda said with pure relief as she grabbed the oxygen mask and the storage tank and placed it on Seamus's mouth and began pumping clean and pure oxygen into his system, it would take time for him to feel normal again but Miranda knew that he would pull through.

Seamus was moments away from death, Miranda would not allow that to happen to him anytime soon, if he dies, who'll be the Captain of the UNSA Ganymede? The biggest and most classified (until now) Superclass Warship that the Solar System and perhaps Interstellar space has ever known? It was imperative that Seamus did not die, even by the most dumbest or the most simplistic means.

"I should've contacted Commander Harrison, was my wrist computer not fucking broken, I guess I must stay here whether I like it or not until Seamus regains consciousness" Miranda thought to herself grumpily but this was her Captain that she was safeguarding, she couldn't leave him when he was left vulnerable to the enemy.

Commander Harrison and his Warwolf team were probably on their way down into the cargo terminals where Miranda and Seamus are now located after being sucked out into space but miraculously and barely made it because of a conveniently placed Airlock, they would either find Miranda and Seamus by pure luck.

Or by a transponder that Miranda forgot she put in her pocket if she found herself in a situation like this...

* * *

 **UNSA Ganymede Bridge, Far above Luna's surface...**

The UNSA Ganymede slowly hovered away from the Lunar Gateway Port to allow relief efforts more easier access to the Port and remained stationed above the white rocky and dusty surface of the moon beyond the small hills that surrounded the Lunar Gateway Port and its many runways, everyone on board made sure everything was up and running and most of the work was being processed through the Bridge of the Ganymede.

Despite their Captain not being in the Bridge to give out orders to his many crewmen, women and robots, Wolfe, the Ganymede's Main Pilot and FTL Drop Operator was left incharge by Commander O'Rourke.

Seamus and Wolfe were close friends in Flight Academy back on Earth, they both didn't picture themselves in a top secret ship with a top secret mission when they got older but they happily accepted the sudden life surprise, Wolfe would pilot the ship along with a bunch of other people and took the ship to every corner of the Solar System.

Since they were very close friends, Seamus felt like the responsibility of commanding the crew of the ship when he was gone would fall to Wolfe, the best and smartest man he knew, he did a good job at leading the Ganymede when Seamus was gone and kept the ship up and running.

Wolfe was an average height man, his hair was light chestnut with a hint of ginger on his fringe, his eyes were grey due to a blindness he once had after having a date with a blackout grenades, he has been cured of his blindness but his eyes still show the terrible scars that were inflicted on him, he wore his dark blue UNSA uniform with the few badges and patches on his sleeves and breast and kept a close eye on what was going on in the Bridge of the Ganymede.

"Have any of you recieved any messages from the Warwolf teams or the Coast Guard about the status of the Port?" Wolfe asked, looking over the many computers from where he was standing and watching the workers type away at them, he awaited a response from anyone that got the information the fastest.

"Yes sir, most of the Lunar Gateway Port has been liberated from Settlement Defence Front control and the Retribution SCAR Team are currently making their way towards the SDF Ares to board it and destroy it, it won't be long until the SDF will be forced to evacuate" a female operator said as she turned around on her seat and told Wolfe what he needed to know, Wolfe nodded in response and the lady saluted as she turned back to her computer.

"I'm certain Seamus is holding alright, he's a tough guy and he doesn't back down that easily, won't be long until we kick these Martians where it hurts the most" Wolfe thought to himself as he looked out the glass at the front of the Bridge and looked into the infinite void of space and the small white hills on the Moon's surface, he found it pretty calming despite the chaos occuring.

Based off transmissions recieved from the UNSA Headquarters back on Earth, if the Settlement Defence Front's war efforts spread across the Solar System were to go 'Out of Business', the UNSA Ganymede would have full clearance to perform orbital bombardments of Tungsten Rods on the main Settlement Defence Front Weapons Production Facility on Mars, known as 'The Red Citadel', Wolfe looked forward to seeing that Martian Megastructure go down in flames.

As well as that, the new generation of UNSA Warships would be fitted with the same advanced technologies that the UNSA Ganymede and the Ganymede Assault Division have such as external hull shielding, Ion based turrets, faster FTL Drop Engines, a bigger design in general and able to hold more aircraft inside, as long as the Settlement Defence Front was held away from Earth, the new generation of UNSA Warships would soon rise.

Wolfe was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when Hyperion, the Ganymede's Artificial Intelligence System began speaking without warning.

"Warning, Multiple possible hostile ships have been detected north of the Ganymede according to the sonar scanners, shall I zoom in on the anomaly sir?" Hyperion asked as everyone began conversing with each other about what Hyperion just said, not that they were worried since the Ganymede could not be destroyed that easily but the possible hostile ship that Hyperion has spotted.

"Zoom the cameras in on all screens on the bridge, let's get a good look at what this anomaly is" Wolfe said as Hyperion had the cameras zoom in on the ship on every screen on the bridge and everyone immediately knew what the ship was the moment they saw it.

A bright hot orange circle on the front, dark red and black armour, Settlement Defence Front insignias and a shit ton of Skelters patrolling around it along with a few other Destroyers, coming towards a ship more than 30 times the size of it at a threatening pace.

It was the Olympus Mons.

"That bastard Kotch... Direct all turbolaser cannons and anti air turrets on that assault squadron, target the Olympus Mons with the Ion Diffusion Cannon and show those Martians what were made of! Boost up the engines, let's take this fight away from the Port" Wolfe said as the turbolaser cannons began firing at the incoming Skelters that started firing missles at the Ganymede, each missle would have no effect on the Ganymede thanks to its advanced shielding technology.

The Ion Diffusion Cannon began to rise from the metal structure of the Ganymede, the edge of it glowing blue as it aimed towards the Olympus Mons that was attempting to flank the Ganymede while the Skelters attacked it, that wasn't going to go unnoticed.

"Attention all Settlement Defence Front assaulters, this is the UNSA Ganymede, you have already lost this battle, you cannot even put a scrape on this ship, surrender yourselves immediately or else" Wolfe said in a near threatening manner into his transmissions microphone, he knew that the Settlement Defence Front wouldn't surrender at all but he had to follow UNSA law and warn the opposition that mercy will be shown if they surrender.

"Sir, Ion Diffusion Cannon is forty percent charged, turbolaser cannons are dropping the Skelters like flies and the Destroyers are losing cruise control too, the Olympus Mons has moved out of range from our turbolaser cannons but the Ion Diffusion Cannon will hit it no problem" someone amongst the many workers said as he stood up and saluted Wolfe, Wolfe nodded in response as the worker sat back down and watched the fireworks going on outside.

"This Admiral Salen Kotch of the Settlement Defence Front, your big ship will not keep you safe from the rage of the Olympus Mons, we will bury your brothers, we will hunt down your sons, death is no disgrace" the putrid Admiral eventually responded which amused Wolfe, Wolfe bet he amused Kotch with his warning as much as Kotch amused him with his warning.

"You were warned, there will be nothing left of you once we're finished this fight" Wolfe responded back to Kotch as he smiled at what he said, Wolfe honestly wasn't affected by Salen Kotch's threatening tone, he was the one incharge of a ship that is way bigger and more powerful than the Olympus Mons.

"Ion Diffusion Cannon is ninety percent charged up, Olympus Mons is moving well within range, we'll show those bastards the rage of the Ganymede" an operator amongst the workers said as the Ion Diffusion Cannon aimed directly at the Olympus Mons which was slowly flying over the body of the Ganymede, it was being hit with the full payload of the Ganymede but it appeared to do little affect due to the metal that the Olympus Mons is made of.

"Uh sir? We're detecting a massive energy surge from the Olympus Mons, we're going to open fire with the IOC now" another operator said with a rather panicked tone, Wolfe immediately noticed that the Olympus Mons was floating directly on top of the Ion Diffusion Cannon as it charged up to maximum power, but the bottom of the Olympus Mons began glowing an ominous red orange colour.

"Shit! Fire that cannon now!" Wolfe barked as he immediately knew what was happening, the Olympus Mons was going to fire its illegal De-Atomiser cannon and probably destroy the Ion Diffusion Cannon, each weapon would take around 10 seconds to fire, it was going to be close as to which weapon fired first.

"C'mon! C'mon! Fire faster you piece of shit!" Wolfe taught to himself angrily as everyone on the bridge went into brace positions if the De-Atomiser fired and caused a massive shockwave which would cause a violent earthquake in the surrounding area, Wolfe eventually put himself into a bracing position and grabbed the microphone to order to crew to brace.

"Everyone take bracing positions now!" Wolfe barked over the microphone and everyone onboard the ship stopped what they were doing and immediately braced themselves for an imminent attack, the two weapons got brighter and brighter as they charged up to full power and prepared to fire at their targets.

Wolfe felt his ears begin ringing intensely from whichever weapon detonated first, a violent shaking was felt across the ship and everyone held onto something that would keep in them in place, Wore couldn't hear the screams from the crew as some of them weren't lucky to brace themselves properly, getting themselves injured in the process.

A very loud boom eventually filled Wolfe's ears, a light blue and orange flash engulfed the entire bridge in blinding light and everyone screamed as the ship continued shaking violently and the loud explosions from outside filled their ears, probably damaging their eardrums due to how load the explosion was.

It felt like forever until the explosion died off and the Ganymede eventually restabled itself, it had managed to withstand the massive and powerful blast from the vaporising De-Atomiser cannon but the bridge lost some power, the lights were busted and the emergency lights were immediately activated, wires were broken from their sockets and some were now sparking out electricity.

The sound of alarms now filled Wolfe's ears, the bridge started flashing red from the alarms blaring on the walls which warned that severe damage was recieved to the hull of the ship which may destabilise the ship's power systems, which could therefore cause a major catastrophic failure.

Wolfe opened his eyes when the bright flashing stopped and relaxed himself from what just happened, he took a deep breath and looked outside to see the damage caused by the Olympus Mons.

What he saw next was something he thought he would never see in his life.

The Ion Diffusion Cannon was completely destroyed, the De-Atomiser completely destroyed the cannon itself and fire was burning the metal body of the massive cannon, the hull around was also severely damaged, made apparent by the few holes and the major scorch makes on the hull surrounding the cannon.

The Olympus Mons didn't get away scoff free, the Ion Diffusion Cannon managed to open fire just before the De-Atomiser did and caused major damage to the engines of the Olympus Mons, it would've destroyed the Olympus Mons if the De-Atomiser didn't fire a second later.

The Olympus Mons then immediately performed a FTL jump as did the remaining Settlement Defence Front Destroyers, knowing that the battle ended in failure on both sides but they suffered the most casualties, letting them know that the Ganymede itself wasn't to be underestimated.

"Fucking shit, damage report! What the hell happened Lewis?" Wolfe shouted as his ears became slightly deaf, he didn't know if he was talking loud enough so he was shouting just to be sure.

Lewis was the head mechanic onboard the Ganymede, he could fix any mechanical problems onboard the Ganymede but this was going to be a major cleanup job for him and his team of skilled engineers.

His hair was coal black and his eyes were as green as grass, he wore a dark blue UNSA mechanic uniform and wore a red cap with the Ganymede's logo on it with the captions 'Head Mechanic' on it in bold white, if anything was broken, he could fix it back to working condition no matter what, fixing the Ion Diffusion Cannon was not going to be an easy task.

"Both weapons fired at almost the same time, the Ion Diffusion Cannon severely damaged the engines of the Olympus Mons but it could still perform an FTL jump, those fuckers. The Ion Diffusion Cannon is completely offline, there are multiple hull breaches in the areas surrounding the cannon but the shields should stop anything from being sucked out into space, the blast wave from the chain reaction has severely affected the ship's power and emergency generators are currently in use. The Ganymede has been placed under reserve due to the damage sir but me and every engineer will endeavour to make sure this ship is up and running again ASAP" Lewis said as he read a diagnostics page on his engineer tablet, it showed a display of the Ganymede and the entire ship was glowing red, meaning that the entire ship was under reserve power since the main power generators were blown out.

"I've no doubt that you can fix this, but for fucks sake, we could've killed one of the SDF's major idols and destroyed their flagship too. Kotch is such a fucking bastard, De-Atomiser cannons are illegal to use in war but does he and every other Set Def citizen and soldier care? No, but they'll be punished for their ignorance" Wolfe said as he felt his ears take in all the sound completely now from his partial deafness from the massive explosion that just occured.

"Set Def are famous for their many Human Rights violations and war crimes for a reason sir, we'll get that Kotch, one of these days, he can't run using FTL jumps forever" Lewis said as he saluted Wolfe and made his way to one of the elevators on the bridge to make his way down to engineering to start fixing up the major damage caused to the Ganymede, the generators would be fixed first and the hull would have to be rewelded along with entire cannon being removed and replaced with a new one.

"Damn straight, I'll make he suffocates in space if I ever see him again" Wolfe said as he began sending video footage from the explosive battle that just occured between the two ships at the Captain's desk, it would just be an example of just how much the Ganymede could resist, its Ion Diffusion Cannon may be destroyed but it still has every other weapons systems online and ready to terminate anything that crossed its path, it would take a lot more than the Olympus Mons to destroy the Ganymede.

The Attack on Ganymede was a failure for both sides, costing majorly on both sides, the Set Def lost dozens of Skelters, a few Destroyers and the Olympus Mons was now badly damaged.

The UNSA only lost an Ion Diffusion Cannon, which could easily be replaced thanks to Alien technology recovered from debris of intruding Alien satellites from afar...

 **UNSA Comet, moments after the Atomic Blast destroyed the World War 1 Nightmare...**

I can still hear them inside my head, I can see them appearing in my vision, the numbers, the only thing that I could focus on was the numbers.

They kept repeating over and over again in my head and it was starting to drive me crazy, blasted Shadowman, I hope he got turned into ash from the nightmare I gave him.

Is this how my dreams will continue? Pure madness? Things that make no sense to me? Can I not dream a happy dream? Is my subconscious determined to make me insane somehow? Make me go crazy? Making me want to wake up but I can't?

There must be a kick to the numbers, there must be a way to get rid of them, the kick to destroying that stupid nightmare of mine was an atomic bomb, surely I can find something to rid myself of the numbers.

But what could get rid of numbers? Other numbers? Math in general? Oh this is going to be an absolute pain, I guess all I can just do is float in a black starless void and let the numbers drive me insane from the constant repitition of them.

I wish none of this was happening, I wish the Settlement Defence Front never existed, they don't even defend anything, why are they even called that? All they do is make life worse for people, that doesn't seem like defending anything, not also to mention the fact they ruin settlements across the Solar System so that makes no sense to their stupid name.

I hope that massive ship back in Geneva puts those Martians back in their place, on that dead red rock that they call a home, Mars used to be prosperous like Earth in the past when people began living on it, now it's such a horrible place with horrible people that want to do horrible things to non-Martians.

Even in my dreams, I could still feel the intense pains from the injuries that Colonel Freta inflicted on me back in Geneva, I have my nanoshots to thank for keeping me alive but I probably have lots of bruises from the many punches and kicks, I wonder if he's even alive, the Comet blowing up the pier we were on probably killed him, I'll just think that to make it easier for me.

What is happening to me? I used to be such a happy and cheerful little boy, now I feel so... emotionless, I feel like nothing matters to me anymore, is this what war does to a person? Does war give a person these very strange and uncomfortable feelings? What am I going to do with myself? How am I going to be at peace again after everything that's been happening? With problems in both real life and inside my head?

What am I going to do? I can't even think straight anymore with all of these questions in my head, I guess it's official now.

I'm upset, very upset.

I have to endure two more days of numbers repeating in my head, out of all things it had to be numbers, I'm trying to force them out if my head but it won't work, nothing works in my head anymore, not even my mind, I cannot describe how awful and ridiculous all of this is to me, it would take forever to describe it.

"Please, let this nightmare end, I can't take this anymore!" I thought to myself as angrily as I could since I couldn't speak, the numbers kept appearing and appearing, vibrating in my head like an earthquake that might make my head split in two.

Just when I thought I was going to go insane, the numbers began fading away in both my eyes and my ears, I heard the voice fade away in my ears and the numbers just disappeared into thin air, have my demands been accepted by something I'm not intellectually smart enough to know about?

Now, I started to hear a sound, a very familiar sound that I have heard before and it was one of my favourite sounds to ever reach my ears.

A cold snowy breeze, but I could see no snow.

Now, I could hear gentle music playing in the background, a soothing song that would've been played on a space station if you felt homesick and wanted to listen to the sounds of home again, a very soothing song that could calm an insane man.

"Listen only to the sound of my voice" a unfamiliar male voice said, there was no one else in sight, how could I hear him? By the same way the Shadowman did however he did it? Who's the Shadowman? Am I forgetting something? I decided to listen to what this voice had to say.

"Let your mind relax. Let your thoughts drift" the male voice said as I listened, I don't know how but I started to feel, calm again, like as if nothing ever happened in the first place, did anything happen in the first place?

"Let the bad memories fade" the voice said as I felt every bad memory disappear from my mind, are my wishes actually coming true? This isn't a trick? No, it isn't a trick, all of these thoughts are beginning to fade away, I won't question it.

I listened, before this voice began to speak again, a white light appeared in the black void I floated in, it was like a lonely star looking for a friend, it slowly started to get brighter and brighter.

"Let peace be upon you. Surrender yourself to your dreams" the voice eventually spoke up as I invited this dream with open arms and awaited it to to take its grasp on me, I just knew this wasn't a trick, I don't know how, I just do.

"Let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean" the voice said as the light became slightly brighter, would this light take me somewhere calm? Somewhere peaceful? Quiet? I could feel the gentle grasp of the light envelop me as it became brighter and brighter.

"Let them envelop you. Comfort you" the voice said as I enveloped the light, I felt no fear, no panic, no pain, no worries, nothing, all I felt was comfort and calm.

"Imagine somewhere calm. Imagine somewhere safe" the voice said as the light completely enveloped the void in a bright snow white light and I felt my feet hit the ground, there was a ground? There was gravity? I could see things appearing slowly out of the air, black blobs of floating material that eventually turned into tall, snowy trees, a clearing was forming all around me.

"Imagine yourself..." the voice said as snow began to fall from the sky and cover the ground, making it soft and smooth, this is the kind of dream I wanted, I can now breathe with relief...

"In a frozen forest..."

* * *

 **In a nutshell to my absence, school, my job, a wedding, gaming, being myself and other things.**

 **I can't keep this a secret anymore, I have a confession to make to you guys.**

 **A few weeks ago, I took a mental health test and, my results weren't good.**

 **I have a high chance of being schizophrenic, if you don't know what that means, it's absolutely horrible.**

 **It means I can hear things you can't, like rain outside when it isn't even raining, that and having a split personality, one that's happy and cheerful and one that sad and antisocial.**

 **I'm taking special prescription tablets but guys, I want you to understand.**

 **I'm absolutely terrified of this, I don't want to go insane, I don't want to go crazy.**

 **I'll try my best to do my stories, but you have to understand the severity of this problem I have.**

 **If you think this chapter is strange, it's probably because of my mental condition at the moment, I'm just trying to stay away from screens just to relax myself for the moment being so I hope this chapter is enough for you guys.**

 **Please leave a review to show that you understand what I'm going through and encourage me to stay strong in a time like this, I won't leave my stories, I just don't want to ruin them.**

 **If you noticed any references in this chapter, let me know if saw them!**

 **As of now, I don't know what to say anymore. I guess all I can say is that I'm afraid.**

 **Hopefully I stay strong in the future.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **S47.**


	15. Chapter 15

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 15: Peace? Messages, Recovery, The Traitor and the Black Mirror

 **Well it has certainly been some time huh? I'm not dead as you have noticed.**

 **My studies have been getting in the way so that's no surprise I imagine but I'm getting good results so far in school.**

 **Plus videogames have been getting in the way but I've been sneaking the few odd paragraphs during intermissions in GTA 5, Call of Duty, Rainbow Six Siege and lots more.**

 **I wanna thank you for your support as you guys know I may have schizophrenia but so far I still feel like myself, to a certain extent I guess but I'm getting medication and special therapy to help me out whenever something happens.**

 **Let me make one thing absolutely clear, I'm not leaving any of my stories.**

 **I'll be uploading Welcome to Zootopia sometime after this, Aiden has been waiting a while and so has Josh and Honey but we'll get back to them.**

 **Now, to respond to the reviews I have recieved on Chapter 14 of this story.**

 **Mithril P. Adament: You sure those were all the references? Yeah, I haven't gone batshit crazy and I doubt I will regardless, you will expect more in the present!**

 **BTA Snipez** : **Hope you like this chapter too!**

 **GhostofTime** : **Sorry to hear that, but** **I'm** **glad you don't let that stop you! I w** **on't let schizophrenia stop me either!**

 **Sora Pendragon** : **Ah yes, you, you're quite a pawful** **. But regardless, I h** **ope like this chapter as much as the last one!**

 **Ghostleader119** : **Was this Chapter worth the wait also? Let me know if it was!**

 **Lycanrock X:** **I know I'll be fine soon, my family have been very supportive and so have you guys. I'll keep doing what I love until my time comes.**

 **Gernand: I pray for it too, Jesus seems to be listening so far!**

 **ZILLAFAN : Not a bad idea, I'll take it into consideration.**

 **E.C.C:** **Let's see if those scanners can detect anything you deem suspicious or worthy of mention...**

 **Guest:** **Gla** **d** **yo** **u** **lik** **e** **th** **e** **stor** **y** **so** **f** **ar!**

 **This chapter may be anti climactic and filled with many questionable parts, but they will have an effect on the future of this story.**

 **One last thing, some of you may know, some of you may have speculated but it is time for the truth to make itself known.**

 **Guys.**

 **I'm...**

 **I'm a Furry.**

 **There, I said it, I'm a Fox, a Fox who likes to hug and cuddle, say what you want, I don't care.**

 **Let us begin what should've ended long ago...**

* * *

 **The Frozen Forest...**

"Wow! This place looks so cool! It looks like the forests in the Alps during the winter time! Wow there must so much to see in this place, where should I start?" I thought to myself excitedly as I looked around at my surroundings, snow was falling from the sky, dozens of tall trees stood around me with snow covering their leaves and I could even see some streams of water nearby, wait how is the water not frozen? Is it not cold enough? It didn't really feel cold at all to be honest, either that or my flight suit's heating systems were kicking in.

I began walking around the forest and I eventually came into a clearing, there was grass surrounded by a bunch more trees and it was all covered in snow, I felt and heard the snow crunching under my boots and just being in the snow made me so happy, too bad I didn't have anyone to snow fight with, I loved having snowball fights back in Geneva everytime it snowed there during the winter.

Just watching the snow gracefully fall from the cloudy sky made me feel relaxed from whatever was happening, I always loved watching snow fall from my bedroom window and I remember building a snowman with a SATO pilot's helmet on it, he looked pretty cool with the helmet, a 'cool' snowman, get it?

Walking throughout the clearing, I spotted some local wildlife nearby, I could see some white rabbits peeking their heads out of the grass, their ears listening out for any sounds nearby, they would obviously hear me walking in the distance but they didn't seem disturbed by my presence, I'd rather just leave them be even though they looked pretty adorable.

I opened the mirror black visor on my helmet to catch some fresh air, the air actually wasn't that cold as I expected it to be, sure my breath was visible and all but I couldn't really feel the ice cold air for some reason, even the few snowflakes melting on my face, I didn't feel much coldness off of them, either my suit is doing a good job at keeping me warm or something else.

"You're standing in a clearing" the strange male voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere, frightening me because of it being so sudden, I guess all I could just do was listen to what he had to say since he mustn't be finished from before, how does he know I'm standing in a clearing though?

"Trees around you so tall, they touch the sky" the voice continued, yeah the trees surrounding were pretty tall trees, probably some sort of spruce trees based off how dark the bark of the trees are, I wonder if the trees are looking at me or even listening to me, perhaps they are talking to each other and I can't hear them? Well I'm not going to try to climb since it was too dangerous so they wouldn't have to worry about that if they felt that way.

"Pure white snowflakes fall around" the voice said as I felt everything slow down all around me, the snowflakes very slowly fell to the ground, I could see every corner of this one snowflake, all the ice on it stretching out in multiple different patterns, the light of the sun shining through it like glass and the way it waved about as it slowly fell to the snow covered ground, joining the rest of the white blanket of snow that covered the landscape.

"You can feel them melt on your skin. You do not feel cold. It cannot overcome the warmth of your beating heart" the voice as time went back to normal and snow quickly fell to the ground like they did before, my heart is keeping me warm? I'm pretty confused by what this man is saying but in a way I guess I can sorta understand what he means, his voice made my mind feel calm, he sounded so gentle and soothing.

"Can you hear it?" the voice asked, hear what? All that I was able to hear was the cold wind blowing and the snow crunching under my boots, along with my breathing and the slight ringing in my ears but that was all I could hear, what is it that I had to hear out for?

"You only have to listen" the voice said, I listened out for what I had to hear, I could not hear anything, silence, that is what I had to listen too, silence, it must be.

"Can you hear it slowing? You are slowing it. You are in control" the voice said as time around seemed to slow down again, the snowflakes fell slowly from the sky again and the trees slowly swayed in the gentle wind that blew through the forest.

"Calm"

"At peace" the voice ended as I felt it leave my ears, peace? Was this place formed for a place of peace? A place of calm and quiet? Is anyone else in this Frozen Forest? How did this place even come to be? Wait, I'm starting to remember something, I was 5 years old and I recieved a special operation, something was placed in my head, something made out of metal, a program called the Frozen Forest was installed which was safer than another version that was made hundreds of years ago.

I have a DNI.

How did I not think of this earlier?

Sure I never really used it much, it isn't even fully activated yet, there's still a scar on my head from it was implanted, though I never even felt a thing.

It must've activated when it detected I was having a nightmare, well I'm thankful it did, I've already been through enough haven't I?

It was all becoming more clear to me now, so for the next two days I have to stay here in this snowy forest? Can I at least have a house to stay in or someone to chat with while I wait? Or am I supposed to wander about this Frozen Forest and admire how serene and peaceful it is? I guess there's nothing wrong with that.

In the meantime I guess I could guess what the Alien Galaxy looked like while I'm at it, like how many planets it had or even how many suns it had! You never know, there could be two or three or more suns.

Most importantly what planets would there be? Did they have gas giants? Planets perhaps completely covered in water or any Earth-like planets? Although what militaries would they have and how powerful would they be? Hopefully I don't exit from the FTL tunnel right into the middle of a fleet and scare them since the blast wave from the jump could temporarily damage any spacecraft within the vicinity.

All that I just hope is that I don't get attacked when I exit out of FTL, dealing with Set Def Skelters and Foot Soldiers was already stressful enough, UFO's and Aliens though? Sure the Comet seems to be capable of soaking up damage but I just hope that if I do get attacked, they don't find a weak spot in the fuselage, else I'm going to be big trouble if they do.

I certainly hope that Colonel Freta was killed after the Comet appeared in Geneva, if he's still alive after what happened then the UNSA better get him before he causes more trouble, he's a horrible man and he doesn't deserve to be on Earth, he can go and suffocate on the dead surface of Mars.

These thoughts flooded my head as I walked through the snow, looking at the individual trees as I passed them and watched the snow stuck on their branches fall off, I better watch out for snow falling from the branches since they could knock me down if they hit me.

Then this one thought came into my head, who was going to take care of me if anyone would when I arrived? Would I be sent to an orphanage when everything is settled or will there be someone who would be kind enough to take me in and take care of me? If so, who would this Alien be? I don't even know what they look like so I can't even imagine who it would be, if someone does adopt me then I hope they are nice to me.

"Does it even get dark here? I have to find some form of shelter before it does get dark, can I even get tired here? Sleep in a dream? That wouldn't make sense" I said to myself as I continued walking around the trees, not realising that I was actually talking to myself, nothing makes sense to me anymore.

Oh what am I going to do now? I'm going to get bored if I'm supposed to be wandering this place.

I don't know how long I've been walking now, but I've walked far enough to reach a mountain, I thought it was just a bunch of rocks on the side of a small hill but no, this was an entire mountain range I now stood in front of, it looked similar to the Alps with the amount of snow on them and they were pretty steep too so I was not going to be climbing them, I couldn't even see the mountains because of the trees.

"I have to get past this mountain somehow, I'm not turning back after getting this far, there must be a way around" I said to myself as I began to look around the foot of the mountain for a way through, like a mountain path or perhaps a cave even if it runs through the mountain, like I said, I wanted to explore and I'm not going to let some mountain stop me.

What else? I'm looking for a way to get around or through this mountain and the snow is starting to fall rather heavily, almost like as if a blizzard is coming, now the snowflakes are blowing horizontally and I felt a strong wind blow against me, I looked to my right and I could see a massive blizzard storm engulfing the trees and it was coming towards me fast! I had to find a way around or through this mountain quick!

I began to run around the foot of the mountain, desperately searching for some form of shelter or a way to get around, it was becoming very difficult to see with all the snow and foggy wind blowing past me at a high speed, I still wasn't feeling cold but I was afraid that I get caught in the blizzard completely I could freeze to death.

Estimating the blizzard to hit where I am in 1 minute, I began to sprint away from the storm to at least buy myself time from getting hit by the blizzard, there was now way to get past the mountain, I couldn't dig a trench fast enough or use the trees as shelter, there were now dips in the ground either so I was left with other choice but to run as fast as I could before the blizzard hits me.

I've never ran this fast before and my heart was beating as much as it was when I got stabbed by Freta, my legs were starting to get tired and I almost wanted to stop running, I eventually ran out into another clearing and I could see some animals like rabbits and deer bolting, rabbits could hide in their little burrows and the deer appeared to be able to run faster than the blizzard itself, c'mon! That's not fair!

Left with no other choice but to give up, I dived onto the snow covered ground, placed my hands behind my head, crossed my feet and braced myself for the incoming blizzard, I couldn't even look if I wanted too since my face was in the snow, I had my visor placed down so hopefully the snow wouldn't hit me directly in the face.

I felt the blizzard hit me at a high speed which slightly lifted me off the ground and sent me tumbling across the flat clearing, I came to a stop when I managed to dig my right arm into the soft snow in an attempt to anchor myself, I slowed down but I could still feel myself being blown by the strong icy winds.

"Caution, extreme winter temperatures, elemental protection activated" appeared in my HUD in bold red with a warning sign, that was a bit late don't you think? I managed to stand on both my feet but I wasn't able to stay still due to the storm, I couldn't even see a single thing now, all I could see was snow blowing past me at a high speed and I imagined I'm covered in ice since my arms were covered in thin ice, at least the suit could withstand these temperatures but I don't think it will last forever so I have find shelter fast.

The sound of the ferocious blizzard wind filled my ears as it tried to blow me off my feet, I was so scared that I was probably going to end up being frozen solid, this is a dream so I shouldn't actually die right? Well I'll try to stay alive for as long as I can and hopefully the blizzard stops at some stage.

The thermometer in my HUD said the temperature was currently -20°C (-4°F) so it was pretty cold, the voice said I shouldn't be able to feel the cold and I certainly hope he is right.

I continued to trudge through the snow aimlessly, it was impossible to see at least 1 metre in front of me even with my helmet torch turned on and I couldn't see the mountains or the trees anymore, I could feel the snow ferociously nipping against my flight suit, how was I going to get all of this ice off of me? I'm practically being frozen solid right now and I could feel myself not being able to move myself properly as result.

I have to keep moving, I can still find a way out of this, this is like some sort of challenge for me isn't it? I feel like I'm being tested somehow, just when I thought everything was going well until something cliché just had to happen.

"Warning, power cells low due to sub zero temperatures freezing the electronics, seek shelter immediately" came up on my head in the same bold red as an alarm started blaring in my helmet, oh no, I could feel the cold biting its way into my suit, it was becoming a lot harder to move now.

"No, I can't, it's so cold, it's so, cold" I said as I tried to keep myself moving, this all felt too real to be a dream, I'm not going to find shelter out here, I'm not going to beat this blizzard, I'm just prolonging the inevitable. How long has it even been since the blizzard got here? It feels like it has been hours but it's probably been like what, 15 or 30 minutes?

Wait, the wind is starting to calm down, the snow isn't blowing as fast as it was, it's actually starting to snow normally again, has the blizzard finally stopped?

"Weather update, blizzard clearing" appeared in my HUD in a calming bold white, I watched the blizzard blow away in the distance as it slowly disappeared within the countless trees, did I actually survive a blizzard? It wasn't a long blizzard, is it really gone?

I could still myself being unable to move properly, I had to lie down, I practically fell on my knees into the soft powder snow, I can't move, I'm covered in ice, I can't move my arms, I'm scared.

I had no choice but to collapse into the snow, I couldn't move any of my arms or legs, I couldn't even move my body, I've been paralyzed by the blizzard, I placed my head sideways again so I wasn't facing into the snow.

My eyes started to blackout, I tried my best to keep them open but my attempts were futile, I was exhausted, my body was screaming that it had enough after that blizzard, I guess all that I could do was sleep in the freezing cold.

Wait, I could see something, I was almost asleep but I could see something in the distance.

Someone...

 **Corneria Defence Forces Headquarters, Deep Space Operations, hours after the Geneva attack...**

After the UNSA cut off all contact from the Lylat System through their Deep Space Communicator Satellites, those working in the Cornerian Deep Space Operations Sector were put on high alert due to everything being uploaded from UNSA servers were cancelled and as a result of that, all data that was kept in the server farms for the Deep Space Operations was blocked off due to a server lockdown.

Everyone was trying their best to re-establish contact but every attempt was met with the same message, 'UNSA servers are currently under lockdown due to an international crisis, please wait for the all clear to be given and proceed from there, we apologize for any inconvenience you have met trying to contact us', everything the Cornerians had in the Solar System, their satellites, robotics, everything was under lockdown, they were completely shut out from the Solar System.

General Pepper had people investigate the video footage right before an emergency broadcast interrupted the program, he had no doubt that the media was going to go crazy since everyone in the Lylat System wasn't going to be able to watch TV shows from Earth or use the internet that the people on Earth used which was way more powerful than the Lylat System's internet system so he needed to find an explanation to exactly what happened, he one that Set Def destroyers appeared in the sky but something didn't seem right to him, why didn't the AATIS guns shoot them down?

The Bloodhound stood at the top of the room and looked at the countless workers moving to and fro from each monitor station, each one sending out messages to the other planets of the Lylat System to inform them about the current situation occuring in the Solar System and that they are doing everything they can to re-establish contact with the UNSA.

"General Pepper, we watched over the Fleet Week footage and we found something worthy of your attention" a voice behind General Pepper said, the Bloodhound looked behind to see a male black and white Husky holding a holopad, he saluted when General Pepper turned around and the General gave the at ease sign.

The Husky in question was tall and built, wearing normal civilian clothes consisting of a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts since he would mainly be working in many forms of tasks such as surveillance or IT, his eyes were amber orange and he wore a golden chain necklace around his neck, it was made out of gold that came from Planet Earth so he cherished it and kept it close to him always since it was an alien trinket.

"Good work Hask, what did you find?" General Pepper asked as Hask walked up to him and held the holopad in front of him so he could see the video that was currently paused, it was the live stream of the Fleet Week Parade with the dozens of UNSA Warships and other crafts flying around in Hyper-Definition, everything seemed to be going just fine until the Settlement Defence Front appeared.

"Me and other workers carefully looked over the footage and we found out why the UNSA fleet got crippled, somehow the AATIS guns began firing on their own fleet sir if you look at the cannons aiming at their own ships, we're still attempting to figure out why this happened" Hask said as he played the video in slow motion and pointed to the AATIs guns on the Geneva Estuary and General Pepper was caught off guard to see them firing at their own fleet.

"But that's impossible, I saw them move during the stream but the AATIS guns couldn't have been hacked, those guns have extremely powerful firewalls, it couldn't have been a mistake on the people manning them either, there's something we're missing here, continue investigating and-" General Pepper said before he heard someone shout that they managed to re-establish contact to the UNSA servers which made the room erupt with clapping and cheering, relieved to hear that the servers were still operational.

"Sir, we've recieving messages from UNSA High Command, we're patching through now" an Otter Operator said as she and many other Operators attempted to patch the message through to the main computer, it was a work in progress but the message was there and it was slowly playing on the main massive computer screen, although the words were distorted so it couldn't be understood.

"I think you may have gotten your answer General, let's listen to this message" Hask said as the main computer screen was still playing a black screen, the few occasional appearances of white noise and a few voices started to become more clear, voices both male and female that sounded rather panicked and the sounds of footsteps was frequent, along wih the sound of broken glass and guns shots going off, worrying some of the Operators and even the General himself.

"UNSA High Command! Set Def grunts have breached the Deep Space Comms room! We need reinforcements quick! Keep them away from those servers! Fuck off you cunts! Toss a cluster nade!" a very pissed off male voice said as gunshots could be heard frequently now, the sound of a cluster grenade exploding filled the room and the sound of Set Def soldiers screaming in dying pain could be heard.

"Reinforce those fucking walls before they show up again! You! And you! See what you can do with the backup generators! Everyone else, see if you can establish a new connection to the Lylat servers since our main server farm just got fucking compromised and everything's been wiped" a new female voice said in the background as everyone in the Operations room listened with curiosity, they just learned that the UNSA main server farm was compromised,that's why a lockdown was initiated but everything has been wiped, it would've been a very frustrating situation to deal with.

"Our long range satellite dishes in the Alps are still functional and alligned to the Lylat System, we should be able to resume contact with them again soon. Hold on a minute, boss? Some of our radios just came online, I can't read the frequency, it's in some sort of alien language" a male worker said as he picked up the radio that the workers on Corneria managed to patch into and placed it on a desk, footsteps could be heard in the background and it sounded like a rushed walk.

"That's a Cornerian frequency, stand aside. 'static' This message goes out to anyone on Corneria that is listening, this is Operator Maria speaking from the UNSA HQ in Geneva, our mission has been compromised by the Settlement Defence Front but we will not allow them to stop months of progress that easily, I should be angry that you technically 'static' ked our radios but I guess I should be thankful, our servers will reopen but not everything will be 'static' ssible to prevent the Settlement Defence Front from getting their blood red hands on them using methods of cyber attacks. With that aside, we have an urgent message for you, a top secret experimental interstellar Jackal prototype with the codename Comet was either stolen or launched early in a UNSA blacksite and has 'static' ady left the Solar System, the Jackal has an FTL engine powerful enough for it to travel over an almost infinite range and it is making its way towards the Lylat System, the pilot's identity is currently unknown and we are attempting to figure out who is piloting the Comet. At its current pace, it will reach the Lylat System in two 'static' ays and where it will appear in the Lylat System is unknown, place all planetary defence forces on high alert as this Jackal is armed beyond the teeth to counter the high level of space piracy in your system and it has stealth technology that can hide off from radar and even sight, Operation First Contact was not supposed to be launched for years but now, now it is going underway, whoever is inside the Jackal will act as an 'static' assador from Earth and his safety is being placed in your hands so keep him safe or else the highest officials of the UNSA will be extremely angry with you. Our fleet is not gone despite what you may have seen, SET Def had a sleeper agent working as an engineer in the AATIS Control Tower and turned the guns against our fleet, we've taken it back and now the Set Def are running with their tails tucked between their legs, believe it or not we've dozens of reserve ships and we are currently 'static' ucting tenth generation warships the likes of which the Solar System and perhaps the entire Milky Way has never seen before, the Settlement Defence Front will be met with overwhelming resistance and this fight will finish with their facilities on Mars burning into flames, all that you can do now is wait for the Comet to arrive and ensure that it arrives at Corneria, everything will become more clear as time goes by. This is Operator 'static' ia speaking on behalf of the UNSA and planet Earth signing off, God Speed to the Comet" Operator Miranda said in a very long and rather intense speech, everyone in the Operations room looked back at General Pepper and awaited him to say something if he had anything to say, he was as speechless as everyone else in the room but he didn't want them to see that, he cleared his throat and began to announce his orders.

"Well you heard the woman, contact every defence force station in the Lylat System, tell them to put themselves on high alert and to keep an eye out for a UNSA Jackal during any Arwing patrols, and that any contact with it is to be peaceful if what Miranda claims about the level of weaponry on this Jackal is true then we must truely be careful when this Comet arrives, only problem is we don't know where it is going to appear so keep all of our satellites and telescopes activated at all times and maybe we'll be able to see where it has appeared, this will be the first Human to appear in the Lylat System and once our Intergalactic Orbital Gateways are fully operational and functional, we will do the same in the Solar System, get to work everyone, we have two days" General Pepper said as everyone shouted "General!" and saluted the Bloodhound, they all then resumed their work and began doing everything that they were ordered to do.

"We've got a lot of work to do, I better contact Starfox and Starwolf if they want to take an observation patrol on the second day deadline incase this Comet arrives above Corneria, that and ensuring its safety, I don't want to risk the life of an Alien pilot and get ourselves into big trouble, I'm certain everything will go by smoothly" General Pepper thought to himself as he continued observing the operators at their desk and his attention was directed back to Hask who cleared his throat.

"Sir, I'm going to assist the Spaceflight Control Tower in creating a map for this Comet, it'll be a map that shows what areas are safe to travel through and which ones are not to avoid it getting caught in a fight, they'll need my mapping expertise, I'll notify you when it's complete sir" Hask said as he saluted General Pepper and made his way out of the Operations room.

"Whenever this UNSA Comet arrives, it'll be a historical moment for the Lylat System, and probably a very tense one too, I'm certain that this pilot can handle him or herself if they get caught in a space battle, let's hope it doesn't come to that" General Pepper thought as he continued observing the many screens and saw reports of the siege of the Lunar Gateway Port appearing on some of the many screens.

Though it wouldn't be long until the Set Def were pushed away from the moon...

 **Lunar Gateway Port, Terminal 3, Underground Storage Halls, moments after Seamus regained consciousness...**

"Did I really say all of that? You are not to mention a single word about this to the others, am I clear?" Seamus ordered as he stood up and looked down at Miranda as his shadow practically covered over her, she had told him how silly he was acting when he was suffering from lack of oxygen to his brain, he was pretty pissed off but he was glad Miranda could save him in time, it would've taken Seamus a while to recover if he had been without oxygen for even more than a few seconds, he was still feeling a bit off in the head but he wasn't going to give up that fast.

"Crystal Sir, no one else will know what happened, you've lost all of your weapons and I've no ammo left in these tin cans, those Set Def soldiers have guns on them but they've a locking mechanism on them that activates when their user dies so that we are can't use them so we're essentially fucked if they find us down here, we need to regroup with Commander Harrison but first we need to find something to arm ourselves with" Miranda said as she realised an orange light on Seamus's R3K that she gave him, she was an expert with technology so she knew what the orange light on the body of the gun was stating.

"Then this thing is fucking garbage, Set Def technology, cheap and useless as usual. There's bound to be gun crates down here somewhere, let's keep the volume on the down low, did you manage to contact Commander Harrison at least?" Seamus said as he tossed his R3K to the ground in frustration, he and Miranda walked out of the airlock and began looking around in the individual crates for guns they could use.

"No, Set Def have jammed our comms, we're in the dark" Miranda said as she tried to re-establish contact with Commander Harrison but heard only static from her head mic, Seamus didn't have a helmet anymore since his broke so he had no means of communicating anyone else, he'd have to do it the old fashioned way and rely on his gut instinct in combat situations for now.

"Fuck's sake, well, not the first time I nearly died from hypoxia, remember that civilian vessel that nearly got caught by Jupiter's gravity a couple of years back?" Seamus said as he brought up a pretty terrifying memory, it was a rescue operation and Seamus was assigned to protect the transport sent out to save the vessel, he wasn't a Captain back then as the Ganymede was still undergoing testing but he was in charge of it regardless, things got hectic when the locking mechanism on the rescue ship failed to activate and almost brought the two ships into impending doom, Seamus was brave enough to do a spacewalk and repair the locking mechanism which did work to a degree but the sheer force of the mechanism when it pushed out cracked Seamus's helmet but he was calm enough to quickly get back inside the rescue ship, he fell unconscious as he ran out of oxygen for a bit but he held his breath to stay alive.

"Don't even remind me, that was a very risky stunt you pulled but then again you're renowned for your risks" Miranda said, complimenting her Captain for being a risk taker, Seamus was honestly flattered and responded with a light grunt.

As the two continued walking throughout the hallways looking for boxes with weapons inside, something equivalent to an earthquake began to occur as the hall started to lightly shake and the crates containing cargo started falling over, the pipes on the walls and the ceiling even began to fall off their supports and Seamus and Miranda were quick enough to hide under some metal tables to cover themselves, it was followed by a light tremor that only lasted around ten seconds.

"The fuck was that? Earthquakes don't occur on the moon do they?" Seamus said as he crawled out from underneath his table and stood back up, looking around at the now ruined hallway, son of the roof had just caved in, pipes were hanging from walls and doors or littered about the floors, crates containing cargo were now turned over from the aggresive and materials and other utensils were littered all over the places.

"I don't think so, there must've been an explosion nearby but what would be so powerful enough to cause the ground to shake this aggressively?" Miranda asked as she crawled out from under her table and looked around at the now ruined hallway, structural integrity wasn't good but at least they weren't being sucked out into space again because the walls on the outside could've been affected, there would be no way for Seamus or Miranda to know what actually caused the earthquake, let's say it involved a showdown between two flagships, one rather small and one that's a lot bigger than the other.

"Well now we have to be even more careful, place could come falling down on us at any given moment, tread carefully and hopefully we don't run into any Set Def soldiers down here" Seamus said as he and Miranda began carefully traversing over pieces of concrete, broken pipes, wires and metal boxes mainly containing rations or resources, they would have plenty of hiding spots if there were Set Def soldiers down in those halls with them so maybe they wouldn't have to be worry too much.

The two continued walking through the rubble and debris, continuing to search any interesting crates for any weapons they could use but alas they only found rations and metals, nothing that they could use against the enemy, sure they could through the metal at the enemy but that would just make them angry and make them use more dangerous means of weaponry indoors like grenades or anything else explosive.

"Surprised the power is still working after all that shaking" Miranda eventually spoke and as if it was just perfectly timed to happen right after she said, the lights went out and everything became pitch black, making Seamus and Miranda stop in their tracks with Seamus signing with frustration and slight humour as it was perfectly timed.

"You and your big mouth Miranda, emergency lights aren't coming on so is that torch on your helmet still working?" Seamus asked as he felt around and only felt debris where he was, carefully moving his feet so that he would trip and feeling ahead of his head so he wouldn't bump his head against anything since he's already been through enough with not taking in oxygen for a bit of time.

"Should be working if I can just feel around my helmet and, there, let there be light once again, let's keep moving and hopefully we find some weapons or a staircase that leads back up to the Terminal" Miranda said as she felt around her helmet for the button that turned on her torch and turned it on, giving the two more than enough light they would need to see around with, all that mattered now was that they could see.

"At some point we have to launch an offensive on Mars, we'll make use of the Ganymede's Tungsten Orbital Bombardment Rods and destroy the Settlement Defence Front war machine, if we disarm them to the point of being defenceless then they will have to surrender, the Set Def will then realise who is really incharge of the Solar System" Seamus said as he allowed Miranda to walk in front of him so that he wouldn't block the ray of light and make it harder for the two to move around.

"I agree with you Captain but none of us are in the war room unfortunately, all that we can do is hit Set Def outposts and facilities throughout the Solar System and slowly weaken them until we can rebuild our fleet and attack their planet from all sides, the Set Def will pay for what they've done to us and we'll show them what happens when they wake the sleeping giant" Miranda said as she carefully maneuvered through a lot of rubble that almost blocked off the corridor, being careful not to place her hands on the rubble as it could collapse on both her and Seamus with the lightest touch.

"Yeah, speaking of which do you remember those Alien satellites we came across in the Kuiper Belt? What were they called again? Cornerian? Yeah that's it, I overheard some of the crew back on the Ganymede talking to each other that some secret operation has been launched very early to make contact with the Cornerians, they're talking about a pilot inside a highly advanced Jackal fighter with a very powerful FTL engine, hear anything about that?" Seamus asked as he remembered hearing his crew talking about this operation, which rather intrigued him but at the same time made him confused as the current time to launch such an operation of this capacity in a time of war is not the right time to do so, there was no way this was being done on purpose, something bigger was taking place in the background.

"Yeah now that you talk about it I do remember hearing something about that, the UNSA is still trying to figure out who the pilot is and how the Jackal escaped since it escaped from a very highly secure facility in the Alps, not very secure then is it? I mean I'm looking forward to meeting Aliens as long as they are peaceful and don't want to wage war against us since we are a very armed to the teeth space navy, we've already been through enough with the Set Def, dealing with an Alien army? That'd be two forces destroyed, sure the Aliens might be more advanced but they don't have Ion Diffusion Cannons that we know of" Miranda said as she managed to crawl through the debris and made her way out into a not so damaged corridor that looked more than accessible.

"Give them one look of the Ganymede and they'll turn away if they wanna start a war, try your comms again and see if it's working or not" Seamus said as Miranda did just that, switching to different frequencies but with no results as usual, just the same noise of static filling up the different radio channels.

"Yeah the Set Def must've placed a jammer somwhere in the Gateway Port, that's the only explanation I can come up or the Comms towers are blown out, looks like we're still the dark,literally" Miranda said as she made yet another witty joke but nothing happened this time unlike the last time she made a witty joke, continuing to search whatever crates they could find, most of them were now empty, meaning the Set Def must've been looting the place as the lids had been removed from the boxes.

"There's a sign signifying stairs nearby, maybe we can use them and find a way out of this shithole?" Seamus said as he pointed at the hanging fluorescent sign with the picture of stairs on them that led back up to the Terminal, at the metal detectors to be more precise.

"We're not that faraway from where we got attacked by that Skelter so Commander Harrison and maybe some of his Warwolf soldiers aren't too far away and they'll help us get some guns if we regroup with them, we're not going to find any in this ruined place" Miranda said as she searched her straps and took out a tactical knife, Seamus done the same and had one on one of his straps so they would a means of defending themselves, if they came across any Set Def soldiers then they would have to sneak around them or take them out one by one.

"Okay, keep the volume on the downlow and only take out any soldiers that are in your way, we don't want to get ourselves raped by bullets and bolts" Seamus said as he carefully opened the metal exit door and looked around his corners and gave the all clear sign to Miranda, they both carefully made their way up the partially ruined stairs and kept an eye on their surroundings to make sure that they weren't being followed by anyone and eventually made it to the top of the flight of stairs.

Seamus looked through the broken glass door at the top of the stairs incase there were any Set Def soldiers, there were, but they were dead bodies littered across the floor in puddles of their own blood, shot in the head with dead eye accuracy, the only soldiers capable of doing such kills in the Lunar Gateway Port were the Warwolves so it was safe to say that they weren't far away from where the two were.

"Area is clear, we move quickly and quietly, listen out for any gunfire nearby" Seamus said as he gave Miranda the all clear sign and they both snuck into the metal detectors area, the power was on emergency so they would have to stay away from the metal detectors incase anyone nearby would get alerted, walking amongst the dead Set Def troopers, Seamus was quick to know where the Warwolves had gone.

"That's a Warwolf bootprint, they've gone up to that Café and must've moved on from there, move forward but watch your corners" Seamus whispered as he saw that the bloody footprints led up to a Lunar Coffee Café that was completely ransacked and destroyed, plenty of cover so the Warwolves would've dug in and attack any Set Def in the area.

"Gee those Warwolves really know what they're doing, there's more Set Def soldiers and they're just wiping them out like flies, I haven't seen a single dead Warwolf soldier at all yet" Miranda said quietly with fascination as she knelt down and saw the one single bullet hole in a Set Def soldier's head, just one precise headshot, very rare and very deadly.

"They aren't trained like normal SATO soldiers, they train in exotic environments and zero gravity environments, they are pushed beyond their limits to the point where they have no boundaries, only the higher ranking SATO soldiers can get an opportunity to receive Warwolf training to see if he or she is capable to become a super soldier" Seamus whispered as he continued following the blood prints and made his way into the Lunar Coffee Café, being careful not to step on the broken glass incase there were any Set Def grunts hiding nearby.

Seamus and Miranda slowly snaked through the ruined café which had some some dead Set Def soldiers on the floor, some of them were killed instantly while others were left crippled and bled to death, ignoring the dead bodies and knowing that every gun they saw was locked since they had a glowing orange light on them, they proceeded forward and immediately took cover behind a knocked over table as Set Def soldiers were spotted dead ahead surveying the area.

"Did you see that? Movement in the café, moving to check it out" a Set Def soldier said as Seamus and Miranda slowly crawled away from their table and split up, they both took out their combat knives if one of them were to get spotted by the approaching soldier.

The sound of a gunshot filled the air, followed by the shouting of panicked soldiers who immediately took cover and fired back but all of them were gunned down by someone, Seamus and Miranda saw the soldier who was approaching them crawl into the café with a bullet hole in his chest, his lung was punctured so he wasn't going to make it, the last thing he saw was Seamus hiding behind a counter.

"Kill, that, traitor..." the dying soldier gasped as he bled out and stopped moving, Seamus knew that the soldier was his enemy, but hearing his last words demanding that a traitor had killed him couldn't help him feel sorry for the soldier, he crawled over to the dead soldier and closed his frozen eyes.

"Sir, one of their soldiers just, turned on them" Miranda whispered as she leaned over from her cover to see if she could spot anyone and she could see one Set Def soldier standing there, looking at his hands as if he had just lost one of his fingers, he was wearing red and black armour with a filtering mask covering his face, he was breathing in a rather panicked manner.

"The fuck? Set Def don't just do that, they're trained to be loyal to their leaders and be fearless soldiers, they are trained not to care but killing one another like that? No, he betrayed his fellow soldiers, they shouted out and panicked when he started shooting at them, we gotta confront him somehow" Seamus whispered as he carefully leaned over from his cover to peek at the supposed traitor, who had fallen to his knees and looked down at the floor, covered in the blood of the soldiers he just killed.

"I have an idea, just follow my lead" Miranda whispered as she winked at Seamus and she left her cover, since the traitor had his back turned to Miranda and since Miranda could practically walk very quietly with special training she recieves, he wouldn't see Miranda or even hear her fast enough, Miranda planned on tackling him and holding him down on the ground, with assistance from Seamus of course since she expected the soldier to be very tough.

Miranda carefully watched her step as to avoid stepping on broken glass or stone chippings since it would alert the distracted soldier in front of her, Seamus followed directly behind her and watched behind him to make sure no one was sneaking up on him or Miranda.

Just as Miranda was about to pin down the soldier, he immediately turned around and boxed her clean in the face, sending her into the ground with the wind knocked out of her, Seamus was quick to react and charged into the soldier who was still knelt down so knocking him over was not a problem, Seamus quickly kicked away the Karma-45 the soldier had and held the soldier down on his stomach with his arms apart, Seamus was very tough so any attempt to break free from his grip would be futile.

"Don't even try escaping unless you wanna end up like those soldiers you turned on, spill the beans, why'd you turn on your fellow soldiers?" Seamus demanded as the traitor gave up trying to break free as he knew well he was beaten, he sighed in defeat and began speaking.

"Like I'm going to tell you of all people, why would you wanna know? You'd rather just kill me wouldn't you? Like every other SATO soldier would?" the traitor replied with attitude but Seamus wasn't having none of it, he grabbed his knife and held it against the traitor's throat.

"Now listen here buddy, I don't take kindly to anyone who attacks my planet, but seeing you betray your own men might just be your get out of jail free card if you tell us why you turned on them, I suggest you watch your words unless you want the floor to get even more bloody, what's your name?" Seamus demanded as he gently skimmed the knife against the throat of the traitor, heading him breathe quickly in fear that the blade would cut into him.

"Okay fine! My name is Private Vallis of the one hundreth Infantry Division of the Settlement Defence Front, me and the my division were sent here to take over the Gateway Port but we faced severe resistance from those black armoured soldiers of yours, after losing a lot soldiers my Commander ordered us to retreat, there were only five of us left after that, then there was some sort of massive explosion in the distance, I could see Set Def destroyers being blown up just over those mountains and there was just this huge explosion, as if a meteor had just struck. All my life I've been told that the people of Mars were stronger and better than those on Earth, well they were fucking wrong! I had enough of being lied too, I don't want war anymore, that's the last thing you'd expect to hear from a guy like me but it's the truth!" Private Vallis said as he practically begged for mercy, Seamus looked back at Miranda who was back on her feet and they both knew Vallis wasn't lying to them, Vallis had been lied to his whole life and he doesn't want to die because of lies he was told, Seamus could understand the deception Vallis would've gone through but he couldn't just leave Vallis alone, he'd probably get killed by someone else.

"So you turned on your own men because they lied to you? An explosion? That must've what blew out the power, okay Mr Vallis, let's say we don't kill you, what use could you serve me?" Seamus asked as he held the knife closer against Vallis' throat and he began panicking even more, Vallis was hoping that Seamus would put the knife away but he was obviously very wrong.

"I can lead you back to your men! I can give you information! Battle strategies! Where the Set Def will strike next! Flaws of the facilities they have over the Solar System! Please! I don't want to fight anymore!" Vallis yelled as he really begged for mercy, Seamus thought about what Vallis could be useful for and looked back at Miranda for clarification.

"Sir, I think we should take him with us, he has a weapon and he could be useful in this war, we both know he isn't lying and we can't just leave him here if he has had enough of fighting" Miranda said as Seamus slowly pulled the knife away from Vallis' throat which made the Martian sigh with relief, Seamus stood up and Vallis stood up and picked up his R3K, he knew what he was getting himself into, he was turning his back on his life that he was forced into and anyone who betrayed the Settlement Defence Front would be severely punished and make an example of him to everyone else to show why loyalty is vital.

"Right Private Vallis, let's make things clear here, you are to address me as sir as you've earned your right to live, try anything funny and you will regret it,, so you know where the Warwolves are? Lead us to them then if you know where they are" Seamus said as he looked around and kept his guard up just incase Vallis would try something funny, if Vallis was really turning his back on the Settlement Defence Front, arrangements would need to be made for him to put him into hiding and if he really does have secret information then it would prove a possible advantage in the war.

"Yes I know where they are, but if we find them you have to tell them not to shoot me, sir!" Vallis said as he began retracing his steps from where he and the other soldiers came from and Seamus and Miranda followed him while keeping their knives out just incase, Vallis was being very careful, checking his corners to ensure he and the others didn't get jumped and continued moving carefully, he avoided stepping on the broken glass littered all over the place and kept his eyes and ears open.

"Where exactly did you get attacked?" Miranda asked as Vallis checked the area and concluded that it was safe to continue moving forward, he began speaking up afterwards.

"We got attacked at the departures section of the port, most of my division got killed and you know what I done next, there shouldn't be other Set Def soldiers around here since we were ordered to pull out and evacuate the port, most of the others will either get killed or the transports are destroyed, I didn't support the idea of sieging the Lunar Gateway Port when it was announced but none of us are allowed to speak out against it, well look what happened now, most of us got killed and now I've had fucking enough of their lies" Vallis said as he looked around a corner and gave the all clear sign, the three continued moving forward and it wasn't long until the Warwolves were in sight.

"I told you I knew where they were" Vallis said proudly as he proved Seamus wrong, well, he was impressed that a traitorous soldier led him and Miranda back to their troops but he was still skeptical of being around the Martian, it was going to be a long time until he could trust him fully.

"Yeah yeah thank you for that, they'll most likely start shooting at you so put the gun away and maybe they won't fire at you when they see you" Seamus said as he pointed at Vallis' R3K which he tossed to the ground without any second thoughts, it was best that he went disarmed as it would usually be taken as a sign of surrender and Warwolves never commit any form of war crimes while on the field so they should not open fire on Vallis once they see him.

"Okay, since you have no weapon the Warwolves will think you are surrendering, you will walk with me and Miranda to the Warwolves and do not make sudden movements around them, they watch every single move that you make around them and it is very creepy so behave yourself" Seamus said as he gave a serious look at Vallis and spoke in a serious manner to make sure that he was listening closely and not daydreaming.

"Yeah yeah c'mon let's just get out of this place sir" Vallis said impatiently as the trio made their way out of cover and into the open, Vallis nervously stood infront of the two just incase the Warwolves thought he was sneaking up on Seamus and Miranda and held his hands up in surrender in hopes they didn't open fire on him, the Warwolves eventually noticed the trio and aimed their rifles at them, most specifically at Vallis, warning him to stop.

"Lads lads! I'm Captain O'Rourke stand down! This Set Def grunt is with us, he's surrendering himself over to SATO, aren't you mister Vallis?" Seamus said as he barked his orders at the Warwolf soldiers who slowly lowered their rifles but kept their eyes peeled on Vallis incase he tried to do something funny.

"Yes Captain, apprehend the soldier, we'll process him and hand him over to the right guys if he's really surrendering himself, if he does something funny I'm going to be the first thing he sees and believe me, you'll wish you weren't born so you better behave yourself" a Warwolf soldier said as another Warwolf soldier walked up to Vallis and placed titanium handcuffs on him, being a tad bit rough with him by forcing him down onto his knees.

"Oh what word of I've had enough do you Earthlings not understand? You're just as annoying as the Set Def High Council, always making things more annoying than they already are, besides I have info that you could use so if anyone has to behave it's you" Vallis answered back as a smirk appeared on his face, he couldn't see any of the Warwolf soldiers faces since they were covered by black head helmets but he was certain he was victorious in his war of words.

"The Set Def High Council can go fuck themselves sideways, if you're actually surrendering then fucking behave, just because you're our prisoner doesn't mean we'll go easy on you. Captain, we saw you and Chief Kelly get sucked out from that hallway, you'll be glad to know the Skelter that shot at you two was blown up by our Jackals" the head Warwolf soldier said, he could be identified as the head of the small group because of the markings on his helmet, two blue arrows going down over his visor forming an X on the face of his helmet, he looked like he meant business.

"Good to know, the hell happened here anyways? Place looks more fucked up than the Set Def done to it when we got here" Seamus asked as he noticed that the Terminal was more smashed up than it was before, more glass was shattered, more structures were destroyed and the place was just a complete utter mess, more than the Set Def could've done.

"A massive blast coming from where the Ganymede was docked, comms are down after the blast shook the entire Gateway Port, we have Centauri dropships on their way as we've secured the Gateway Port and Captain Reyes is hunting down the last Frigate above the Port with other Jackals at his side, we're still clearing out small pockets of Set Def forces throughout the Port so they won't last very long. As for this man here, we'll make sure he gets a good cell since he's surrendering, if you say he's surrendering then I'll believe you, not that I do but it's above my pay grade to question your orders, Captain" the Warwolf soldier said as Seamus could only lightly chuckle at that last compliment, he was slightly panicked when he heard a massive blast came from the direction of the Ganymede but he knew his ship couldn't be destroyed, he hoped it wasn't too bad if his ship was damaged somehow.

"Very funny, good to know we've secured the Gateway Port, now we have to target key strategic points across the Solar System to weaken the Settlement Defence Front, and our good friend Private Vallis is going to help us overthrow his former buddies, aren't you?" Seamus said as he tapped Vallis on his shoulder as he continued lying down his knees with a gun ready to fire if he didn't keep his promise, he was simply growing impatient with how long this was going on for.

"Yeah yeah" Vallis said impatiently as he continued waiting, Seamus wasn't surprised by how vexed Vallis was since Martians were known to be very impatient people with how they live their lives on the dead planet, ironic isn't it? Humans restored Mars to be habitable and then they make it inhabitable again, very ironic is it not?

Miranda however just stood there silently and kept watch, she was wondering how the Gateway Port was taken back so quickly, she must've spent a long time looking for supplies down in those hallways that she must've lost track of time, she kinda regretted missing out on the fun but she knew she'd get back into some action soon.

Just as she thought of that an ion bolt smashed right into her head, breaking her helmet into pieces but her head was still intact, shocked by the sudden hit she immediately took cover behind some debris and regained her bearings while everyone else took cover and began firing back, Vallis was simply tossed into cover by one of the Warwolves so he wouldn't have to worry about getting shot at, Seamus took cover beside Miranda and broke her train of shocked thoughts.

They were being attacked by Set Def soldiers.

"You've a guardian angel Miranda, you alright?" Seamus asked as he tossed a cluster grenade that was given to him by a Warwolf soldier, effectively taking out at least 4 Set Def soldiers by blasting their arms and legs off, Miranda managed to pull herself together and eventually came too.

"I'll live, good lord that was close, my fucking ears are ringing though" Miranda said as the Warwolves deliberately fired back at the attacking Set Def soldiers trying to advance on them, effectively taking out any seeker grenades that they sent out with no problem, all that Miranda could feel was the right side of her head being very sore, guess she and Seamus both had near death experiences today huh?

"You'll be fine, Warwolves got this under control, we'll make our way to the hangars and make our way back to the Ganymede and get you to medical just incase, same will have to be done for me because I'm not really feeling like myself" Seamus said as kept his head down to avoid getting his head blasted off, he had no weapons left and neither did Miranda so they left it up to the Warwolves to defend them, which they were doing a very decent job at, effectively taking out every soldier that left cover by directly shooting them in the head.

A very light quake shook the Gateway Port again, not really causing any damage, just shaking the lights and wires that were hanging from the ceiling, Seamus and Miranda looked up through the still intact glass roof of the Gateway Port and saw the SDF Ares slowly crushing in on itself as the UNSA Tigris unleashed its payload on the Frigate, after taking out the last Set Def soldier, the Warwolves looked up into the vacuum of space and watched as the SDF Ares eventually exploded, its metal body splitting into several pieces as the massive fireball quickly went out as there was no oxygen.

Each piece floated off into space, another bunch to add to the countless amounts of space debris now floating around the moon as a result of this siege attempt.

"Alright let's make our way to the hangars and get the fuck out of here, Coast Guard has everything back under their control, we're done here" Seamus said as the Warwolf soldiers saluted and began making their way to the hangars which were on the other side of the port, bringing along Vallis and keeping a close eye on him just to be safe, Seamus helped Miranda back onto her feet and helped her walk since she was slightly stunned from the headshot.

"We're going to be okay Miranda, the Set Def wants Earth? They have to get through us first" Seamus said as he helped Miranda walk, how would Seamus react to what happened to the Ganymede?

We'll have to wait and see...

 **Orion's point of view...**

What is the difference between a dream and a simulation?

Is one natural and the other unnatural?

Yet both occur inside your head?

But dreams don't occur because of the DNI, the imagination does that.

But simulations in the DNI however.

Can you die in them?

Can you even die in your dreams? If you do, you don't really die do you?

That blizzard, it couldn't have been real, yet it felt so real at the same time, it was cold, was I being lied too about the cold?

So that would mean I'm still alive, but I can't wake up from my Cryo sleep, two days have yet to pass, has it even been two days yet?

Wait, I can hear something, vaguely.

It sounds like, water dripping?

I finally managed to open my eyes and I woke up to look down at a grey stone floor, wait the floor wasn't made out of stone when I was outside was it? I must be somewhere else.

No, that silhouette, that person, he must've dragged me somewhere, I was lying down on my stomach so I I managed to turn my head around and it was safe to say that I was inside a cave, a faint orange light glowed in the distance and I watched as water dripped from the ceiling and onto stalagmites below, I hoped there was nothing else in the cave with me.

After minutes of arguing with my mind, I finally managed to convince myself to get up and go to the source of the orange light, my legs were pretty sore and stuff like the rest of my body, meaning that I must've been out for some time, not my first time.

I made my way to the orange light and realised that it was a fire torch giving out the light, it was hanging from the wall, like a bunch of others which seemed to be leading somewhere and were telling me to keep going further.

I decided to do just that, but as I began walking down this hall of torches I noticed some strange paintings on the walls, how do I describe them? There are some sort of, people looking up into the sky, pointing at a floating object leaving a trail of light behind it, like...

Like a Comet.

But these people, they didn't look like Humans.

They kinda looked similar to, animals? Some of them have tall ears and even tails and muzzles, what animal other than people would walk on two legs? I've never seen dogs walk on their two hind feet, not the ones I've seen anyways, I wish I had a dog with me to keep me company, but no, I have to be all alone.

I continued walking down and continued looking at the strange paintings, it was like they were telling a story or something, as if this civilisation had witnessed something that they want future generations to know about, the object falling from the sky became clearer and clearer with every painting and it eventually took the shape of an aircraft.

The animals walk up to the ruins of a smoking wreckage that left a trail of destruction and fire in its path.

They dragged something out of the fuselage.

A body.

The next paintings were words, words that were written in some sort of alien language that I could not understand, it must be describing some sort of story, whatever that story is meant to be, I guess I'll never properly understand.

Walking down the hall of torches, they all eventually extinguished themselves, almost making me jump with fright but I can still vaguely see where I was going, I turned on the torch at the side of my helmet and continued walking down this strange cave that the torches led me down and eventually I came across something that looked very, alien.

I came out into an open area with a pool of water and water running down the wall, but there was something in this open area that looked very out of place.

There was a wall, made out of a black glassy substance, it covered most of the wall and almost looked similar to a mirror, I walked up to it but I could not see a reflection on it, I pressed my hand against it and fog inside the mirror faded away, revealing words inside.

"Is it neutral? Is it hostile?" the words read in bold white, was this black mirror asking me some sort of question? I pressed my hand on neutral and the words faded away into the thin air, another bunch of words began to appear.

"Is it travelling? Is it leaving?" the next question read, I would answer both if answering both of them was an option but I couldn't, I pressed travelling and the words faded away like smoke, which then formed into another bunch of letters.

"Is it organic? Is it metal?" the next question read, organic? What did that mean? I certainly wasn't made of metal so I pressed my hand on organic, making the words faded off into the next question, why was this mirror asking me questions? Or whatever this thing was? Was it even alive?

"Is it strong? Is it fragile?" the next question eventually appeared, I would have to press fragile, I had too, I'm just a kid, physically I'm very weak and fragile, I hate to say it but it's the truth.

"Is it curious? Is it dull?" the next question phased into existence, in all fairness, I'm pretty curious, although I must be careful since curiosity is dangerous apparently, I pressed curious which made the question go away but after that, nothing else appeared.

Just as I was about to go away, the next bunch of words began to appear, slowly forming themselves into existence I waited in anticipation for what the sentence would be.

"Does it want to know? Does it wish to see what it will come across? Say it" the sentence read, know or see what? Wait, can this mirror actually show me anything that I want to see? I know one thing I wish to see, I would wait but I just can't anymore.

"Show me them, the aliens of the Lylat System, I must see them, please, I want to see them so I know what to expect, please, show me them" I spoke out as I stared into the black mirror's endless darkness, waiting for something to appear.

A silhouette appeared in the black mirror, it was making its way towards me, it appeared taller in appearance than me, it looked like an adult male with its broad shoulders and body, I could see some funny shapes on its head, wait, were those ears? The silhouette was getting closer and closer until it eventually shrunk down to my height, it began mimicking my movements, I slowly moved my hands towards the silhouette and it done the same.

The moment my hand touched the mirror, the fog disappeared inside it, revealing the alien.

It was.

Me...

* * *

 **Little does Orion know that someone in the Lylat System would wake with a fright in his sleep when the mirror revealed the Alien...**

 **The universe is under no obligation to make sense to you...**

 **By the time this chapter is up, this story is long already a year old.**


	16. Chapter 16

Star Fox Outsider Chapter 16: Operation Burn Water, New Orders and The Nebula

 **Yeah I've been away for a while haven't I? Be glad I'm back now.**

 **As for my absence, school and life and all that wumbo jumbo.**

 **Anyways, as usual there is replying to your reviews, so let's get to it shall we?**

 **Before we do, I hope to get plenty of reviews on this chapter, maybe if we hit over 15 then I'll do a big chapter, and no tiny reviews, they won't count.**

 **SilenceNF:** **Well I'm glad that you're liking what you're seeing, yeah my writing is pretty good I'll admit myself but I didn't think it was that prefect, there is always room for improvement.**

 **James Wolford:** **No need to hope, Chapters will come about every now and then.**

 **Lycanrock X:** **I don't generally brag about being a furry but I felt you guys needed to know anyways, I'll be continuing all of my stories so don't worry about me stopping any of my stories, even if I don't get the time to write up chapters.**

 **Reddogdingo:** **You never know what may happen, so stay tuned!**

 **Mithril P. Adament:** **I'd assume to some of you it would've been very obvious anyways.**

 **Guest:** **Glad you liked the chapter, yeah coming out is very hard but there are things worse than Furries, like SJWs and race baitors.**

 **GhostofTime:** **Yeah Orion is in for one hell of a ride isn't he?**

 **BTA Snipez:** **It warns me to know you really love my work, hope you love this chapter!**

 **Yeah I'll admit this story is a bit crazy, even I feel like I could've done some improvements in the past but I was younger back then, like yeah, Orion's parents getting killed and all and him surviving a knife to the chest is crazy indeed, but I put that in there to show the true cruelty of the Settlement Defence Front so none of you guys show no sympathy for them.**

 **I have thought out the future of the story a lot recently, all I must do is compose it into words, some of you guys may like it, some of you may not like it, but hey, it can go both ways.**

 **Also, the period of the Infinite Warfare missions will not take place in one day, I'm changing that to be more than one day so that way everything isn't all bundled up together.**

 **Absolutely no rest for the weary, the weekend goes by too quickly doesn't it? I wish the summer holidays would get here quicker already because I can barely get any proper sleep with how much I have to study, not also to mention the examiners that correct my summer tests are a bunch of dicks so this all better be worth it.**

 **Without any further delay, let's get back in and see what's happening lately in the Solar System...**

* * *

 **Geneva, UNSA Headquarters, Admiral Raines' Office, a day after the Lunar Gateway Siege...**

"After a horrific siege on the Lunar Gateway Port which has left more than nine hundred innocent civilians dead, UNSA and elite SATO forces managed to push Set Def troops out of the Lunar Gateway Port and send them into full retreat. The Lunar Gateway Port is Earth's primary source of interplanetary flight and commerce, making this a decisive victory for the UNSA. In other news, the city of Geneva has been completely evacuated with the exception of UNSA workers and SATO troops as a means of not allowing any remaining Set Def troops from setting a foothold in the city a day after the unexpected surprise attack during the annual Fleet Week parade, this is Sam Novak from IW news" a news anchor in a black suit with a blue tie said on a large TV screen in the wide office the old Admiral was sitting in, the UNSA Headquarters was on complete lockdown, no one was allowed to leave with very few exceptions and the same with anyone entering as martial law had been declared in the city, every city on Earth was in high alert and a new AATIS system was set up to ensure that any sleeper agent was not capable of sabotaging the system.

Admiral Raines stood quietly in his office, it was dark since he had his window shutters closed which blackened the room completely so the only light was coming from the TV he had in his office, he changed the channel of the TV and switched it to his Command Channel which showed him a map of the Solar System and where the UNSA and the SDF had the most influence, Mercury, Venus and Earth was where the UNSA had the most influence, the metals found on Mercury and the Technology labs on Venus were vital to the UNSA and the war effort currently going, while the SDF had influence from Mars and beyond, all areas where the UNSA had influence, such as Europa, have been taken over by the SDF, some black sites were still under UNSA control and were holding out on their own until help arrived, the areas were marked blue for UNSA and red for SDF.

After the Lunar Gateway Siege, the SDF has not made any moves after losing many Eight Orbital Fleet ships and soldiers to elite SATO forces who dropped them like flies, so as of now a phoney war was taking place but both sides were regaining their bearings and rebuilding after the attack, the UNSA Ganymede suffered a beating from the De-atomiser strike by the Olympus Mons and was currently being repaired at the Dublin Suborbital Airport, which was the only airport big enough to hold a ship as big as the Ganymede but the Olympus Mons however, satellite surveillance caught videos of the Olympus Mons nearly crashing into the Martian surface as a result of engine failure, Admiral Raines knew that Salen Kotch would not be greeted well with his failure to destroy the Ganymede since the old man knew how SDF Command worked and it was not pleasant, the smallest of failures was met with severe punishment.

It was up to Admiral Raines to plan the next move for the UNSA and SATO, while attacking Mars head on sounded like a good idea at first, it was too risky as there would be hundreds of SDF ships patrolling Martian controlled space and the UNSA simply didn't have enough ships due to the surprise attack on Geneva where dozens of ships were destroyed, while they had the Ganymede Defence Force ships which consisted of around 30 ships, they were needed to keep Earth safe and the other two planets under UNSA control, with resources from Mercury and surrounding asteroids and the technological expertise of engineers on Venus, a tenth generation of Star cruisers was being made, bigger, better, faster and stronger than ninth generation ships, they would have a different shape, better weapons, more powerful FTL warpdrive engines, advanced shielding, bigger crews and more space to store Jackal fighters and Centauri Dropships, which were also getting upgrades of their own.

Admiral Raines was a very strategic man and he knew how to fight and win a war, he did fight in the Secession Wars 30 years ago which he barely survived and he had won many decisive victories, such as saving the cargo shuttles carrying iron from Phobos and Deimos to Earth, those metals were vital to building UNSA ships. He began looking deep within SDF controlled space and fixed his eye onto Saturn, the moon Titan had been under control by the SDF for years now and it was a vital source of clean oil to power the war machine of the SDF, if a fullscale attack was launched to destroy a number key facilities on the surface, it would cripple the SDF war efforts, but before the facilities would be destroyed, ground teams would need to be sent in to extract prisoners who worked as slaves for the SDF in harsh conditions on the inhospitable moon, that was the plan Admiral Raines was thinking of.

He sat down at his desk and turned on his smart computer, using voice recognition to gain access as his computer was strictky designed for his use only, rerouting the channel from his TV to his computer, Admiral Raines began putting his plans into effect, the UNSA Retribution, Tigris and Ganymede would deploy strike teams across TItan to infiltrate the oil refineries on the surface, eliminate any hostiles silently if they can, locate the detention blocks and free every prisoner they can, after safe extraction, the UNSA Ganymede would initiate an orbital bombardment of explosive Tungsten rods on the facilities below, standard issue explosives wouldn't do the job and using Jackals to destroy the facilities would be too risky as the facilities were surrounded by anti air guns that would shred any ship that came into range, it was too risky and Admiral Raines wanted to use any tactic he could that wouldn't cost too many lives.

Drawing his plans holographically onto the holomap, he second checked his plans to make sure there was no flaws and he didn't spot anything that couldn't be countered easily, while he would have to pass his plans through STRATCOM, all STRATCOM officials had been evacuated from the city and were unable to contact Admiral Raines from the shelters that they were currently housed in, so Admiral Raines had full authority to launch whatever plan he deemed foolproof and could cripple the Settlement Defence Front.

Standing from his seat, he walked over to his communications screen, it was as tall as he was so it would get a full view of him whenever he was giving a video call to any of his Commanders and Captains, he immediately dialed the names of the three captains he would need for this mission, Captain Reyes, Captain Ferran and Captain Seamus and it would take no longer than five seconds for all Captains to answer the call, saying Admiral Raines as they saluted their Admiral.

"At ease Captains. I have called you all today as I have prepared your next operation, the Settlement Defence Front has held a tight grip over the moon of Titan, a vital source of clean oil that they used to fuel their war machine, there are a number of main facilities on the surface of the moon and destroying them will cripple the SDF war efforts, but before we can do that, there are prisoners held in those facilities who need extraction, the UNSA Retribution,Tigris and Ganymede will launch a number of strike teams to infiltrate the facilities, eliminating the enemy silently is a top priority and so is rescuing the prisoners, once every prisoner has been freed, the UNSA Ganymede will initiate a number of Orbital bombardments on the facilities and destroy the facilities completely, do any of you have any questions?" Admiral Raines said professionally as he showed a simulation video of the operation as he spoke, the three Captain's were thinking things over and eventually Captain Reyes spoke up with his question.

"Couldn't we just destroy those facilities with standard issue explosives? Or an airstrike?" Captain Reyes asked, thinking that it would've been a quicker alternative to destroy the facilities as orbital bombardments would take a while, especially since each facility is spread apart from the other.

"No Captain Reyes, standard issue explosives won't be enough to ignite those fuel tanks and launching an airstrike is too risky due to the anti air systems surrounding the facilities, Orbital bombardment is the only safer alternative that I can think of as of now, unless you have any better alternative? I'm always open for an alternative plan" Admiral Raines said reassuring Captain Reyes of his thoughts and made him understand why his plan would be too risky.

"Well you want us to go in and extract prisoners, we'll need a sniper team to clear out any guards on the outer reaches of those facilities and we'll need shield squads since there is bound to be a lot of soldiers guarding those facilities, weapons will need suppressors if this is to be done quietly but we'll need big guns should things go hot" Captain Reyes suggested as he pulled out a hill diagram showing extendable shields, long range sniper rifles, silenced assault rifles and LMGs, the Titan LMG was usually the go to weapon since it was very powerful and durable, although it may be a Set Def based weapon, the technology it was made out of was UNSA based.

"Good idea Captain Reyes, snipers can take cover in the rugged landscape, make sure those scopes are darkened out, you don't want the enemy seeing the glints from any of the light that can enter through Titan's atmosphere, do we have any more suggestions?" Admiral Raines asked as he waited for more possible suggestions.

"Yes Admiral, tech crews onboard the Tigris have managed to create a new stealth reconnaissance drone capable of seeing even the smallest organism on the ground, we call it the 'Eye of God' reconnaissance drone, it can mark out enemies that will appear in every soldier's heads up display and make it easier for them to track their movement and avoid getting themselves compromised" Captain Ferran said as she pulled up the schematics showing an arrow shaped drone that was able to turn invisible thanks to very well made reflection panels, it showed a simulation video of how capable the camera was at spotting organisms as it was able to spot a caterpillar on Earth all the way from Venus.

"Very good Captain Ferran, get your reconnaissance drones up and running once you leave the jump from the Earth, Captain Seamus, do you have anything to add to the list?" Admiral Raines said as he turned his attention to Captain Seamus, just like the others did.

"Other than the fact that the Ganymede has been repaired, I guess all I can say is that I can provide heavy firepower with the Warwolf soldiers, they done an excellent job eliminating the Set Def during the Lunar Gateway Port Siege, as for the Tungsten rods, I'll get my crew to load the cannons immediately, it's time we done some damage to the Set Def and show them what happens when they mess with sweet mother Earth" Captain Seamus said with a rather cynical tone at the thought of returning the favour back to the Set Def for what they done to Earth yesterday, he just couldn't wait to do some major damage with the Tungsten rods since they could cause a lot of damage based off of very well done tests which saw an entire city block get demolished in less than 5 seconds by a single rod, it was of course a fake city.

"Remember we want to remain quiet to extract the prisoners, you may send your troops in but they will only engage if the enemy is in the way and if the enemy exposes your position and sound the alarm. Our main objective is to destroy a number of oil refineries but extracting prisoners is imperative, make your plans accordingly, Operation Burn Water is a go, Top Cat out" Admiral Raines said as the three Captains gave one last salute before the video message ended, Admiral Raines moved on with his next batch of orders to give to ground troops securing Geneva as Operation Burn Water was initiated.

It was going to be a long day to search for Set Def grunts hiding in the ruins of the city they tried to destroy.

 **UNSA Retribution, Bridge, Operation Burn Water is a go...**

"Switch is set. Go for drop" Captain Reyes said as he placed his keys into the activation lock of the holomap board to give the all clear to initiate an FTL jump, the FTL rods on the metal frame of the UNSA Retribution lifting from the hull and glowing blue as they charged up, the wormhole started to appear at the front of the ship.

"Collision alarms up" Yetide said as she activated the Collision warning system, while an object moving faster than the speed of light was incapable of hitting anything, it could hit something after it exits the slip so it was vital the Collision alarms were set up in order to prevent a catastrophic crash.

Captain Reyes watched as the UNSA Tigris and the UNSA Ganymede both started to enter an FTL jump, the UNSA Tigris with its bright blue energy field while the UNSA Ganymede had a very ominous purple energy field form around it, it took the UNSA Ganymede longer to initiate a jump due to its size so it would not enter a slip before the Retribution or the Tigris did.

"Away in three, two, one" Gator said as he held a microphone to inform everyone onboard the Retribution that an FTL jump was going to be performed.

The Retribution entered the slip vigorously as the force from the speed caused some crew members to stumble over from the sudden shock of the speed, Captain Reyes was able to hold himself against the holomap board as was the rest of the crew standing around.

A hologram of a diagram of the Retribution appeared on the holomap board which was being scanned as the jump will have likely caused damage to the hull of the ship, this was apparent by the red warning signs and the alarms going off.

"Evaluation?" Captain Reyes asked as he retained his bearings and looked over the diagram to inspect what damages were scanned from the jump.

"Bad shift. Accuracy .86" Yetide said as Gator struggled to maintain control of the ship in the slip but was quickly managing to keep the ship stable.

"Can you stay in the pocket Gator?" Salter asked as she feared that the Retribution may start breaking apart due to the hull breaches that were blaring on the hologram of the ship.

"I'm working on it" Gator said as he continued to struggle with holding the ship inside the slip but was quickly able to aim the ship in the right direction.

"Hull strain is high" Yetide said as the third alarm blared, indicating a hill breach at the engines which in of itself was a very bad thing.

"We biting the dust?" Salter asked, that same fear still in her head that they would be turned into ash if the ship started to break apart.

"Nine to one no" Gator said as he tried to make Salter feel better, even though it was very likely now that the ship would start breaking apart due to the multiple hull breaches.

"10 percent yes" Salter said with a hint of relief, although the fear was visible on her face.

"Hover on entry" Captain Reyes ordered, everyone would have to immediately brace as the force of the immediate stop of the jump would through them off their feet and injure them.

"Three, two, one" Gator said as he held the microphone up to make his announcement and everyone onboard immediately braced for the coming force of exiting the slip, the Retribution then exited the slip with a loud bang but the ship was now hovering over the sand yellow clouds of Titan, lightning could be seen flashing in the clouds and it took fifteen seconds for the Ganymede to arrive, its arrival was announced by a sky cracking boom starboard of the Retribution, while there was no sound in space, the artificial audio generation equipment allowed the terrifying boom to be heard by the crew on both the Retribution and the Tigris.

"Report"

"Error margin .05. Good drop Captain" Yetide said as everyone put themselves back onto their feet, Salter ordered Boats to escort Captain Reyes to the armoury and it wouldn't be long until the operation began, there were no SDF Destroyers in orbit so that would save a lot of time and effort.

"Alright, good flying Gator. Alright everyone! Any able bodied men on this ship are to report to the hangar bay, we move out in five, am I clear?" Captain Reyes yelled out to make sure he was heard, addressing his orders and being met back with "Sir yes sir!".

With three UNSA ships in a joint mission together, the Set Def won't stand a chance as long as they aren't given the opportunity to call reinforcements, if the Olympus Mons shows up that could be disastrous if the Retribution or the Tigris don't find cover, the Ganymede had very tough shield so it would be able to withstand the F-Spar cannon, and with a new Ion Diffusion Cannon, maybe once and for all the Olympus Mons will be assured to face total and utter annihilation.

 **UNSA Ganymede, Bridge, moments after exiting the slip...**

"Good job folks, Wolfe, tell the Stinger crews to start loading the rods into the bombardment cannons, when I say 'Rain death from above', I wanna see some fireworks. Miranda, make sure Commander Harrison has his soldiers and Centauri Dropships ready and for god's sake don't get yourself killed, I won't be going down this time but I'll be scouting the grounds using the drones that Captain Ferran and her crew are using, I'll make sure to notify you of any threats that are ahead of you, do I make myself clear?" Captain Seamus ordered and was immediately met with a "Sir yes sir!" followed by a salute, Wolfe began issuing orders to the Stinger crews and the Tungsten rods were soon being loaded into the bombardment cannons.

"I understand why you aren't coming down with us, it certainly won't feel the same with you barking orders from a radio instead of you barking orders at us directly, Captain" Miranda said sarcastically as Seamus just scoffed at what she said.

"Well someone's gotta take care of this fortress, like I said I'll provide reconnaissance from the drone and inform you of any threats, good luck out there, Staff Sergeant Miranda" Captain Seamus said as he promoted Miranda from Gunnery Chief to Staff Sergeant, the previous Staff Sergeant of the Ganymede was unfortunately KIA during the Gateway battle, Seamus knew him well and would make he was returned home and given a proper send off once the war was over, hopefully with the UNSA winning.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure Staff Sergeant McLain didn't die for nothing" Staff Sergeant Miranda said as she gave one last salute and walked off to make her way to the armoury, a new Gunnery Chief would be quickly found since there were many skilled people of taking that position onboard the Ganymede.

"I see we have ourselves a new Staff Sergeant, she'll get the job done, I'm certain of it. Do we have any protocols should an SDF Destroyer appear?" Wolfe asked as he and Seamus watched Miranda walk off to the elevators and eventually disappear from view.

"If any ships appear, jam their comms and use the turbolasers against them until the ship starts combusting, we can't allow the Settlement Defence Front to jeopardize this Operation. And another thing, if that Olympus Mons appears, patch me in to Kotch and have the Ion Disruptor Cannon ready to fire, I long crave to see that ship as a smoking wreck floating out there in space" Captain Seamus said as he made his orders very clear, no hesitation, no negotiation, no mercy.

"That'll be a great sight to see, I will get our crews ready to have the new Ion Disruptor Cannon charged up and be ready, the Olympus Mons will make a good test target and that'll be one less SDF Admiral to worry about" Wolfe said as a sadistic smirk appeared on his face as he went back to give out the orders to have the Ion Disruptor Cannon ready if the Olympus Mons appeared.

With all of his orders given out, Captain Seamus made his way into his Operations Office and pressed a hidden button on his desk once he sat down, the oak wood desk then disappeared into the metal floor and a metal desk with a holographic computer took its place, this was Seamus's commanding station, it was here that he would point out key strategic points to his troops and order them to target specific locations or warn them of imminent threats, which is what he was about to do with the new stealth drones that the UNSA Tigris had produced.

He patched himself into the comms of every Centauri dropship that was dropping troops down to Titan for this mission, everyone onboard those dropships stood tall to hear their Captain speak, SATO Troops, Warwolf Troops and Navy Troops, they all had their commanding officers but Captain Seamus was pretty everyone's most important Commander, Commander and Captain in one navy blue Ganymede suit with armour covering the torso and badges covering the left breast of his suit.

"Attention all soldiers onboard the UNSA Ganymede in every hangar bay, this is Captain Seamus speaking. Today you embark on a mission to not only cripple the Settlement Defence Front's war effort, but also to free thousands of innocents who have been enslaved by these barbarians. Today will mark an important day of this war that the Set Def have brought upon themselves! They thought that we were weak and that our armies were exhausted, today we shall prove them wrong once again! Today, we take the fight to them! Today, we show them what happens when they mess with us! Remember our motto, a life worth living for is a life worth fighting for!" Captain Seamus said as he gave out one of many of his inspirational and morale boosting speeches, Seamus made the motto himself when he was assigned as Captain of the Ganymede, he wanted something that would stand out from the rest of the other forces of the UNSA and other special forces, not that he thought that they were bad but because he thought that they were old and overused, so he came up with his own and it did work very well.

Looking over the many cameras that he had in the hangars, he saw many soldiers and crew members place their hand on their chests as they repeated the phrase in perfect synch, that was one of the many things that Seamus was proud of, his men were very loyal and well disciplined, they always took his speeches as words of wisdom because of how good he was at giving speeches, they knew that if they lived a life worth living, they would have to fight for it, or die trying.

"Captain Seamus, Commander Harrison of the Warwolf Squadron speaking, Miranda informed me of her promotion to Staff Sergeant, she's a good woman, does as she is ordered and fights well. We have our battle plan set in place, we will be landing five clicks south from the oil refinery we're targeting and have snipers set up nests to provide sniper support, we're also bringing in a little surprise of our own which we'll show should things go loud. As I have heard, you'll be providing recon to us from a stealth drone, you got good eyes so spotting the Reds won't be hard. We're heading out now, good luck Captain, I'll bring back a few souvenirs for you!" Commander Harrison said as a call showing the front of his black armoured and blue visored helmet popped up on Seamus's screens followed by a map of the battle plan that Commander Harrison proposed, the call hung up and all that Captain Seamus could was just scoff that remark off and start scouting out the outskirts of the oil refinery.

"Alright, let's see here if this drone really lives up to its purpose" Seamus said as he entered the camera feed on the drone that was deployed, which was currently showing footage of Titan and the many storms taking place on it as oil rained down from the yellow atmosphere onto its inhospitable surface, it was a beautiful sight to behold, especially with all of the visible lightning that could be seen striking down from space, it truly was a sight to behold.

"Ah Titan, you never cease to show off your beauty, even though on the ground it's very unpleasant, from above you look like a piece of yellow amber floating through space. Enough poetry, Miranda sai and the Warwolves will be landing five clicks south of this refinery right, here. Good god almighty, this place is a lot bigger than I thought. Alright, there's the front entrance, plenty of guards and patrols by C12 tank bots, no go. Crew quarters, what do we have here? Not a lot of soldiers around, some are sleeping, that wall fencing the area off should be easily traversable, that'll serve as a good access point and it won't make too much noise assuming they stay quiet enough down there, I made they had silencers anyways. Now for the detention cells, no that's cylinder fuel tanks, cargo bay, delivery sector, pipelines, aha! Those fuckers, they treat the prisoners like shit, don't give them enough protective gear against the environment, all the more reason to free them. Tungsten rods, well, we wanna light this place up, the cylinder fuel tanks and the silos look like good places to start a fire. Good thing there's other drones that other crew members are using to support all of the other teams, can't do this all by myself" Seamus said as he began looking over the refinery and how this was going to work, there were not many guards around the Crew Quarters so that would be a good place to start, it would only be a matter of killing a few patrolling guards or letting them go by if need be, the Warwolves planned how they would rescue the prisoners, since the doors were alarmed, they would have to cut the power for a short time because turning it off permanently would catch the attention of everyone in the refinery, the power would then be turned back on with most prisoners freed, there will be some prisoners doing hard labour so SATO and Warwolf troops would scour the area quietly to try and save as many prisoners as they can, this was the plan at this refinery and all that Seamus could hope for was that this plan worked.

 **UNSA Ganymede Hangar Bay, Centauri Launch Bay, Alpha 1 Dropship**

"Alright Ladies! Listen up because I'm only going to say this once! Our mission is to infiltrate a Settlement Defence Front Oil Refinery in Sector S, stealth is a must so you better walk on your tiptoes! The Settlement Defence Front relies on the oil that rains on Titan and force many prisoners they captured to perform hard labour tasks without much protective gear so rescuing prisoners is our top priority! Axe is going to land us five clicks south from the refinery, our sniper team will set up a nest overlooking the refinery and provide sniper support, the rest of us are moving into the refinery and perform different tasks. Alpha team will make their way towards the detention cells, taking out any guards that get in the way and get as many prisoners out of the area as possible. Omega team will split up and move towards the generators to cut the power, we can't allow the Set Def to call in reinforcements should things get loud, freeing any prisoners they see along the way. Beta team will secure our extraction point, we cannot allow our Dropships to get shot down by anti-air guns so sabotaging them is vital if we wanna get as many prisoners out as possible. As Captain Seamus told us, a life worth living is a life worth fighting for!" Commander Harrison said as he updated everyone's HUD with a map of the refinery and the priorities that the three strike teams had to do, ending off with the quote, everyone repeated the quote as they placed their right fist on their left breast.

"A life worth living is a life worth fighting for!" everyone in the Alpha 1 Dropship repeated, striking their breast and began putting themselves into their safety stands, placing the safety bars over their torso as they were going to perform a very risky flight manoeuvre in order to prevent getting detected by the radar of the enemy, Staff Sergeant Miranda had herself placed beside Commander Harrison, it was easy to see how much a Warwolf troop was tougher compared to a regular SATO troop, tougher and darker armour, a scarier looking head covering helmet, stronger weapons and gear, but the Warwolves did not rely on their gear during combat, they relied on their senses and their fellow soldiers.

"I spy with my little eye someone who's been promoted, you'll make a good Staff Sergeant Miranda, make sure that Staff Sergeant McLain didn't die for nothing. Alright everyone! Hold onto something because it's going to get crazy!" Commander Harrison said to Miranda as his voice modulators activated, giving him a deep robotic voice, he backed his orders as everyone felt the Centauri lift up off of the Launch Bay floor and steadily began flying out of the hanger and into space.

"I'll do my best Commander, let's show the Set Def what happens when you fuck with Earth"

"Attention all passengers, this is your Pilot Axe speaking, please remain seated until we reach our final destination and please keep your guts where they belong. Things are likely going to start shaking like a nine point zero magnitude earthquake so as I said before, remain seated and wait for your signature to exit so that you may leave the craft. Now that announcements are out of the way, thank you for choosing Axe Spacelines and kick some ass once you get out there" Axe announced over the loudspeakers, causing most of the troops inside to start laughing at how silly it sounded when he said that.

They were now floating in space like most other Dropships were now, Miranda could feel hserelf starting to shake a little when she realised what Axe was going to do, her fears were then confirmed when she saw other Centauri Dropships dropping down towards Titan like darts.

"Hey, it's not so bad once we're in it, Axe will get us through just fine" Commander Harrison said in an attempt to calm her down, she did stop shaking but she along with dozens of others stood waiting for the moment of truth.

"Diving in three, two, one" Axe said as he counted down and turned off the engines, allowing the gravity well of Titan to pull the ship down at a fast speed as Axe turned the engines back on and spreaded out the wings of the Dropship to act as airbrakes, Miranda looked out at the yellow storm clouds as she could hear rain battering against the glass, even spotting the few lightning bolts in the sky and some of them looked like they wanted to hit the Centauri, but lightning wasn't well known to take down large ships.

"Hehehe, you alright Staff Sergeant?" Commander Harrison asked as he tapped Miranda's hand to get her attention, pretty much everything was slightly hopping up and down in their stands since the ship was rocking drastically.

"Feeling a little dizzy Commander" Miranda said which caused some troops to laugh at her comment, she wasn't the only one starting to get dizzy from the shaking so the feeling onboard the ship was mutual.

"Alright men! Remember! We showed these guys what we're made of back at the Lunar Gateway Port! We are now four light years away from our home but that does not mean we are far from our enemy! Now we are the ones that are going to cause some damage! Damage that cannot be repaired! Let's go!" Commander Harrison barked which caused many troops to cheer out and sound like distorted animals, everyone was forced back further into their stands when they felt the Dropship level out and slowing down to prepare to land at the marked drop zone.

"We are approaching the marked drop zone, Set Def haven't sighted us so we'll have ourselves a smooth landing. Just a heads up, the storm is likely to affect comms and it looks like the storm is going to get worse so you better be careful, lightning isn't known to be very nice to people when it comes into contact with them" Axe announced over the intercom to give everyone a heads up about a coming storm and to be careful about lightning, causing some troops to lightly laugh at Axe's attempt at humour.

After minutes of the rain pounding against the Centauri dropship, Axe eventually spotted the designated drop zone and it was a very well picked one as well, the entrance to a cave system that old SATO troops who were locals of Titan talked about and how they would use them to avoid the storms if they had to relieved any cargo to other refineries on foot, so Commander Harrison decided that using the cave system would be the safest method of getting close to the Oil Refinery that he and his team were targeting, a sniper nest could be made nearby and it would allow them to get close to the Oil Refinery without getting spotted by the enemy.

Gently setting the dropship down at the entrance of the massive cave, everyone unlocked themselves from their stands, grabbed their weapons and gear and exited the dropship, turning on the night vision in their HUDs to allow them better sight in the cave than their torches which wouldn't really help see ahead and would give away their position if there were enemies ahead, the storm continued to pound like hell outside as lightning struck nearby with rage outside, it amazed many soldiers that people could live on a moon with such trecherous conditions, guess Humans really could adapt to any environment they find themselves in if they are prepared.

"Alright, I'll have to leave the dropship here, can't risk that weather out there, me and my crew will secure the area, the rest of you move on deeper into the caves and it'll take you out to an open plain near the Oil Refinery, the rugged hills should hide you from the sight of the enemy so keep that in mind, get out there and cause some mayhem you hear?" Axe said as he got out of his seat and saluted Commander Harrison, pointing at his crew members taking out defensive equipment such as missile sentry guns and portable cover walls from the Centauri that he had named "The Blue Devil", quite a fitting name since it had a blue fuselage.

"Very good Axe, we'll take it from here, stay safe now. Alright everyone! Let's move out!" Commander Harrison barked out as everyone made sure that they had everything ready, that their safety switches were on and that their suits were secured for the inhospitable environment, any small mistakes and it could end in possible asphyxiation if the oxygen seeps out of anyone's suits, there wasn't enough oxygen to breathe in on Titan so it was vital that everyone had their suits secured.

Once everyone was sure that everything was ready, Commander Harrison took point as everyone began making their way further into the darkness of the caves, there were certainly going to be some fireworks today if everything goes to plan...

 **Unknown time, unknown location, Orion's point of view...**

I woke up with a scream as I felt myself leap forward but I was quickly placed back into my seat by the harness that I was wearing, my heart felt like it was about to explode and air was being pumped back into the cockpit because there was funny white smoke being pumped in that quickly disappeared, what happened?

It was clear to say that it was very cold in the cockpit, there was ice on the glass and there was even ice on my suit and on the suit, the buttons and radars were covered in glass so the ice couldn't freeze over them, the ice was starting to thaw away pretty quickly though so the heat must be coming on.

"Caution, fault detected in the FTL drop engine, jump was cut short in order to prevent possible catastrophic decompression and possible death, manual control enabled, coordinates set, distance to Lylat System until fault is secure, 12,798 light years, halfway mark has been reached, time to reaching Lylat System once FTL drop engine is ready, 22 hours, 43 minutes and 12 seconds, please spare a few miles by using manual control to fly towards the designated target" the Comet Intelligent Computer said as I saw a red marker being marked on the map which was placed in front of me, we have one more day to go? It's been a day already? But, it felt like moments in my dreams! That's just, confusing.

I have to fly by myself now? Oh great, I took a deep breath and placed my hands onto both of the joysticks, I leaned them both forward slowly and I felt the Comet slowly accelerate, I tried to slow down my heart because I was really panicking about doing this, alright, I can do this, all I have to do is fly for a little bit.

I don't know how I had completely failed to notice this, but I looked around at where I was in space and I saw what was perhaps one of the most terrifying and beautiful things that I would see in my life.

Looking to my right, a massive nebula that looked to stretch out forever was floating in space, seemingly the only bright light source for light years to come, the center of the nebula was made up of bright blue, with red, yellow and green gases surrounding the blue center and the edges were made up of orange crispy looking gases, it looked absolutely, I had no words to describe how beautiful it looked.

"Warning, nebula detected, radi- -ields activating to -mum power" the Comet Intelligent Computer said as the body of the Comet started to glow blue for a few seconds and eventually I started to hear a funny clicking sound going off innyhe background, is that the shield or is that being caused by the nebula? Something was causing the AI to sound funny anyways.

The funny clicking continued in the background as I kept flying the Comet slowly straight forward, I really didn't feel comfortable doing this, I kept feeling like I was going to crash but yet there wasn't anything out here to crash into, I even looked around some more and there was literally nothing out here say for distant stars and that nebula, no planets or asteroids anywhere.

Well, at least I had a beautiful sight to look at as I slowly flew the Comet forward, seeing a Nebula this close was not something that I could've expected, nor is it something that anyone would get the opportunity to do, this was a moment that I really wanted to savour, I didn't know what a nebula did but I was amazed by how beautiful and scary they looked.

"FTL drop engine fault identified, fuel leak detected, continue at steady speed until the problem has been fixed" the Comet Intelligent Computer suddenly spoke out which brought me out of the moment of admiring the Nebula, so the drop engine was leaking? That's not good, I don't want to have to fly all the way to the Lylat System which could take forever at this speed, even though I was going pretty quick.

The funny clicking clicked on as I listened to the gentle roaring of the Comet engines, my dad told me you can't hear things in space and that these helmets allow you to hear sound in space, why can't you hear anything is space anyways? Why can I hear things on Earth but not in space?

There wouldn't be any aliens out here would there be? I don't see any planets and I don't see any ships, I guess aliens aren't out this far, either that or the Nebula makes them go away because it might too scary to be close too.

"Wait, when we enter the jump again, am I going to fall asleep again?" I suddenly thought of and I spoke to the AI, hoping to receive an answer, I did not want to go to sleep again, not after what happened.

"Based off of corrupt activity I scanned from your DNI, no, so to prevent FTL blindness the glass will be darkened and you will be left to do as you wish, you may rest if you wish but not by cryogenic means, if you choose not to rest, the Comet has been fitted with entertainment systems to include music, movies, TV shows of your choice and much more, the choice is up to you" the Comet Intelligent Computer said as a weird floating blue screen popped up from the floor and showed a wide variety of music, movies and TV shows that I could watch, I began to look through what there was to listen too and I spotted a documentary that talked about what a nebula was and what it did, maybe I could watch that to learn a little bit? Wait, how did the AI know about what was happening inside my head? It must be really smart to be able to do that.

I pressed the Nebula documentary picture and a video popped up, showing a colourful nebula in space as soothing music began to play in the background.

"Space, a frontier filled with infinite mysteries merely waiting to be discovered by those who wish to search for mysteries. Today, we are going learn about perhaps one of the most amazing, important and beautiful entities that are found in space, the Nebula. What is a Nebula? A Nebula is like a cloud you would find on Earth, only a Nebula is found in space and are much more stranger than an ordinary cloud. Most Nebulae are made up of space dust, gases such as hydrogen, a gas needed to create water, helium, a gas that can make your voice squeaky if you inhale it and much more. Nebulae can be very vast in size, with many reaching hundreds of light years in diameter. A Nebula barely visible to the human eye on Earth would appear larger, but no brighter from close by. The Orion Nebula is the brightest Nebula in the sky at night and is twice the diameter of a full moon" a male explorer like voice said as the video showed a Nebula, the gases, Earth, a human eye and the full moon compared to the Orion Nebula, there's a Nebula that has my name in it? That's actually pretty cool!

"A Nebula is denser than space itself and would be far less dense if it could be placed in a vacuum on Earth, a nebular cloud the size of Earth would only have total mass of of a few kilograms. Now, one of the big questions you may have is, what does a Nebula do? What purpose does it have? Nebulae are often star-forming regions, one example of a star-forming nebula is the Pillars of Creation in the Eagle Nebula. It is in regions such as this one, that gas, dust and other materials simply attach to each other to form denser regions which will attract more gas and dust until they become dense enough to form stars. Any material left over is believed to form planets and other planetary system objects such as moons and asteroids" the documentary continued on as pictures of Earth appeared and the amazing picture of the so called 'Pillars of Creation', two pillars of dark brown gas with yellow edges with blue gas surrounding the pillars themselves, it created a simulation to show the creation of stars and eventually, planets.

So that's what a Nebula does? They create stars, maybe in the future stars will form here and perhaps planets will form here, and maybe living things will appear on those planets afterwards, that's actually pretty cool, I didn't know what a Nebula did and now I do, they are like builders, just very sophisticated builders that float around in space.

I paused the documentary to continue slowly flying the Comet forward, since there wasn't really anything I was going to crash into, I decided to look around a bit at the various computers that were in the cockpit, one of them was what I assumed to be a radar and a compass, one monitor showed a diagram of the Jackal to show if there was any damage and the back was labelled in yellow since the FTL engine leaked fuel, which I assumed was getting fixed and the next monitor had five dials and different fuel bars, it was a pretty decent setup and so far everything seemed to be in order, no other problems.

Well, I can be relieved that I won't be frozen to sleep this time, hopefully I don't have nightmares this time if I do decide to have a snooze, I went to replay the documentary about what a Nebula is but the holoscreen immediately shut down and an alarm started blaring in the cockpit as red lights started flashing, what's going on?

"Proximity alert! Proximity alert! Possible hostile unknown vessels travelling at lightspeed to our current position, activating full power to the main engines, manual control is still engaged, repairs are not complete" the Comet Intelligent Computer said as I heard the engines of the Comet roar out in power as the boost was activated, I held the joysticks as firmly as I could and quickly accelerated from our current position, unknown vessels? Alien ships? But why would they be travelling here? Do they know that I arrived here and are coming to look for me?

"Possible hostile? You mean, bad? We need to jump now!" I yelled as I slammed the joysticks all the way forward, pushing me back into my seat because of how powerful the thrust was from the engines, I kept my eyes open for any strange activity or any ships that might start attacking me, hopefully they weren't fast enough to chase the Comet if they appeared from wherever.

"FTL engine leakage ninety eight percent fixed, time to unknown vessel appearance, twenty seconds and counting down" the Comet Intelligent Computer said as I began to panic even more, I couldn't go any faster than I currently was, I held my thumbs over the red buttons on the joysticks to activate the weapons if I start getting attacked but the ships have yet to appear.

"99% complete, ten seconds and counting" the Comet Intelligent Computer said casually as the FTL rods starting rising from the fuselage of the Comet, quickly gathering power as they turned into a bright blue colour.

"C'mon!" I yelled as I prepared myself for the appearance of the ships, "Pull the lever to initiate the jump in, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one" appeared on the main computer in the cockpit as a lever appeared beside the right joystick, I immediately pressed it down once it said zero and I watched as the stars began to warp past the Comet as a blue bubble appeared around the Comet, I heard a few loud bangs and I was able to see what looked like a massive cruiser for just one second before the glass became dark and the FTL jump activated.

I took my hands off of the joysticks and leaned back into my seat, panting because of how panicked I was from the imminent possible threat of those ships coming to attack me, I only saw one for one second, I was thinking back to it immediately and I knew that it was a very Alien looking ship, no ship I have ever seen was a dark green colour with two massive cannons on the side of it, it definitely looked a very alien destroyer that's for sure, I'm glad we were able to get out and all but at the last second? That was absolutely crazy!

My heart was beating as fast as it was when I woke up unexpectedly, if I don't die from anything else it'll be my heart exploding from absolute panic, the FTL lever automatically went back down into the hidden compartment it come from and the joysticks rested back into place as the AI took control of the Comet, I could sit back and calm down now, at least I won't be frozen to sleep this time.

"I have captured footage of one of the strange ships appearing before the Comet initiated an FTL jump, would you like to have me replay the footage for you at a slower speed?" the Comet Intelligent Computer asked me as it showed me a hologram to either play the footage or not, wanting to look over at what those ships looked like with my own eyes, I pressed the green accept button and the video began playing, just very slowly.

The video then paused the moment that the alien ship exited from FTL, now that I had a clear picture of what this ship looked like, it looked very menacing up close, it was a very dark green colour with two massive cannons on each side of what I assumed to be the head of the ship, with two parts going down at a strange direction at the back of the ship, red lights were dotted throughout the hull of the ship, either those were viewing areas or just to make the ship look scary, regardless of that, the ship itself was large but it did not come close to that massive ship I saw back in Geneva, in fact, I think it was in or about the same size as the Olympus Mons, maybe with an Admiral that isn't such a twerp.

"Computer, are you able to give me any details about this ship? Like, weapons? And perhaps the aliens onboard it?" I asked as the AI responded by what I assumed to be it scanning the alien ship as it turned a light blue colour covered in squares for a bit before a sound of completion was sounded.

"Based off of what I have scanned, the two large cannons on each side of the ship seem to closely match a sort of anti-ship weapon such as a railgun, only this one works by firing a beam of hot energy to cripple anything that is caught in the fire. It also seems to be covered in small ion based anti-spacecraft turrets, along with what look like cannons made to bust through tough armour, I would say this ship is classified as a sort of Destroyer ship. I was not able to identify the crew of the ship, however, I did manage to catch a glimpse of a crew member in one of the viewing areas and based off what I had seen to the best of my abilities, the crew member resembled a human like shape but had a very strange skin pattern, almost as if they were scales, I will be sure to look closer to make a conclusion. Would you like me to read you out anymore information you feel may be necessary?" the Comet AI asked kindly as I was shown the same accept or refuse buttons, I was given a closer look at the guns and they did look like they could pack a punch, maybe it was a good thing we got out of there fast.

"Maybe later, right now maybe it's best I try to forget everything that's happened, keep looking at anything else that might be interesting about those ships" I said as I waved back the screen with the different channels on it, maybe watching some cartoons will help me relax.

Hopefully when we arrive in this Lylat System, we don't accidentally appear in front of dozens of ships and start getting chased or shot at, the Comet is a fast Jackal so it should be able to outspeed anything.

I hope so anyways.

* * *

 **I can't be arsed to leave a goodbye message, dunno when I'll get the next chapter up and running but A Son of his Own will be my next story that will be up and running again, after that it is Welcome to Zootopia.**

 **Review, follow, favourite, all of that, I look forward to what you have to say, sorry if this is a bit rushed, I wanted to get this done quick.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **S47**


End file.
